


Nella tana del lupo

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Millennium!AU [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Millennium Trilogy - All Media Types
Genre: (never forget), (talmente slow che famo prima a vedè la pittura che si secca), Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Fabrizio non sa usare il computer, Fabrizio è perseguitato dalla sfiga tanto per cambiare, Gratuitous use of technical IT terms perché l'autore non sa un'acca di informatica, Let Macco rest 2kALWAYS, Millennium!AU, Multi, Per fortuna che c'è Bianca o la redazione va a rotoli, Roma | Rome, Slow Burn, The original trilogy's sandwiches are here replaced with pasta, no beta-reader WE DIE LIKE DISGRAZIATI
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 76,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Fabrizio è l’analogico direttore del "Veritas est Libertas", periodico di denuncia sociale e in particolare della società marcia della capitale.Dedito a una maniacale ricerca della verità, il suo ultimo articolo gli costa tuttavia caro: una condanna per diffamazione, tre mesi di carcere e il rischio che il suo giornale chiuda, oltre che la sua reputazione, così faticosamente costruita, affondata.Nel cercare chi possa averlo incastrato, grazie all’aiuto del suo giovane vicino di casa col pallino dell’informatica scopre che sulle sue tracce è stato sguinzagliato nientemeno che il Lupo, l’hacker giustiziere di cui nessuno sa niente.Ed è proprio il Lupo a contattare in seguito il giornalista per una faccenda che li riguarderebbe entrambi, e con loro una vera e propria ragnatela di illegalità per cui molti sarebbero disposti ad uccidere, purché non venga mai alla luce...





	1. Veritas vos liberat

**Author's Note:**

> Sia chiaro: **al minimo accenno di bashing si tira via tutto.**
> 
> Non pensavo davvero di cadere nel trip della trilogia di Millennium, nè di farci un AU coi MetaMoro, tra tutti i fandom. Anche qui, non aspettatevi che la storia ricalchi in tutto e per tutto quella originale, tranne che per l'idea di fondo.  
> Niente screen/link a chicchessia, come sempre, e preghiamo che nessuna Lisbeth Salander venga ad hackerarci...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Veritas vos liberat" significa "la verità vi rende liberi".  
> Frase usata dai Templari, compare nel Vangelo di Giovanni (8, 32): _conoscerete la verità e la verità vi farà liberi_.

Il nome completo del periodico era _Veritas est Libertas_ , la verità è libertà. Ma la gente, per ragioni ascrivibili solo a una pigrizia di lettura, oltre che a una certa ignoranza del latino, lo trovava evidentemente troppo complicato da tenere a mente, e così lo aveva abbreviato in _Veritas_ , e sempre così era conosciuto nelle edicole della capitale. Fabrizio si era fatto spesso venire il sangue amaro in passato per quello, ché nemmeno lui era una cima in latino, va bene, ma era il concetto di base che importava, e a ridurre quelle tre parole a una sola si riduceva l’idea stessa che i loro articoli miravano a portare avanti.

Si faceva venire il sangue amaro per parecchie cose, a dire il vero, e nei primi anni era stato un vero tormento per i suoi colleghi. L’ultimo ogni volta a lasciare la redazione, era capace di fare vere e proprie scenate di invettiva non soltanto contro le mele marce denunciate dai loro articoli, ma anche verso i lettori che parevano non prendere sul serio i problemi che li circondavano, a suo parere così grandi e numerosi che era assurdo come la capitale intera non fosse sprofondata nel fango in cui sguazzava da anni e nessuno sembrava voler fare niente per cambiare quello schifo, per non parlare dei suoi stessi collaboratori, quando avevano la felice pensata di non ricontrollare le loro fonti, o peggio, quando prendevano alla leggera le indagini che stavano portando avanti.

Era un vero tormento, e non sarebbe potuta andare avanti così per molto senza qualche licenziamento avventato come conseguenza; il Veritas, in sostanza, veniva dato per spacciato già agli albori. Non fosse stato per la messa a posto della testa calda del suo direttore, avvenuta in maniera così inaspettata da aver sconvolto la redazione tutta per un mese buono, prima di scoprire cosa avesse causato quel cambiamento quasi improbabile, la testata indipendente sarebbe affondata prima ancora di aprire le ali e spiccare il suo volo nel mondo dell’editoria al servizio del pubblico.

Un volo che adesso minacciava di interrompersi bruscamente.

Fabrizio si stropicciò le palpebre, sospirando di stanchezza. Il processo gli aveva lasciato un’orribile ronzio in testa, si sentiva talmente svuotato che non ce la faceva neanche ad infervorarsi come avrebbe fatto un tempo. Il leone ha sgonfiato la criniera, pensò con una certa ironia, e pensò pure che sarebbe stato un ottimo titolo per l’articolo con cui le altre testate avrebbero parlato della sua causa persa. Lo avrebbe scoperto da quel pomeriggio.

«Poteva andare peggio,» commentò Bianca. Si piazzò di fronte a lui, poggiandosi contro il lungo tavolo delle riunioni, vuoto a parte lei in quel momento.

Fabrizio, seduto su una delle loro sediole e col volto tra i palmi, le scoccò un’occhiata dal basso. «Diffamazione, tre mesi di carcere e il giornale rischia pure di chiudere. E tu mi dici che poteva andare peggio?»

«Mettila così: potevi stare in carcere già da adesso, e invece hai ancora sei mesi di libertà. Pizza?»

Gli aveva allungato un triangolo farcito, sottratto dal cartone che gli altri avevano lasciato sul tavolo. Se n’erano andati tutti presto, e nessuno aveva avuto voglia di mangiare il cibo ordinato.

Fabrizio stornò lo sguardo altrove. Per quel che lo riguardava, gli si era chiuso lo stomaco.

Bianca fece spallucce, e quella pizza iniziò a mangiarla lei.

Senza preavviso, Fabrizio si alzò in piedi. «Non so cosa ci faccio ancora, qui. Me ne torno a casa.»

«Mh...vuoi che passo da te, stasera?»

«Grazie, ma preferirei di no. Sono troppo stanco...»

Bianca fece un sorrisetto. «Vuol dire che te ne resterai sotto il piumone fino alla sentenza definitiva, a rimuginare e intristirti?»

«Più che altro a incazzarmi,» ribatté Fabrizio, mentre si infilava la giacca.

«Ah, giusto. Dimenticavo con chi sto parlando.»

Fabrizio le restituì il sorriso sbilenco. «Ci vediamo, Bià.»

«Lo spero proprio!» gli arrivò alle orecchie, mentre usciva dalla porta che recava stampigliato sul vetro il nome del loro giornale.

 

* * *

 

Aveva passato la serata in compagnia della voce monotona dei programmi televisivi notturni che nessuno vede mai e di una bottiglia di birra. O quella che a lui era parsa una sola. La mattina dopo, in preda a un’emicrania spaccacervella, avrebbe risolto quel dubbio raccogliendo i vuoti dal lavandino della cucina.

Il monolocale in cui era andato a sistemarsi, all’indomani del suo nuovo status da divorziato, era funzionale ai suoi scopi: cucina, bagno e camera da letto, qualche mobile componibile, il vecchio giradischi raccattato al mercatino dell’antiquariato e la sua preziosissima collezione di vinili, l’unica cosa per la quale si permetteva di superare ogni tanto il tetto delle spese insieme ai regali per i suoi figli. I quali erano pure i soggetti delle uniche due cornici fotografiche sparse per la casa.

Fabrizio viveva una magra esistenza da scapolo e gli andava bene così. Quelle quattro mura gli erano utili solo ad avere un posto in cui dormire la notte e mangiare quando non lo faceva altrove; la sua vera esistenza, la sua vera _essenza_ , era là fuori: per le strade, tra le persone, nei luoghi in cui nessuno voleva andare e tra i discorsi di cui nessuno voleva parlare, e culminava tutto nella redazione del Veritas, il neurone pulsante ove confluivano le fibre che costituivano le tante parti della vita di Fabrizio.

Della vita che conduceva _adesso_.

Era andato a letto che neanche l’alcool che aveva in circolo era riuscito a scrollargli di dosso un minimo dei pesanti pensieri tossici che quella giornataccia e quelle prima ancora gli avevano addossato tra capo e spalle. Lo aveva tentato parecchio la proposta di Bianca, ma in quel momento era stato troppo preso dal suo personale malumore per far spazio all’idea di un po’ di sano sesso scacciapensieri. Se n’era pentito.

Affrontò l’emicrania dovuta a troppe cose tutte insieme - il processo, l’ingiustizia, la notte passata da solo - con un’aspirina, ma il retrogusto amaro non lo sorprese: ce l’aveva in bocca da giorni e giorni prima, e non se ne sarebbe andato tanto in fretta, soprattutto non con ciò che aveva in mente di fare quella mattina.

Riprese il faldone dove aveva collezionato, con perizia e fatica e anche un bel po’ di soddisfazione personale, tutti gli appunti sul caso da lui esaminato. Fogli scritti a penna, ritagli di giornale, stampe di articoli online e di comunicati ottenuti per vie legalissime. Non si sgarrava, al Veritas, lui non lo permetteva dai suoi colleghi e di conseguenza non si permetteva egli stesso. Certo, una chiacchierata con quelle che poi venivano citate come fonti anonime ogni tanto scappava, ma solo se fosse stata strettamente necessaria.

Sospirò: avrebbe dovuto lasciar andare quei bei tempi per un po’. Nove mesi almeno, tra l’attesa della sentenza definitiva - l’ultimo processo - e i tre che avrebbe dovuto trascorrere in carcere se fosse stato condannato. Cosa che sarebbe sicuramente accaduta.

Fece cadere rumorosamente il faldone accanto al monitor che teneva sulla scrivania, un grosso schermo cubico di quelli che andavano ancora per la maggiore negli anni novanta. Anche la case tower che ingombrava un quarto dello spazio sotto il piano proveniva da quell’epoca. Tutto sommato, però, l’intero apparato funzionava ancora.

Fabrizio si sedette sulla sedia girevole con un moto di sconforto. Non gli piaceva ciò che stava per fare, ma sentiva di doverlo fare, se non altro per dimostrare almeno a se stesso di non essere un mentecatto. Trascinò una mano sulla copertina del faldone, e iniziò a ripercorrere tutti gli articoli.

Pagina dopo pagina, un lavoro di mesi si dispiegò davanti ai suoi occhi ancora un po’ gonfi e arrossati.

Era partito tutto dal messaggio di Simone, ricordò. I suoi cugini avevano una tenuta in campagna, una di quelle case di mattoni assegnate a loro nonno dall’Opera Nazionale Combattenti, e come tutte le ultime domeniche del mese si era tenuto il pranzo con quanti erano sopravvissuti della famiglia anche per quella volta. Si era portato appresso la macchina fotografica che si era regalato per lo scorso compleanno, e con la scusa di provarla se l’era svignata dal caffè delle zie inquisitrici, quelle che vedevano male il suo lavoro.

Andando a fare foto dietro la vecchia stalla, che dalla sua posizione su una collinetta dava sul panorama rurale e sull’incrocio di strade più in basso, si era accorto di qualcosa non di strano, ma che l’aveva comunque incuriosito. Un gruppetto di persone era sceso da un camion per imbarcarsi su un pulmino, un Ducato bianco come se ne vedevano tanti in giro, e che col sole che batteva sulla sua già chiarissima carrozzeria l’aveva quasi accecato. I due veicoli erano poi ripartiti in direzioni opposte.

Fin lì niente da segnalare, se non fosse che il giorno dopo era dovuto tornare alla casetta di campagna per il funerale di una delle zie, schiattata nel sonno durante la notte, e anche allora, quando si era recato dietro la vecchia stalla a recuperare un attrezzo per liberare il passaggio a quelli delle pompe funebri, casualmente verso la stessa ora in cui vi si era recato il giorno precedente, aveva notato la stessa scena giù all’incrocio. Le stesse persone, ad occhio e croce, che scendevano dal camion e salivano sul Ducato, e poi via in direzioni opposte.

Simone s’era fatto prendere dalla curiosità, a quel punto. Aveva scoperto, non essendo della zona, che nella direzione in cui andava il pulmino c’era una borgata con un accampamento di immigrati annesso, e la direzione in cui girava il camion portava alla strada che percorreva lui per giungere sin lì, quella che tagliava i campi coltivati delle industrie alimentari.

Fare il collegamento gli fu fin troppo ovvio. Ma non era un giornalista, dunque non poteva andare tranquillamente a ficcare il naso nelle aziende tal dei tali per scoprire se usassero forza lavoro in nero.

Per quello aveva chiamato Fabrizio. Erano amici, non si vedevano più spesso come prima, ma si erano tenuti in contatto anche dopo il suo periodo buio e dopo la decisione improvvisa di Simone di cambiare lo spartito per il monologo. Gli aveva mostrato le foto, gli aveva raccontato cos’aveva scoperto e lo aveva portato pure là, a casa dei cugini, per fargli vedere che non mentiva.

Fabrizio vide coi suoi occhi lo scambio tra camionetta e pulmino, ma non aveva comunque ragione di pensare che Simone gli mentisse. Sapeva che, anche dopo tutti quegli anni, il tema della giustizia e del sociale gli stava a cuore tanto quanto a lui. Così aveva chiamato in redazione, organizzato una riunione e fatto le sue brave ricerche.

Quello che ne era uscito fuori era di un marcio che occupò una buona metà del nuovo numero in stampa. L’industria alimentare di primo piano per la produzione biologica ed ecosostenibile che tanto faceva parlar bene di sé affondava le sue radici in fertilizzanti vietati in almeno tre continenti e forza lavoro non sfruttata, _ricattata_. Per non parlare sulle reali tecniche di coltivazione e trattamento in quel tempio del _sano come un tempo_ in cambio di uno stipendio vergognoso, ma l’unico che quegli uomini e quelle donne avrebbero mai visto. Altrimenti i capi reparto li avrebbero tutti denunciati alle autorità come immigrati senza permesso e fatti sloggiare a forza.

Testimonianze, foto, era tutto lì. Le trascrizioni delle registrazioni nel faldone, le registrazioni stesse salvate come file audio su computer, insieme a copie scannerizzate di ogni singolo foglio, post-it e scontrino. Fabrizio era di un meticoloso al limite dell’ossessione: esigeva la massima accuratezza tanto sulle fonti da cui traevano le informazioni quanto sul mantenimento del materiale, doveva essere sempre disponibile una copia di _qualunque_ cosa si fosse raccolto sia negli archivi della redazione che nei dispositivi personali dei giornalisti, e ovviamente doveva essere tenuto sotto stretta sorveglianza. Lui si era portato quel faldone ovunque, durante il periodo di scrittura dell’articolo, in una valigetta dalla pelle consunta che l’aveva fatto scambiare spesse volte per un dottore o un avvocato, finché avesse tenuto le maniche lunghe, il colletto abbottonato, i capelli a posto e le mani sotto il tavolo. Gran brutta cosa le prime impressioni.

E ora Fabrizio era a casa sua, a girare e rigirare le pagine dei suoi appunti, leggere rapporti, vedere immagini e ascoltare discorsi che conosceva a memoria. E non riusciva a capire _davvero_ dove avesse fallato.

I file su computer non differivano di una virgola da quelli non digitali. Nessuno aveva visionato i suoi appunti tranne lui. E Bianca, che era la co-redattrice capo. Si era occupato in prima persona del caso, partendo da Simone e considerando i lavoratori intervistati come fonti anonime. Con Bianca aveva scambiato qualche impressione sul caso, ma che non era uscita dalla redazione del Veritas. E dalla camera da letto di casa sua. (Oh, lui era divorziato, lei separata, non c’era nulla di male nel permetterselo. E poi restavano pur sempre grandi amici.) Non ne aveva neanche parlato con la sua famiglia, che lo conosceva solamente come “l’ennesimo caso importante di cui le sue paranoie non gli facevano parlare”. Ma quando si dirige una testata il cui obiettivo principale è pestare i piedi a certa gente finché la giustizia non si desse una mossa a fare il suo corso, avere a che fare con lettere minatorie, esplosivi lanciati dalle finestre una o due volte l’anno e persino scagnozzi del tale commendatore o del tale boss della tale cosca mandati ad aggredire fisicamente gli autori delle inchieste, un pelino di riservatezza in più vien naturale da metterla.

Per questo Fabrizio non riusciva a raccapezzarsi di come potesse essersi clamorosamente sbagliato. L’accusa, al processo, era stata capace di rovesciare ogni prova lui avesse portato avanti. Ed eppure lui li aveva guardati negli occhi, quei poveracci che aveva intervistato, aveva ascoltato le loro parole e ciò che vi era dietro. Ed eppure gli avvocati della parte lesa erano riusciti a smontare tutto, tutto quanto. La verità era stata imbrigliata, come in quel dipinto là. O era una statua? O era così stanco e sfibrato e col morale sotto le suole da inventarsi un paragone da canzone sul momento? Probabilmente erano il sonno e le birre a parlare. Sì, doveva essere così.

Si stiracchiò, avvertendo le vertebre scrocchiare. Che ora aveva fatto? La sveglia assemblata coi numeri di Topolino che si trovava a prender polvere sulla scrivania gli diceva le nove e venti, ma lo striminzito orologio nella barra azzurrina di Start, sulla schermata del desktop caricato a Windows XP, diceva le dodici e ventiquattro. Facendo una media, potevano essere le dieci e qualcosa, forse le undici. Non aveva messo una sveglia in generale perché non doveva recarsi in redazione: non poteva, col processo ancora in atto, e nessuno di conseguenza l’aveva telefonato.

Colpi secchi alla porta. Fabrizio, ancora in pigiama dal pomeriggio prima, si costrinse ad andare a vedere chi fosse.

Sbirciò dallo spioncino. «Chi è?» chiese, ma era retorico.

«Pranzo a domicilio!»

Fabrizio gli aprì la porta. «Non dovresti essere a lezione?»

«Il prof ha la febbre e non ha un assistente per sostituirlo.» Niccolò entrò. Sollevò la piccola teglia coperta di alluminio accartocciato. «Mamma ha fatto il tortino vegano e te ne manda un pezzo.»

«Mhm.» Fabrizio guardò l’involto come se si trattasse del giudice che gli aveva firmato la condanna. «Vuoi dire che te l’ha lasciato stamattina prima di andare a yoga e tu ora lo molli a me.»

Niccolò sporse il labbro inferiore. «Fa’ un favore a un povero ventenne stressato che ha bisogno di schifezze per tirare avanti.»

Fabrizio sospirò pesantemente, ma fu con un sorriso storto che gli prese di mano quella teglia. «Come vanno gli esami?» gli chiese, mentre si dirigeva in cucina.

«Abbastanza bene.» Mani in tasca, Niccolò lo seguì. «Il mese prossimo inizia la nuova sessione. Se ne do almeno altri tre, posso iniziare già il tirocinio.»

«E bravo...» Fabrizio spedì quel tortino nel fondo del frigo, dove sarebbe rimasto fino al momento in cui l’avrebbe dato da mangiare a Betta, la gatta che si aggirava per i balconi dello stabile.

«Grazie.» Niccolò tirò su col naso. Il tempo andava raggelandosi e lui, come molti, ne accusava fin da subito i sintomi. «Ah, senti, per le lezioni di chitarra...»

«Vuoi cambià giorno?»

«No, no, è che...» Il ragazzo si era fatto stranamente esitante. «Sai, adesso...con...beh, forse tra qualche mese non sarai più qui, pensavo...»

Quel poco del morale di Fabrizio che si era risollevato con la visita di Niccolò risprofondò in un attimo. «L’hai visto anche tu al tiggì, eh?»

«Sarebbe stato difficile non vederlo.»

«E i tuoi giustamente non vogliono che prendi lezioni di musica da uno che sta pe’ finì in carcere.»

Niccolò parò subito le mani avanti. «No, no, non è per quello! Anzi, è tutto il contrario. Mi chiedevo se potevo continuare a venire o se fossi troppo occupato e volevi sospendere, sai, col processo e tutto.»

Fabrizio incrociò le braccia per mascherare il suo sollievo. «Beh, a me fa piacere insegnarti. C’hai stoffa, non voglio che la perdi. Perciò, se va bene pure ai tuoi...»

Niccolò annuì. «D’accordo, allora.» Poi, forse per cavarsi d’impaccio, si voltò e si avviò verso l’uscio.

In maniera speculare a neanche cinque minuti prima, Fabrizio lo seguì. «E, dimmi, che ne pensano i tuoi? Del processo, dico.»

«Mamma non se ne intende, di inchieste, ma c’è rimasta un po’ per quello che hai scoperto. Compra un sacco di roba di quell’azienda, lei. Per papà ti hanno incastrato, punto. Non si alza un polverone con tutti quei dettagli se non c’è qualcosa di vero sotto, così ha detto.»

Un bel giudizio, da due esempi della società che lo riteneva un comunista senza speranze, per non dire di peggio. «E tu, invece?» Fabrizio fece scattare le serrature al contrario. «Che ne pensi?» Spinse la maniglia, e la porta si aprì.

«Che non sei tipo da farti prendere in castagna a questo modo,» rispose schiettamente Niccolò, passandogli accanto. «Anche secondo me ti hanno incastrato. Un’azienda così importante deve aver assoldato praticamente l’FBI o gli X-files per essere riuscita ad annullare tutte le prove che avevate a loro carico.»

A Fabrizio fece piacere sentirselo dire, non lo nascose a se stesso. «So’ d’accordo pure io.»

Niccolò assunse d’un tratto un’espressione strana. «Se vuoi, visto che c’è ancora tempo prima che ti sbattano al gabbio, posso fare una ricerca delle mie sui loro server e...»

«A’ ragazzì,» lo fermò lì Fabrizio, «te, devi pensare a studiare e a suonare, e a uscire cogli amici. E magari a trovarti ‘na brava ragazza. O un ragazzo, com’è che te pare. Ma di ‘ste cose strambe col computer non ne voglio sentì parlà da parte tua, sono stato chiaro?»

Niccolò sbuffò. «Sì, papà...» disse con un sogghigno.

Fabrizio gli arruffò i capelli. «Fila a magnà, va’...»

Lo seguì con lo sguardo finché non scomparve oltre la scala. Tornò dentro, e chiuse la porta.

Conosceva Niccolò da quando si era trasferito in quel condominio. Lui e la sua famiglia abitavano proprio sotto al suo appartamento. Il padre era rappresentante di non ricordava quale azienda e girava parecchio l’Italia, la madre era casalinga e un’altra di quelle pericolose fissate del new age e degli incontri e ritiri spirituali, col risultato che entrambi non avevano mai davvero tempo di badare a loro figlio, e per questo Fabrizio si sentiva più suo genitore che non loro due, con una punta del suo antico risentimento per la categoria degli irresponsabili con responsabilità. Aveva accettato di insegnare al ragazzo a suonare la chitarra da quando l’avevano sentito strimpellare un pomeriggio in cui straordinariamente non aveva niente da fare. I suoi erano stati contenti dell’idea che loro figlio non stesse più a casa da solo; Fabrizio aveva pensato che non sarebbero stati più così felici se avessero scoperto della sua precedente carriera musicale, e del suo passato in generale. Ma finché gli vedevano i tatuaggi solo sulle mani e sapevano del suo lavoro molto sul vago, doveva andargli bene, immaginava.

Accese la televisione, tanto per aver compagnia mentre si preparava il pranzo.

Era l’ora del telegiornale di mezzogiorno. Il giornalista in giacca e cravatta sullo sfondo blu smorto del TG1 aveva aperto l’edizione con gli ennesimi ripensamenti dei politici al governo. Erano seguiti una catastrofe alluvionale al sud e un omicidio con risvolti mafiosi al nord. Piuttosto ironico, in un certo senso.

Poi passò il suo nome. Fabrizio mollò pentola e spaghetti per girarsi.

Non era un altro servizio sul suo processo: l’industriale da lui accusato era stato ripulito durante la notte di tutte le sue riserve segrete, conti off-shore di cui la sua contabilità non era ovviamente al corrente.

L’avevano trovato quella mattina con un foro di proiettile nel palato e uno sulla testa, una pistola fumante in mano e schizzi di sangue e cervella sul muro della sua camera da letto in pareti e arredamento ecogreen. Se non era ammissione di colpevolezza questa, Fabrizio non ne conosceva altre più estreme. L’avvenimento non lo fece particolarmente dispiacere.

Ma la cosa più interessante, stando almeno al giornalista della Rai, era che i conti segreti fossero stati svuotati da una persona ben precisa, individuata dal ramo informatico della scientifica di Roma come l’hacker che si faceva chiamare “il Lupo”.

Fabrizio si mise all’ascolto con più attenzione, anche se restava ancora poco da dire.

Aveva già sentito parlare di questo Lupo: era una specie di giustiziere informatico, che beccava e puniva le mele marce della società laddove premeva loro di più - i soldi e i segreti. Aveva passato alla polizia informazioni decisive su quella senatrice che andava a tredicenni e svuotato i conti in Svizzera di parecchi esponenti della malavita capitale e non. E quanto rubava non lo teneva mai per sé: l’ultima era stata una famiglia rom col figlio affetto da una malattia congenita, che nel giro di una notte si era ritrovata un conto in banca a loro nome con l’esatto ammontare di tutte le spese mediche che non riuscivano a permettersi.

Quel tale era un genio, Fabrizio lo riconosceva. Nessuno sapeva come riuscisse nei suoi colpi ogni singola volta, neanche gli informatici più esperti assunti da questo o quel tizio leso per tracciarlo. E nessuno sapeva chi fosse - un uomo, una donna, una squadra tipo Anonymous - né da dove provenisse, né assolutamente altro sulla sua vera identità. Il Veritas non ci aveva dedicato un’indagine intanto perché non era roba di sua competenza, e poi perché l’informatica, quella “seria” come la definiva Niccolò scherzosamente, non era decisamente appannaggio del suo direttore. A lui bastava usare i programmi base di scrittura, l’e-mail e il motore di ricerca. Il resto lo preferiva fare di persona: dietro uno schermo, la gente mente meglio che a trovarsela davanti agli occhi.

Il telegiornale si concluse, e Fabrizio tornò al suo pranzo ancora in corso d’opera.

Non che ormai avesse molto altro da fare...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bianca è praticamente una Erika Berger a cui piace mangiare. Spero davvero non si scateni l'ennesimo bashing verso di lei, non se lo merita.
> 
> La presenza di Ultimo non ha un corrispettivo preciso tra i personaggi di Millennium, ma fa un po' quello che è Gabriele per Rocco Schiavone.
> 
> Il gatto citato nel capitolo si chiama Betta in riferimento a Lisbeth.


	2. Lupus in fabula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lupus in fabula" significa "il lupo nel discorso", e per gli antichi romani l'essere visti dal lupo portava alla perdita della parola. Contando una certa cosa che accade in questo capitolo, avrebbe anche senso con la condanna di Fabrizio del capitolo precedente, che gli ha "tolto la parola" in quanto non può più dirigere il suo giornale.
> 
> \---
> 
> AVVERTENZE: è il capitolo più noioso che abbia scritto finora, giacché è quasi tutto in retrospettiva. Ma non so se riuscirò a rispettare i tempi per la prossima settimana, quindi consideratelo pure un tentativo di rimediare...

Circa un mese prima che si scatenasse quel putiferio sull’ultima inchiesta del Veritas est Libertas, Ermal ignorava totalmente che esistesse un giornale con questo nome, e che la gente lo abbreviasse persino, sebbene non sembrasse fare particolare fatica a ricordare “Gazzetta dello Sport” o “Il Resto del Carlino”. Non che lui leggesse i quotidiani: aveva la sua vasta rete dove informarsi sui fatti del mondo. Non gli serviva una versione in dubbio di edulcorazione, lui andava direttamente alla fonte. E, in certe occasioni, era felice che la gente non venisse messa a parte di tutti i dettagli. A volte seguiva anche i telegiornali - e, sì, il plurale è esatto: ne piazzava tre o quattro contemporaneamente sui suoi schermi, in modo da avere un panorama generale su come l’informazione nazionale veniva rigirata in base alle scelte editoriali delle varie reti. Quel tipo di confronto riusciva a divertirlo, ogni tanto.

Quella mattina di tre settimane prima, Ermal era già alla tastiera, quando udì un rumore di chiavistello sbloccato.

«Un giorno di questi ti entreranno i ladri in casa, e tu non te ne accorgerai nemmeno!»

Ermal sorrise, non distogliendo lo sguardo dallo schermo su cui stava scorrendo il codice decrittato. Aveva visto Marco entrare sin dal portone del palazzo, grazie alle telecamere piazzate al suo trasloco in quel posto e le cui immagini gli venivano spedite direttamente sui quattro piccoli schermi cubici che teneva sulla scrivania, alla destra del portatile: erano uno per telecamera, e li aveva sistemati in modo da formare un unico cubo, due sopra gli altri due; l’unico svantaggio era che per guardarli gli veniva un leggero torcicollo.

Marco si chiuse la porta dietro, spingendola con uno dei due grossi sacchetti che si era portato dietro dalla sua visita al minimarket del quartiere. «Non ti sei ancora stancato di vivere da solo in questo tugurio?» parlò ancora, facendosi avanti nella stanza.

Ermal alzò le spalle, in silenzio. A lui non pareva un tugurio, e in effetti non lo era.

Casa sua - o, almeno, il posto in cui dormiva, mangiava e operava - era costituita da un unico ampio salone, con pareti dall’intonaco rovinato da chiazze d’umidità e porzioni in cui il rivestimento si era staccato, e il pavimento in legno gonfio che ammorbidiva il rumore dei passi e dei mobili trascinati. Sopra le teste, i soffitti con volte a crociera erano decorati nelle vele da un cielo plumbeo affrescato, ma anch’esso guastato da annerimenti. Finestroni a mezzaluna erano incastrati tra gli archi delle volte e la sommità di ogni parete, in modo da far entrare quanta più luce possibile nella sala, ma non far vedere all’esterno cosa facessero i padroni di casa.

Quel posto era stato una scuola di danza classica fino a una decina d’anni prima, e prima ancora era stata una residenza signorile per qualche benestante dell’ancora viva nobiltà romana. Ermal lo aveva rilevato a un prezzo stracciato perché nessuno mai sarebbe andato ad abitare in una soffitta senza stanze, non arredata e con un tasso di perdite dai tubi ben superiore a quello di tutti gli altri appartamenti nello stabile. I precedenti proprietari erano riusciti a far aggiustare l’impianto, ma quello aveva il difetto di rompersi ogni sei mesi, e finì che la scuola di danza chiuse per bancarotta in termini di ristrutturazioni che non di iscrizioni; si era poi trasferita a Testaccio, che Ermal ne sapesse. Quanto a lui, era pagato abbastanza per sostituire completamente l’impianto idraulico al suo arrivo, e ora infatti non perdeva più un solo tubo. Le macchie erano restate, ma a lui non importava granchè.

Marco poggiò i sacchetti sul sedile del pianoforte. Sia la plastica delle buste che la pelle ammorbidita della seduta cigolarono. Ermal lo udì distintamente al di sopra del leggero rumore dei tasti.

Così come udì benissimo il sospiro di Marco, e lo sfregamento delle sue mani sul rivestimento sintetico del suo giubbino mentre raddrizzava la schiena, di sicuro dolente per la fatica di portargli la spesa attraverso tre piani di scale senza ascensore. I vantaggi di abitare in una palazzina storica seminascosta. «Ma quel coso ancora non vuoi toglierlo?»

«No,» rispose Ermal, continuando a digitare tasti.

Marco esitò. Guardò di nuovo la parete dietro al pianoforte, quella più lontana dalla porta, e poi di nuovo Ermal. «Sono passati anni, non dovresti neanche più pensar-»

«No.»

«Sto solo dicendo,» e qui Marco si fece più serio, «che non ti fa bene restare legato al passat-»

« _No._ »

«...come vuoi.» Marco si scostò dal pianoforte.

Ermal gli indicò dove cercare la sua paga con una matita presa dalla tazza portapenne. Continuò a dargli la schiena anche in quel momento, rimettendo l’oggetto a posto e tornando a lavorare con due mani.

Marco afferrò i soldi dalla vaschetta portamoduli con malcelato disappunto. «Devo smetterla di essere sempre io quello responsabile,» brontolò, dirigendosi verso la porta.

La sua voce produceva eco man mano che si allontanava. «Mi basterebbe solo un grazie, lo sai? Uno soltanto! “ _Grazie, Marco, per prenderti cura di me; grazie che mi ricordi di mangiare come tutti gli esseri umani, grazie di ricordarmi che devo pagare le bollette e andare al lavoro per mantenere questa casa e i miei gingilli elettronici; grazie di restarmi amico, sennò mi dimenticherei pure come essere una persona civile!_ ”»

Ermal ridacchiò. «Grazie, Macco, per essere sempre tu quello responsabile...»

«Ma vaffanculo, Erm!» La porta sbatté.

Ermal non se ne preoccupò. Entro la prossima volta che si sarebbero rivisti - cioè il giorno dopo - Marco sarebbe tornato quello di sempre. Solo, forse gli avrebbe dovuto offrire un caffè. Non era una cosa difficile.

Fece danzare ancora un po’ le dita sulla tastiera. Come il computer, era una del tipo ultramoderno, dai tasti così sottili e sensibili che sarebbe bastato un niente per digitare il carattere sbagliato, e addio a tutto il tempo sprecato su quel lavoro.

Per fortuna, Ermal non era tipo da distrazioni di quel genere. Concluse il codice riscritto totalmente, chiuse il tutto con un bel fiocco informatico e lo spedì attraverso il labirinto di directory che l’avrebbero fatto finire in una cartella-contenitore della parte sicura del suo computer. Almeno, quella che faceva intendere come tale. Incernierò ciberneticamente il tutto, per poi spedirlo con posta pgp a chi gliene aveva fatto richiesta giorni prima.

Fu solo allora che si permise di trarre un lungo sospiro.

Si spinse indietro con le punte dei piedi, e la sedia girevole su cui era seduto si spostò sulle sue ruote. Stirò le braccia verso l’alto, stiracchiando la schiena. Dunque si alzò per andare finalmente a mettere a posto la spesa.

Aveva arredato il suo domicilio esattamente come uno psichiatra sensitivo avrebbe potuto trarre un’immagine della sua testa. La sua postazione informatica si trovava sotto uno dei finestroni a mezzaluna della parete sinistra, mentre il pianoforte, recuperato dai vecchi proprietari che se n’erano voluti sbarazzare per chissà quale motivo, era quasi in fondo al salone; l’angolo cottura, che consisteva di un classico piano fornelli con forno sottostante, un lavandino che poteva essere uscito da un bagno pubblico e un mini-frigorifero, si trovava appena oltre il pilastro portante che lo separava dai computer, modem e tutto il resto dell’attrezzatura. Come letto, gli bastava una branda sul lato destro; al bagno aveva già provveduto la scuola di danza, che aveva smantellato gli spogliatoi e il divisorio annesso, ma non lo sgabuzzino riconvertito in toilette con doccia. L’unico lusso che Ermal si era concesso, oltre che al pianoforte, era un vecchio divano in pelle rimediato proprio sotto casa, abbandonato per strada da qualche imbecille.

Tutti i vestiti che possedeva erano contenuti più che sufficientemente nel borsone sportivo che teneva sotto la branda, e per lavarli usufruiva della lavanderia comune giù nel sottoscala.

C’era un’unica cornice fotografica in quell’appartamento, appesa al muro più lontano dalla porta, alle spalle del piano. Ermal non la guardava mai troppo spesso, perché non usciva troppo spesso.

Non aveva bisogno di nient’altro, perché non viveva con nessun altro.

Fu più o meno una mezz’oretta dopo il suo pranzo - una crudaiola fatta alla bell’e meglio, con quanto era rimasto dei pomodorini della spesa scorsa e cubetti di parmigiano tagliati dagli snack monoincartati invece che da una mozzarella in piena regola (Ermal sospettava che Marco non gliene avesse comprata una per dispetto) - che gli arrivò un messaggio in casella. Se ne accorse mentre preparava la prima delle sue usuali tre caffettiere.

Si avvicinò al portatile ancora aperto mentre versava il caffè nel bicchierone che si teneva accanto mentre lavorava. Il messaggio appena consegnato era segnalato da una piccola busta da lettere gialla chiusa, che lampeggiava nell’angolino in basso a destra.

Ermal si chinò sul piano per doppio-cliccare col mouse su quell’icona, e si diresse di nuovo verso il piano fornelli borbottante, in attesa che il testo venisse caricato dal programma.

Ritornò alla postazione mentre travasava la seconda caffettiera nel bicchierone.

 

_Fondo storico richiede rafforzamento codice di sicurezza. Due giorni fa hanno quasi trafugato il Tacito restaurato._

_Magari questa volta riesci a terminare il lavoro senza inimicarti l’intero personale._

 

Ermal sorrise tra sé. La sua datrice di lavoro era un bizzarro incrocio tra un avvocato, un’insegnante di storia della musica e una mamma che conosce fin troppo bene i suoi polli.

Non rispose al messaggio; il compimento dell’incarico sarebbe stata una risposta più che sufficiente, per Maria.

Lavorava per la sua agenzia di sicurezza da quando Marco era riuscito a farlo dichiarare dai suoi medici curanti come mentalmente stabile. Aveva ottenuto l’impiego di tecnico consulente e una scrivania tutta sua, ma che non usava mai, dato che preferiva lavorare da casa.

Maria non aveva obiettato: aveva capito che, se voleva tenere quel jolly nella mano fino alla fine, le sarebbe convenuto costruire qualche ponte. Ma Ermal avrebbe dovuto presentarsi all’agenzia almeno due volte al mese, se non altro per attestare che era un individuo socialmente stabile e capace di decidere da sé, secondo il rapporto che andava inviato con cadenza mensile alla clinica. Ermal pensava che non si sarebbe mai liberato del tutto di quell’incubo, ma finché poteva vivere da solo e fare quello che gli pareva, senza cinghie a polsi e caviglie o iniezioni fatte a forza, gli andava praticamente di lusso.

Sistemare il codice di sicurezza del fondo storico fu prevedibilmente facile. Chi aveva provato a forzarlo doveva essere un pivellino dell’hacking. Ermal non ci impiegò più di una mezz’oretta nel risistemare il tutto, staccando ogni tanto le dita di una mano dalla tastiera solo per bere il suo caffè.

Fu quando ebbe appena rispedito il programma ristrutturato che il suo server ricevette il messaggio che, in un certo senso, avrebbe cambiato la vita a lui e a un altro po’ di persone.

Di solito Maria non inviava mai due richieste nella stessa giornata, a meno che non si trattasse di qualcosa di veramente importante. E per questo, Ermal ne fu incuriosito. Solitamente i secondi messaggi erano molto più interessanti dei primi.

Il testo appena ricevuto recitava:

 

_Indagine completa su direttore “Veritas est Libertas”. Sospetta violazione della privacy e lesioni di interesse personale in sua nuova inchiesta._

_Massima discrezione, l’articolo non è ancora giunto in stampa._

 

Non era specificato chi avesse richiesto i loro servigi, ma Ermal non trovò strano neppure quello: quando accadeva, era perché il cliente aveva fatto richiesta dell’anonimato. In genere si trattava di gente molto importante e molto nota, oppure molto perseguitata. E poi Ermal l’avrebbe scoperto comunque durante le sue ricerche.

Inclinò il bicchierone verso di sé: sì, aveva ancora del caffè. Poteva fare un’altra tirata di lavoro senza fermarsi.

 

* * *

 

Il suono a tratti secco, a tratti stridente della stampante aveva riempito la sala per tutto il tempo della ricerca. Un tempo veramente lungo, durato almeno altre tre caffettiere e l’intero pomeriggio.

Ermal si era messo a rileggere il materiale stampato stravaccato sul divano, con un faldone di fogli spillati tra le mani e molti altri sparsi tra i cuscini in pelle e pavimento. Il mobile pareva in apparenza essere stato sistemato totalmente a caso, nel bel mezzo del salone. La casualità stessa pareva in apparenza essere una costante nella persona di Ermal, ma non si poteva affatto dire lo stesso del suo metodo d’indagine.

Tormentando la sommità della matita coi denti, ripercorreva cogli occhi ogni singola informazione contenuta nello stampato a proposito del suo nuovo obiettivo. Che riteneva insolitamente interessante, a differenza dei soliti che veniva incaricato di scandagliare: infedeli, stalkers, violenti, e ogni tanto un ricettatore di opere d’arte o due. Quello di questa volta apparteneva a tutt’altra categoria.

Fabrizio Moro. Intanto quello non era il suo vero cognome, come Ermal aveva scoperto dalla domanda bollata che presentò in prefettura e dai dati anagrafici dal certificato di nascita fino al ricovero nel centro di disintossicazione Millennium. Il corso di giornalismo che svolse in qualità di attività di recupero diede i suoi frutti con l’iscrizione all’indirizzo di scienze politiche, effettuata nello stesso periodo in cui venne inoltrata la domanda del cambio di cognome. I pagamenti delle tasse universitarie rispondevano ai parametri di una borsa di studio e riconducevano a diversi lavori svolti da Moro negli anni: volantinaggio, impiego in un’officina, inserviente in un supermercato, facchino per un albergo, e c’era anche una serie di somme all’apparenza senza una provenienza registrata legalmente, ma che a scavare più a fondo Ermal riuscì a ricondurre a una saltuaria attività di cantante privo di alcuna etichetta discografica per una serie di spettacoli-cover in pub e baretti vari. La fondazione del Veritas avvenne a poco tempo dalla laurea, dopo un periodo di gavetta presso una testata di stampo sportivo di non particolare importanza.

Non aveva più cambiato lavoro da allora: tra un inizio come allegato di un quotidiano un po’ più noto del loro e poi la pubblicazione finalmente da periodico indipendente, si poteva dire che le sorti del suo giornale avevano retto dignitosamente, tra alti e bassi dettati da quanto male avessero fatto le loro inchieste nel pestare i piedi a gente ben precisa. Le quote di affitto dell’immobile che ospitava la redazione venivano versate regolarmente, e sul loro registro contabile erano puntualmente annotate paghe dei giornalisti e delle stampe in tipografia, un’altra attività piccola, indipendente e poco nota come la loro. Nessun tentativo di evasione fiscale era stato registrato.

Ermal poteva solo intuire il perché della scelta di quel cognome in particolare, a guardare gli articoli scritti da Moro negli anni: attacchi alla politica incompetente, ai piccoli, viscidi approfittatori di quartiere, all’insabbiamento fortuito degli scandali e alla palese mal conduzione delle indagini che facevano parlare di sé nei vari telegiornali. Gli piaceva la sua prosa, doveva ammettere: era diretta, con di fondo un’onestà nell’esposizione dei fatti, persino dei dubbi, e un rispetto per gli interpellati; era impietosa ma non al punto di tirare filippiche insopportabili tanto dal punto stilistico quanto da quello del lettore medio, che dell’ennesimo malcontento verso le istituzioni non avrebbe saputo che cosa farsene. Lesse anche gli articoli scritti dai suoi colleghi, ma pochi di loro gli risultarono altrettanto accattivanti.

Si poteva pensare che il Veritas fosse la finale realizzazione della personalità di Moro, in base alla quantità di informazioni in merito trovata da Ermal: qualche provvedimento disciplinare scolastico, un rapporto di questura, quattro o cinque referti medici, anche le perizie stilate dal suo psicologo alla clinica, tutto sembrava indicare l’attitudine del giornalista a non riuscire a star fermo in presenza di ingiustizie. L’ultimo referto ospedaliero, databile all’anno passato, indicava contusioni riconducibili a un pestaggio, che l’allegato del rapporto d’indagine stilato da un carabiniere e le riprese delle telecamere fissate all’incrocio del suo condominio confermavano. Per Moro e colleghi, le intimidazioni anche fisiche parevano essere all’ordine del giorno; avevano pubblicato persino un articolo in merito, e la denuncia di incendio doloso della redazione riportava la data successiva a quella della pubblicazione in questione. A Ermal non sarebbe servito leggere oltre per capire che quelli del Veritas non passavano una vita facile.

Tra membri fissi e collaboratori freelance, la testata indipendente contava quattro o cinque persone, di cui solo due erano giornalisti registrati all’albo; per gli altri si trattava di una fotografa, che gestiva pure la versione online del giornale, un esperto di economia e politica che faceva l’insegnante di ragioneria, e un insegnante di storia dell’arte che realizzava talvolta per loro qualche vignetta satirica.

Nessun soggetto di particolare interesse sociale. Ermal raggruppò le loro scarne biografie in una pagina sola.

Ma Moro non era il sol uomo al timone della baracca: lo affiancava Bianca Guaccero, che insieme a lui era pure la fondatrice del giornale. I due lo avevano avviato in società al termine degli studi universitari: stesso indirizzo, entrambi membri del giornale studentesco, un solo articolo di allora riportava la loro firma congiunta.

La Guaccero sembrava una costante anche nella vita privata del redattore, al qual proposito Ermal aveva scavato ulteriormente. I suoi rapporti erano costituiti sempre da due parti: la sfera civile e la sfera personale del soggetto. E quello di quel caso non faceva eccezione.

La famiglia di Moro, di estrazione non particolarmente abbiente, non aveva mai cambiato domicilio, in uno dei quartieri difficili della capitale. La gioventù del giornalista era stata la tipica travagliata di molti altri giovani all’inseguimento di una dipendenza, ma col risvolto positivo di essere stato uno dei pochi a uscirne relativamente intatto. Le chiamate e le visite alla guardia medica e in ospedale nel periodo successivo alla riabilitazione e anche molto dopo si erano sprecate. Forse era stato proprio l’impegno sociale a dargli la spinta decisiva, ma Ermal evitava sempre di inserire la sua opinione personale nei resoconti, per quanto dettagliati li stilasse. Si sarebbe espresso in merito solo se Maria l’avesse ritenuto opportuno.

Proseguendo, aveva trovato che Moro si era sposato con rito civile, con un figlio già a carico dalla compagna poi divenuta sua moglie; ebbero un altro figlio qualche anno dopo. Inoltre possedeva un suo domicilio dall’inizio della convivenza, che coincideva con la fondazione del Veritas. Qualche altro anno più tardi i due avevano divorziato, e stabilito per la custodia congiunta. Non parevano sussistere dissapori legali tra di loro e non era stato consultato nessuno psicologo infantile per i figli, né esistevano rapporti di violenza domestica in questura. La Guaccero aveva avviato una pratica per la separazione in tempi più recenti della sua, ed Ermal non potè non pensare che la persona di Moro c’entrasse qualcosa in merito. L’avrebbe scoperto con le indagini sul campo.

La sua cerchia di conoscenti si estendeva in praticamente tutti gli ambiti sociali, esaminando gli account che avevano dei legami con quello privato del giornalista, ma a giudicare dalla presenza di lui solo in determinate foto e determinati tag, Ermal dedusse che ne frequentava effettivamente una ristretta manciata. E anche che fosse un totale incapace social, a guardare i suoi rari quanto scarni post. (E chiunque usasse l’hashtag “ _#trattore_ ” meritava di essere internato, a suo parere.)

Altre informazioni in apparenza irrilevanti erano state inserite nelle pagine successive.

Seguendo le sue tracce monetarie, Ermal aveva trovato che Moro si recava abitualmente in un certo locale ogni fine settimana e ogniqualvolta il Frosinone giocava una partita; aveva trovato pure che tre dei suoi conoscenti - che corrispondevano a tre delle sue amicizie su Facebook, l’unica piattaforma social su cui fosse iscritto - frequentavano lo stesso posto con la stessa regolarità: chiunque avrebbe potuto dedurre già solo da quello che il quartetto condivideva un legame d’amicizia, a non voler credere alle coincidenze.

Possedeva un’automobile e una patente di guida, scaduta da circa due anni. Comprava quasi regolarmente almeno un biglietto d’autobus per le corse giornaliere, che obliterava principalmente sulla linea novecentoquattro, le cui numerose fermate avrebbero giustificato i quasi costanti ritardi di Moro alla redazione: Ermal l’aveva dedotto dalle discrepanze che emergevano dal confronto tra il tesserino elettronico del redattore e quello dei suoi colleghi. E poi il Veritas, secondo il contratto d’affitto, era ubicato in una palazzina che si affacciava proprio su una delle vie che costituivano il percorso della novecentoquattro. Ermal avrebbe confermato anche quel collegamento con le sue indagini sul campo.

Moro doveva essere pure un collezionista di vinili originali, a guardare le numerose fatture registrate in svariati negozi di musica della capitale e anche dei dintorni, ma la cosa più stravagante della sua vita era rappresentata da una consistente serie di transazioni registrate presso uno studio di tatuaggi, sempre lo stesso anche a distanza di tempo, ed erano iniziate in un periodo che Ermal potè ricondurre a quando il giornalista era ancora un ragazzo.

Ogni sezione del rapporto era corredata delle relative foto: scatti tratti dai profili social, fotogrammi di telecamere, scannerizzazione di tesserini e moduli, degli articoli online del Veritas e anche di qualche loro copertina. Ermal vi aveva incluso anche quella del numero sulle minacce ricevute: raffigurava Moro stesso in tenuta da battaglia, tra una maglietta scolorita e pantaloni strappati, sguardo cupo e sorriso di sfida, le braccia incrociate coi tatuaggi in bella vista. Le vendite erano aumentate leggermente dopo quell’uscita ed Ermal poteva immaginare ben due ragioni del perché.

Fece cadere anche quegli ultimi appunti sul pavimento.

Si passò una mano sul volto, sentendosi gli occhi incredibilmente pesanti. Aveva letto troppo, e senza staccare un solo minuto. Iniziava a non esserci più abituato? Sperò tanto di no.

Gettò un’occhiata al bicchierone abbandonato a terra: era innegabilmente vuoto.

Era tutto un disastro, in pratica.

Andando contro all’idea sempre più persistente di mollare lì l’indagine, farsi una lunga dormita e ricominciare a cercare il giorno dopo, Ermal si buttò giù dal divano, mandando all’aria qualche foglio per andare ad afferrare giacca, registratore e macchinetta fotografica.

Appese la macchinetta al collo, poi si incastrò in un orecchio un auricolare, collegato al telefono cellulare che avrebbe lasciato in casa, e non contento di come i suoi capelli lo nascondessero, si incastrò anche un cappellino lavorato a maglia sulla testa. La giacca indossata era di uno scialbissimo jeans, né lui indossava stivali chiodati, quindi nel complesso sarebbe passato del tutto inosservato.

Uscì, chiuse la porta a tripla mandata e scese velocemente le scale.

 

* * *

 

Spese il resto della settimana girando per la metropoli. Come ebbe previsto, nessuno lo fermò per chiedergli cosa stesse facendo: conciato a quel modo, da persona assolutamente normale e anche un po’ spaesata, non poteva che essere scambiato per un turista. A Roma era praticamente di norma avvistare almeno una o due persone provviste di macchina fotografica o cellulare puntato verso l’ennesimo reperto archeologico a cielo aperto. In effetti, la capitale intera era un reperto archeologico a cielo aperto.

Ma Ermal era in giro tutt’altro che per ammirare la piramide Cestia o l’obelisco Lateranense. Finse pure di fare due foto ai monumenti di turno, ma in realtà erano ben altri i soggetti che gli premeva di immortalare.

Durante quei giorni seguì la routine settimanale di Fabrizio Moro da vicino. Era riuscito a collegarsi alle telecamere di sicurezza del suo quartiere, e in base ai filmati raccolti, ma anche alle foto scattate dal parcheggio del supermercato di fronte casa sua, aveva potuto stilare un quadro abbastanza preciso sulle abitudini del giornalista: i giorni in cui vedeva i figli, i sabati in cui usciva, ipoteticamente per recarsi a quel locale, le volte in cui veniva a visitarlo la Guaccero o giungevano da lui insieme - al che Ermal fu sempre più propenso nel confermare la sua teoria che Moro c’entrasse qualcosa con la separazione di lei.

Un’altra mossa che fece, fu appostarsi nei pressi della redazione del Veritas: esattamente come scritto nel contratto d’affitto, consisteva in due appartamenti al primo piano di un palazzo abbastanza dignitoso ma piuttosto anonimo. La fermata del novecentoquattro era proprio sul marciapiede del portone dello stabile. Di fronte invece vi era un baretto, che Ermal sfruttò per far scorta di caffè nero e, quando non visto, fotografare l’ingresso della redazione, al riparo dietro il suo camuffamento da studente di accademia d’arte che trascorreva lì tutte le mattine. E le sere. Marco non si sarebbe più dovuto lamentare che faceva una vita da eremita.

Come emerso dal confronto tra tesserini, Moro arrivava al lavoro ben oltre l’orario in cui giungevano i suoi colleghi, ed erano poche le volte in cui riusciva a mancarli di pochissimo. Una o due sere in particolare, invece, Ermal lo beccò nell’obiettivo della sua fotocamera in compagnia della co-redattrice. I due comparivano insieme anche sui filmati delle telecamere corrispondenti alle date delle fotografie che li ritraevano a braccetto, accertando in definitiva la sua teoria.

Una mattina, approfittando del gesto di tenere aperta la porta a un anziano signore con un carrello per la spesa traballante quanto lui, Ermal s’intrufolò nel portone del palazzo della redazione.

Si diresse verso il sottoscala, fece le sue brave foto al sistema di sicurezza, ed estratto il piccolo cacciavite dal coltellino svizzero da cui non si separava mai, procedette a smontare la scatola cablata.

Fra tutti i cavi, individuò quelli che riguardavano i due appartamenti della redazione: solo un fascio di essi potevano essere ricondotti ai loro computer. Ermal estrasse da una tasca della felpa ciò che si era portato dietro quella mattina - un braccialetto in velcro con attaccato un accrocchio elettronico che pigolava debolmente, in ritmo con la spia che si accendeva e spegneva a intervalli regolari - e lo assicurò al fascio di cavi che gli interessava. Dopodiché riavvitò il coperchio e se ne andò, tirandosi il cappuccio della felpa sui ricci.

Una visita al locale in cui Moro si recava tutti i sabati confermò invece la supposizione del terzetto di amici, all’apparenza confidenti di vecchia data. Ermal non dovette calarsi nuovamente nei panni dello studentello con le occhiaie da stress pre-esame, gli bastò vestirsi alla sua solita maniera di quando (raramente) usciva per strada. Nessuno, in quel pub gremito per la finale di Champions League, ebbe da ridire sul darkettone con occhiaie e chiodo di pelle con troppe spille che occupava il tavolo in angolo, e che ogni tanto lanciava un’occhiata da sopra il suo panino a un certo gruppetto di persone, seminascoste dalla folla assiepata per la partita.

Quello terminò il suo resoconto personale sul soggetto d’indagine. Ora sarebbe venuta la parte più laboriosa: intrufolarsi nei computer del Veritas e in quello di Moro, e scoprire tutto lo scopribile su questa ipotetica inchiesta.

Sfruttando l’aggeggino che aveva piazzato nel palazzo della redazione, Ermal riuscì ad ottenere l’accesso a tutti i computer presenti nella redazione del Veritas est Libertas, lavorando in tutta tranquillità dal suo appartamento. Gent aveva calibrato quell’affare per avere un raggio d’azione tale che riusciva a includere casa sua perfettamente. Erano state poche le occasioni in cui Ermal aveva dovuto piazzarsi proprio di fronte l’obiettivo da spiare, una mossa rischiosa che lo avrebbe fatto scoprire e che lui dunque preferiva evitare il più possibile.

Armato del fido bicchierone di caffè, trascorse tutta la notte esaminando ogni singolo hard disk della redazione. Spulciò ogni archivio, anche se raccoglieva numeri usciti in precedenza; trovò articoli completati, in necessità di revisione e ancora incompleti. Trovò anche una partita ancora aperta a solitario, ma si guardò bene dal completarla.

Fu con somma frustrazione che scoprì che Moro usava un portatile, in quel momento non collegato alla sua postazione: doveva portarselo a casa e riportarlo lì ogni giorno, le tracce elettroniche parlavano chiaro. Ermal chiuse tutto, e la mattina dopo andò a scollegare l’accrocchio-spia.

Era seccato, ma non disperato: non gli sarebbe servito doverlo nuovamente pedinare per piazzare una ricevitrice sul suo computer. Aveva un mezzo molto più comodo per avere accesso a tutti i suoi file.

Digitò sul portatile i comandi di ricerca del computer di Fabrizio Moro, basandosi sulle tracce recuperate dal suo ultimo collegamento al server del Veritas. Il fatto che non usasse una connessione protetta lo agevolò. Forse non sapeva nemmeno che cosa fosse: dalla sua biografia, Ermal aveva capito che Moro aveva una conoscenza minima dell’informatica. Le sue tracce erano un sentiero illuminato a giorno in mezzo al buio più totale, e fu con estrema facilità che Ermal ebbe l’accesso al computer del giornalista.

In quel momento non lo stava usando. Bene, molto bene. Ermal mosse il mouse del proprio, agendo a distanza su quello dell’altro. Entrò nelle cartelle dei documenti e di quanto altro Moro tenesse sul portatile.

Trovò in una sottocartella denominata “inchiesta_042” esattamente ciò che cercava.

Avrebbe dovuto salvarla su un dispositivo rimovibile, lo redarguì mentalmente l’hacker, con un leggero sorriso di presunzione perché, nel caso, sarebbe riuscito a trovarlo lo stesso. Doppio-cliccò sulla cartella, e davanti a lui apparvero tutte le ricerche effettuate da Moro sul suo nuovo caso di ingiustizia. O così supponeva lui.

Ermal lo avrebbe scoperto senza ombra di dubbio.

 

* * *

 

Trascorse altre due settimane nell’esamina di quella mole di dati, non uscendo di casa e andando avanti a bicchieroni di caffè e terminando quanto aveva in frigorifero.

Marco veniva a trovarlo, restava a guardarlo mentre lavorava, in silenzio accanto alla sua sedia, e poi se ne andava. A volte faceva anche qualche commento. Che Ermal quasi sempre ignorava. Gli rifece la spesa, e anche in quel periodo niente mozzarella. Ermal si ripromise di prestargli più attenzione quando avrebbe nuovamente espresso il suo parere.

Nel frattempo, potè constatare di prima persona quanto pignolo fosse Moro dietro la facciata di persona qualunque, così normale da essere facilmente ignorata. Ermal si chiese quanti, tra i suoi intervistati, si fossero resi conto all’ultimo di trovarsi davanti un giornalista.

L’inchiesta che stava preparando era su un caso di sfruttamento di lavoratori non regolari e utilizzo di sostanze chimiche illegali, quindi una frode su almeno tre lati, tra l’alimentare, il legale e il civile. Considerato il taglio che Moro aveva voluto imprimere al suo giornale, Ermal trovò appropriato l’argomento della prossima pubblicazione.

C’era talmente tanta roba in quella cartella che avrebbe sicuramente occupato una buona metà del numero in uscita, tra fotografie e file in formato word.

Ermal esaminò le foto come prima cosa, non impiegandoci più di qualche giornata. Furono i trascritti la parte veramente impegnativa: pagine e pagine di interviste, bozze dell’articolo, copie di dichiarazioni dell’azienda presa in esame e tabelle di parametri sia nazionali che dell’Unione Europea. Con tutto quel materiale, pareva che Moro intendesse trascinare l’intero consiglio dirigente per i capelli fino al tribunale dell’Aja.

Ermal fece una copia dell’intera cartella e la trasferì sul proprio computer, dopodiché passò ad esplorare il sito internet dell’azienda.

Quanto dichiarato nelle sezioni del sito web era ovviamente l’opposto degli appunti di Moro. Ermal si addentrò nelle sottostrutture della pagina, eseguendo l’accesso da amministratore grazie a uno dei suoi codici, ed ebbe così accesso alle cartelle a cui metteva mano - anzi, tastiera - persino il direttore stesso.

I file che scorse rispecchiavano quanto aveva trovato nel sito, e dunque erano completamente inutili.

Ermal sfruttò le tracce informatiche dell’accesso da amministratore per risalire al computer del dirigente principale, la persona indagata da Moro.

Ma neanche in quel server trovò nulla di diverso, anzi, trovò davvero molto poco. Era evidente che tutte le informazioni sull’azienda alimentare fossero contenute nel server dell’azienda stessa. Una mossa ovvia.

Ermal passò a fare il confronto tra i dati raccolti da Moro e quelli del suo indagato.

Secondo il giornalista, come lavoratori venivano impiegati in nero dei profughi senza visto, e per questo tenuti sotto minaccia di rimpatrio affinché non dicessero la verità sulle reali tecniche di coltivazione adottate nei campi e nelle serre. I terreni di loro proprietà erano in precedenza sede di una discarica abusiva, e venivano impiegati fitofarmaci tecnicamente vietati perché estremamente tossici, ma col vantaggio di avere un costo basso.

Nel server aziendale non v’era traccia di tutto questo. I lavoratori erano tutti schedati e nessuno di essi era un immigrato irregolare, stando ai dati recuperati da Ermal negli archivi comunali; anzi, quelli stranieri presentavano tutti un regolare permesso di soggiorno. Anche i materiali usati, tra sostanze chimiche e strutture, erano dichiarati con pertinenza, e non v’era alcun cenno a farmaci illegali né occupazione di terreni teoricamente sotto sequestro e in attesa di bonifica: i dati del catasto affermavano con chiarezza che le zone in possesso dell’azienda erano state precedenti proprietà di coltivatori o gente che le ebbe ricevute in eredità e non aveva voluto farsene niente, mentre per quel che riguardava i vari agenti chimici impiegati, era presente un’estesa lista di cui, come Ermal appurò punto per punto nelle banche dati farmaceutiche, nessun medicinale o fertilizzante usato sulle produzioni era del tipo bandito dall’Unione, e né tanto meno veniva usato in concentrazioni non rispondenti ai parametri fissati dall’Efsa, come scritto accanto a ogni nome corredato di formula e quant’altro servisse a un perito chimico per un controllo.

Ermal aveva giocherellato parecchio con gli anelli che portava alle dita, mentre metteva ordine in quella confusionaria ricerca. Quanto trovato da Moro era la situazione assolutamente complementare a quanto l’azienda protagonista della sua inchiesta dichiarava. Andò a rileggere il messaggio di Maria per riprendere il filo della sua indagine.

La riga sull’ipotesi di lesioni di interesse personale gli mise una pulce nell’orecchio. Andò quindi a ricercare il consiglio dirigenziale, cercando anche connessioni con la persona di Fabrizio Moro per ognuno di loro.

L’unico collegamento che trovò fu col presidente: i due avevano frequentato lo stesso liceo.

La media di uno era nettamente più alta rispetto a quella dell’altro. Ermal pensò pure che non dovessero piacersi molto.

Andò a chiedere di loro all’ex-professoressa di storia che insegnò ad entrambi, motivando la sua visita col pretesto che uno dei due era suo zio e la conoscenza dell’altro era entrata per caso in una chiacchierata il giorno prima. La volta in cui si presero a pugni, perché il futuro dirigente aziendale aveva rinchiuso nell’armadio portascope il bidello sordomuto, fu piuttosto memorabile per l’intera scuola, e corrispondeva all’unica espulsione da un istituto che Ermal aveva rintracciato nella vita del redattore capo.

Ma che si fosse rivoltato contro il vecchio compagno di classe per un’antipatia storica, scrivendo al solo scopo di gettargli fango addosso per una ripicca ritardataria, era una motivazione davvero sciocca, contando la caratura degli articoli che aveva scritto in precedenza. Si erano forse rincontrati di recente, e i vecchi rancori erano venuti a galla?

_Ha perso un anno di studi a causa sua...questo deve averlo peggiorato. Non ti facevo uno che cova vendetta, giornalista._

Ermal tamburellò per un po’ con la matita sulla pila di stampato, pensando e ripensando. Cos’altro gli stava sfuggendo?

Non poteva accedere al cellulare di nessuno dei due, non senza recarsi alle loro case per piazzare un deviatore di segnali a cui avrebbe poi potuto collegarsi a distanza per recuperare messaggi e chiamate. Non poteva tornare a chiedere all’ex-insegnante, né avvicinarsi troppo a nessuno dei due.

Ricorse all’altra riga del messaggio, quella sulla sospetta violazione della privacy.

Nella cartella copiata dall’archivio di Moro vi erano solo bozze dell’articolo, ma nulla escludeva che non l’avesse completato in quei giorni, aggiungendovi informazioni sensibili che un giornalista come lui avrebbe saputo di dover evitare. In quel caso, come facevano i committenti a sapere in anticipo che avrebbe violato la privacy di qualcuno?

Fece un’ultima ricontrollata nel computer del giornalista.

Lo beccò proprio nel momento che stava scrivendo quella che pareva la versione definitiva dell’articolo. Ermal scorse le righe inerenti alle interviste. Tutte le persone consultate per l’inchiesta venivano citate come fonti anonime, né vi era menzione di dati personali o fin troppo precisi, e dunque in odore di sospetto. Moro avrebbe potuto consultare un hacker come lui per intrufolarsi nel database dell’azienda, ma citava ogni dato da lui raccolto insieme alle relative fonti: tutti siti ufficiali o esperti consultati sul campo.

Ermal si disconnesse. Si massaggiò le palpebre chiuse, con la sensazione di un mal di testa incombente.

Non gli sarebbe servito a nulla lambiccarsi oltre: il redattore stava svolgendo la sua inchiesta con ricerche del tutto legali, senza ficcare il naso nei fatti privati di nessuno; che avesse conosciuto il tizio su cui stesse indagando era una mera coincidenza. Chi gli aveva mandato quella richiesta di controllo doveva essere incredibilmente paranoico. Allegò dunque la cartella contenente tutti i file di quel caso - la biografia del giornalista, le ricerche prelevate dal suo computer e il resto che aveva scoperto poi - in risposta all’ultimo messaggio di Maria, dunque spense il portatile.

Si sentì estenuato tutto in un colpo. Aveva pur sempre speso quasi un mese davanti a uno schermo elettronico, elaborando dati senza interruzione e carburando principalmente a caffeina. Quando finiva di ammazzarsi di lavoro a questa maniera, era solito mangiare una quantità spropositata di cibo a cena, cosa che Marco non mancava di rimproverargli ogni volta. Per poi passare a lamentarsi di quanto fosse veloce a bruciare ogni caloria, dato che pareva non ingrassare mai; d’altra parte, lui aveva messo su almeno un chilo. Ermal pensava che fargli fare le scale con quei sacchetti pesanti fosse solo un bene, a quel proposito.

Si spinse indietro sulla sedia, mugugnando. Non aveva idea di cosa gli fosse rimasto in frigo, e non aveva voglia di chiamare Marco per farsi portare qualcosa. Sarebbe dovuto uscire a cercare un pub o una pizzeria non affollati, cosa impossibile visto che era sabato sera.

Ma, per la fortuna del suo stomaco, Ermal amava le sfide impossibili. Si alzò dalla sedia, prese giacca e portafogli, e uscì di casa.

Anche quella volta, lasciò il cellulare nell'appartamento.

 

* * *

 

I telegiornali di due lunedì dopo si aprirono con l’ennesima disavventura della sindaca all’attuale governo della capitale. La cosa aveva smesso di stupire Ermal a una settimana dal suo trasferimento in quella città. Anche a Milano la giunta comunale aveva i suoi momenti “no”, d’altronde. Ma non vi prestò particolare attenzione per un altro motivo.

Era nervoso, e anche insospettito. Erano passati giorni e giorni dalla consegna di entrambi i lavori, e aveva ricevuto il pagamento di uno soltanto. Non ne aveva ancora parlato con Maria perché non era direttamente lei a occuparsene - e le sue finanze non erano a un livello tale da necessitare all’istante di denaro - ma se era passato tutto quel tempo senza ancora una risposta, gli sarebbe convenuto chiedere spiegazioni. Ermal si ripromise di farlo quel pomeriggio.

Un’altra cosa che lo insospettiva era l’assenza di notizie sull’inchiesta di Moro. Il numero era infine uscito in edicola, e Ermal straordinariamente lo comprò, ma né il dirigente inchiodato né il consiglio aziendale avevano fatto alcuna mossa verso i giornalisti che li avevano accusati. Si era aspettato uno tsunami mediatico come per il caso della carne alla diossina, ed eppure non era successo nulla.

Scoprì di essersi sbagliato non appena le sue orecchie captarono l’attacco del servizio giornalistico successivo.

 

_Fabrizio Moro, giornalista e direttore della rivista “Veritas est Libertas”, è stato condannato a tre mesi di reclusione dopo la sua ultima inchiesta-shock. La causa, diffamazione a mezzo stampa e accesso abusivo a un sistema informatico privato, è stata intentata dal proprietario e attuale dirigente dell’azienda coinvolta dalla sua inchiesta…_

 

Ermal zittì gli altri telegiornali, facendo parlare solo la finestra del TG1 che seguiva in streaming.

Stava venendo intervistato l’avvocato in rappresentanza dell’accusa, il legale del consiglio aziendale.

 

_«Né io né i miei clienti siamo sorpresi, conoscendo la fama di sedicente comunista del signor Moro. Ho studiato personalmente il suo caso, e visto e considerato quale tipo di soggetto ha provocatoriamente attaccato i miei clienti su basi inventate di sana pianta, al solo scopo di alzare l’ennesimo polverone arruffapopoli, posso ritenermi soddisfatto della decisione raggiunta dalla corte. Questo è quanto.»_

 

Ermal chiuse la finestra, senza neanche badare al commento del giornalista intervistatore.

Corse al suo telefono cellulare. Scorse la rubrica senza vederla veramente, e al quarto tentativo riuscì a selezionare il numero di Maria.

Suonava a vuoto. _Eddai, rispondi, so che te lo tieni sempre appresso…_

Una voce scabra gli chiese d’un tratto cosa fosse successo.

«Cosa ne hai fatto del mio secondo lavoro?» chiese Ermal al suo capo, senza mezzi termini.

« _Quale secondo lavoro?_ »

Ermal chiuse la chiamata.

Corse di nuovo al suo portatile. Rifece l’accesso al server dell’azienda da amministratore, ma gli si parò davanti una schermata nera.

Completamente vuota.

Azzerata di tutto quello che c’era prima.

Provò a ripetere l’accesso al computer del dirigente, ma gli si piazzò davanti la stessa schermata.

Ermal sbattè giusto la mano inanellata sulla scrivania, sibilando per il dolore cane che provava.

Represse la sua rabbia fiammeggiante per qualche altro istante ancora, afferrando il telefono e componendo un nuovo messaggio nella chat lucchettata che condivideva con Gent.

 

_Muro dei giganti. Mi serve un ariete._

 

La risposta tardò solo sei secondi, e consisteva di un allegato, un all’apparenza innocuo file JPEG nominato “mappa_viaggio_Lisbona”. Ermal fece sfrecciare il file sul suo portatile, e sfogò immediatamente tutta la sua ira battendo a tastiera i comandi che avrebbero permesso la sua vendetta.

Si diresse di nuovo verso il server privato del dirigente. Col codice inviatogli dal suo “collega”, ebbe finalmente l’accesso al vero computer di quel tizio. Ora sì che vedeva i dati reali, la copia esatta di quelli esposti nell’inchiesta di Moro, e anche qualcos’altro di particolarmente interessante, e ovviamente particolarmente protetto.

Ermal si costrinse a trattenere quel soddisfacente senso di appagamento che poteva derivare solo da una ripicca messa a segno: non aveva ancora concluso le sue manovre, battendo tasti come ipnotizzato, e si sarebbe permesso almeno un sorriso solo a lavoro concluso.

I conti alle Cayman del bastardo si svuotarono uno dietro l’altro, colando a picco come avrebbe potuto fare dell’acqua da una caraffa inclinata: velocemente e rovinosamente. Ermal aveva un loco segreto in cui collocare il denaro digitale che avrebbe poi ridistribuito, e lo usò per depositare le finanze segrete che stava silenziosamente dilapidando, invisibile come un fantasma.

Un controllo successivo sulla provenienza del secondo messaggio gli rivelò che non era stata Maria a inviarglielo, ma un server ignoto che gli sbattè in faccia l’ennesima schermata nera come provò ad entrarvi. Ermal decise che vi avrebbe badato poi.

Aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per cercare chi aveva osato usarlo e poi fregarlo.

 

* * *

 

Qualche giorno dopo, i primi a beneficiare di una somma decisamente consistente furono la giunta del comune nei cui pressi era situato il campo abusivo in cui vivevano i lavoratori sfruttati dall’azienda alimentare indagata. Il messaggio allegato all’assegno digitale diceva di usare quel denaro per costruire finalmente un centro d’accoglienza per quelle persone, e avvertiva che se il versamento, di cui ogni cifra era tracciata elettronicamente, fosse stato usato in altre maniere, sarebbe scomparso così com’era arrivato. Il resto del denaro venne inviato ad associazioni di beneficenza e volontariato, e a una missione di sacerdoti nell’est Europa di cui nessuno aveva mai sentito parlare prima.

Com’era da aspettarsi, il telegiornale regionale e quello nazionale menzionarono il suo ultimo colpo alla Robin Hood in coda al servizio che riportava il suicidio del dirigente fraudolento. Non avevano però scoperto nulla dal suo computer, opportunamente ripulito da qualcuno durante la notte.

Fu alla fine del servizio che a Ermal arrivò un messaggio. Sul cellulare.

Potevano essere solo tre persone: Marco, Maria o Gent. Aprendolo, Ermal scoprì che non si trattava di nessuna di esse.

 

_Il suo sangue ricade sulle tue mani. Gira al largo se non vuoi che piombino i cacciatori a stanarti._

 

Ermal lo passò nella parte sicura del suo server, poi cancellò la copia sul telefonino. Aprì un nuovo messaggio per scrivere a Maria, spiegandole che sarebbe stato occupato fino a data da destinarsi. Ne scrisse uno anche a Marco, dicendogli di non passare per casa sua finché non gli avesse telefonato lui. Non gli servì scrivere a Gent: la chatroom che usavano era protetta più che a sufficienza, e l’altro aveva pure i suoi mezzi per tutelarsi.

Ermal abbandonò il dispositivo sulla scrivania e si risedette al computer. Selezionò la copia del messaggio che vi aveva salvato, e avviò il programma di tracciamento che aveva sviluppato di sua mano. Poi si alzò per andare a prepararsi le solite tre caffettiere.

La barra di caricamento da nera si colorava di verde pixel dopo pixel, con una lentezza esasperante, ma Ermal non ci badava.

Non aveva amici che avrebbero potuto chiamarlo per coinvolgerlo in un’attività, per la società era un malato mentale riabilitato che non usciva di casa, e sul suo pianerottolo non si aprivano appartamenti di vicini impiccioni. Era un nessuno, ignorato e indisturbato.

E, in quanto tale, aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per aspettare. Proprio come un lupo in agguato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La posta pgp è un tipo di posta elettronica criptata, per l'appunto, dal programma PGP (Pretty Good Privacy).  
> Vi avviso che tutta la roba informatica, se non la prendo pari pari dall'armamentario di Salander e Blomkvist nei libri o nei film, me la inventerò di sana pianta basandomi su roba realmente esistente cercata alla bell'e meglio su internet. Chi è più esperto di me in quest'ambito, è pregato di segnalare se e quando commettessi degli errori catastrofici in merito, oltre che di chiudere benevolmente un occhio sulla mia ignoranza in materia.
> 
> La nomina di Tacito in questo capitolo vuole essere un minuscolissimo riferimento a "Death Comes Singing", in cui in un certo senso viene nominato pure, ma è una stupidaggine.
> 
> Non esiste nella realtà una clinica chiamata Millennium; è un riferimento alla trilogia da cui parte quest'AU. (Se poi esista realmente un istituto con questo nome, io non lo so.)
> 
> La 904 è la linea dell'ATAC con più fermate.
> 
> L'Efsa di Parma è l' _autorità europea per la sicurezza alimentare_ , in poche parole l'organo che controlla che non si commettano farloccate su cosa alla fine arriva sulle nostre tavole.
> 
> Ci sono anche abbastanza appigli per capire chi siano il capo di Ermal e il suo collega hacker, proprio a non voler leggere i nuovi tag...


	3. Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur" significa "Il vero amico si riconosce nei momenti difficili".  
> Sicuramente vi avranno rotto a furia di sentire che questa frase viene citata anche da Cicerone.
> 
> \---
> 
> AVVERTENZE: sono pure riuscita a postare nei tempi prefissi, ma c'è un tale abuso di termini informatici in questo capitolo da farvi vomitare chip e cavetti. Ed era programmato per includere anche un altro momento che però ho dovuto rimandare al prossimo per motivi di lunghezza.
> 
> E, anche se veramente in ritardo, grazie mille a JokerSmiles, MyDemonicas e GioTanner per i loro bellissimi commenti e incoraggiamenti, e a tutti voi che avete lasciato kudos~!

Fabrizio aveva iniziato la giornata nel peggiore dei modi.

Intanto perché non poteva recarsi in redazione, neanche per offrire un caffè ai suoi colleghi: gli era stato interdetto l’accesso al Veritas fino alla proclamazione della sentenza, e probabilmente fino alla fine dei tempi a giudicare dai tre mesi di carcere che lo attendevano al varco. Se non poteva recarsi in redazione, non poteva neanche pensare di innestare le basi per un’inchiesta sulla propria innocenza, o su come l’accusa avesse palesemente rigirato le sue prove col benestare del giudice, e se non poteva neanche pensare di lavorare sul proprio caso, sarebbe definitivamente impazzito. Già quella mattina si era messo a pulire il suo appartamento per ben tre volte, in preda alla disperazione di non aver niente da fare.

Non che non potesse uscire di casa - non era mica stato condannato ai domiciliari, anche se lo avrebbe preferito - ma quanto vide alla televisione gli fece fare una decisa marcia indietro sui suoi piani.

Il talk show del primo, del quinto e pure del settimo canale parlavano della sua inchiesta, ma dipingendola come il vero movente per il suicidio del dirigente indagato. A quanto sembrava, il “poveretto” non era riuscito a reggere la pressione psicologica che lo shock mediatico aveva riversato su di lui e sulla sua famiglia e cerchia di amici, e nonostante l’innocenza attestata - bellamente regalata, secondo Fabrizio - dalla corte, non aveva più potuto sopportare di vivere nel continuo sospetto della menzogna. Così lo dipingevano gli intervistati, tutti gente vicinissima al morto: i familiari stretti, i suoi dipendenti - nessuno dei quali era uno degli interpellati da Fabrizio, che non lo ritenne affatto un caso - e ovviamente il resto del consiglio aziendale.

In quanto a lui, Fabrizio Moro, i conduttori e gli opinionisti palleggiavano la sua gogna giudiziaria, tra chi lo accusava di sciacallaggio e chi difendeva se non altro la sua posizione di giornalista. Fatto stava che se avesse messo il muso fuori di casa, si sarebbe trovato assediato in un nonnulla, perché anche quella era Roma. Il prezzo della celebrità, in entrambi i suoi risvolti.

In preda a un attacco di depressione, spense la televisione sull’ennesimo crocchio di gente che strillava nel tentativo di far prevalere la propria opinione.

Proprio in quel momento suonò il campanello. Fabrizio mollò il telecomando con piacere e andò ad aprire la porta, solo per ritrovarsi la propria immagine a fissarlo. Dalla copertina di un giornale che non era il suo. «Se è ‘no scherzo, nun fa ride.»

«Non era quella l’intenzione.» Bianca storse la bocca. «Non è neanche l’unica brutta notizia che ti porto.»

«E qual è l’altra?»

«Non abbiamo quasi più inserzioni, si vogliono ritirare tutti.»

«Pure!» Fabrizio si fece di lato, facendola entrare in casa. «E allora,» esordì, chiudendo la porta, «il messaggero non si uccide, ma manco porta belle notizie...»

«Piantala,» lo zittì Bianca, recandosi in cucina come se abitasse in quella casa da anni. «Volevo che lo sapessi prima che da quei cretini dietro le telecamere,» aggiunse, abbandonando il giornale sul tavolo.

«E me sa che sei ‘n po’ in ritardo...» Fabrizio l’aveva seguita, senza protestare. Quella situazione era per loro la normalità, da qualche anno a quella parte.

Bianca si voltò verso di lui, le braccia conserte. A Fabrizio ricordò più che mai una maestrina d’asilo, ma ovviamente non lo disse. «Quindi è questo, il tuo geniale piano per ristabilire la nostra reputazione? Restare _per davvero_ rinchiuso a piagnucolare fino alla sentenza, a guardare la nave affondare?»

«Sono affondato solo io, qua.» Fabrizio si era appoggiato con una spalla allo stipite dell’uscio della cucina. Era stanco perfino per controbattere.

Peccato che Bianca fosse venuta da lui sul piede di guerra. «Che altro posso dire, Bià? Che altro posso fà? M’hanno già fatto a pezzi, sia in tribunale che per televisione. Non c’ho più voglia di fa’ n’altra battaglia che non posso vincere.»

«Perché tu combatti solo le guerre che puoi vincere, vero?!» Bianca parlava infervorata, la coda di cavallo che ballonzolava dietro il suo capo.

Fabrizio sospirò stancamente, e chiuse gli occhi. «Non ora, Bià...»

«E invece è proprio questa, l’ora,» replicò l’altra giornalista in tono duro. «Hai - anzi, abbiamo sei mesi di tempo per costruire una controaccusa coi fiocchi, per scavare ancora un po’ e capire come diavolo hanno fatto quegli avvocati a smontare tutto il tuo servizio. Ecchecosa, avranno corrotto tutti i giudici di Roma per ribaltare quell’inchiesta, ci sarà pur qualcuno che non avranno ancora comprato!»

«Sì, beh, io sono stanco.» Fabrizio aveva riaperto gli occhi, ed era scuro in volto. «So’ stanco di tutta questa storia. Forse ho veramente preso un granchio, o mi so’ fidato delle persone sbagliate, non lo so. Ma il Veritas può andà avanti pure senza di me.»

Bianca si morse un labbro, come a rimangiarsi una replica.

Restò per un po’ a dondolarsi sui talloni, prima di raggiungere Fabrizio in pochi passi.

Gli allacciò le mani dietro al collo. «Lo sai che senza di te non valiamo niente,» gli disse, guardandolo bene negli occhi  dal basso delle sue scarpe da ginnastica. «La metà dei nostri lettori compra il Veritas per leggere i _tuoi_ articoli. Sono le tue indagini che interessano al pubblico, non certo la mia rubrica o le vignette di Alessandro.»

«A me piacciono,» ribatté Fabrizio, aggrappando le mani alle sue.

Bianca ne liberò una per piantargli un indice in una guancia. «Sai cosa intendo,» continuò, con un mezzo sorriso dalla piega amara.

Fabrizio distolse un attimo lo sguardo da lei, quasi a cercare la forza di dire ciò che aveva avuto in mente sin dal momento in cui era arrivata in redazione la lettera dallo studio legale.

Non appena si sentì pronto, tornò a guardare Bianca. «Bià...sei pure tu la direttrice. Che me ne vado io, il Veritas non chiuderà. Sarà meglio pure per la nostra reputazione, senza ‘sto tossico di un direttore alla guida...» aggiunse, strofinandole le braccia in un gesto affettivo.

Bianca sospirò profondamente. «A volte vorrei prendere quella tua testa, sai...» borbottò, portando le mani ai lati del capo di Fabrizio come a volerlo comprimere, ma si trattenne sia dal farlo che dal finire la frase.

Fabrizio le sorrise. «Sei gentile a lasciarmi vivere,» disse, prendendole le mani e riportandole giù. «Ma questa è la mia decisione. E sai anche tu che è la cosa migliore pe’ tutti.»

«Di sicuro lo è per i nostri detrattori,» osservò Bianca, storcendo di nuovo la bocca in una smorfia.

«Eh, ‘o so. Ho visto la copertina della Vertigine che m’hai portato.»

«Hanno scelto pure una bella foto. Non si sono proprio risparmiati, stavolta.»

«Io avrei fatto lo stesso.» Fabrizio si avvicinò al tavolo per prendere in mano il giornale. Lo sollevò per guardare meglio la copertina incriminata.

Era la stessa foto che si era fatto scattare da Noemi per il numero sulle minacce arrivate in redazione. Solo, qualcuno si era premurato di scurirla un poco - cosicché sembrasse più vecchio, in quanto la foto risaliva a quando lui aveva qualche anno in meno - e di aggiungere un paio di manette ai polsi che teneva incrociati.

«...non ci credo,» gli stava dicendo Bianca.

Fabrizio pensò che fosse passata lo stessa frase nella mente del direttore della Vertigine, quando si era ritrovato fra le mani la notizia che “il giornalista comunista” era stato condannato al carcere.

Ma probabilmente era stato più felice di tutti loro messi assieme. «Non ci credi a cosa?» chiese di rimando Fabrizio alla collega, senza staccare gli occhi dalla copertina. Avrebbe letto dopo cosa avessero scritto di lui, tanto per trascorrere un giorno in più con l’acido allo stomaco.

«Non ci credo che avresti giocato un tiro del genere a qualcun altro,» rispose Bianca, «se ti fossi trovato a parti inverse.»

«E se vede che non mi conosci bene.» Fabrizio spostò il giornale dal tavolo al cestino portariviste che teneva accanto al mobile della televisione. Il quotidiano cadde su una pila di pagine disordinate, e per poco non scivolò in terra.

«O forse invece ti conosco _fin troppo_ bene, mh?»

Fabrizio si voltò nuovamente verso Bianca: sorrideva tranquilla, come se non credesse veramente a quel che aveva appena detto. Quella vista lo rincuorò, com’era già successo altre volte.

«Adesso però devo proprio andare,» aggiunse la giornalista, muovendosi nervosamente nel fare marcia indietro; era evidente che fosse un po’ a disagio.

Fabrizio la raggiunse. «’na maestra incazzata da tenere a bada?» le chiese, accompagnandola alla porta.

Bianca sospirò acutamente. «Fosse solo quello!»

Fabrizio aprì l’uscio, ma entrambi esitarono sulla soglia.

«E...come...» D’un tratto, il redattore si sentiva la bocca secca. «Come la sta prendendo...ehm...»

Bianca gli rivolse uno sguardo di comprensione. «E come vuoi che la prenda. Ci siamo messi, tutti e due insieme, a spiegare com’è che stanno le cose, ma...sai com’è...a nessun figlio piace vedere i propri genitori separarsi.»

Fabrizio annuì. «Lo so,» disse, non senza una certa gravità nella voce. «Lo so...manco per noi è stato facile.»

Bianca si spostò la coda di capelli da una spalla all’altra, nell’ennesimo tentativo di sviare una situazione imbarazzante. «Beh...allora...»

«Stasera che fai?» La domanda gli era uscita prima che potesse fermarla. Fabrizio si diede dell’idiota, sentendosi profondamente vergognato di sé, nonostante le altre volte quel sentimento non l’avesse minimamente sfiorato. Non dalla terza volta in poi, quantomeno.

Per la fortuna del suo turbamento, Bianca gli fece un sorriso di scuse. «Cena coi nonni...e sia mai che ci vada uno solo, di noi...mi faccio sentire io, va bene?»

«D’accordo,» replicò Fabrizio immediatamente. Si scoprì sollevato da quella risposta.

In fondo, era meglio che non si vedessero più così spesso: poteva starla seguendo qualche paparazzo di quelli che avevano provato a trascinare il loro giornale nel ridicolo, a partire da quell’idiota che aveva dedicato mezza intervista solo a perché si era fatto tutti quei tatuaggi e che aveva provato a tirargli fuori dai denti una confessione sul presunto vero motivo dietro il suo divorzio.

Non c’era stata nessuna relazione clandestina o sporco ricatto di mezzo, semplicemente la sua compagna - anche allora gli faceva strano darle l’appellativo di moglie - era stanca delle conseguenze del suo lavoro che si ripercuotevano sulla loro famiglia, a lui stava sempre più stretta tutta quell’apprensione e quel desiderio di stabilità - stavano insieme, avevano un tetto sulla testa, cos’altro serviva ancora? - che della sua insofferenza e delle loro sempre più frequenti discussioni a voce sempre più alta ne pagavano il prezzo due persone sole.

Il divorzio era parso loro la soluzione migliore: non la più indolore, ma di certo quella che avrebbe permesso ad entrambi di non vivere ancora in dipendenza dall’altro, fosse anche solo col pensiero. Erano rimasti in buoni rapporti, ringraziando il cielo, ma Fabrizio non avrebbe sopportato di restare legato al suo ennesimo fallimento. Perché questo si riteneva, come persona: un ammasso di fallimenti tenuti insieme dalla sua ostinazione, e da quel poco di buono che era riuscito a combinare in quarant’anni di vita.

Bianca se n’era andata, e lui si sentiva solo come non mai.

Tornò al giornale che gli aveva portato, il numero della Vertigine fresco di stampa. Fabrizio conosceva il suo direttore; o meglio, conosceva l’articolo di risposta a quello scritto da loro sull’altro lato dell’editoria di informazione, sebbene si fossero riservati di nominare espressamente alcuno, e pure quello che avevano pubblicato di loro sponte, quello sui falsi comunisti in cui veniva non tanto indirettamente attaccato il Veritas.

Pertanto, avrebbe già dovuto aspettarsi che gli avrebbero dedicato un articolo in solitaria, in cui veniva messa in dubbio la sua integrità di giornalista - e ovviamente anche la sua integrità come persona, coi prevedibili riferimenti al suo passato. Riferimenti che l’autore dell’articolo non avrebbe potuto pubblicare, in quanto sotto tutela della privacy, ma Fabrizio non aveva mai fatto mistero di ciò che era stato, con le ovvie conseguenze che i loro detrattori si erano sempre appigliati a quella parte per screditare l’intera rivista. Come la Vertigine aveva appena fatto, proclamando il Veritas come il covo di falsi giustizieri che in fondo era sempre stato e come la nuova inchiesta montata ad arte da quel venditore di fumo del loro direttore l’aveva soltanto confermato.

Prendersi un antiacido gli venne naturale, a quel punto.

Non gettò il nuovo numero della Vertigine nella pattumiera solo perché voleva farlo vedere ad un altro paio di persone, e anche perché da articoli come quelli poteva trarre grandi insegnamenti. Che tutte le sue precauzioni - paranoie, in verità - non servivano a nulla, se un danno doveva comunque accadere. Giusto per fare un esempio.

Gli urgeva una sigaretta.

Mentre scartava il pacchetto - e sì che erano anni che non comprava più le rosse - dovette lottare tutto il tempo contro gli allarmismi del suo cervello sull’antiacido appena assunto, e il numeroso elenco di effetti collaterali - più di quanti ce ne fossero in verità - che gli andava facendo.

Si zittì solo alla terza boccata di fumo, sul balconcino della cucina. Gomiti poggiati contro la ringhiera, Fabrizio osservava la nuvoletta bianca salire sinuosamente nell’aria, quasi a voler raggiungere la cima del condominio di fronte al suo, ma si sciolse nell’atmosfera prima ancora di toccare il tetto.

Accostando la sigaretta alle labbra, diede un’occhiata di sotto.

I cassonetti che rasentavano uno dei due marciapiedi ai lati della strada che tagliava i due condomini erano stracolmi come sempre. Se non altro, l’olezzo di rancido non riusciva ad arrivare fino al secondo piano del suo palazzo. Fabrizio pensò che sarebbero andati a fuoco entro la settimana successiva.

Un solo passante, che portava a spasso il cane. La bestiola tirava il guinzaglio allo spasmo, e Fabrizio dubitava alquanto che l’uomo infagottato in cappotto e cappello neri sarebbe riuscito a tenerla a bada fino al parco, o all’aiuola striminzita che voleva essere un’area per cani. Il padrone teneva l’altra mano in tasca, forse a tenersi stretto il telefono o il portafoglio in caso di borseggio, o forse a tenersi strette le dosi di droga che stava andando a vendere in pieno giorno. Sarebbe stato borseggiato lo stesso, nel caso.

Tor Bella Monaca non era esattamente un primato fra tutti i quartieri romani. E tanto meno il posto migliore in cui un giornalista dedito a sbattere dietro le sbarre gente del calibro di alcune persone che lo abitavano sarebbe dovuto andare a trasferirsi. Ma gli affitti nel centro città avevano dei prezzi esorbitanti, quelli delle zone circostanti non erano messi tanto meglio, e Fabrizio si era semplicemente rifiutato di tornare a casa dei suoi.

L’appartamento che aveva trovato non era localizzato nel focolaio di malavita del quartiere - almeno quello! - anche se i precedenti proprietari erano disperati pur di venderlo e tag o altri graffiti incomprensibili tappezzavano le pareti di dentro e fuori l’edificio, facendo assomigliare la tromba delle scale di quel condominio all’ingresso di una crack house. La sua ex-moglie aveva sempre qualcosa da rimarcare in merito alla sua scelta di vivere là, ma finché in quei giorni i bambini dormissero dai nonni e a casa del papà ci andassero solo di giorno, gli pareva un buon compromesso. Non per Fabrizio, perché non si può vivere in un mondo di ovatta per tutta la vita, ma si era adattato anche lui.

Trasse un’ultima boccata dalla sua sigaretta. Nonostante la vista e le aspettative non fossero delle migliori, si sentiva comunque rilassato. Non in pace col mondo, quello mai, ma un po’ più tranquillo rispetto a come Bianca l’aveva lasciato, lo era.

Gettò il mozzicone nel barattolo di vetro che teneva sul tavolinetto da giardino. Quello e uno sgabello erano tutta la mobilia che occupava metà del suo piccolo balcone. Il vaso gliel’avevano invece portato i figli, per contare quante sigarette fumava ogni giorno e smettere finalmente.

Neanche a dirlo, era pieno di mozziconi storti - sigarette alla Jigen, le chiamava scherzosamente - fino alla metà. Pur con tutto il bene che voleva ai figli, Fabrizio si sforzava almeno di non fumare in loro presenza.

Rientrò in casa, chiudendosi dietro la porta finestra e il tetro mondo esterno che lo circondava.

 

* * *

 

Doveva essere veramente masochista per mettersi al computer un’altra volta. Ma qualcuno doveva pur scrivere quella lettera di dimissioni, checché ne pensasse Bianca. Fabrizio aveva evitato accuratamente di consultarsi con altri della redazione, e persino con Simone, che dal giorno in cui il processo era stato annunciato non aveva smesso di telefonargli per chiedergli scusa e dargli tutto il suo appoggio per qualunque tipo di aiuto. Come se fosse stata colpa sua, poi.

Non stava scrivendo alla tastiera del computer fisso che teneva nell’ingresso-studio, bensì al portatile, sul tavolo della cucina e alla bella luce del sole, dopo aver mangiato quelli che gli erano parsi gli spaghetti aglio e olio più pesanti di sempre.

Nella lettera, Fabrizio affermava la sua decisione di dimettersi sia da redattore capo che da giornalista, affidando la direzione a Bianca e dandole piena libertà di scegliere se volesse degli assistenti o no alla guida. Aggiunse due righe in fondo: il breve elenco di altri inserzionisti che il Veritas avrebbe potuto contattare, se quelli che già avevano si erano ritirati tutti quanti. Non avevano mai messo a disposizione un sistema di abbonamento per i lettori, per cui il loro giornale incassava principalmente dalle vendite e dalla pubblicità, compresa quella online. Fabrizio era stato un po’ restio all’idea di mettere il Veritas su internet, ma si era dovuto arrendere alla maggioranza che gli aveva enumerato gli infiniti vantaggi che la piattaforma virtuale poteva dare alla loro rivista. Lui, a onor del vero, vedeva più gli svantaggi, ma la democrazia era democrazia e dunque non si era potuto opporre - anche perché ne sarebbe andato dei suoi nervi: si erano messi tutti a fargli il pallino per ben sei mesi su quella faccenda. Arrendersi gli era parsa l’unica soluzione pur di salvare la sanità mentale.

Inviò la lettera all’indirizzo e-mail della redazione. Fabrizio già si immaginava il nuovo numero in uscita, con la sua dichiarazione di colpevolezza in primo piano. Forse Alessandro - o Ax, come si firmava sotto i suoi disegni - gli avrebbe realizzato una bella vignetta, magari mentre indossava la divisa di Guantanamo più coatta che la sua immaginazione potesse partorire. Il pensiero lo fece sorridere, anche se per pochissimo.

Si passò le mani sul volto, strofinandolo a più riprese. Neanche avesse fatto di corsa la scalinata di Rocky o già le scale del palazzo, si sentiva esausto.

Piangendo mentalmente, si costrinse a chiudere Outlook per doppio-cliccare sull’icona del desktop che raffigurava un monitor di computer.

Entrò nel disco fisso in cui teneva i file, dunque selezionò tutte in una volta le cartelle, le foto e i documenti Word che trovò. Tasto destro, cliccò su “copia”. La selezione - un rettangolo azzurrino che percorreva tutta la cartella-contenitore e i suoi files - svanì non appena il comando venne eseguito. Fabrizio ripeté quell’operazione un altro paio di volte: non si fidava del suo sistema operativo, che in un paio di volte gli aveva tirato degli scherzi piuttosto irritanti.

Copiato il tutto, prese il portatile e lo portò sulla scrivania nell’altra stanza, poggiandolo accanto al monitor.

Aprì il cassettone della scrivania, e vi frugò nel ciarpame che vi aveva buttato negli anni finché non trovò quello che gli serviva.

Collegò il portatile a un cavo USB, di cui l’altra parte la attaccò all’entrata apposita nella case tower sotto il piano. Accese il computer fisso, e si sedette ad aspettare.

Non appena la schermata si fu caricata e quell’odiosa icona a forma di clessidra venne sostituita da una più confortante freccetta bianca, Fabrizio mosse il mouse per effettuare le operazioni di trasferimento delle cartelle copiate dal portatile al fisso.

Uno dopo l’altro, tutti i tasselli della sua ultima inchiesta vennero spostati da un disco fisso all’altro, la progressione dell’operazione raffigurata da una barra grigia che si colorava di verde sempre più velocemente.

Una volta terminata l’operazione, Fabrizio disconnesse i due computer. Spense il fisso, mise il cavo a posto, e fece per cancellare le copie dei file che ancora aveva sul portatile. Usava il fisso come archivio di tutte le sue indagini, oltre che delle foto e dei video di feste e robe varie; sul portatile raccoglieva i file e scriveva gli articoli man mano, portandoselo al Veritas e ovunque andasse, era praticamente un suo quaderno di appunti virtuale.

Prima che potesse cliccare su “elimina”, gli venne un dubbio. Cliccò invece su “proprietà”, e gli apparve la storia della vita di quella cartella, dalla prima all’ultima modifica. Cliccò su “avanzate”, e potè leggere la storia delle modifiche di ogni singolo file.

Effettuava sempre quest’operazione, da quando si era accorto di aver copiato due volte la stessa cartella sul fisso e stava per mandare in stampa un articolo già pubblicato. Bianca e gli altri gli davano del paranoico, di nuovo, ma Fabrizio non ci badava. Una ricontrollata alle sue manovre non poteva che essere una sicurezza in più, tutto qui. Si era fatto installare un programma più scrupoloso rispetto a quello dato di norma dal suo sistema operativo, e con esso poteva passare ai raggi X vita, morte e miracoli di qualunque cosa tenesse sul computer.

Scorse gli orari e le date delle varie modifiche. Una situazione regolare, pensò: l’ultima data riportata risaliva a quel giorno, a qualche secondo prima - quando aveva copiato le cartelle sul computer fisso.

Fabrizio passò alle altre colonne, quelle che indicavano se avesse spedito quello o questo file attraverso posta elettronica, e a quale indirizzo, o ancora se l’avesse convertito in un’altra estensione, oppure…

Oppure una dicitura che al giornalista piacque poco.

 _File condiviso_.

Fabrizio cliccò su quelle due paroline, ma non ottenne nulla. Non erano una directory, ma solo una notazione di una modifica che non lo portava da nessuna parte.

Le due parole apparivano nelle caselle accanto a ogni singolo file che stava esaminando, costituendo una colonna leggermente preoccupante.

Fabrizio non aveva mandato niente a nessuno; aveva solo copiato la cartella sull’altro computer, ma mai prima di quel giorno era apparsa una dicitura simile nella tabella del programma. Aveva usato lo stesso cavo USB delle altre volte, e la posta elettronica l’aveva aperta solo per spedire la lettera di dimissioni alla redazione. Cliccò ancora sulle due parole incasellate, solo per ottenere lo stesso risultato inconcludente.

Sospirò sonoramente. Già s’era scocciato della faccenda. Ma perché tutte a lui?

Diede uno sguardo all’orologio appeso sopra la televisione: le tre e mezza. Doveva essere tornato a casa, pensò.

Prese il telefono e fece una chiamata. «Aò, senti, mica stai ancora fuori? No? Ah, bene; no, è che c’avevo un problema cor computer der giornale, e se stavi a casa pensavo...ah, ‘o vuoi vedè subito? E vabbè, mò scendo e te lo porto…!»

 

* * *

 

Niccolò sogghignò, rendendo il volto illuminato di bianco dalla luce dello schermo una smorfia grottesca nel buio di camera sua. «Certo che installare XP su un sistema di nuova generazione è come commettere un crimine internazionale, Fab...» Le sue dita battevano ritmicamente sulla tastiera del portatile che teneva sulle gambe incrociate, mentre digitava parole incomprensibili per Fabrizio.

«Cantatela poco,» lo ammonì quegli, facendogli arrivare un buffetto sulla nuca che gli fece balzare di poco la testa. «Solo perché te sei giovane e io no...e potresti pure accende ‘na luce qua dentro, se no oltre che vecchio divento pure cieco!»

Niccolò fece spallucce, continuando a lavorare. «Preferisco tenerla così.»

La stanza del ragazzo era immersa nel buio, tra la porta chiusa e le tapparelle della finestra abbassate. L’unica fonte di illuminazione era lo schermo del portatile aperto, che rendeva il volto di Niccolò una maschera pallida e rischiarava anche quello di Fabrizio, seduto accanto a lui sul letto.

Fabrizio, pur “vecchio” che era, riusciva a capire le esigenze di Niccolò, perché ventenne era stato anche lui, ma non ci arrivava affatto al motivo di quell’oscurità forzata. Potè solo immaginare che gli piacesse, che creava un’atmosfera da film di spionaggio o cose del genere.

Di sicuro non era per tenere i genitori alla larga, perché di genitori in quella casa non ce n’erano: il padre era ripartito alle tre di mattina e la madre era a un corso per sbloccare i chakra, e dal quale sarebbe tornata non prima delle nove di sera. Fabrizio era sempre più perplesso dalla presenza di persone come i Moriconi in quel quartieraccio, gente che non sembrava farsi influenzare dalla negatività che quell’ambiente degradato induceva in tutti i suoi abitanti. Buon per loro, in ogni caso.

«Okay, dovrei aver fatto.» Un ultimo colpo di invio, e Niccolò fece sparire la schermata col codice appena scritto. Al suo posto ne apparve un’altra, che iniziò a passare in rassegna tutte le cartelle e sottocartelle presenti in quel computer come in una serie di titoli di coda accelerati all’inverosimile.

Fabrizio si sporse un po’ di più verso lo schermo. «Che è, che avresti fatto?»

«Tu ce l’hai un programma anti-hacking?» gli chiese invece il ragazzo, sistemando un po’ meglio il portatile sulle gambe.

«C’ho l’anti-virus, se può servire...»

«Eh, più o meno, ma quello che ti ho messo è più potente, fidati.» Senza staccare gli occhi dal lavoro in corso, Niccolò mise una mano nella ciotola al suo fianco. Prese una manciata di mini cracker all’avena e se la portò alla bocca. «’sto programma,» riprese a spiegare a Fabrizio mentre masticava, «me lo so’ fatto spedì da uno degli amici...miei...» Ebbe qualche difficoltà a deglutire, ma riuscì a mandar giù il boccone.

Fabrizio aveva seriamente temuto che si strozzasse, ma direzionò le sue nevrosi su altro: «Nun stai a parlà degli “amici tuoi” dell’Internet, vero?»

Niccolò aspirò tra i denti, quasi strozzandosi questa volta. «Beh…’na specie.»

«Aò,» gli fece Fabrizio, mollandogli un altro scappellotto, «che t’avevo detto, eh? Tu ‘ste cose non le devi fà! Che poi è un attimo che te trovi la Postale sotto casa, e che dici ai tuoi, poi?»

«Ma non è ‘na cosa pericolosa,» si lamentò Niccolò, passandosi una mano dietro al collo.

Quello scemo del suo vicino di casa non gli aveva fatto veramente male, ma gli aveva dato fastidio lo stesso. «Come ti stavo spiegando _prima che tu mi interrompessi_ , questo programma me lo sono fatto spedire da uno dei miei amici, e si dà il caso che lo conosco pure di persona e ci abbiamo lavorato insieme. Solo che il file se l’è tenuto lui perché l’idea era sua e ci stava lavorando per una tesi, visto che fa programmazione di indirizzo.

«Comunque. ‘sta roba in pratica si ripassa l’intera scheda di memoria del computer, più la roba che tieni fuori sul desktop, persino i collegamenti del browser, tutto quanto. Ti scansiona tutto e, un po’ come le valigie passate ai raggi X all’aeroporto, ti segnala se qualche cosa è stata toccata da qualcuno che non sei tu; in pratica vede se è stato un soggetto esterno ad aver messo le mani nel computer che non fosse l’amministratore o un altro da lui autorizzato. Capito?»

«’na specie.»

«Ah, mò mi fai pure il verso?» Ma Niccolò non era offeso, quanto invece divertito.

E, in un certo senso, lo era pure Fabrizio. «Non sottovalutarme solo perché sono vecchio,» replicò. «A capire che il programma tuo e del tuo amico può vedè se s’è infiltrato qualcuno, ci arrivo pure io.»

Niccolò sollevò il portatile dalle sue gambe e lo poggiò sulle coperte avanti a sé. Si trasse indietro, massaggiandosi gli arti indolenziti. «Senti, nel frattempo che ‘sto coso lavora, ti posso far leggere ‘na cosa che ho scritto?»

«Certo,» rispose Fabrizio.

Niccolò balzò giù dal letto, un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro. Accese la luce, e si mise a frugare nel suo zaino. 

Erano bastate non più di quattro lezioni di chitarra per far capire a Fabrizio che quel ragazzo non era geniale solo perché stava riuscendo a completare il suo ciclo di studi nell’impossibile tempo prescritto dal sistema universitario. Oltre che quella del computer, Niccolò sapeva usare egregiamente anche la tastiera del pianoforte, roba imparata alle medie per quei corsi addizionali del pomeriggio che i genitori costringono i propri figli a frequentare pur di non restare a vegetare nelle loro camere. Si era confidato Niccolò stesso sull’argomento, una volta che aveva deciso di fidarsi un po’ di più del suo improvvisato insegnante di musica. Avevano persino una vecchia pianola giù in casa, dove rispolverava a ogni Natale e compleanno della nonna il suo repertorio di musica classica. Ma non aveva mai provato a scrivere una canzone per pianoforte.

Proprio per quel motivo, Fabrizio l’aveva spinto a provare a scrivere canzoni da accompagnare alla chitarra, anche riarrangiando il testo su canzoni famose, una volta che il suo “allievo” diventò più pratico delle corde e della partitura associata.

Inforcò gli occhiali che portava appesi alla camicia per leggere il testo che Niccolò gli aveva appena dato.

Il giovane si era riseduto sul materasso. «Allora? Che ne pensi?» gli chiese, riportando sul letto le gambe lunghe.

«Manco sto a metà,» rispose Fabrizio, trattenendo una risata. La percepiva, l’apprensione del ragazzo, era la stessa che lo aveva animato un tempo quando aveva avuto la sua età ed era a poco dal salire su un palchetto per esibirsi con la sua, di chitarra, e con la sua, di voce, a cantare per un pubblico che non lo voleva e di cui in pochi avrebbero apprezzato il suo talento, ma molti avrebbero applaudito per mera cortesia. Avrebbe potuto proseguire su quella strada, si recriminava ogni volta che poteva; era quello che aveva sempre sognato, in fondo, se solo poi non avesse...già. Se solo poi non avesse. Meglio tagliarla lì.

Stava per voltare la pagina quando Niccolò si mosse sul letto. «Ci siamo,» lo sentì dire.

La luce si spense di nuovo. Fabrizio stornò lo sguardo sul ragazzo: si era alzato di nuovo per andare a far scattare l'interruttore, e ora si era riseduto sul materasso, il portatile tra le mani. «Vieni a vedere, Fab.»

Fabrizio poggiò il foglio da qualche parte sulla coperta e gli si avvicinò.

Niccolò puntò il dito sullo schermo. Lo fece scorrere verso il basso, lungo una colonna di denominazioni di file con la rispettiva cartella di origine. «Ha beccato tutti questi. Sai cosa sono?»

«Sì,» rispose Fabrizio, cupo, togliendosi gli occhiali. «So’ le ricerche della mia ultima inchiesta. Quella per cui mi hanno processato.»

Niccolò fischiò piano.

«E si può vedè che ci hanno fatto?» gli chiese dunque il giornalista.

Era entrato in modalità investigativa, notò il giovane. «Qui dice che c’è stato un accesso da remoto, che un altro computer s’è collegato al tuo a distanza, senza usare una rete Wi-Fi o un cavo materiale. Devono avè usato un codice di qualche genere, per forza. E co’ quello hanno copiato, almeno credo, questi file qua sul loro server.»

Fabrizio si portò una mano al mento. Iniziò a tamburellare sulle labbra con le dita, come faceva sempre quando era nervoso e si metteva a ragionare su qualcosa di tortuoso.

Chi poteva aver copiato proprio quei file, a fare due più due, era un responsabile solo. Il che avrebbe spiegato pure come aveva fatto l’avvocato dell’accusa a ribaltare ogni singola prova portata da lui durante il processo: se sapevano cosa sapeva lui, potevano costruire ad arte una difesa eccellente, cambiando i dati che risultavano compromettenti.

Ma, che Fabrizio sapesse, non vi erano tecnici informatici nell’azienda oltre ai due segretari che si occupavano di gestire il sito online, e che non avevano un curriculum da smanettoni tutti informatica criptata e darknet. O era il contrario, e allora erano dei veri geni dell’hackeraggio per aver oscurato persino i loro documenti, oppure l’azienda da lui indagata aveva reclutato un hacker professionista per fare il lavoro sporco di sbirciare nei suoi appunti. Erano entrambe delle ipotesi probabili...e lui aveva sei mesi di tempo per verificarle tutte e due...

No, si disse: un’altra indagine avrebbe compromesso ulteriormente sia lui che il Veritas, soprattutto se non motivata da un’altra inchiesta. Non poteva permetterselo, non con il pericolo sempre più reale della bancarotta con quegli accidenti di inserzionisti in ritirata. Aveva stabilito che se ne sarebbe stato buono e fermo, e avrebbe continuato su quella strada.

«Vuoi che vedo da dov’è stato fatto l’accesso?»

«No,» rispose seccamente Fabrizio, fermando sia le intenzioni criminali di Niccolò che le proprie. «Grazie lo stesso, Nic, ma me basta così.» E chiuse persino il portatile, sancendo la sua definitiva decisione. «Questo mò lo porto alla Postale,» disse, riprendendosi l’apparecchio e scendendo dal letto, «così gli faccio ‘na bella denuncia a ‘sti qua e vediamo chi è che gioca sleale...»

«Quindi non molli, no?»

Pure Niccolò pareva più speranzoso di lui, al che Fabrizio si chiese se non si fossero messi tutti d’accordo. «Non se posso proseguire per vie legali,» replicò, e con la mano che non reggeva il computer sotto braccio, afferrò il nastro della tapparella e tirò, sollevandola d’un colpo.

Niccolò sibilò, una mano davanti agli occhi. «Aaah! Troppa luce, troppa! Mi scioglierò!» piagnucolò, investito dai raggi di sole entrati a tutta forza dalla finestra.

«A parte che te ‘ncenerisci, se proprio vuoi fà il vampiro,» lo corresse Fabrizio, «ma è ‘na cosa che fai già di tuo, se non esci ‘na buona volta da ‘sta camera!»

Niccolò lanciò uno sospiro grave, gli occhi al soffitto. «Devo farlo comunque,» ribatté, scendendo dal letto anche lui. «Tra un’oretta ho i corsi del pomeriggio. Una palla assurda...» Uscì dalla stanza. «Vuoi una cosa da bere, prima di andare? Quei cracker mi hanno messo una sete...»

«No, grazie lo stesso.» Fabrizio non lo seguì in cucina, dirigendosi piuttosto verso la porta d’ingresso. «Buona fortuna coi tuoi prof!»

«’azie!» gli arrivò da lontano, mentre spingeva la maniglia e usciva.

 

* * *

 

Neanche a dirlo, Niccolò si rimise al computer non appena udì la porta di casa chiudersi dietro Fabrizio.

Tornato in camera sua di volata, riabbassò la tapparella e socchiuse la porta, dunque accese il proprio portatile, sulla scrivania. I tasti erano illuminati, non avrebbe avuto alcun problema nel vederli al buio. Inforcò gli occhialetti che si portava dietro da quando gli avevano diagnosticato una leggera miopia, e si diresse lesto alla directory del programma che aveva lanciato sul computer di Fabrizio.

Quello che il suo amico di vent’anni più vecchio non poteva sapere, era che quel programma creato a quattro mani non soltanto possedeva degli incredibili poteri di investigazione, ma lasciava una traccia invisibile ovunque venisse impiegato. In pratica, Niccolò poteva accedere ai file esaminati poco prima semplicemente avviando il programma dal suo computer, e senza essere beccato.

Selezionò uno dei file - avevano tutti la stessa dicitura, dunque avevano subito tutti lo stesso trattamento - e lo copiò sul proprio sistema. Chiuse il programma investigativo e aprì la finestra nera di codifica.

Trasse a sé il quadernetto dove raccoglieva tutti i codici che gli servivano, e illuminandolo con la torcia del suo smartphone scovò quello adatto. Lo digitò nella finestra, premurandosi di scrivere correttamente il nominativo del file che intendeva ricercare nel grande mare del web altrui, dunque premette invio.

In risposta, ottenne solo una finestra di avviso di comando non consentito.

Niccolò cercò ancora tra le paginette, scrisse un altro muro di caratteri e vi inserì di nuovo il nome del file, ma neanche quel sistema, una volta attivato, funzionò. Comparve la stessa fastidiosa finestra di avviso.

Niccolò spense la torcia e spinse via il quadernetto.

Aprì la chatroom degli Amici del Server - un nome idiota, ma non il più idiota dopo quella cretinata de “Amici della Maria” che li avrebbe fatti scambiare da tutto il deep web come gli ennesimi fumatori di ganja che si credono spiritosi - e digitò un messaggio: _Qualcuno sa come risalire al server esterno di un file condiviso?_

In meno di un quarto d’ora, si intavolò una vera e propria dissertazione virtuale a più partecipanti, e tra molte risposte e qualche sfottò si giunse a una conclusione. Niccolò ringraziò e uscì, non prima di aver copiato il nuovo codice sul proprio quadernetto, carattere per carattere. Lo ricopiò poi nella finestra di codifica del computer, inserendo il nome del file nel solito spazio vuoto tra le stringhe cifrate, e schiacciò il pulsante di invio con un certo senso di vittoria annunciata.

Esattamente come nelle sue previsioni, il nuovo programma venne avviato senza problemi.

Niccolò gongolò: quelli del Server erano davvero dei grandi. E, cosa ancor più soddisfacente, lo era anche lui.

Un’altra mezza ciotola di crackers insipidi dopo - e altri due bicchieri d’acqua, ché mangiare quella roba che comprava sua madre era come ingurgitare del cartone - il programma stava ancora macinando.

Stringhe su stringhe di codici cifrati venivano battuti lungo la schermata dall’elaboratore, senza che Niccolò toccasse tasto, ma non raggiungeva ancora nessuna conclusione. Il server cercato sembrava essere più lontano del previsto, probabilmente perché faceva agganciare il segnale a più ripetitori pur di far perdere le sue tracce: Niccolò l’aveva visto fare in due o tre film di spionaggio prima di apprendere che si potesse fare anche nella realtà.

 _Eddai, trovalo._ Si mordicchiava un’unghia mentre teneva gli occhi sul monitor, seguendo i codici che scorrevano e scorrevano, si riscrivevano e proseguivano. _Trovalo!_

Tutt’a un tratto, l’ultima stringa di caratteri si mise a pulsare.

Niccolò si mise sull’attenti, facendo quasi cadere la ciotola che teneva accanto a sé.

Un nuovo codice si stava componendo, ma a tratti, come se neanche il programma fosse sicuro di ciò che faceva.

A Niccolò non piacque: di solito, uno sviluppo del genere portava all’arresto immediato di tutto e a lui che doveva forzare lo spegnimento del computer, col rischio di bruciare i componenti interni.

Ancora un’altra brevissima stringa di caratteri...un’altra ancora…

Niccolò non abbandonò le speranze, anche se si sentiva sul ciglio di un burrone. I caratteri lampeggiavano nell’attesa, ogni secondo equivaleva a una possibilità di successo o di fallimento.

Il codice andò di colpo a capo e sputò un’ultima stringa, più lunga che le precedenti.

I nuovi caratteri, tra cifre, segni grafici e parole che avevano un senso solo per chi masticava informatica, avevano un solo significato: _server trovato_.

«Sì!» saltò su Niccolò, battendo le mani; la ciotola rovinò definitivamente in terra, spargendo briciole.

Il giovane se ne sarebbe preoccupato dopo; dita di nuovo alla tastiera, ora doveva solo ripercorrere la directory appena trovata e…

All’improvviso i codici così com’erano apparsi iniziarono a scomparire, ritirandosi uno dietro l’altro.

Niccolò si lasciò sfuggire un’imprecazione sorpresa. Che cavolo stava succedendo?! Riafferrò il quadernetto e iniziò a digitare qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto bloccare quel meccanismo.

Inutilmente, dato che il muro di codifica continuò a sgretolarsi sotto ai suoi occhi spalancati.

Altrettanto all’improvviso, nel bel mezzo della finestra nera ormai vuota si materializzò una nuova stringa di codice.

Ma non era linguaggio informatico, o almeno a Niccolò non sembrava.

 

_fund i vdekur_

 

 _E questo che cazzo significa?_ , fu l’unico pensiero del giovane, confuso, quando si accorse di _cosa_ chiudeva il messaggio.

Sembrava essere un’emoticon di pixel, gli stessi che costituivano i caratteri di codifica, ma non era una faccina che voleva essere umana, bensì un mucchietto di lineette e puntini, come se chi l’aveva scritto volesse rappresentare un cane, o una volpe, o…

Niccolò lasciò ricadere le mani ai lati del portatile. Ne portò una al volto per togliersi gli occhiali.

«Porca miseria...»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si scava un po' nel privato dei protagonisti, tra omissioni, menzioni "nascoste" e qualche cosa strategicamente inventata di sana pianta per avere personaggi impiccioni fuori dalla trama.
> 
> Tor Bella Monaca, mi spiace dirlo, non è uno dei quartieri più sicuri di Roma.
> 
> La Postale sta per _polizia postale e delle telecomunicazioni_ , che si occupa tra le altre cose anche del crimine informatico.


	4. Ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt" significa "il fato conduce chi si lascia condurre, trascina chi non vuole".  
> Citata in una lettera di Seneca a proposito della filosofia stoica, sostanzialmente indica che è inutile opporsi a una decisione presa da chi più in alto di noi.
> 
> \---
> 
> E comunque mi sbagliavo, due volte fa: è QUESTO il capitolo più brutto e noioso che abbia mai scritto. È confusionario e di passaggio, sarà pure necessario ma m'è pesato tantissimo buttarlo giù e penso si veda pure. Tutta questa roba informatica e giornalistica mi ammazza, rivoglio gli anni venti, waaahhh!
> 
> In ogni caso, grazie a the-little-dreamer e ame-r-chaucer per i bei complimenti che mi hanno lasciato su Tumblr (sto pure là, non ve l'ho detto?) and a big special THANK YOU to cripplingdepresso for the comment left in the first chapter, that was totally unexpected **

Fabrizio ricevette la chiamata al cellulare non appena uscì dal distretto di polizia. «Pronto?»

« _Devi venire subito da me, Fab, è ‘na cosa urgente!!_ »

«Nic?» Fabrizio aveva capito che fosse la voce del giovane, ma il perché fosse così agitata lo aveva lasciato sorpreso. «Ma che succede?»

« _Non riesco a spiegartelo per telefono...Fabbrì, insomma, vieni e basta!_ »

La chiamata si chiuse, aprendo invece la scatola di Pandora delle preoccupazioni di Fabrizio.

Qualunque cosa stesse accadendo o era accaduta a Niccolò, se gli aveva detto quelle cose e in quel tono di voce, doveva essere seria. O grave. O entrambe, ancora peggio.

Scenari che spaziavano dall’essersi rotto una gamba per le scale mentre andava in università a uno degli spacciatori del quartiere che gli irrompeva in casa a pistola spianata avevano iniziato a vorticargli in testa, insieme a un senso di tensione che cresceva e cresceva e lo appesantiva.

Fabrizio si diresse alla prima fermata dell’autobus che vide praticamente di corsa.

 

* * *

 

Bussò alla porta dei Moriconi col cuore che gli pulsava in gola.

L’uscio si aprì quasi immediatamente, rivelando un Niccolò trafelato quasi quanto Fabrizio. «Entra, spicciate!» gli disse il ragazzo, e lo trascinò dentro per un polso.

«Non dovresti aprire senza chiedere chi è...» gli disse Fabrizio, più in automatico che per reale intenzione di ammonirlo.

Niccolò lo liquidò con un gesto della mano. «Avevo già visto che eri tu.»

Lo portò in camera sua, ancora con le tapparelle abbassate, ma la luce era accesa. Si sedette alla scrivania, e gli indicò il monitor del portatile. «Ti ho trovato chi ti ha preso i file,» disse semplicemente.

«Che?!» Fabrizio si precipitò a vedere, ma il senso di responsabilità ebbe ancora una volta la meglio su di lui. «Aò, ma sei de coccio? T’avevo detto di non immischiarti oltre, ché ‘ste cose ti fanno finì solo nei casini! Hai visto com’è finita a me!»

«Scusa se volevo aiutarti,» ribatté Niccolò, guardandolo in tralice, «visto che tu hai troppa strizza degli sbirri per non fare un cazzo!»

Fabrizio stette per rispondergli come meritava, quando si accorse del reale stato d’animo del giovane, ben impresso sul suo viso a dispetto di tutto lo sdegno che pareva mostrargli. «Nicò...te sei cacciato pe’ davvero nei casini, dì la verità.»

Niccolò stette a tormentarsi l’unghia di un indice per qualche altro secondo, prima di far ricadere la mano con un sospiro. «Non lo so,» rispose.

Era teso, notò Fabrizio, quasi come lo era stato lui nel ricevere la sua telefonata. «E che hai trovato?» gli chiese dunque, in tono fermo ma anche vagamente rassegnato. Se quel ragazzo si intestardiva su qualcosa, non si riusciva a fargli cambiare idea nemmeno con la forza bruta.

Niccolò schiacciò due tasti.

Lo schermo, da sfondo colorato con due o tre finestre di navigazione aperte, divenne improvvisamente tutto nero.

Poi una breve stringa di caratteri apparve nel mezzo, come se fossero stati digitati dalla tastiera del portatile. Ma Niccolò non aveva fatto niente.

Quello mise un po’ più in guardia Fabrizio. «Che è ‘sta roba…?»

«Ero riuscito a risalire al server esterno che ti aveva copiato i file,» gli disse invece Niccolò, freddo e composto come mai il suo dirimpettaio l’aveva visto. «Poi tutt’a un tratto il codice dell’indirizzo, così come il nuovo programma l’aveva avviato, ha iniziato a sparire, riga per riga.»

Puntò un dito dall’unghia smangiucchiata contro il centro dello schermo. «Ed è uscito questo.»

« _Fund i vdekur,_ » lesse Fabrizio ad alta voce. «E che sarebbe, una cosa in codice di voi informatici?»

«Nessun codice,» rispose Niccolò, traendo a sé il suo quadernetto. Fece scorrere le pagine sotto gli occhi di Fabrizio. «Lo credevo anch’io, sai, che potesse essere una riprogrammazione fatta da fuori da una specie di bot, malware o altro del genere, e così l’ho confrontato con tutti quelli che conoscevo. Ma niente.» Rimise a posto il quaderno. «Poi m’è venuto in mente di cercarlo su Internet...»

Premette di nuovo quei due tasti, e lo schermo da nero ritornò alla normale funzionalità.

Niccolò cliccò su una delle finestre di navigazione che teneva aperte, espandendola a tutta la cornice del monitor.

Era aperta su un traduttore online, notò Fabrizio, con le due caselle contenenti una la frase originale e l’altra la traduzione in italiano, separate solo da una coppia di freccette che andavano in direzioni opposte. « _Fund i vdekur_...“vicolo cieco”,» lesse.

«Il traduttore dice che la frase è in albanese,» gli fece notare Niccolò in aggiunta. Premette una terza volta quei due tasti, tornando alla finestra di codifica nera. «Ma ho capito di chi si trattava già da quest’altra cosa qua.»

Fabrizio seguì di nuovo con lo sguardo l’indice del giovane, mentre lo puntava sull’immaginetta che concludeva l’enigmatica frase. «Che è ‘sto coso, mò?» gli venne naturale da chiedere.

«A te che ti sembra?» gli chiese Niccolò di rimando.

«Mah...me sembra ‘no sgorbio, senz’occhiali...» Fabrizio li estrasse per l’appunto dalla tasca della giacca (che ancora indossava) e li inforcò. Strizzò gli occhi per poter vedere meglio. «Sembra più un muso di cane...o di un gatto...»

«O un lupo,» osservò Niccolò, ancora incolore.

«Sì, anche.» Fabrizio si tolse gli occhiali, appendendoli allo scollo della camicia. «E sai che vuol dire pure questo?»

«Che mi hai probabilmente reso l’hacker più ricco di tutt’Italia.»

Per Fabrizio fu spontaneo voltarsi verso Niccolò con una smorfia di confusione sul volto. «Che hai detto, scusa?»

«Perché l’hacker che ti ha copiato l’archivio, e che ha creato questo muro...» Niccolò cercava di restare ancora impassibile mentre parlava, ma era evidente che stesse trattenendo l’emozione dietro quell’accenno di sorriso che gli tremava sulle labbra per potersi rivelare. «...non è altri che il Lupo, il giustiziere informatico più imprendibile degli ultimi tempi.»

 

* * *

 

Il fatto di aver detto a Marco di non farsi più vedere fino a suo contrordine comportava dei fastidiosi svantaggi, per Ermal. Primo tra tutti, il dover scendere a farsi la spesa da sé. Ma, se non altro, questa volta era riuscito ad arraffare una mozzarella decente.

Posti i latticini e altri alimenti deperibili all’interno del mini-frigo, la roba secca o comunque a lunga conservazione sopra l’elettrodomestico - e sì che erano mesi che si diceva di comprare una dannata dispensa, ma la voglia di farsela fino a un mobilificio, fosse anche il reparto di mobilia prefabbricata di un ipermercato, lo scocciava tremendamente - passò a sistemare le confezioni di batterie stilo sulla scrivania. Non se ne aveva mai in abbondanza, di quelle.

Fu in quel preciso momento che il suo portatile iniziò a pigolare più insistentemente del modem.

Ermal fu in un lampo alla tastiera. Gli bastò far fare due giri di valzer alle sue dita per accedere all’interfaccia di sicurezza, e meno giri ancora per vedere che qualcuno stava tentando di ficcare il naso nelle sue cose private.

Avviò in contemporanea il programma di rintracciamento informatico e quello di posizionamento geografico. Il primo gli disse che un computer portatile simile al suo stava tentando un accesso non consentito, mentre il secondo gli dette l’indirizzo terrestre della sua posizione.

Corrispondeva al domicilio del giornalista su cui aveva svolto il rapporto fasullo per Maria.

Ermal, bicchierone alle labbra - quel poco del caffè rimasto era freddo, accidenti a lui - avviò un terzo programma.

Vari muri di caratteri vennero elaborati sullo schermo, finché non comparve ciò per cui quel programma era stato creato.

Era una specie di finestra a colonna su un lato dello schermo, che come un telecomando dava varie opzioni, tutte riferite al computer che si era collegato al suo, tra cartelle e sottocartelle di files e i programmi installati.

Ermal stette a ragionare per qualche secondo, cosa già difficile di per sé a caffè terminato.

Aveva già appreso che Moro fosse un disastro coi social network, se non un vero e proprio eremita informatico, dunque che possedesse le conoscenze per potergli hackerare il computer era escluso da ogni logica. A meno che non nascondesse le sue vere abilità, cosa altrettanto ragionevole. O che fosse un’altra persona ancora a tentare di acchiapparlo, operando da una posizione che lui conosceva bene.

Quale che fosse la verità, lui aveva comunque i suoi metodi per scoprirlo...restando al sicuro.

Scorse lungo la colonna di controllo e attivò la webcam del computer collegato.

Si aprì una finestrella in mezzo al suo schermo, che gli mostrava un uomo - Moro, senza alcun dubbio - in piedi alle spalle di un giovane, questi seduto alla scrivania di qualche stanza. Dal modo in cui i due gesticolavano, dovevano star discutendo animatamente.

Ermal avviò il programma di riconoscimento facciale.

L’algoritmo, dopo qualche lampeggiamento di puntini rossi in corrispondenza dei tratti-chiave dei volti, gli confermò l’identità dell’uomo sullo sfondo come Fabrizio Moro, ma ci mise un po’ di più per rintracciare il ragazzo in sua compagnia. Era un bene, in un certo senso: voleva dire che non era mai stato schedato da nessuna autorità, dunque era un potenziale non-criminale.

I documenti trovati, tra carta d’identità e libretto universitario, lo identificarono come Niccolò Moriconi, matricola di scienze della formazione con gli esami fin troppo in regola per poter essere un informatico esperto abbastanza da riuscire ad accedere al suo computer.

Ermal non si sentiva le forze per fare ricerche pure sul programma da lui usato, per vedere se l’avesse creato da solo o se lo fosse fatto mandare da qualcuno (il che era la sua ipotesi primaria).

Attivò il microfono sulla colonna di controllo, dunque si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse ai fornelli.

Gli urgeva un altro maxi-caffè.

 

* * *

 

«...no, non è possibile.»

Niccolò sbuffò sonoramente. «Lo stai dicendo da ore,» rimproverò Fabrizio, che non la smetteva di camminare avanti e indietro alle sue spalle.

Il giornalista tamburellava il labbro inferiore con l’indice di una mano, gli occhi che non la smettevano di muoversi neanch’essi. Era un accidenti di animale in gabbia, e a Niccolò non piaceva per niente averlo mandato così tanto in paranoia, però quella cosa aveva pur dovuto dirgliela.

«Se è veramente ‘sto Lupo,» proseguì Fabrizio, continuando nella sua lenta camminata senza meta, «può voler dire solo una cosa, lo capisci? Che l’azienda che ho indagato l’ha assunto per fregarmi l’indagine, che sono riusciti a scoprire forse interrogando alcuni loro dipendenti, o proprio grazie a ‘sto hacker, io non lo so. Ma se cor programma tuo sei riuscito a risalire dal mio computer giusto al suo...» Rallentò, in apparenza calmandosi appena. «Ammesso che se tratti popo der Lupo di cui tutti parlano...»

«È lui.» Il tono in cui Niccolò gli aveva risposto non lasciava alternative. «È sicuramente lui, Fabbrì, mi ci gioco la chitarra.»

Fabrizio continuava tuttavia a camminare, imperterrito, nervoso. «Ma se nessuno sa nulla di chi è lui, o lei, o che altro ne so, come pensi di saperlo tu…!»

Niccolò ricominciò ad armeggiare col suo computer. «Perché io, a differenza _tua_ , non ho paura che m’aspetti ‘na volante sotto casa ogniqualvolta faccio ‘na ricerca. E mi sono informato...» Un ultimo colpo di invio, e si girò sulla sedia per mostrare lo schermo a Fabrizio. «Questo è tutto quello che si sa sulla vera identità del Lupo, compreso quello che la televisione non vuole far passare.»

Fabrizio, sospirando, gli tornò vicino. «E pure ‘ste cose immagino le hai prese dai tuoi “amici” del web...»

«Deep web, per essere esatti. E sta’ tranquillo,» aggiunse poi Niccolò, nel vedere le sopracciglia pericolosamente inarcate dell’altro. «Nel dark web non mi ci addentro neanche se mi pagano.»

Fabrizio, per fortuna, aveva una conoscenza minima di quel tipo particolare di informatica, e dunque si sentì sollevato dalla conferma che il suo giovane allievo non fosse propenso alla discesa nel crimine informatico. Almeno per il momento. Inforcò nuovamente gli occhiali, e strizzò gli occhi in direzione del monitor.

Niccolò aveva aperto il blocco note, e il bianco del riquadro sul nero dello sfondo gli dette vagamente alla vista, complici i caratteri minuscoli di cui erano costituiti gli scarni paragrafi del testo scritto.

«Il Lupo, pure se si fa chiamare così, non è di Roma.» Niccolò aveva iniziato a spiegare a Fabrizio cosa avesse trovato, sebbene il giornalista lo stesse leggendo di suo conto. Non era riuscito a resistere nemmeno a quello. «Già altri si sono trovati davanti lo stesso blocco che è comparso a me, con la stessa scritta in albanese, quindi a fare due più due...»

«Il Lupo viene dall’Albania,» completò Fabrizio, scorrendo le righe sempre più in basso del blocco note. «O è albanese, o conosce l’albanese. O se fa aiutà con un traduttore come te.»

«Le ipotesi più probabili è che sia un uomo, che abbia contatti nella vita reale perché non ci sono tracce di lui né nel deep né nel dark net, che possa avere più o meno la tua età perché i suoi primi colpi risalgono a non più di nove anni prima, e che abiti a Roma visto che colpisce quasi sempre personalità della capitale. Ah, e l’emoticon del lupo è il suo marchio di fabbrica: la lascia come biglietto da visita sin dalla sua prima azione, ed è per questo che l’hanno soprannominato così. Non si è mai scelto un nickname personale, da quanto ho capito, ma nemmeno si è mai lamentato di quello che gli hanno dato i giornalisti...»

Fabrizio staccò lo sguardo dal monitor per voltarsi a guardare Niccolò. «La cosa degli anni da che l’hai capita?»

Niccolò, per contro, gli rivolse uno sguardo di superiorità. «Uno non diventa bravo come lui in soli cinque anni di tecnico informatico...»

«Beh, ma pure tu sai fa’ ‘ste cose, cercare i computer degli altri, no? E c’hai solo vent’anni.»

«Ma lui i programmi se li fa da sé,» precisò Niccolò. Quel discorso pareva avergli acceso una scintilla negli occhi che Fabrizio gli vedeva solo quando parlavano di musica. «Io uso cose sviluppate da altri, mentre lui si crea da solo tutti i codici, una roba impressionante, e si crea da sé pure le chiavi per nasconderli. Per questo nessuno è mai riuscito a rintracciarlo.»

«Cioè vuoi dire che se non usa roba che già esiste, nessuno può trovarlo in base a quella,» si risolse Fabrizio. «Senti, e quella riga là?» chiese poi, indicando un certo paragrafo nel blocco note.

«Quale?» Niccolò si voltò verso il monitor. «Ah, giusto,» fece poi, con l’aria di ricordarsi qualcosa di molto importante. «Un’altra cosa ancora che hanno ipotizzato sul Lupo, tra polizia e altri hacker, è che possa lavorare per il ramo informatico di un’agenzia di sicurezza, tipo quelli che fanno i controlli sui computer dei mariti se le mogli sospettano che le tradiscono.»

«E questo spiegherebbe cosa?»

«Spiegherebbe pure di più perché è così bravo, oltre che praticamente invisibile. I tecnici più competenti sono come dei ninja, soprattutto gli ex-hacker che si mettono ad aprire agenzie simili: entrano ed escono da un qualunque dispositivo informatico senza che nessuno se ne accorga, soprattutto perché hanno le autorizzazioni per farlo e dunque non lasciano traccia. E la polizia italiana, a quanto ne so, non dispone di risorse così potenti da rintracciare programmi che sono strutturati per risultare invisibili, né esistono in commercio programmi del genere che siano accessibili a tutti. Questa è roba che se non te la crei da solo, devi sborsare parecchio per poterla ottenere. E se non te la puoi permettere, allora devi essere veramente, ma veramente un hacker coi controfiocchi, e nel caso, è quasi certo che lavori o hai lavorato per una security almeno per un po’ di tempo. Solo là ti danno certe conoscenze, cose che non trovi nemmeno nei pdf online.»

«E insomma il Lupo è un esperto di sicurezza che sta nel giro da un bel po’,» riassunse Fabrizio. Non la smise neanche in quel momento di tormentarsi le labbra. «Questo non mi aiuta per niente...»

«Perché dici così?» gli chiese Niccolò, quasi offeso che avesse dismesso le sue ricerche al quel modo. «È pur sempre qualcosa.»

«Qualcosa che mi conferma solamente quant’è pericoloso il tizio che mi ha frugato nel computer,» ribatté Fabrizio. «Se è come penso io, e la roba mia l’ha mandata all’azienda che così m’è riuscita a incastrare al processo, non ho la minima speranza di acchiappare ‘sto tizio. Hai detto tu stesso che è un ninja, ‘na specie di ombra dell’Internet, no?»

«Sì, l’ho detto,» rispose Niccolò, «però...»

«Però un bel niente.» Fabrizio si tolse gli occhiali. Si era stancato di quei cosi, come di tutta quella faccenda che sembrava non avere fine. «Il mio consiglio, se mi permetti...è di staccare da questa roba e di farti un giro fuori,» disse a Niccolò, picchiettando con un indice sul monitor del portatile, facendolo ondeggiare un poco. «Ché con ‘ste finestre chiuse mi stai a diventà veramente un vampiro, e come minimo se tenterai di smascherarlo, quello t'avrà già cancellato tutte le tracce che avevi trovato.» Si avviò verso l’uscio della stanza. «Non hai detto che avevi le lezioni, poi, oggi pomeriggio?»

Niccolò stette a guardare ancora un attimo lo schermo con le sue ricerche. Ormai del tutto inutili.

Sospirò, afflosciandosi sulla sedia. «Sì...sì, ho detto pure questo.»

 

* * *

 

Ermal scollegò microfono, webcam e tutto il programma.

Aveva sentito e visto abbastanza.

Poggiò il bicchierone con le due caffettiere di caffè - ora ridotte a una metà del contenitore - a lato del computer, quando improvvisamente se ne pentì e trasse altri due sorsi. Poi lo lasciò definitivamente.

Aprì un cassetto della scrivania, traendone fuori un grosso faldone di fogli stampati che si mise a rileggere pagina per pagina.

Domande in ambo i sensi si affastellarono nella sua mente mentre cercava di prendere una decisione.

Chiuse il faldone, lo fece sparire di nuovo nel suo cassetto, e afferrò il telefono. «So che ti ho detto che sarei stato irrintracciabile in questi giorni,» disse al contatto a cui aveva fatto partire la chiamata. «Ma non ti avrei ricontattato se non si trattasse di qualcosa di importante.»

« _Dimmi pure._ »

A questo punto di norma Ermal avrebbe inventato una bugia, o confezionato un giro di parole piuttosto arguto, pur di non dire alcunché dei suoi veri pensieri all’estraneo che gli aveva appena rivolto quella frase.

Ma la persona con cui stava parlando, sebbene effettivamente un’estranea, costituiva una particolare eccezione nella mente di Ermal. Una delle due sole che si era mai permesso. «Riguarda il rapporto che ho svolto su Fabrizio Moro. Vorrei che glielo consegnassi, che gli spiegassi perché è stato creato e chi l’ha richiesto.» Deglutì.

Ma la gola non si rinfrancò, e la lingua restò secca e amara per il troppo caffè e la tensione. «E vorrei che lo mettessi in contatto con me. Devo parlargli di persona.»

La persona dall’altra parte del telefono si prese qualche istante, prima di rispondergli. « _Va bene. Ma mi sento in obbligo di chiederti se sei davvero sicuro di volerlo incontrare._ »

«Sono sicuro.» Ermal fu inamovibile.

« _E allora d’accordo. Ti informerò non appena avrò una risposta da lui._ »

«Grazie mille.» Ermal chiuse la chiamata.

Gli parve che un enorme macigno gli si fosse appena polverizzato da sopra il petto, lasciandolo libero di respirare, e anche con un leggero giramento di testa. Si alzò dalla sedia, aiutandosi con le mani ai braccioli, e ciondolò verso la branda dall’altra parte dello stanzone. Lasciò il telefonino sul pianoforte, in quel momento chiuso.

Si accasciò sul proprio letto con un cigolio di molle. Le palpebre, pesanti e che gli bruciavano, gli calarono in automatico, ma Ermal già sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio a lungo.

 

* * *

 

«Cancellato tutto,» confermò Niccolò, e dalle sue gambe incrociate mostrò lo schermo del portatile a Fabrizio. «Non c’è più traccia delle mie ricerche.»

Fabrizio annuì, ma a differenza sua non sembrava affatto più rilassato. «Questo non vuol dire che la Postale non possa comunque rintracciarle.»

«Sì, ma non avrebbero motivo di farlo.» Niccolò gli rivolse un mezzo sogghigno, mentre chiudeva i vari programmi e spegneva il portatile. «Non mi sono infiltrato in nessun archivio di stato né indirizzo protetto,» continuò, ripiegando il monitor sopra la tastiera e chiudendo in definitiva il suo computer. «Non ho violato nessuna legge della privacy, tutto quello che ho raccolto viene da motori di ricerca comunissimi e da un server privato di _white hats_...»

«Un cosa de che?!»

«...ovvero un forum, una comunità _legale_ di hacker che rispettano le regole e creano codici per puro diletto o per voglia di scoprire altre utilità del web, e non per fini criminali o pericolosi.» Niccolò sorrise bonariamente dell’ignoranza del suo amico. «Seriamente, Fab, quand’è che ti farai una cultura su queste cose? E sei pure giornalista, tu…!»

«A me basta così,» ribatté l’altro, arruffandogli i capelli in maniera scherzosa. Ora che aveva avuto la conferma che il ragazzo sarebbe stato lontano dai guai, poteva permettersi di rilassarsi un po’.

Comunque fosse andata, seduti su quella panchina parevano essere per davvero padre e figlio. Qualche passante, visitatore come loro di quel parchetto derelitto dagli alberi scheletrici e dall’erba troppo rada nelle aiuole di fango seccato, lanciava un’occhiata sulla loro strana coppia, e se non si convinceva che sotto ci fosse dell’altro, proseguiva senza mutare quello sguardo in accigliato. Il clima di novembre li aveva dotati entrambi di giacconi a maniche lunghe e sciarpe, e dunque i tatuaggi ben coperti di entrambi non avevano suscitato reazioni che andavano al di là di un sorriso di qualche anziana signora col carrellino della spesa dietro, o di un’occhiata fugace degli uomini al telefono e di passo svelto.

«Parlando di cose più serie...» attaccò Fabrizio, trattenendo un ghigno all’angolo della bocca: Niccolò era già partito in quarta cogli occhi al cielo da paternale, mentre lui voleva in realtà dirgli che il suo pub avrebbe organizzato una sorta di talent show in settimana, e gli sembrava una buona opportunità per mettersi finalmente davanti a un vero pubblico.

E invece iniziò a suonare il suo telefono e dovette interrompersi comunque.

Niccolò scoppiò in una mezza risata. «Ma chi è che ha ancora _Il buono, il brutto e il cattivo_ come suoneria? Eddai, Fab…!»

«E statte ‘n po’ zitto!» Fabrizio si alzò dalla panchina, dunque accettò la chiamata. «Pronto!» disse, più brusco di quanto avrebbe voluto essere.

« _Parlo col signor Fabrizio Moro?_ »

«Sì, chi mi cerca?» Una voce così raspa, pensò Fabrizio, difficile capire se fosse di un uomo o di una donna.

« _Buonasera, innanzitutto, e mi scuso se ho interrotto i suoi impegni pomeridiani. Mi chiamo Maria De Filippi, sono la direttrice dell’agenzia di sicurezza Wasp Security. La chiamo a riguardo del caso giudiziario in cui è stato coinvolto di recente._ »

Fabrizio iniziò ad allontanarsi dalla panchina, sotto lo sguardo un po’ confuso di Niccolò. «Suppongo siate stati assunti dal consiglio aziendale che mi ha accusato,» disse al telefono, lo stomaco che andava facendosi via via di piombo.

« _Le ho telefonato proprio per chiederle se è disponibile a un incontro in merito. Sono emersi dei...dettagli di cui riteniamo lei debba esserne messo al corrente._ »

E solo adesso se ne erano accorti? Fabrizio pensò bene di tenere per sé quella domanda stizzita. «Va bene,» disse. «Quando?»

« _Anche stasera, se può._ »

Dritti al sodo. Un punto a loro favore, pensò Fabrizio.

Questo non gli fece abbassare la guardia, però. «Non le assicuro la mia puntualità, signora De Filippi. Non ho la macchina, e credo sappia bene anche lei quanto possano fare ritardo gli autobus della capitale...»

« _Le farò mandare un’auto dell’agenzia a prenderla._ »

«Non conosce il mio indirizzo...»

« _Ne siamo venuti in possesso. Ma se preferisce non farsi venire a prelevare al suo domicilio, riferisca pure un altro luogo._ »

Fabrizio tamburellò nervosamente con l’indice contro il guscio del telefonino. Contro chi accidenti si era messo, i servizi segreti? Ma se non altro, parevano rispettare la sua privacy...benché era più che probabile che l’avessero violata un paio di volte. «No, io...va bene pure alla redazione del mio giornale. Mi farò trovare là davanti.»

« _La ringrazio per la sua comprensione._ »

 

* * *

 

Comprensione un corno, a Fabrizio interessava solo capire chi fosse il vero responsabile della sua diffamazione. Entrò nell’azienda a passo di carica, seguendo l’incaricato che era venuto a prenderlo in un’automobile scura, niente di speciale, una qualsiasi auto di cortesia di un autonoleggio, solo con il nome e il logo della Wasp Security stampati su entrambe le fiancate.

I due attraversarono un atrio spoglio solo per prendere l’ascensore, e attraversare un primo piano pieno di scrivanie e impiegati affaccendati intorno ad esse. L’afrore di stampe, caffè, moquette polverosa e stanchezza assortita saturava l’aria di quel luogo chiuso. Dai finestroni si vedeva la città immersa nelle ombre serali costellate dai lampioni e dai fasci luminosi di qualche insegna elettrica, ma i lampadari al led gettavano quasi un sole di mezzogiorno nello stanzone. L’atmosfera riuscì a stordire un poco Fabrizio, che era già stanco di suo per le ricerche di quella giornata.

L’impiegato bussò due volte alla porta vetrata che raggiunsero in fondo. Un «Avanti!» detto con la voce di chi ha mal di gola da settimane gli rispose, e quegli spinse la maniglia. «Maria, il signor Moro è arrivato.»

«Grazie, Kledi. Puoi andare.»

L’impiegato obbedì, lasciando a Fabrizio l’incombenza di entrare da solo e chiudersi dietro l’uscio.

«Si accomodi, signor Moro.» La donna dietro la scrivania - nera e moderna, a differenza di quelle in legno economico dei suoi dipendenti - si alzò per raggiungerlo, e stringergli una mano. «Sono Maria De Filippi. Ci siamo già presentati al telefono.»

«Grazie per avermi chiamato, signora De Filippi.» Fabrizio si liberò di sciarpa e giaccone, appendendoli all’appendiabiti accanto alla porta, e si andò ad accomodare su una delle due sedie avanti al tavolo. «Dunque...cos’è che avreste trovato, sul mio caso?»

La signora si era seduta anche lei, al suo giusto posto dietro la sua scrivania. «La situazione è un po’ più complessa di quanto le avevo accennato per telefono. Per questo ho preferito parlarne di persona, anche perché devo mostrarle una cosa.»

«Certo.» Fabrizio non seppe cos’altro rispondere. Poteva solo aspettare, nella sua condizione.

Nel frattempo si stava già facendo un’idea di quella Maria, che con quei capelli quasi bianchi e gli occhiali dalla montatura sottile e dalle lenti tonde gli ricordava la preside di un qualche istituto, e parlava pure come una di quelle. Sospettò che prima di dirigere quell’agenzia facesse l’avvocato; non aveva avuto tempo per fare una ricerca su di lei, ma l’applicazione del motore di ricerca che Niccolò aveva sul telefono gli aveva detto abbastanza sulla sua attività: la Wasp Security era stata aperta negli anni novanta dall’uomo che poi divenne suo marito, e al peggioramento delle condizioni di salute di lui era subentrata lei, che da vicepresidente era passata al trono della presidenza. Tutte ottime valutazioni sul loro conto, in ogni caso.

Maria non armeggiò né con la tastiera del suo computer - a giudicare dallo schermo smussato, doveva essere un altro di quelli ultramoderni - e neanche con uno degli inesistenti cassetti della scrivania; trasse a sé il mucchio di carte che teneva al suo fianco, e iniziò a pareggiarle per poterle mettere in ordine. «Qualche settimana fa, uno dei miei tecnici informatici è stato contattato tramite il sistema messaggistico di quest’agenzia per svolgere un’indagine...» Spinse la pila di carte verso Fabrizio. «...che riguardava la sua persona.»

Il giornalista sfiorò il faldone con la punta delle dita, neanche temesse che potesse scoppiare a momenti. Era una cartella fatta a mano di fogli stampati, tenuti insieme da degli anelli di plastica su un solo lato. La prima pagina recava in cima un adesivo, un rettangolino bianco simile a quelli usati un tempo per contrassegnare le musicassette, con su scritto a pennarello il suo nome. «E perché avreste svolto un’indagine sul mio conto...?» chiese, iniziando a leggere velocemente le pagine.

«Vede, è questo il punto. In realtà, la Wasp Security non ha mai ricevuto alcuna richiesta di svolgere un’indagine su di lei.»

Fabrizio si fermò nella lettura. Alzò gli occhi su Maria. «E allora che vuol dire? Perché esiste questo rapporto?»

«Il tecnico contattato per investigare su di lei ha ricevuto l’incarico dal canale informatico che usiamo per inoltrare le richieste ai dipendenti, perciò non ha avuto alcun sospetto, almeno inizialmente.» Maria si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, dunque continuò: «Quando poi mi ha chiesto conto di questo incarico, io risultai che non ne ero affatto al corrente. Ha poi svolto delle indagini di suo conto, ed ha scoperto che terze persone hanno cercato di raggirare la Wasp Security al fine di ottenere informazioni su di lei, signor Moro, che nelle loro circostanze non avrebbero potuto permettersi.»

«E chi sarebbero, queste persone?»

«I soggetti della sua ultima inchiesta.»

Fabrizio chiuse la cartella con un colpo secco, che rimbombò nell’ufficio. «E perché gli avete permesso di avere ‘ste informazioni su di me?! A parte che non è neanche legale, qua dentro ci stanno cose che solo la mia famiglia sa, e non è solo roba sul mio conto, ma pure su quello dei miei dipendenti! Devo scontare tre mesi di carcere perché grazie a voi sono venuti a sapere tutto quello che avevo trovato!»

«Come le ho già detto,» gli disse Maria in tono paziente, «il tecnico incaricato non aveva il minimo sospetto che chi l’avesse contattato non fossi io. Vede...questo programma di messaggistica è stato creato appositamente per l’agenzia, al fine di non far trapelare informazioni sensibili. Tramite esso, contatto i dipendenti che non lavorano in sede, e sempre attraverso questo canale essi mi spediscono i loro rapporti d’indagine. Insieme, poi, discutiamo cosa elidere dalle indagini al fine di rispettare la privacy dei soggetti. Non avremmo mai permesso che un qualsiasi rapporto, anche quello sul suo conto, presentasse ancora tali informazioni - ma, ancora, né io né il mio impiegato avevamo idea che qualcuno avesse cercato di imbrogliare i nostri server con un programma assolutamente identico al nostro.»

«Bella sicurezza...» mormorò Fabrizio tra i denti. Diede un’altra occhiata a quelle pagine. «E queste persone, ora? Hanno ancora il mio rapporto?»

«Abbiamo agito nei loro confronti non appena siamo venuti a sapere dei dettagli del processo. Delle contromisure sono state prese nei confronti di chi ha manipolato il canale di messaggistica dell’agenzia, e che ora sta scontando la sua pena giudiziaria. Purtroppo, non ci è stato possibile fare nulla per coloro che lo hanno assunto...»

«E giustamente, chi ci va di mezzo restiamo soltanto io e la mia famiglia, oltre che la mia reputazione!»

«Le assicuro che non una sola informazione sensibile sui suoi conoscenti è stata trapelata da quel rapporto.»

«Adesso, già, ma prima…!» Fabrizio si zittì. Si passò una mano sulla faccia, sentendosi ancora più stanco che in tutti quei giorni d’inferno. «Senta,» fece poi, in tono più calmo, «se le cose stanno come ha detto lei, e cioè che i miei dati sono stati comunicati alla gente che ho tirato in mezzo alla mia inchiesta, sono costretto a fare ricorso legale. Già mi hanno copiato pure tutto quello che avevo sul mio computer, e a quanto vedo...» Sollevò appena il suo rapporto. «...siete responsabili anche di questo.»

«Immagino che le nostre più sincere scuse non siano sufficienti,» replicò Maria, le mani l’una nell’altra.

«Immagina bene.» Fabrizio prese un foglietto dal blocchetto posto sulla scrivania, e una penna dal portapenne. «Questo è il numero del mio avvocato,» disse, scribacchiando sul fogliettino che poi porse a Maria, penna compresa. «Se potesse essere così gentile da riferirlo al suo tecnico, gli riferisca anche che lo aspetto in tribunale. Ho sei mesi di tempo prima del mio soggiorno a Rebibbia, gli dica pure di farsi vivo entro allora.»

«Signor Moro, per favore.»

La voce ferma della signora bloccò Fabrizio, alzatosi in piedi, dall’andarsene.

E fermezza era ciò che traspariva anche dal viso di costei. «L’ho fatta venire qui anche per un’altra ragione.»

Fabrizio non si risedette. «E sarebbe?»

«L’impiegato che si è occupato del suo rapporto desidererebbe incontrarla.»

«Mi sta prendendo in giro?» A quel punto, Fabrizio si scoprì arrabbiato per davvero. «Dopo che m’ha tirato in un casino giudiziario - dove, per inciso, sono io la vera parte lesa - ora vuole anche che mi scomodi a incontrarlo? Ma lei sta scherzando!»

«Ha diritto comunque alle sue scuse,» replicò Maria, senza scomporsi. «È una persona molto seria in tutto ciò che fa.»

«Non me ne faccio niente della sua serietà,» la liquidò Fabrizio. «Anzi, se volesse dirmi pure il suo nome, o darmi un suo recapito, così che possa mandargli di persona l’ingiunzione...»

«Purtroppo, temo che questo non sia possibile.»

«Eh, e certo.» Il tono di Fabrizio ora era crudelmente sarcastico. «Su di me ve ne siete sbattuti della privacy, ma se si tratta dei vostri dipendenti...»

«Non è per questo.» Maria parve esitare. «Questa persona...la sua situazione è un po’ _problematica_. Perciò non posso darvi alcun contatto privato.»

«Problematica in che senso?»

«Nel senso che i suoi documenti sono secretati.»

A quello, Fabrizio non seppe affatto cosa replicare.

«So che avete sporto denuncia presso la Polizia postale e delle telecomunicazioni per un’intrusione nel vostro computer privato,» continuò Maria, in apparenza impassibile. «Dato che è stata opera di uno dei nostri tecnici, abbiamo provveduto a farla cadere.»

Fabrizio boccheggiò per un istante. «Cosa...ma voi non ne avevate alcun diritto!»

«Quella persona ha espresso di sua volontà le intenzioni di fare in modo che questa...incresciosa situazione si sistemi. Il minimo che lei, signor Moro, possa fare è prestarle ascolto, non trova?»

«Ma che razza di agenzia di sicurezza siete?!» uscì spontaneo a Fabrizio.

Maria si aggiustò ancora le lenti sul naso. «Una che tende a fare bene il suo lavoro, e che non permette che persone innocenti ci vadano di mezzo.» Tornò con le mani nelle mani. «Dunque. Accetterà di incontrare il mio impiegato?»

Fabrizio non rispose. Gli sembrava di essere precipitato improvvisamente non in un poliziesco, ma in un vero e proprio film di controspionaggio. E lui era la comparsa presa di mira dal protagonista che sarebbe stata fatta fuori quanto prima.

«Può sempre rifiutarsi e avviare il suo procedimento giudiziario,» aggiunse Maria, in tutta tranquillità. «Ma sarebbe il secondo a pendere a suo carico, e per quanto non voglia dubitare della sua possibilità di permetterselo, posso solo suggerirle che sarebbe una perdita di tempo tutta a suo sfavore.» Un sorriso di comprensione le curvò le labbra. «Allora? Cosa crede sia meglio fare, per lei e i suoi?»

Fabrizio, dopo qualche istante, si lasciò andare a un sospiro. Si passò una mano dietro il collo, sentendolo indolenzito. «E questo tecnico non v’ha detto dove vuole incontrarmi?...»

 

* * *

 

L’indirizzo che Maria gli aveva dato corrispondeva al bar di fronte alla redazione del Veritas. Più indizio di così non poteva essere.

Ma non aveva lasciato scritto quando incontrarsi, per cui Fabrizio se la volle prendere comoda, e si recò al locale il giorno dopo. «Ciao, Andrè...»

«Fabbrì!» Il barista sorrise a trentadue denti non appena lo vide. «Ma ‘ndò eri finito? Te davamo tutti pe’ disperso!...»

«E invece sono ancora qua.» Fabrizio gli sorrise di rimando, raggiungendo il bancone. «Come va col tuo gruppo?»

«Ce semo lasciati, ora so’ solista.»

Fabrizio fischiò piano. «Mi dispiace...»

Andrea scrollò le spalle. «Mah, a me no. Alla fine non andavamo poi così d’accordo. Oh, cosa ti porto? Er solito?»

«E un cornetto,» aggiunse Fabrizio. Il colesterolo era l’ultimissimo dei suoi problemi, in quel momento.

«Arriva subito!» Andrea sistemò subito piattino e cucchiaino davanti a lui, poi partì a fare il caffè. «Oh, ma senti, com’è ‘sta storia che te sbattono dentro?»

Fabrizio si stropicciò le palpebre. «Andrè, so’ venuto qua proprio per non pensarce...»

«E sì, c’hai pure ragione.» Andrea gli depositò davanti al naso un profumatissimo croissant. «Ma è solo che ce semo tutti un po’ preoccupati, qua, nun c’abbiamo capito ‘n cazzo della sentenza.»

Fabrizio ridacchiò. «Non m’aspettavo diversamente...» Diede un primo morso al cornetto, e oltre ad appiccicarsi labbra e dita fece trasbordare un poco la marmellata di cui era ripieno.

Andrea lo lasciò solo per andare a versare il caffè nella tazzina. «Ah, comunque semo tutti co’ te, eh,» gli disse poi, tornando con la sua ordinazione. «Sicuro come la morte che quelli là hanno fatto ‘n imbroglio dei loro, sai meglio di me come sono, no?»

Fabrizio annuì, pulendosi alla bell’e meglio con quei tovagliolini inservibili che il bar metteva a disposizione dei clienti. Che, per la verità, erano solo lui e la coppia di ragazze a un tavolino, più un uomo incravattato a leggere la Gazzetta sportiva sopra il suo aperitivo. «Oggi calma piatta, eh?»

«C’è la partita,» fu la risposta di Andrea.

«Qualche altra novità? Che me so’ perso?» Fabrizio iniziò a sorseggiare il suo caffè, senza neanche aggiungervi dello zucchero.

«Poco e niente, in verità,» gli disse Andrea, poggiandosi coi gomiti sul banco. «Er signore cor barboncino nun viene più, il figlio dice che sta male e l’hanno ricoverato in ospedale...ma è normale, co’ tutti quei sigari che se fumava dopo ‘a colazione che faceva...ah, ‘a sai ‘na cosa? T’ho trovato un compare di caffè.»

«Mh?»

Andrea si chinò appena verso di lui. «’o vedi quer riccio là, alla finestra?» gli mormorò, indicando la persona chiamata in causa con lo sguardo. Fabrizio lo seguì col proprio. «Tutte ‘e mattine e ‘e sere di qualche tempo fa veniva qua, se prendeva du’ caffè come er tuo, senza zucchero e senza niente, e se ne annava. Mò però so’ dù giorni che è tornato: ha detto che era annato a fà delle foto a ‘no scavo a Paestum...»

«È un archeologo?»

«Studia all’accademia di belle arti, quindi penso de sì. Sta sempre colla macchinetta e un libro in mano, quando viene.» Andrea ridacchiò, passando uno strofinaccio sul piano. «Io gli ho detto, ma che te ne vai fin’e Paestum se c’hai già tutto ‘sto popo’ de roba qua a Roma…!»

«’ndrea!!»

«Arrivo subito, commendatò!» Andrea mollò lo strofinaccio nel lavandino e si diresse dall’altra parte del bancone, a prendere le nuove ordinazioni.

Fabrizio lasciò cadere il cucchiaino nella tazzina ormai vuota. Si concesse un altro sguardo al ragazzo descrittogli dal suo amico: cappello di maglina in testa e naso in un libro, era seduto a un tavolino proprio accanto alla finestra che dava sul portone della sua redazione.

Fabrizio si diresse verso di lui.

Quegli alzò gli occhi non appena lo udì avvicinarsi.

Fabrizio indicò la sedia vuota di fronte a lui. «Posso?» gli chiese, nel tono più gentile e informale che riusciva a trovare.

L’altro fece un’alzata di spalle. Fabrizio la interpretò come un ok, e si sedette.

Era completamente ignorato da quel ragazzo, che si era rimesso a leggere. Al collo alto del maglione portava una macchinetta fotografica di quelle professionali, il cui obiettivo, privo di tappo, occhieggiava a Fabrizio dal giaccone aperto che l’altro indossava. «È una bella macchinetta,» gli disse il giornalista.

«Grazie,» rispose il ragazzo. Continuava a dare attenzioni al libro invece che a lui.

Fabrizio proseguì: «Volevo prenderne una simile anch’io, venerdì scorso, ma c’era una ressa di quelle...»

«Lo credo,» mormorò l’altro, assorto nella lettura, «era il _black friday_.»

«Il che?»

Finalmente, quel ragazzo dai capelli ricciuti si degnò di guardarlo in faccia. « _Black friday_ ,» ripeté. «Il venerdì nero in cui i negozi fanno gli sconti. O, beh, fingono di farli...»

«Ah...sì, giusto.» Fabrizio rise appena, schermandosi il volto con una mano. «Scusami, non so’ molto bravo con l’inglese.»

Il ragazzo gli sorrise di cortesia, e inevitabilmente tornò cogli occhi al suo libro.

«Certo è che mì moglie mi c’ha trascinato,» continuò Fabrizio. «Sennò mi minacciava di fà divorzio, co’ tanto di giudice e giuria...»

«Avrei acconsentito anche io,» replicò il ragazzo, sempre leggendo, «se la mia _ex-moglie_ mi avesse minacciato di trascinarmi davanti alla corte marziale...»

Un angolo della bocca di Fabrizio si sollevò spontaneamente, a quel punto. «Già, già,» fece, annuendo lentamente. «E chissà com’è che sei venuto a sapè che l’estraneo davanti a te è divorziato.»

Il giovane si bloccò dal girare la pagina, per una frazione di secondo. «L’ha detto lei prima...» disse lentamente, voltando il foglio.

«E no: io ho detto che mia moglie m’ha _minacciato_ di divorziare, non che eravamo già separati.»

«Avrò capito male...»

«Invece per me hai capito fin troppo bene chi ti sta davanti.» Fabrizio aveva lasciato cadere ogni maschera. «Mò non stai dietro al tuo computer, non puoi più nasconderte coi tuoi programmi o che so io...caro er mio Lupo.»

Il volto di quel ragazzo non lasciò trasparire alcuna emozione, né di sorpresa, né di dissimulazione. Chiuse il libro, e lo poggiò sulle ginocchia.

Fabrizio aspettava. Non gli servì metter su un sorrisetto di vittoria: sapeva già che le cose stavano come diceva lui.

Il ragazzo sospirò. Si tolse il cappello, ravviandosi i ricci schiacciati. «Fregato da una parola...questo è proprio il colmo.»

Fabrizio avvertì un grosso peso scivolargli via dalle spalle. «Piacere mio,» gli disse.

Il giovane gli lanciò un’occhiata torva. La luce che entrava dalla finestra e le ombre gettate dai suoi capelli gli davano un’altra decina d’anni almeno. «Come l’ha capito?»

«Te ne stai seduto davanti al portone del palazzo della mia redazione, con una fotocamera appesa al collo. E il rapporto d’indagine svolto su di me presentava delle foto che potevano essere state fatte solo da qui, oltre al fatto che le mie ricerche, incluse pure là dentro, sono state copiate da qualcuno che si diverte a mettere le faccine di lupo nei codici per dire di togliersi dal cazzo. Fai tu il collegamento...»

Il ragazzo aprì le mani e le batté un paio di volte. «Complimenti,» disse, un sorriso storto a tagliargli le labbra, «la risposta è quella giusta. Vuole pure una medaglia?»

«Preferirei il tuo nome, uno con cui posso chiamarti?» gli chiese Fabrizio, più conciliante. Non serviva tenere ancora a lungo le ostilità.

«Sì. Ma non qui.» Il giovane mise libro e cappellino nello zainetto che l’altro non gli aveva visto, perché lo teneva poggiato a terra, contro la sedia. Si alzò in piedi, caricandosi la borsa in spalla, e uscì dal tavolino.

Si fermò proprio accanto a Fabrizio. «So che a Roma ci si può perdere in un niente, per cui accetto più che volentieri la sua scorciatoia per il Colosseo!»

Il giornalista lo guardò come se fosse uscito pazzo; aveva parlato a voce così alta che lo dovevano aver sentito pure fuori dal bar. Ciononostante, resse il suo gioco e uscì insieme a lui.

Il ragazzo non lo aspettò, incamminandosi lungo il marciapiede. «Che intendevi colla scorciatoia del Colosseo?» gli chiese Fabrizio, raggiungendolo e tenendo il suo passo.

«Lo vedrai,» rispose l’altro - hacker, studente, quale che fosse. Fabrizio non si aspettato che fosse alto quanto lui, a dirla tutta. «Se però ti metti a fare l’enigmatico tutto il tempo, sappi che ti mollo su due piedi e vado dritto dal mio avvocato,» lo avvertì. «Sono stanco di essere preso in giro.»

«Nessuna presa in giro,» lo rassicurò quegli. «Ma mi serviva un posto meno affollato in cui parlare liberamente...»

 _O più probabilmente per uccidermi a sangue freddo,_  pensò Fabrizio. La sensazione di essere in un film di spionaggio era diventata sempre più presente, non si sarebbe stupito nel vedere una Aston Martin parcheggiata da cui gli avrebbero sparato con un fucile estratto da un fanale.

Ma se voleva risposte, delle benedette risposte su tutto quel gran casino in cui aveva avuto la bella pensata di cacciarsi, era costretto a seguire quel ragazzo. Come aveva imparato nei suoi primi anni di operato al Veritas, se vuoi arrivare alla verità devi seguire il tragitto per intero, senza scorciatoie. Anche perché non ne esistevano, o la verità in quel caso si sarebbe chiamata bugia. E Fabrizio era stanco pure di quelle.

Sperò almeno che non volesse espiantargli un rene. Ci sarebbe mancato solo quello.

 

Si fermarono dopo tre isolati nel parcheggio vuoto di un supermarket.

«Questo posto non ha telecamere,» spiegò l’hacker a Fabrizio, rispondendo alla sua domanda prima che potesse esprimerla. «Al proprietario del supermercato pesa troppo il culo per mettere anche delle telecamere economiche, figurarsi assumere della security. Dunque, nessuno ci lascia mai la macchina. In poco tempo questo spiazzo è diventato una piccola terra di nessuno, perfetta per lo spaccio, la ricettazione...» Camminava mentre parlava, seguendo la siepe che delimitava un lato del parcheggio e dando le spalle a Fabrizio. «Ti regalo l’informazione, se vuoi!»

«Non serve,» replicò Fabrizio, continuando a seguirlo. «Ne abbiamo già parlato in un numero vecchio.» E ovviamente nessuno aveva fatto niente, ma forse una ristampa sarebbe stata utile. Si appuntò mentalmente quell’idea. «È per questo che mi hai portato qui?» gli chiese poi. «Perché nessuno può vederci?»

«Nè sentirci,» aggiunse l’hacker, e si voltò, fermandosi. Fabrizio notò subito che era stata una mossa strategica: il filare di alberi e cespugli che delimitavano il lato dello spiazzo in cui si erano spostati li avrebbero nascosti ancora meglio agli occhi dei passanti. Il traffico in strada avrebbe poi pensato a coprire le loro chiacchiere. Era una mossa intelligente, gli riconobbe. «Persino i borseggiatori di quartiere stanno allo stadio. Nessuno verrà a disturbarci.»

Quella frase allertò l’istinto di Fabrizio. «Perché mi hai voluto incontrare di persona?» gli chiese, pronto ad abbassarsi, mollargli un calcio all’inguine e poi correre via se quello avesse cacciato di tasca una pistola. «Il tuo capo mi ha già spiegato tutto, e io finirò in carcere lo stesso. Cos’altro c’è che dovrei ancora sapere?»

«Tanto per cominciare, che le cose stanno come ti ha riferito Maria. Solo quei bastardi del consiglio aziendale sono intoccabili.»

«S’è visto,» commentò acido Fabrizio, osservando meglio la persona che aveva davanti. All’esterno, senza le ombre da ambiente chiuso del bar, il suo volto non appariva più come quello di un ventenne troppo alto come Niccolò, ma come quello di un trentenne con parecchie nottate insonni a suo carico. «E quindi? Volevi dirmi solo questo, che sei tu che hai svuotato i conti segreti del dirigente, facendolo suicidare? Non tanto una bella mossa, se pensi che non andrò a dirlo alla polizia...»

«Ma non lo farai,» ribatté l’altro.

«Ne sei così sicuro?»

L’hacker sogghignò, e sollevò tre dita di una mano. «Intanto, hai solo la parola di una persona qualunque. E Maria non ti darà mai le mie ricerche su di te, quindi non hai neanche prove tangibili. E, ora come ora, nella tua posizione compromessa non ti conviene andare a gridare “al lupo” senza uno straccio di qualunque prova...»

Fabrizio gemette di fastidio. «Ed è pure spiritoso...»

Quegli se la rise, per tutta risposta.

Fabrizio si grattò la nuca. «Non ho molta scelta, mi stai dicendo. Beh, va bene,» disse poi. «Ti sto a sentì.»

L’hacker si mise a frugare nelle tasche della sua giacca, alimentando ulteriormente i sospetti che volesse sparargli in pieno giorno. «Non ho trovato solo conti off-shore e dati fuori dai parametri, nei computer che ho esaminato.»

«In cui hai fatto il guardone,» rettificò Fabrizio, ironico.

«Dettagli.» L’hacker sembrò aver trovato quanto cercava.

Fabrizio fu sul punto di fare un passo indietro - già udiva lo schiocco del carrello della pistola - quando si ritrovò davanti agli occhi una comunissima penna USB.

«Vorrei che ci dessi un’occhiata,» gli disse l’hacker, reggendo quell’oggettino con dita già arrossate per il freddo.

Fabrizio guardò prima il dispositivo, poi lui.

 _No,_  volle rispondergli. Non era un burattino nelle mani di chiunque solo perché non sapeva usare un computer. Si sentiva in balia della corrente da quella mattina e voleva fare una sola cosa: scendere. «Perché proprio io? Perché non la consegni alla polizia, o al tuo capo?»

_Perché non mi lasciate tutti in pace, una buona volta?!_

Alla risposta che ricevette ci avrebbe ripensato spesso nei giorni a seguire.

 

«Perché voglio te, nessun altro.»

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una parte di quello che dice Nic è vero: per esempio, esiste davvero un codice comportamentale degli hackers e la loro distinzione in "white hats" e "black hats", così come il deep web e il dark web sono due cose ben diverse.
> 
> La Wasp Security si chiama così in riferimento a Wasp Enterprises, azienda che appare nella trilogia di Millennium.
> 
> Anche in questa fic è stato barbaramente usato Google Translate per la frase in albanese di questo capitolo, ma se non altro ho rispettato la promessa di far incontrare i protagonisti, no?


	5. Fiat lux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fiat lux" significa "sia fatta la luce."  
> La trovate nella Genesi (1,3) quando Dio crea la luce; nel parlato si usa per indicare il chiarimento di una questione oscura e controversa.
> 
> \---
> 
> Questo capitolo è stato un parto senza anestesia, anzi, mi si sarà anestetizzato il cervello nello scriverlo, ma GIURO che è l'ultimo così noioso e che dal prossimo si passa a indagini un po' più movimentate.
> 
> Grazie a MyDemonicas, AboriginalAnemia e GioTanner per i loro bellissimi commenti allo scorso capitolo, a geek-67 per il suo bel messaggio su Tumblr, e a voi tutti che seguite 'sta storia, mi fate sentire un po' meno amareggiata alla fine di questo lavoraccio~~~

Maria soffiò delicatamente sulla propria tazzina di tè. «E come ti è sembrato il signor Moro, di persona?» chiese al telefono, e accostò la tazzina alle labbra per trarne un sorso.

« _Come avevo previsto. Mi ha fatto domande sensate e non mi ha creduto sull’unghia. Credo pensasse che volessi sparargli._ »

«E non ti piace?»

« _Al contrario, mi piace molto._ »

Maria si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. «Sono lieta di saperlo. Non sono molte le persone che rientrano subito nelle tue simpatie.»

« _È onesto, forse uno dei pochi. Ed è esattamente come si presenta. Per ora, s’intende._ »

Maria trasse un altro sorso del suo té. «Piace anche a me, se devo dirlo.»

« _Devo andare._ » Ermal riattaccò.

Lasciando Maria a formulare i propri pensieri...

 

* * *

 

_Perché proprio io?_

La luce del monitor del computer fisso si rifletteva nelle lenti degli occhiali che Fabrizio teneva sul naso. Teneva il mento sulle nocche di una mano, mentre con l’altra scorreva giù la rotellina del mouse.

_Perché non ti rivolgi alla polizia, o al tuo capo?_

Le icone nella cartella, ingigantite per la sua vista affaticata, non gli dicevano niente, e lo stesso le loro denominazioni.

Fabrizio doppio-cliccò su una di esse.

_Perché voglio te, nessun altro._

Il contenuto dell’immagine appena aperta gli fu altrettanto incomprensibile.

_Te e nessun altro._

Fabrizio si sfregò le labbra con le dita, fredde e intorpidite. I termosifoni si erano staccati da un pezzo e si era già perso quel bel tepore che aleggiava per casa.

_Nessun altro._

Aprì un altro file.

_Nessun altro, nessun altro, nessun altro…_

Bussarono alla porta e lui quasi saltò in aria. «È aperto!» gridò.

Niccolò entrò, chitarra appesa a una spalla. «Ohi, che stai a fà?» gli chiese, vedendolo seduto al computer dell’ingresso.

«Niente...una ricerca che ho terminato.» Fabrizio premette il pulsante di spegnimento del monitor, che si annerì, dunque si tolse gli occhiali e si alzò dalla sedia. «Vogliamo provare quella canzone per sabato sera?» gli chiese, sorridendo incoraggiante.

Niccolò si tolse la chitarra di spalla e la imbracciò.

 

* * *

 

Passarono ben più della solita oretta pattuita a suonare in cucina, riscrivendo il testo e riarrangiando lo spartito. Niccolò non la smetteva un attimo di smangiucchiarsi le unghie tra una pausa dal pizzicare le corde e l’altra, e Fabrizio, stanco di rimproverarlo e punzecchiargli la mano o il polso con la matita, dovette alzarsi a cercare qualcosa da mangiare.

«È che ‘sto fatto di esibirmi mi rende nervoso,» gli disse Niccolò, sgranocchiando un’altra fila di patatine fritte dal suo sacchetto. «Cioè...m’è già capitato di suonare avanti ad altre persone, ma per i miei o qualche amico mio. Suonare su un vero palco, per un mucchio di gente che non conosco, mi terrorizza. Non ce sta un metodo per farsi passare la strizza, Fabbri, tu che ci sei già passato?»

«’na birretta prima di salire sul palco,» rispose Fabrizio, mangiando anche lui patatine dal secondo dei due sacchetti. Sarebbe dovuto scendere a ricomprarli prima che i suoi figli tornassero, si appuntò mentalmente. «Io facevo così. Ma te vai già su di giri di tuo, quindi forse è meglio una Coca-Cola...»

Niccolò sbuffò. «Che ho, dodici anni?» replicò con un sorriso storto.

«Fin’e prova contraria so’ ancora io il più anziano,» lo redarguì Fabrizio sornione, «devo dirti queste cose pe’ contratto...»

Niccolò rise. «Bella carriera che mi si prospetta!...»

Fabrizio era contento che la prendesse con spirito. Una volta sul palco, avrebbe avuto la sua prova se fosse in grado di reggere la tensione o meno - perché non importa se suoni in un pub dei più sconosciuti o al festival della canzone europea visto in mondovisione, la tremarella ti assale chiunque tu sia, ti rammollisce le gambe, le braccia e le dita e ti blocca i denti cosicché la lingua non esce e tu non puoi più cantare, né suonare. E allora sì che sei fregato. E se sei pure disperato abbastanza, capita che cadi in un certo abisso e nessuno ti viene a tirare su, come Fabrizio aveva sperimentato di persona.

Sperava con tutto se stesso, dall’alto delle sue paranoie, che Niccolò fosse forte esattamente quanto mostrava di essere. Al momento si trattava solo di quello spettacolino in un locale della città, ma il ragazzo pensava già al singolo in proprio, e chi poteva dire con certezza se la sua carriera sarebbe volata in alto o verso il basso?

Una parte importante, oltre che il favore del pubblico, la giocava pure lo spirito del cantautore. Fabrizio si era arreso, ma non voleva dire che avrebbe detto a Niccolò di fare lo stesso. O a sua figlia, se la fissa di cantare non le fosse evaporata come facevano tutte le fissazioni dei bambini.

«Alla fine chi era, ieri?»

Fabrizio si sgarbugliò dal suo gomitolo di pensieri. «Chi?»

«Al telefono,» rispose Niccolò, mentre si puliva le dita unte con un tovagliolo. «Ieri, quand’è che ci siamo visti dopo l’università.» Ficcò il fazzoletto appallottolato nel sacchetto di patatine vuoto, e incrociò le braccia, tenendo le mani fra gli arti e il busto: erano gelide, e voleva scaldarle. «Sembravi, non so, spaventato...non t’ho mai visto così. Era ancora per il processo?»

«Ah...no, non era niente.» Fabrizio raccolse i sacchetti di patatine ormai vuoti e si alzò dalla sedia. «Niente di cui ti devi preoccupare,» disse, accartocciando le confezioni per poi buttarle nel cestino della spazzatura sotto il lavandino.

Lo sguardo che vide sul volto del ragazzo, quando si voltò indietro, gli fu estremamente, dolorosamente familiare. Era la stessa occhiata che gli avevano sempre lanciato i suoi, sua sorella, la sua ex-compagna, i professori che aveva avuto e gli assistenti sociali che l’avevano tenuto sott’occhio alla clinica, e persino i suoi figli ogni tanto: _non mentire quando ce l’hai scritto in faccia che nascondi qualcosa._

«Credevo che di me ti fidassi,» disse Niccolò, aggiungendo pure il carico del tradimento.

«E infatti mi fido,» replicò Fabrizio, tornando al tavolo, ma non si risedette. «Ma sei un ragazzo, e devi pensare alle cose della tua età. L’università, gli amici, le tue canzoni. Non a fà da badante a un giornalista arrabbiato,» aggiunse, sperando che il tono scherzoso lo risollevasse, ma servì a poco a tutti e due.

«Ho _vent’anni_ , Fabbri,» gli ripeté Niccolò, in tono d’esasperazione. «Non serve che mi tratti ancora come un ragazzino, perché non lo sono. Non sei mio padre, e comunque so badare a me stesso, e penso di saper decidere da solo se voler aiutare un mio amico. Okay?!»

«Lo so,» gli concesse Fabrizio, annuendo, «l’ho capito...» Non potè nascondere a se stesso di essere un poco rincuorato del fatto che volesse stare dalla sua parte.

Aveva capito ben presto che il giovane che gli aveva portato la posta il giorno dopo che si era trasferito in quell’appartamento - perché non essendoci ancora la sua casella, era stata buttata a caso nell’atrio del palazzo - badava a se stesso da più tempo che non i suoi genitori. Non era certo un ragazzino chi riusciva a crescere da solo in un ambiente come quel quartieraccio senza passare dall’altra parte della barricata, quella da cui si può solo scendere e scendere fino a non rivedere più il muro che si ha scavalcati. Fabrizio aveva dovuto ammettere a se stesso di essere rimasto sinceramente colpito da Niccolò, di come fosse riuscito a tenere duro sulla linea retta da cui lui invece aveva finito per deviare, alla sua età, e si era ritrovato a pregare che non facesse il suo stesso errore, intelligente com’era. Aveva finito per affezionarcisi, oltre le lezioni di chitarra, e ormai lo considerava alla stregua dei suoi figli in tutto e per tutto.

Colpi di testa e conseguenti rimproveri inclusi. «Ma questa non è roba che ti compete. È un vero macello, e l’ultima cosa che voglio è che possano aver motivo di coinvolgere pure te solo perché mi hai voluto aiutare. Lo so che non sei un ragazzino,» si ripeté poi, fermando l’inevitabile replica di Niccolò, «ma non sei nemmeno un avvocato, e quello che fai coi tuoi programmi al computer, se non è illegale, ci si avvicina molto. Quelli là...»

Si fermò un attimo per scegliere con cura le parole, perché stava correndo il serio rischio di imprecare e riteneva di averlo fatto più che a sufficienza, in quei giorni. «Quelle... _persone_...so’ gente che c’ha agganci ovunque: hai presente il genere, no?, te che te vedi quelle serie che girano adesso. È gente furba, che sa rigirarsi le giurie a suo piacere, sennò non facevano condannare soltanto a me. Loro so’ usciti puliti, mentre chi hanno ingaggiato pe’ rubarmi le ricerche se l’è vista brutta pure lui. Ma non è come nei telefilm,» aggiunse poi, infervorandosi, «questo è più pericoloso, non ce sta in mezzo più solo la mia inchiesta. Qua se ce scoprono a tutt’e due altro che sbatterci a Rebibbia, ci ammazzano e ci mettono nel cemento, o ci ritrovano a Ostia sulla spiaggia con un buco in fronte!»

Niccolò non ribatté. Quelle ultime parole avevano avuto su di lui l’effetto desiderato dal giornalista.

Sospirando profondamente, Fabrizio si risedette. Si passò entrambe le mani sul volto, come faceva ogniqualvolta era stanco, ma stanco sul serio. «È un delirio...è tutto un delirio...»

Niccolò aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Hai detto che ti hanno rubato _loro,_  le ricerche?»

Fabrizio annuì solamente, la testa bassa.

Anche Niccolò teneva lo sguardo basso, ma perché pensava. «Ma il mio programma, ieri...quello che ero riuscito a rintracciare era...» Sgranò gli occhi. «No, aspè...»

«Ti ho detto che era un macello, sì?» Fabrizio si raddrizzò, nient’affatto più contento. «Beh, questa non è manco la parte peggiore...»

 

* * *

 

Alla fine fu costretto a rivelargli tutto: la chiamata della signora De Filippi, il fatto che fosse stata praticamente la sua agenzia di sicurezza a far fare la figura del fesso a lui e pure a tutti loro, e che il tecnico che aveva portato a tutto quello era la stessa persona che aveva copiato i suoi files e che Niccolò era riuscito a rintracciare col suo nuovo programma, prima che gli fosse stata sbattuta in faccia la porta in albanese.

«Cioè...» Niccolò si era improvvisamente riattivato, non stava fermo né con le mani né cogli occhi. «Tu hai incontrato il Lupo? Sul serio?!»

«Mhm,» fece Fabrizio, annuendo gravemente.

«E com’è? Chi è? Cioè, è un uomo o una donna? Che aspetto ha?»

 _È uno strano. Criptico. E pure un po’ antipatico._ «È una persona come me e come te.»

«Però avevo ragione, lavora veramente per un’agenzia di sicurezza.»

«Mhm. Però ‘sta cosa mò la sappiamo solo noi due e il suo capo, vedi di non fartela sfuggì.»

«Sì, ovvio. Assurdo...» Ora Niccolò sorrideva da un orecchio all’altro, e Fabrizio non poteva fare a meno di trovare la cosa fastidiosa. Che cavolo aveva di così speciale quel tizio informatico - a parte il fatto di poter entrare e uscire come voleva persino dal database della Nasa - lui non riusciva proprio a capirlo. «E insomma, che t’ha detto? Solo le sue scuse?»

«Solo quelle, sì.» _Scuse da un milione di euro,_  gli venne da pensare. _O di bitcoin._ Il pensiero gli andò poi al computer nell’ingresso.

«E non c’entra niente il fatto che stessi leggendo dei file censurati quando sono entrato, vero?»

Fabrizio si strozzò con la sua saliva. Iniziò a tossire, e Niccolò dovette dargli due pacche sulla schiena, in mezzo alle spalle. «Aò, ma c’hai i sensi di Spider-Man?!» gli chiese, non appena riprese a respirare normalmente. «Come hai fatto a vedere che…?»

«Hai la scrivania giusto affianco alla porta,» gli rispose Niccolò in tono gongolante. «Non proprio il migliore dei nascondigli...»

Fabrizio fece schioccare la lingua contro i denti. Passò una mano tra i capelli del ragazzo nel suo gesto abituale. «Sei terribile, sei...»

Niccolò ridacchiò. «E so più cose di te in questo campo,» gli ricordò, aggiustandosi i capelli scarmigliati.

«E io so che non mi piacerà quello che stai per dire mò...»

«Voglio aiutarti,» fu la sua prevedibile uscita.

Al che Fabrizio, altrettanto prevedibilmente, si alzò in piedi. «Non se ne parla nemmeno.»

«Ma perché?!» gli chiese Niccolò, dunque si alzò anche lui. «Non mi farò scoprire, te giuro!» esclamò, inseguendolo. «I programmi che uso sono fatti apposta per non essere rintracciati, se è quello il problema...»

«Non m’hai ascoltato, allora!» sbottò Fabrizio. «Il problema qua è che rischio di farte ammazzà! ‘o capisci o no?! E non è che hai cinque anni!»

«Ma se viviamo in un quartiere dove sembra di stare sulla striscia di Gaza un giorno sì e l’altro pure,» ribatté Niccolò, seccato. «Se volevano ammazzarmi, l’avrebbero già fatto...»

«No,» lo fermò Fabrizio, e gli puntò un indice contro. «T’ammazzo prima io se t’immischi di nuovo come hai fatto ieri, e che ti avevo pure detto di non farlo. Non posso rischiare tutto perché sei un capatosta dei peggiori, capito?»

Niccolò non protestò, né si arrabbiò.

Incrociò le braccia, mantenendo un contegno assurdamente calmo. «D’accordo,» disse, cosa ancora più assurda (al che Fabrizio pensò che qualcuno lassù dovesse avergli rifilato una qualche fattura per fargli cambiare umore e idea). «Facciamo come vuoi tu. Io me ne resto fuori e tu indaga pure su qualunque cosa stai indagando adesso.»

Fabrizio fu spiazzato da quella reazione. «Beh...bene,» si risolse poi. «Benissimo. Proprio quello che intendevo.»

«Ah, quindi _c’è_ qualcosa su cui stai indagando!»

«Ma porc-!» Fabrizio ruggì al soffitto. « _Senti,_ » fece poi, trattenendosi dallo scrollare Niccolò che intanto aveva messo su un sorriso gongolante, «puoi fare tutti i giochi furbetti che te pare, ma nun ce sto a cambià idea!»

«E invece ti converrebbe farlo,» replicò Niccolò, e prima che l’altro potesse ribattere - e prolungare all’infinito quell’inutile dibattito - aggiunse: «Ti dico solo tre cose, okay? Primo...» Alzò il pollice di una mano. «...al momento sei interdetto da qualunque attività investigativa, secondo la condanna che ti hanno appioppato. Niente salti in redazione, niente giri col registratore dietro, se ti fai vedere per Roma centro _minimo_ ti saltano addosso quelli di Canale Cinque insieme alle guardie, e poi sai che altro casino che si combina. Secondo...» Alzò l’indice. «...se non puoi andare in redazione, non puoi parlare col vostro consulente informatico, e io mi so’ fatto la mezza idea che il Lupo ti ha passato qualche cosa relativa al tuo caso per aiutarti a sbrogliarlo, ma tu non sai come fare per vedere di che si tratta. E visto che non puoi chiedere aiuto a nessuno senza sollevare un polverone - niente redazione perché non ci puoi andare, ma nemmeno niente chiamate ad altri tecnici sennò veramente ti piombano le guardie a casa - _guarda caso_ hai un vicino di casa più esperto di te, che ti ha già risolto un caso, che non lavora per nessuno e non è mai stato al gabbio, e che al momento è libero per ben tre settimane dato che il docente dell’unico corso che sta seguendo s’è appena dato in malattia per la sua gastrite.»

Davanti a tutto quel discorso, Fabrizio, molto semplicemente, inarcò un sopracciglio. «E ‘a terza cosa qual è?»

«Accetto di essere pagato in supplì, maritozzi e altra roba dannosa per il mio organismo, ma salutare per il mio spirito.» Niccolò tirò via quella mano, e fece apparire un sorrisetto in volto. «Non costa molto la mia consulenza, come vedi!»

Fabrizio incrociò le braccia a sua volta, scuotendo la testa con un gran sospiro di rassegnazione. «Il fatto che ce possono mannà a casa dei sicari non ti sfiora neppure, vero?»

Niccolò fece spallucce. «Non è che alla gente che si accoppa giù all’angolo non ci siamo abituati. Con tutto il rispetto per chi ci finisce di mezzo e non c’entra nulla, eh.»

«Guarda che non devo andare a fa’ nessuna intervista a nessuna fonte segreta.»

«Tu fai quello che ti pare, io lavoro da casa col computer. Non mi serve seguirti per trovarti quello che cerchi.»

Fabrizio si tormentò le labbra per un po’, riflettendo attentamente. Non era un affare da prendere sotto gamba e Niccolò avrebbe dovuto saperlo, l’incosciente. O forse lo sapeva benissimo? Ma, come gli aveva detto, si fidava di lui, e pensava che dalla sua parte fosse lo stesso…

Forse, si disse Fabrizio, era giunto il momento di ricambiare.

Ma con le dovute precauzioni. «Te chiamo solo se indispensabile,» lo avvertì, guardandolo bene negli occhi, e detestando con tutto se stesso la luce che le sue parole vi accesero. «Per adesso mi aiuti a cercare ‘sta cosa e basta. Che non ti venga in mente di mandarmi un messaggio tutti i giorni per chiedermi se ho qualcosa per te, ché ti giuro vengo di sotto e ti strangolo, e poi vediamo come ti rimette in piedi tua madre co’ tutti i suoi chakra o come si chiamano. Capito?»

«Andata,» affermò Niccolò, battendo le mani e sfregandole. «Fammi vedè che t’ha dato, và!»

Non senza un brutto presentimento, Fabrizio lo condusse al computer alla scrivania. Riaccese il monitor. «Una pennetta con una cartella,» iniziò a spiegare, facendo cenno a Niccolò di sedersi alla sedia girevole. «E dei file,» continuò, andando a prendere una sedia per sé nella cucina, «tutti di immagini, ma non ci sto a capì niente.»

«E sono tutti censurati?» gli chiese Niccolò, inforcando gli occhiali che teneva in tasca e iniziando a far scorrere l’archivio.

«Più o meno sì,» rispose Fabrizio, poggiando la sedia accanto a lui. Si sedette. «Non tutte le parole sono cancellate, a parte poi quelle sezioni che sono interamente coperte da dei rettangoli neri.»

«Sì, sì,» fece Niccolò, annuendo distrattamente mentre guardava le varie immagini a colpi di click. «È una cosa che puoi fare con qualunque programma di manipolazione foto...pure co’ Paint, per dire.»

«E non ho idea di come rimuovere tutto il nero, però,» gli confessò Fabrizio.

«Mmh.» Non era un mugolio confortante, quello di Niccolò. «Parecchi di questi sono scannerizzazioni. Li hanno coperti già da prima col pennarello, più che schiarirli e sperare che l’inchiostro fosse scarico non posso fare. Quelli in digitale, invece...»

Stette a tamburellare per qualche secondo contro il mouse, prima di alzarsi e tornare in cucina. Fabrizio udì il rumore di una zip, il frugare in una qualche borsa o custodia, e quando Niccolò tornò, teneva stretto a sé un piccolo quaderno che gli aveva già visto appresso. «Chiudi le finestre,» gli disse il ragazzo, risedendosi, e poggiò il quadernetto davanti alla tastiera.

Fabrizio non capì. «Ah?»

«Le finestre, chiudile; abbassa la tapparella e tira le tende!»

«E perché, scusa?»

Niccolò si alzò, e fece segno a Fabrizio di seguirlo. «Le telecamere fissate sul palazzo di fronte al nostro...» Alla finestra, gli indicò le grondaie del condominio dall’altro lato della strada. «Danno su camera mia, e pure sull’ingresso di casa tua.»

«E allora?»

« _E allora_ , visto che la cosa secondo te è talmente pericolosa che ancora un po’ ci mandano dietro pure l’antiterrorismo, meglio prendere delle precauzioni, no?»

Per Niccolò sembrava tutto ovvio, mentre per Fabrizio era ancora più complicato di prima.

«Okay, è come hai detto tu: non tutti i programmi che uso sono _esattamente_ legali,» ammise il ragazzo. «E visto che ho il Grande Fratello giusto davanti alla mia stanza, non mi va molto a genio che qualcuno possa arrivare a vedere quello che faccio, e magari farsi un’impressione sbagliata. Voglio dire, non è che mi metto a cifrare i codici della banca d’Italia per fare una maxi-rapina informatica!...»

Ed ecco il perché della camera oscura, pensò Fabrizio. «Trovarsi n’altro hobby come il calcio no, eh?» chiese retorico. Ma fece come gli aveva detto, e tirò giù le tapparelle.

Accesa la luce nella stanza, i due tornarono a sedersi davanti al computer.

Niccolò girò solo tre pagine nel quadernetto. «Questo me l’ha passato uno che studia graphic design,» disse a Fabrizio, mentre apriva non la schermata nera di codifica, ma il motore di ricerca.

Inserì un nome che al giornalista risultò incomprensibile, e premette invio. «Il programma te lo fa scaricare in prova, il che vuol dire che dopo trenta giorni si cancella in automatico e se vuoi continuare a usarlo devi comprarlo. Ma a noi serve solo per questa cosa...»

Cliccò sul secondo link apparso, aprendo un coloratissimo sito internet di software di grafica e disegno in digitale.

Cliccò poi sul rettangolo verde al centro della pagina, e il sistema operativo iniziò subito il download.

«In pratica, co’ questo ti riesco a modificare abbastanza le immagini per riuscire a capire cosa c’è scritto sotto a tutto quel nero,» spiegò Niccolò a Fabrizio, nell’attesa che il caricamento si completasse. «Con quelle che sono state modificate al computer dovrebbe essere un po’ più facile, per quelle scannerizzate già con le bande di censura la vedo un po’ più complessa, se non impossibile.»

«E tu sei sicuro che funzioni?»

«Ha funzionato per truccare i voti dell’esame di sociologia, non vedo perché non dovrebbe funzionare pure su dei documenti. Sto a scherzà, tranquillo,» aggiunse Niccolò, vedendo la faccia di Fabrizio alterarsi subito.

Lo salvò in campana il concludersi del download. Niccolò avviò il programma, e subito selezionò i files della cartella contenuta nel supporto esterno del computer - la pennetta USB che sporgeva dalla case tower.

«Proviamo con questa...»

Fabrizio restò a guardare. Cercava di capire dove fosse il trucco, neanche stesse assistendo a uno spettacolo di magia. Fosse dipeso da lui, non avrebbe saputo dove mettere le mani - o meglio, il cursore del mouse - neanche a pagarlo.

E invece Niccolò si muoveva sulla piattaforma a una velocità sorprendente, passando in rassegna un’immagine dopo l’altra, selezionando opzioni e provando e riprovando nuovi schemi. Si disse che era perché era più giovane di lui, tanto per mettere a tacere la sua coscienza.

Una mezz’ora dopo di selezioni, cambi e ricambi di filtri, contrasti e livelli - e un caffè per entrambi, o sarebbero veramente usciti matti da quell’ennesimo labirinto informatico - Niccolò si trasse indietro sulla sedia, con un sospiro soddisfatto. «Beh, ecco qua. Più di così non ho potuto fare.»

Fabrizio gli poggiò una mano su una spalla. «Fidati, è già tantissimo.»

Niccolò ricambiò lo sguardo d’intesa. Poi tornò al mouse: chiuse il programma di manipolazione digitale e ritornò indietro alla cartella coi files ora modificati. «Diamo un’occhiata, vuoi? Quale vuoi vedere per primo?»

«Inizia proprio dal primissimo, và.»

Niccolò doppio-cliccò sulla prima icona nella griglia.

Fabrizio inforcò i suoi occhiali, e puntò gli occhi sulla nuova immagine.

Era un documento ufficiale, ma questo l’aveva già capito dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva visto: carta pesante color giallino smorto, probabilmente battuta a macchina, le righe in nero che coprivano le parole erano disposte in un blocco centrale, poi una in alto nell’angolo a destra - la data - e una in basso a destra - la firma.

Niccolò aveva schiarito le parti a pennarello il più possibile, con un effetto molto simile a quando si poggiava un foglio contro il vetro della finestra o lo si poneva davanti a una fonte di luce per potervi vedere attraverso. Fabrizio strizzò per un po’ le palpebre, prima di afferrare la lente d’ingrandimento dello zoom e mettere meglio a fuoco le righe censurate.

Niccolò si era messo comodo, incrociando le braccia e accavallando le gambe, prevedendo che l’esaminazione dei documenti ci avrebbe impiegato un bel po’.

 

Anche se non immaginava che se ne sarebbe andato tutto il resto del pomeriggio.

Erano quasi le otto di sera, come notò Niccolò all’orologio nella barra di Start, con occhi pesanti per la stanchezza. Li aveva persino tenuti chiusi per un po’, avvertendoli bruciare per la luminosità dello schermo.

Ironicamente, Fabrizio aveva tirato avanti senza accusare alcun sintomo di fatica, lui che si lamentava tanto di essere vecchio e degli svantaggi che la sua età comportava. Niccolò non era del suo stesso parere, ma era troppo divertente scherzarci sopra. Almeno finché fosse stato lui a tenere il coltello della giovinezza e della battuta pronta dalla parte del manico.

Stava pensando di alzarsi e tornare finalmente a casa - i suoi non c’erano, ovviamente, ma si sentiva intorpidito e con lo stomaco che reclamava la cena - quando un’esclamazione di Fabrizio lo risvegliò.

«Bene bene bene...» Era esattamente il tono di voce che usava quando riusciva a incastrare una mela marcia, o di quando si accorgeva, durante le loro prime lezioni, che Niccolò non aveva studiato la partitura. «Io questo lo conosco.»

«Chi?» gli chiese Niccolò, trattenendo uno sbadiglio.

«Questo qua.» L’immagine visualizzata da Fabrizio era quella di un foglio scannerizzato, bianco di risma.

Niccolò mise a fuoco, sbattendo le palpebre più volte per risvegliarsi del tutto.

Il suo programma, alla fine, era riuscito a fare qualcosa: l’intestazione del firmatario era ancora oscurata, ma il timbro che vi era stato impresso sopra, e poi evidentemente coperto da una patina di colore digitale, appariva con chiarezza sul bianco del foglio.

«Questo è il sigillo dell’ambasciata rumena,» spiegò Fabrizio. «Me lo ricordo perché andammo a intervistare a uno dei loro diplomatici su un caso di...vabbè, meglio che non te lo dico. Comunque, in quell’occasione ci lasciarono dei documenti firmati, contrassegnati con questo sigillo qua.»

«E...e quindi?» Niccolò ancora non capiva. «Che vuol dire, Fabbri? Che c’entra mò l’ambasciata rumena?»

«È quello che dobbiamo scoprire, no?» rispose Fabrizio, scorrendo le ultime immagini. «Senti, mica hai pure un programma per fare un confronto visivo tra i documenti, per vedere se ci stanno degli elementi simili o una cosa così, eh?»

Niccolò si stropicciò gli occhi. «Posso cercare...»

 

* * *

 

Andò a finire che passarono pure la serata insieme, cenando con quanto era rimasto a Fabrizio della torta salata comprata in rosticceria dopo il suo incontro col Lupo, o come diavolo si chiamasse nella realtà. Non gliel’aveva più detto, poi, e l’aveva pure lasciato lì nel parcheggio come un cretino.

«A proposito...» Niccolò si fermò un attimo dal masticare la sua fetta. «Com’è che il Lupo ti ha dato questi file? Non me l’hai più detto, prima...»

Fabrizio gettò un’occhiata allo schermo del computer: il programma di confronto incrociato stava ancora ripassando l’intera cartella, documento per documento, e a giudicare dalla barra del caricamento era ben lungi dall’aver già finito.

Aveva tutto il tempo per dare una spiegazione esauriente, per sua somma sfortuna. «Ti dirò...non sono sicuro neanche io di sapere il perché,» iniziò, poggiando il suo piatto ormai vuoto sulla scrivania. «Mi ha dato questa penna USB, capito?, dicendomi di dare un’occhiata a quello che c’era dentro, e se non m’interessava avrei dovuto bruciarla.»

«E se ti interessava, invece?»

«Se m’interessava, dovevo seguire le istruzioni in un foglietto che mi ha dato con la penna e contattarlo.»

Niccolò si lasciò quasi sfuggire la sua fetta di torta salata dalle dita. «No, aspetta,» disse poi, sbattendo più volte gli occhi e scrollando il capo, come a svegliarsi da un brutto sogno. «Il Lupo _in_ _persona_ t’ha detto di chiamarlo?!»

«Così pare...aò, ma è davvero tutto ‘sto eremita?»

«Embè!» esclamò Niccolò. Gli occhi erano tornati a brillargli. «È tipo una leggenda tra gli informatici italiani, spunta dal nulla e nessuno è mai riuscito a capire da _dove_ , tanto il luogo fisico quanto il server nel web. E non c’è una sua foto in giro, né altre informazioni, manco una multa in nove anni di esistenza virtuale! Di certo se ha degli amici nel mondo reale, questi non sanno chi è o non lo vanno a dire in giro...»

 _Lo so io perché non trovano niente su di lui,_  pensò Fabrizio. Tornò con la mente alla direttrice della Wasp Security e ai suoi giri di parole per dirgli che qualunque cosa avesse voluto sapere sul tecnico che l’aveva ficcato in quel gran pasticcio, non avrebbe potuto ottenerla in quanto era tutto sotto chiave, dove e di chi doveva ancora capirlo.

Ma se aveva compreso una cosa sola, era che dietro a quel Lupo c’era una storia ben più complessa di un Robin Hood informatico di notte e Fantozzi alla security di giorno. E lui, da bravo giornalista quale ancora restava, sarebbe riuscita a tirarla fuori dai denti del diretto interessato. Fare la figura del fesso una volta ci stava pure, ma già la seconda era inaccettabile.

«Quindi lo chiamerai?» gli arrivò la domanda di Niccolò, ovviamente trepidante.

Fabrizio si massaggiò il collo e le spalle, doloranti per tutto quel tempo trascorso immobile. «Dipende se quello che troviamo adesso ha un qualche senso...»

Niccolò poggiò il suo piatto accanto all’altro ugualmente vuoto. «Ma tu ti sei già fatto un’idea, è così?»

«Sembrano tutti documenti importanti, e il fatto che c’è il sigillo di un’ambasciata straniera su uno di quelli può solo peggiorà le mie ipotesi.» Fabrizio fece schioccare la lingua, corrucciato. «Ho un brutto presentimento, anche se non saprei dire il perché manco di questo...speriamo che la ricerca tua ci dica che mi sbaglio.»

Niccolò non disse nulla.

 

Quando il confronto incrociato terminò, il programma ebbe sì riscontrato delle similitudini tra alcuni documenti, ma che non furono affatto d’aiuto per il morale di Fabrizio.

Quattro file recavano in calce un sigillo simile a quello del documento col timbro dell’ambasciata rumena. Di nuovo con l’aiuto di Niccolò e delle sue ricerche su Internet, i due riuscirono a identificare gli altri simboli come i sigilli di altre quattro ambasciate, e che come quella della Romania erano presenti su suolo capitolino.

«Questa è ‘na cosa più grande di un’azienda alimentare che fa l’infame coi lavoranti,» mormorò Fabrizio, occhi allo schermo. Tutto il suo corpo era diventato una stringa tesa e una dormita non l’avrebbe rilassato, di questo ne era certo. «Nic...»

«Cancello tutto e torno a casa,» disse il giovane, avviando la procedura per espellere la pennetta USB.

«Bravo.» Fabrizio gli passò una mano sulla schiena. «E grazie di tutto, eh,» gli disse poi, guardandolo mentre spegneva il computer. «Senza di te nun ci sarei mai arrivato...»

«Ci saresti arrivato comunque,» ribatté Niccolò, per poi rivolgergli un sorriso ironico. «Dopo averci messo molto più tempo di me, ovvio.»

Fabrizio gli rifilò una pacca su una spalla. «Và a recuperare la tua chitarra, và! Prima che cambio idea pure sulle nostre lezioni…!»

 

* * *

 

Dall’altra parte della città rispetto a quel condominio, Ermal era inquieto.

Pur sdraiato sulla sua branda, non si sentiva tranquillo e la colpa era tutta della sua decisione di affidare le ultime cose che aveva recuperato dall’archivio del dirigente suicida a una persona a lui sconosciuta.

Beninteso, ormai conosceva la vita di Fabrizio Moro a memoria. Si era riletto il faldone del suo rapporto anche dopo la chiamata a Maria, prima di recarsi tutti e due i giorni al bar di fronte il Veritas e anche dopo. E anche quella sera, e infatti il plico di fogli stampati e spillati malamente era buttato sul pavimento, ai piedi del suo letto improvvisato.

Era il fatto di essersi _dovuto_ rivolgere a una persona che non fosse Marco o la sua datrice di lavoro a...non spaventarlo, no, perché non era sociopatico fino a quel punto, ma...l’aveva ragionevolmente messo in guardia. Sì, era quella la sensazione che provava.

Si sentiva in guardia, sul chi vive: avendo a che fare con una persona che non conosceva da lungo tempo, di cui non sapeva desideri né paure, Ermal si sentiva sprovvisto di controllo. Una situazione che non gli piaceva. E poi poteva pure essere che Moro avesse cambiato idea dopo che lui l’aveva precipitato in quell’odissea giudiziaria, e Ermal non si sarebbe sentito di dargli tanto torto, nel qual caso.

Si era intestardito sul volerlo incontrare di persona proprio per vedere se fosse come il suo rapporto indicava. Faccia a faccia, la gente mente peggio che dietro un qualunque schermo. Come Ermal sapeva fin troppo bene...

Si girò sul materasso, facendo cigolare le molle della brandina.

Un filo del suo istinto, separatosi in qualche modo dal gomitolo generale, premeva con insistenza sul _volersi_ fidare di quell’uomo.

Era una sensazione che Ermal aveva provato molto di rado, dalla sua uscita dalla clinica in poi. Ma escludeva che quel Moro avesse qualcosa di speciale, a parte l’avversione a livelli pressocché fisici verso le ingiustizie, la stessa che provava anche lui.

Era una persona come tante (compreso il fatto che da fuori sembrasse un coatto come pochi) e a Ermal non bastava la sua indagine, per quanto minuziosa e accurata, e l’incontro di pochi minuti avuto quella mattina, per potersi fare un’idea di lui completa al punto da sapere con certezza che non lo avrebbe mai pugnalato alle spalle. Sperava con tutto se stesso di non aver commesso un’incoscienza terribile nell’avergli dato delle coordinate con cui ricontattarlo, ma la sensazione che provava era quella, e sapeva che non se ne sarebbe andata finché non avesse ricevuto un messaggio da lui. Di coinvolgere ancora Maria non se l’era sentita, e aveva passato il resto della giornata a rinforzare le sue protezioni informatiche, oltre che a leggere e rileggere il suo rapporto in cerca di motivi per cui preoccuparsi ulteriormente e farsi altre tre caffettiere.

Si girò ancora, occhi al soffitto.

Si piantò una mano in faccia, sentendosi anche incredibilmente stupido. Se Marco l’avesse visto a quel modo, gli avrebbe di sicuro fatto una battutaccia su come si stesse struggendo neanche fosse una ragazzetta di quindici anni che aspetta il primo messaggio della buonanotte dal suo ragazzo. Lui gli avrebbe rifilato la stessa battuta idiota, d’altronde.

Ermal si passò la mano dalla fronte ai capelli, cacciando un lungo sospiro. Non sarebbe riuscito a dormire in qualunque caso, e quel pensiero che ora gli ronzava in testa lo faceva stare solo peggio.

Si era decisamente sbagliato con Maria, pensò: per togliergli pure il poco sonno che riusciva a prendere, quel Fabrizio Moro non gli piaceva affatto. E sarebbe stato meglio per la sua collezione di vinili che si fosse fatto sentire in fretta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È veramente presente l'ambasciata della Romania in Roma città, insieme ad altre qui non nominate.
> 
> Oltre alle solite easter eggs sulla vera vita dei protagonisti, in questo capitolo sono nascoste ben due citazioni al film di Uomini che odiano le donne. Chi le riconosce entro il prossimo aggiornamento vince...beh, ve lo dico nel prossimo capitolo!


	6. Si vis pacem para bellum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Si vis pacem para bellum" significa "se vuoi la pace prepara la guerra".  
> Di autore ignoto, la cosa più divertente è che viene citata sia nell'universo Marvel che in quello DC: è il motto di Punisher (Marvel) e appare in una scena del film Suicide Squad (DC).
> 
> \---
> 
> Grazie a Vfifi8 per il suo bellissimo commento e a tutti voi che anche su Tumblr supportate (e sopportate XD) questa storia~~~  
> E buone feste a tutti quanti!

Erano le due di notte e, neanche a farlo apposta, Fabrizio era ancora al computer, con una tazzina di caffè ormai vuota accanto alla tastiera e i suoi rimuginamenti a fargli compagnia.

Cosa diavolo ci facevano dei documenti ufficiali di cinque ambasciate diverse, tutte presenti su suolo romano, nel computer del dirigente di un’azienda alimentare a (millantato) chilometro zero?

Se ne stava ancora a guardare i cinque file, il volto e le lenti degli occhiali illuminati solo dalla fredda luce del monitor, quando gli venne la pensata di rivedere anche il resto della cartella.

Una cosa che non aveva notato prima, in effetti lo colpì adesso: il software di grafica usato da Niccolò aveva riportato alla luce su una coppia di documenti, in cima ai fogli, un’intestazione in comune. Forse anch’essa era stata coperta in precedenza da una “toppa” di colore digitale, e lui come uno sciocco era andato avanti veloce, concentrandosi solo sulla parte centrale dei file, i testi e le firme, e non ci aveva fatto caso.

Il titolo, comprensivo di un piccolo logo che lui non aveva mai visto prima, si rifaceva a un qualche programma evidentemente finanziato dal Ministero del Lavoro. C’era persino lo stemma della Repubblica Italiana a comprovare l’ipotesi, insieme alla bandiera dell’Unione Europea e a un altro logo ancora a lui ignoto.

Un’altra ridda di domande si scatenò nella sua mente, ora per niente assonnata. Iniziò a tamburellarsi il mento con le dita, pensandoci sopra.

Riacciuffò il foglietto spiegazzato con le istruzioni fornitegli dal Lupo. Le seguì passo passo anche se non ci capiva granché, rimuovendo la pennetta USB e non lasciando traccia alcuna di quei file sul disco fisso.

Seguendo quei pensieri di prima, Fabrizio aprì Firefox. Digitò nella barra di ricerca le parole di quell’intestazione, poi aprì un’altra scheda del browser e scrisse l’indirizzo del sito della Wasp Security.

La prima ricerca gli impiegò decisamente meno tempo. Afferrò un foglio di carta dalla risma della stampante e trascrisse a penna tutto ciò che gli parve utile - meglio evitare di lasciare dati su computer, ancora per un po’.

Chiusa quella scheda, passò all’altra.

Il sito web della Wasp era ben organizzato, ma a Fabrizio non poteva importargliene di meno dei servizi offerti o della storia dell’agenzia, quindi cliccò direttamente sul link dello staff.

I dipendenti erano più numerosi di quanto avesse creduto, e nella pagina erano divisi per mansioni: sorveglianza fisica, sorveglianza elettronica e investigazioni private. Passò alla terza categoria senza sorbirsi le circa duecento persone che rientravano nelle altre due.

I tecnici che si occupavano delle indagini personali erano molto meno numerosi: Fabrizio ipotizzò che fosse per via delle conoscenze specifiche che dovevano possedere. Ipotizzò pure che il curriculum di quell’agenzia dovesse essere molto accurato e selettivo. Niccolò avrebbe potuto avere una possibilità molto scarsa di entrarvi come stagista, alla fine del suo corso di laurea, ma Fabrizio si appuntò lo stesso di suggerirgli in futuro l’idea.

Di ogni tecnico venivano riportati nome e cognome, il link al proprio curriculum vitae e alla scheda sulle mansioni specifiche che eseguiva nell’agenzia, insieme a un numero telefonico e un indirizzo e-mail con cui contattarli.

Fabrizio scartò a priori tutti i nomi che riportavano quei dati. Il fascicolo sul suo rapporto, quello che Maria gli aveva fatto leggere, non riportava il nome di chi l’avesse redatto, quindi sperò con tutto se stesso che la sua intuizione fosse giusta.

Circa a metà della colonna si fermò dallo scorrere con la rotella del mouse.

Un nome e un cognome, e un link alla scheda delle mansioni. E basta.

Fabrizio copiò e incollò quei dati nel motore di ricerca, avviandolo. Poi si alzò per andare a farsi un altro caffè.

Dopo aver preso il cellulare con sé.

 

* * *

 

Ermal schiuse gli occhi al primo accenno di vibrazione.

Rannicchiato su un lato della sua brandina, gli ci volle un po’ per districarsi dalle coperte, cacciare fuori un braccio e allungarlo all’aria fredda, verso il pavimento.

Cercò a tentoni lo smartphone, che come suo solito teneva per terra accanto al letto, seguendo a orecchio le quasi fusa che l’apparecchio emetteva contro il parquet. Lo acchiappò come avrebbe potuto afferrare un’ape irrequieta.

Lo schermo era illuminato a tutta forza nell’oscurità dello stanzone, e gli faceva bruciare gli occhi gonfi di sonno malriuscito.

 

_La cosa mi interessa_

_Ma devo parlarti di persona_

 

Un angolo delle labbra di Ermal si alzò stancamente.

Ci impiegò un po’ per digitare una replica. Poi poggiò di nuovo a terra il telefono, si risistemò le coperte addosso e chiuse gli occhi.

 

* * *

 

Dovettero passare altri quattro giorni prima che Fabrizio potesse rivedere il Lupo. Nel messaggio che gli aveva mandato in risposta al suo, gli aveva scritto di rivedersi nello stesso posto dell’altra volta, alla stessa ora.

Furono quattro giorni di lavoro intensivo, in cui Fabrizio dette fondo a tutte le sue abilità di giornalista per scavare a fondo nelle sue ultime ricerche. Ci riuscì solo in parte.

Il giorno dell’incontro era quello in cui la Roma giocava la partita di ritorno, e dunque la città era deserta, tra chi era andato in pullman fino alla città dello stadio ospitante e tutti gli altri che erano restati ma si erano chiusi in casa davanti a uno schermo. L’unico vantaggio che Fabrizio vi vedeva era che la novecentoquattro fosse finalmente in orario e si poté sedere al posto che preferiva, invece di restare in piedi, strizzato nella folla di tutti i giorni.

Persino Andrea non era al bar: lui era uno di quelli che avevano seguito i giocatori in trasferta, e dietro al banco c’era un altro Andrea a passare lo straccio, uno che Fabrizio non conosceva altrettanto bene. Il locale era comunque deserto, complice l’assenza di un televisore dove guardare la partita di calcio; in compenso c’era una radio locale in sottofondo a tenere compagnia ai pochi clienti: un uomo che aveva appena finito la sua consumazione al banco, e a cui Fabrizio tenne aperta la porta per farlo uscire, un ragazzo seduto al tavolino più lontano, la testa china sul suo libro di testo e sul dolce che vi teneva accanto, e una familiare testa ricciuta seduta al tavolo dell’altra volta, quello alla finestra che dava sul palazzo della redazione. La sedia di fronte a lui era vuota.

Fabrizio se la accaparrò in men che non si dica. «Ti chiami Ermal Meta,» esordì. «Lavori come tecnico informatico per la Wasp Security da meno di otto anni, ma ufficialmente sei solo un collaboratore freelance. Non ti fai vedere praticamente mai in agenzia, ciononostante sei quello col tasso di riuscita più alto di tutti i dipendenti: immagino sia per questo che la direttrice non t’ha mai licenziato. Ti sei trasferito a Roma più o meno dieci anni fa; prima abitavi a Bari, ma non hai svolto lì l’università, né ti sei mai laureato altrove...ora, la mia domanda è: come puoi lavorare pe’ davvero per un’agenzia di security, se nel curriculum la Wasp vuole _almeno_ la laurea in ingegneria delle telecomunicazioni?»

L’altro non ebbe reazioni particolarmente violente, davanti a tutte quelle rivelazioni.

Fabrizio potè notare soltanto adesso altri particolari, oltre alle due profonde occhiaie che gli solcavano il viso, e che contribuirono a dare di lui l’immagine quasi di un alieno.

Le sopracciglia erano praticamente invisibili, se non fosse stato per il piercing che gli pinzava il termine della sinistra, e nascosti fra i ricci facevano capolino altri orecchini, ai lobi di entrambe le orecchie. Fabrizio non volle chiedersi se ne portasse altri altrove, anche perché una risposta gliela diedero quei forellini cicatrizzati sul naso; non pensò nulla invece dei suoi bracciali a scacchi, che gli fasciavano i polsi di entrambe le braccia bianche e magre. Portava anelli diversi a ogni dito scheletrico, e la maglietta che indossava - nera, dei Radiohead, a maniche corte (con tutto il freddo che faceva!) - era quanto di più lontano dal maglione a collo alto che portava lui.

Nel complesso aveva un’aria perennemente stanca, se non smorta, e l’unica cosa che indicasse un minimo di vitalità in quel volto erano gli occhi, scuri e mobili. Già nel tempo in cui lui aveva parlato, Fabrizio li aveva visti fargli un’intera radiografia del suo aspetto esteriore, ma anche di ciò che traspariva attraverso di esso. Gli ricordava un po’ il se stesso del passato, quello che non la smetteva di scrutare le facce della gente per cercare di capire se si fossero bevute le sue bugie o avessero invece capito loro che era lui a nascondere qualcosa. Quell’abitudine gli era restata, anche se al contrario e aveva imparato a controllarla. Quell’Ermal sembrava controllarla meglio di lui, però.

Un accenno di sorriso sardonico increspò d’un tratto le labbra dell’altro. «Non sei uno stupido. Bene. Questo mi rassicura.»

Non rassicurava Fabrizio, in ogni caso. «Non è che ho tutta ‘sta voglia di fidarmi di te, lo sai? Hai passato ai raggi X la mia vita, hai mandato al diavolo la mia carriera e il mio giornale, e manco ti sei degnato di dirmi il tuo nome quand’è che ci siamo incontrati.»

«Ma ora tu hai passato ai raggi X me,» obiettò Ermal. «Questo ci rende pari.»

«Se è tutto lì,» replicò Fabrizio, scettico.

«Sì. È tutto lì.»

Fabrizio cercò di guardarlo negli occhi, ma l’altro li aveva abbassati, forse per non fargli capire che stesse mentendo. Rifletté per un attimo su quel cambiamento. «Quei file sulla pennetta,» disse poi, «dove li hai presi?»

Ermal alzò di nuovo lo sguardo. «Li ho trovati per caso,» rispose, e Fabrizio potè vedere la sicurezza fare ritorno nei suoi modi.

«E perché li hai dati giusto a me?»

«Perché mi serve il tuo aiuto.»

«Balle,» disse Fabrizio dopo un istante. «Con quello che sai fà, non riesco proprio a crederti. Potresti entrare nei computer della polizia e cancellare le fedine penali di mezza Roma, se solo volessi.»

Si sporse un poco in avanti, incupito. «A meno che non ti serva un articolo dei miei pe’ ‘na ripicca su qualcun altro. Che, te vuoi vendicà di chi ti ha incastrato? Te servo per un regolamento di conti fra informatici?»

Ermal non replicò, di nuovo. Restò una maschera impassibile.

Fabrizio riuscì a controllare il fiotto di rabbia che gli mandò quell’inespressività. Non sapeva se volesse prenderlo a pugni o scrollarlo per le spalle, se volesse fargli pagare quello che gli aveva fatto o ricevere una risposta, un dannatissimo segno di qualunque qualcosa.

Ma non erano cose che andavano fatte. Si alzò in piedi. «Se vuoi sfruttarmi facendo appello al mio buon cuore, te lo puoi scordare,» gli disse a chiare lettere, recuperando il giubbotto dalla sedia. «Io non lavoro a ‘ste condizioni.»

«Lo so.»

Ermal aveva parlato così all’improvviso che bloccò Fabrizio dal voltarsi e andarsene.

Come lo guardò di nuovo in volto, vide nei suoi occhi una gravità che prima, sotto tutta quella spavalderia, non c’era. «E allora mi devi parlà chiaro,» gli disse. «Basta co’ ‘ste frasi a metà.» Si risedette. «Che ci sta veramente in ballo? Cosa sono quei documenti?»

Ancora una volta, Ermal restò una maschera di marmo.

Fabrizio placò per un attimo la sua impazienza, chiedendosi piuttosto se anche l’informatico si sentisse a disagio quanto lui. Forse era per questo che parlava a tratti, non soltanto perché si trattava - ipoteticamente - di qualcosa di più grande di entrambi. Forse era _spaventato_ quanto lui.

A quello non ci aveva pensato, convinto come Niccolò che fosse sempre lui, il Lupo, a tenere il coltello dalla parte del manico. Non aveva pensato che potesse essere anche il contrario, che fosse Meta quello messo all’angolo e che per questo l’aveva contattato. Forse non aveva nessun altro a cui rivolgersi, nemmeno la polizia.

Camminava sul filo del rasoio, in pratica: una situazione in cui Fabrizio si era trovato spesso. «Ermal,» lo chiamò, sperando di riscuoterlo un poco.

E così fu: l’hacker mosse appena gli occhi, puntandoli dritti sul suo volto, quando invece prima guardavano un punto alle sue spalle.

Fabrizio valutò se prendergli o meno le mani, tenute l’una nell’altra sul tavolino. In apparenza non sembrava, ma erano strette talmente tanto forte che le giunture delle dita erano pure più pallide della pelle.

Decise per la seconda: non l’avrebbe messo in una posizione di debolezza, non era tipo da necessitare di protezione. «Non ho detto che non voglio aiutarti. Sei furbo, ma da quello che fai non mi sembri uno disonesto. Poi può darsi anche che mi sbaglio, eh. Ma se ti fidi di me - altrimenti non mi avresti detto quelle cose, quand’è che ci siamo incontrati, né mi avresti affidato quei documenti - io devo avere un motivo per fidarmi di te. Lo capisci, sì?»

Aveva parlato in tono calmo ma fermo, dello stesso tipo che avrebbe potuto usare coi figli per far ammettere loro una marachella, o coi suoi colleghi quando avevano qualche problema e non riuscivano a mandare in buca l’articolo entro la scadenza fissata. Sperò che aiutasse ad ammorbidire un poco le muraglie che quel ragazzo evidentemente teneva nella testa.

Tutt’a un tratto, Ermal si chinò sotto il tavolo, a cercare qualcosa nello zaino che teneva fra le gambe e che Fabrizio non poteva vedere (e dunque rimase un po’ stranito da quella mossa).

Quando riemerse, reggeva tra le mani un grosso fascicolo stampato. Lo poggiò sul tavolo, e lo spinse verso il giornalista. «A questo punto, è più giusto che lo abbia tu,» addusse a mò di spiegazione.

Fabrizio accettò quel tentativo di sotterrare l’ascia di guerra.

Prese il fascicolo - il famigerato rapporto sulla sua persona - e lo mise al sicuro nella sua borsa a tracolla. Aveva fatto bene a portarla con sé, pensò.

Ermal sospirò, massaggiandosi le tempie. Sembrava ancora più vecchio e stanco, in quel momento.

Poi si chinò nuovamente, tirando fuori un tablet dal suo zaino. «Quando ho svolto quell’operazione sul computer del dirigente,» disse, accendendo l’apparecchio e digitando dei comandi, «mi è arrivato questo.» Girò lo schermo sul tavolo, in modo che Fabrizio potesse leggerlo in senso corretto.

Il giornalista inforcò gli occhiali e si avvicinò il tablet. «Ti hanno avvertito, in pratica,» disse, una volta letto il messaggio minatorio che gli avevano mandato. Spostò lo sguardo sul volto dell’altro. «È per la storia dei conti svuotati?»

«Anche.» Ermal si riprese il tablet. «Non avevo trovato solo i conti segreti, come ti ho già detto. Sono dell’idea...che si sono accorti, prima che riuscissi a far fuori quel black hat che ci ha mandato a puttane entrambi, che ho copiato pure l’intero hard disk del dirigente. Qualunque cosa ci fosse là sopra, devono tenerci parecchio.»

 _E valere pure parecchio_ , pensò Fabrizio, togliendosi gli occhiali. «E perché non hai portato tutto alla Postale? Era la cosa più logica da fare.»

Ermal inarcò le sopracciglia (là dove sarebbero dovute essere). «Certo, e avrei dovuto pure spiegare che ero giunto in possesso di quei file illegalmente. Senza contare,» aggiunse, «che se glieli avessi passati come il Lupo, come avevo già fatto altre volte, avrebbero potuto pensare che pure io fossi coinvolto in quella storiaccia degli imbrogli aziendali. E non volevo né voglio esservi coinvolto più del dovuto.»

«Se uno vuol fare uscire allo scoperto la verità, non importano le conseguenze che dovrà passare,» ribatté Fabrizio, visibilmente piccato.

«Non sono un martire come te, Moro,» ribatté a sua volta Ermal. «Io devo tutelarmi, per continuare a fare quello che faccio.»

«Cioè il giustiziere dietro a ‘na tastiera?»

«Cioè il vigliacco.»

Ermal sogghignò appena, notando la sorpresa farsi strada sul volto del giornalista. «Sì, non ho problemi ad ammetterlo. Anche questo è preferire sempre la verità. Solo,» disse poi, rimettendo a posto il tablet nello zaino, «io e te operiamo in due maniere differenti.»

«Io col carrarmato e tu dietro a ‘na barriera,» disse Fabrizio con ironia. Sbuffò. «E va bene. Se dovremo lavorare insieme a questa cosa, dovrò accettarlo.»

Ermal si bloccò per un istante. «Davvero?» disse poi, chiudendo la zip dello zaino. Lo ricacciò sotto la sedia.

«Sì, davvero.» Fabrizio non parve aver colto il vero sentimento dietro a quella domanda, interpretandola solo come replica sarcastica. «È così che si lavora in squadra.»

«Ma io non ho detto che voglio fare lavoro di squadra.»

«E allora per cosa mi hai chiamato a fare?»

«Voglio che lavori _per_ me,» gli disse Ermal, chiaro e diretto. «Sono disposto anche a pagarti, se è per questo.»

Fabrizio prese tempo per rifletterci sopra, picchiettando con l’unghia di un indice sul tavolino. Scosse la testa. «No, non ci sto.»

«E potrei sapere perché?»

«Perché non mi hai detto un bel niente, in verità. Continui a girare intorno alla cosa, ma io non ci sto a farmi manipolare n’altra volta. E pensavo sapessi che i soldi non m’interessano. Mi hai dato quei documenti censurati come test,» capì, finalmente. «Volevi vedere se rispondevo alle tue aspettative, o se ti trovavi davanti un completo idiota: se fossi riuscito a risolvere il tuo indovinello e a decifrare quei file, avresti capito che potevi fidarti di me, quanto basta per manovrarmi come più ti piace. Beh, sappi che ho fallito.»

Provò una qualche malevola soddisfazione nel dire ciò, perché per una volta era lui, il non-informatico, ad essere in vantaggio. «Di quello che sono riuscito a decifrare, che è pochissimo, non ci ho capito comunque niente. Ho provato a cercare e non ho trovato nulla. Ma che tu ti fidi di me oppure no, a queste condizioni la tua offerta non m’interessa. Questo non è lavorare per qualcuno: è essere sfruttati. Pensavo che con quello che tutti e due abbiamo passato, sapessi la differenza…ma forse mi sbagliavo.»

Era disgustato, dovette ammettere.

Per un attimo si era fidato di lui, convinto degli intenti comuni e che la sua freddezza alternata a ironia fosse soltanto una recita ben portata in atto, una maschera per coprire in realtà una umanissima insicurezza. Si era lasciato ingannare dal pensiero che non fosse fatto di codici e cavetti come i loro computer, e invece, come per sua stessa ammissione, si era sbagliato. Più calcolatori di quel tale forse non esistevano.

Cacciò la pennetta USB fuori dalla tasca dei jeans, e la lasciò al centro del tavolino. «Puoi riprendertela. Non ho copiato nessun file sul mio computer, comunque, ho seguito le tue istruzioni alla lettera. Tanto per _rassicurarti_...»

Come alzò lo sguardo sul volto di Ermal, Fabrizio si stupì comunque nel vedervi qualcosa di umano, dentro ai suoi occhi. Disprezzo, probabilmente; non sarebbe mai potuta essere reale pena. Di cosa poteva mai dolersi, un programma informatico vivente? Fece di nuovo per alzarsi dalla sedia.

«Non volevo ingannarti,» parlò invece Ermal, con voce che pareva gli avessero cacciato le parole a forza fuori dai denti.

E, di nuovo, Fabrizio restò al suo posto. «Dammi un motivo per cui crederti.» Poco importava se l’ammettere quella frase avesse incrinato il suo orgoglio o se avesse parlato a quel modo perché era sul punto di piangere.

Ermal non pianse, tuttavia, né si passò una mano sugli occhi o tirò su col naso. «Io so solo entrare nei computer degli altri,» ammise poi, un po’ meno forzatamente rispetto a prima. «So solo prendere informazioni da qualunque fonte, anche dalle casseforti informatiche più impenetrabili.»

«Ed essere soprattutto modesto,» sfuggì a Fabrizio, causando un sorriso in Ermal, e per una volta non fu di scherno.

«Prendo le informazioni e le metto in un certo ordine,» continuò l’hacker, «ma non ne so nulla di indagini sul campo. È per questo che mi serve il tuo aiuto.»

«Però io non sono un investigatore,» ribatté l’altro. «Non ho la licenza né lavoro per la polizia, e con l’interdizione del tribunale non posso nemmeno riprendere il mio lavoro di giornalista. Non l’hai trovato, questo, nelle tue ricerche?»

«Ma ho trovato le tue inchieste, e quelle parlano da sé. Non sei il migliore in assoluto, e nemmeno il più famoso sulla piazza, e hai una lista di detrattori lunga da qui fino al sud-est asiatico...ma sai quello che fai, sai perché e sai come muoverti. E non t’interessano i tornaconti personali. E a me questo basta. Oltre al fatto che siamo entrambi coinvolti nello stesso caso, e questo...in un certo senso, è come se...» Esitò, perso nelle sue stesse parole.

«Come se ti dicesse,» continuò Fabrizio per lui, «che di me puoi fidarti?»

Ermal non disse nulla, poi dopo qualche secondo annuì.

Fabrizio sospirò, e si strofinò il collo sotto il maglione. «Non hai molti amici, vero, Ermalì?»

«Dipende da che intendi per tali,» rispose l’altro, traendosi indietro sullo schienale della sua sedia. Non sembrava più rilassato neanche ora che si era confidato.

Fabrizio si permise di fare un sorriso sbilenco. «Se tratti tutti con sufficienza come fai co’ me...» Poi notò che Ermal aveva preso a guardare con un po’ troppa insistenza le uniche altre persone lì dentro.

Capita l’antifona, si alzò. «Prendiamo un po’ d’aria,» gli disse.

 

«Non sono bravo con le persone,» la buttò lì Ermal, tutta d’un fiato.

«Che te credi, nessuno lo è,» ribatté Fabrizio, in un bizzarro tentativo di consolarlo.

Camminavano fianco a fianco, lungo il marciapiede che costeggiava l’isolato. La partita era ancora in corso, e per le strade pressoché deserte si udiva ogni tanto qualche scoppio di voci per un gol vinto o rubato.

«Mi piace quello che scrivi, comunque.»

Fabrizio pensò che ci avrebbe fatto l’abitudine, a quel modo di parlare frammentario e ridotto all’osso. «Ti ringrazio...» Si aspettò un’aggiunta sarcastica, che però non arrivò.

Decise di fare lui il primo passo: «Chi ti ha insegnato a fare quelle cose? Le tue indagini col computer, dico. Come fai a entrare nei server degli altri e non venire mai beccato?»

Ermal fece spallucce, facendo rimbalzare appena il suo zaino. «Lo so fare e basta,» rispose. «A te chi ha insegnato a fare le inchieste, a punzecchiare la gente fino a cedere per esaurimento?»

Fabrizio sospirò. «Lo so fare e basta...»

Aveva l’impressione che qualunque cosa avrebbero fatto da lì in poi,  se si fosse mantenuta su quei toni, sarebbe stata una faccenda molto lunga…

 

Scoprì che Ermal abitava in una di quelle palazzine storiche incastrate in un quartiere assolutamente anonimo. «Ma sei sicuro di volermi portare a casa tua?» gli chiese, seguendolo tuttavia nel portone.

«Il tuo appartamento è nel mirino della polizia e della televisione, e poi mi serve il mio computer,» gli rispose Ermal, salendo i gradini a due a due. Fabrizio dovette trattenersi dall’avvertirlo che sarebbe inciampato. «La roba che ci serve la tengo in un posto sicuro. E poi posso sempre ucciderti se spifferi qualcosa a qualcuno.»

Fabrizio si fece una mezza risata, anche se in fondo al suo stomaco sapeva che quel tale sarebbe stato capace di farlo. Non seppe dire il perché.

Raggiunse l’appartamento di Ermal col fiato corto, l’ennesimo segnale che doveva smettere di fumare. L’hacker era il solo abitante dell’ultimo piano e viveva in quella che gli sembrava una chiesa occupata abusivamente. Ciononostante, si trattenne dal fare commenti.

Ermal prese il tablet dallo zaino, quindi buttò la borsa in un punto a caso del pavimento. Fabrizio lo vide dirigersi alla scrivania zeppa di aggeggi tecnologici, dunque passò a guardarsi un po’ intorno.

La sua attenzione venne colpita dalla cornice fotografica, solitaria in mezzo alla parete alle spalle del pianoforte. Si avvicinò.

Il vetro era visibilmente incrinato, ma non fu quello a impedire a Fabrizio di capire cosa fosse scritto in ciò che vi era incorniciato. Sembrava un qualche tipo di certificato, di cui l’unica cosa a lui comprensibile era il nome del padrone di casa, Ermal Meta. Si chiese di cosa diavolo parlassero tutte quelle righe; a prima vista gli parevano scritte in slavo, ma poteva anche sbagliarsi. La parola _klinikë_ era quella forse un po’ più familiare tra tutte le altre, ma perché incorniciare il referto di una clinica, se era di quello che si trattava?

Decise di tornare sui suoi passi prima che l’altro si accorgesse che stava ficcanasando per casa sua. Non era lui quello che veniva pure pagato per immischisrsi nel privato delle persone, d’altronde.

Ermal si era seduto davanti al suo computer portatile, nel frattempo, e non sembrava essersi accorto del girovagare di Fabrizio. «Volevi sapere di quei documenti che ti ho mandato?» chiese, continuando a battere alla tastiera.

«Sarebbe un’idea,» rispose Fabrizio. Notò che dal portatile sporgeva la pennetta USB che l’hacker gli aveva affidato cinque giorni prima.

Finito di battere tasti, Ermal si girò sulla sedia per guardare in faccia il giornalista. «Sai niente di un progetto del governo per la promozione di lavoratori meritevoli, ma indigenti?»

«Ho trovato qualcosa, in effetti...» rispose Fabrizio, esitante; doveva trattarsi dei documenti coi loghi, pensò. «Ma non è molto...e non so’ riuscito a capire come si collega ai file delle ambasciate.»

«Ho fatto qualche ricerca anch’io,» gli disse Ermal, e premendo un solo tasto aprì un’altra scheda. «Tecnicamente, il progetto è stato avviato in sordina, senza cerimonie, nomine nei telegiornali o altro. È la prima volta che ne sento parlare anche io. Ma non è tutto...»

Si voltò e digitò qualcosa in un piccolo riquadro nero che apparve e scomparve velocemente.

Tutt’a un tratto, al centro dello schermo apparve un documento firmato.

«È uno di quelli che mi hai mandato,» lo riconobbe Fabrizio. «Com’è che non è più censurato?» chiese ancora, socchiudendo gli occhi per leggere le righe minuscole. Non aveva voglia di recuperare gli occhiali.

«Perché sono riuscito a trovarlo soltanto ieri,» rispose Ermal, girandosi nuovamente sulla sedia per parlargli faccia a faccia. «È la carta che rende ufficiale il progetto, vedi, ci sono pure le firme del presidente della Repubblica, del Consiglio, eccetera. Fa una breve lista delle aziende in tutta Italia che vi hanno aderito, e fra quelle c’è anche...»

«Quella che ci ha incastrato,» terminò Fabrizio, riconoscendo non senza una punta di livore il nome nell’elenco. «Embé queste aziende aderiscono al progetto, ma per fare cosa, esattamente?»

«Tu cos’hai capito?»

Fabrizio si raddrizzò, e si mise a tormentare il labbro inferiore. «A quello che ho letto, dovrebbe trattarse di scambi tipo internazionali, del genere che mandano all’estero gente che ha lavorato bene pe’ fargli dirigere le sedi affiliate. ‘na specie di promozione per chi si è distinto e che rientra sotto una certa fascia della popolazione.»

«Sì, è così.»

«Quindi i documenti delle ambasciate c’entrano cor fatto dei trasferimenti? Sennò non ci vedo altro collegamento.»

«È quello che dobbiamo scoprire,» replicò Ermal, in tono che pareva rassegnato. Doveva averci lavorato parecchio e non aver trovato granchè neppure lui.

Fabrizio ci pensò su ancora un po’, non smettendo di torturarsi quel labbro con un dito. «A te t’hanno minacciato di morte, a me m’hanno tolto il lavoro...devono esse più paranoici di tutt’e due messi assieme, se je dà fastidio che sappiamo di ‘sto progetto...» Inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sempre se è _solo_ del progetto che stiamo a parlà...»

Ermal poggiò il volto su un pugno, il gomito sul bracciolo della sedia. «Ci stai arrivando, finalmente.»

«Aò, ognuno c’ha i suoi tempi. E direi che ne abbiamo sprecati pure troppi...» Fabrizio batté le mani e le sfregò tra di loro, un gesto che aveva involontariamente trasmesso sia ai suoi figli che a Niccolò.

Scambiò uno sguardo con Ermal. «Iniziamo a fà sul serio?»

L’altro lo guardò ancora un po’, quasi a scrutare le sue reali intenzioni. «Puoi iniziare da qui,» gli disse poi, e fece apparire una terza scheda sul monitor: una lunga lista di nomi in un file Word. «Sono alcuni dei dipendenti “promossi” che sono riuscito a trovare: tra tutti questi, ce ne sarà pur uno che abita da ‘ste parti. Direi che puoi iniziare con l’interrogare questa persona...se la troveremo...»

«Ma sia chiara una cosa, eh?»

Fabrizio lo fece girare per la sedia, e si chinò su di lui. «Io non lavoro _per_ te. Noi due o ci lavoriamo _insieme_ su ‘sta cosa, o te trovi n’artro giornalista prossimo ar gabbio. Io non voglio spicciarme da solo tutti i guai, capito?»

Ermal alzò i palmi, sorridendo. «Okay, grande capo. Facciamo come dici tu.»

Fabrizio annuì, sancendo quella conferma.

Poi si raddrizzò, e gli porse una mano.

Ermal la guardò come se fosse la cosa più strana che avesse mai visto.

Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo. Ma perché tutte a lui? «Di solito ci si stringe la mano, a fà ‘ste cose,» gli spiegò, appellandosi a tutta la sua pazienza. «Se poi voi smanettoni c’avete n’altro saluto, beh...»

Ermal gli prese quella mano, troncando lì la cosa. Ma gli strinse solo le dita, ondeggiandole appena, e si ritirò subito dopo, neanche avesse avuto paura che gli attaccasse qualche germe.

Fu la stretta di mano più pietosa che Fabrizio avesse mai fatto, ma non dette tutta la colpa all’altro: era probabile che nel suo mondo di indagini informatiche nessuno gliel’avesse mai insegnato. Ciononostante, che si fossero decisi a far qualcosa era finalmente il segno che l’universo stesse collaborando con loro.

Chissà che non riuscissero a trovare il bandolo della matassa in poco tempo, una volta tanto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stavolta le noticine di fondo le uso per me.
> 
> Di questo capitolo ne ho scritte QUATTRO versioni differenti, ognuna da un punto di vista diverso. Alla fine ho scelto quella che sono riuscita a completare per prima - ED ERA ORA, AGGIUNGEREI; forse sono più felice io di voi che la storia entra finalmente in moto!  
> Millennium già di per sé è scritto in maniera abbastanza snervante, nel senso che certi pezzi sono davvero duri da digerire (chi ha letto il primo ricorderà PER FORZA la parte sull'affare Wennerström). Ma, come mi è stato gentilmente sottolineato, anche quelle parti più "noiose" servono allo sviluppo della storia. Io, dalla mia, non vedevo l'ora di liberarmene per arrivare a questo punto qua.
> 
> E dato che nessuno ha indovinato le citazioni nel capitolo precedente, niente cameo a sorpresa per il vincitore.


	7. Hic sunt dracones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hic sunt dracones" significa "qui ci sono i draghi". Scritta talvolta anche come "hic sunt leones" ("qui ci sono i leoni"), indicava le zone ancora inesplorate sulle carte geografiche antiche; oggi invece viene usata per indicare una situazione a cui va data molta attenzione.
> 
> \---
> 
> Grazie a nina990, AboriginalAnemia e MyDemonicas, i vostri commenti allo scorso capitolo sono stati il mio regalo di Natale!~~~~
> 
> E non so davvero quanti di voi arriveranno vivi a fine capitolo, perché se ho detto in precedenza di averli fatti lunghissimi, non sapevo ancora che sarebbe uscito questo qui...prendetelo come un regalo tardivo di Natale da parte mia! XD

«Ehi.» Bianca distese le labbra in un sorriso. «Com'è che mi hai chiuso il telefono in faccia, prima?»

« _Scusami, è la linea...inizia a fare schifo. Da un po'._ »

«Se non sbaglio te l’avevamo detto, che il tuo operatore telefonico è una ciofeca,» sentenziò lei, sollevando con la mano che non reggeva il cellulare un'altra delle fotografie che stava esaminando per il nuovo articolo. «Ma quando ti fissi su una cosa...»

Mise la foto insieme alle altre tre che aveva già selezionato tra il mucchio, e fece segno a Noemi di venirle a prendere. «Qui comunque stiamo andando avanti,» disse poi, incamminandosi verso la finestra che dava sul bar di fronte allo stabile. «Alcuni degli inserzionisti che ci hai detto hanno risposto all’annuncio. Però la tua condanna sta facendo i suoi effetti: siamo già al dieci per cento di copie vendute in meno, e il padrone di casa ha iniziato a telefonare da stamattina, vuole sapere se vogliamo rivendergli i due appartamenti della redazione.» Fece una mezza risata amara. «Non ha perso proprio tempo...con tutte le storie che ha fatto sul contratto di affitto, poi…!»

Un sospiro grave la raggiunse dal telefono. « _'o sapevo che v'avrei portato più male che bene, un giorno..._ »

Bianca si morse la lingua. «Non...cioè...oh, che cavolo, non puoi buttarti giù per 'ste cazzate!» esclamò, arrabbiandosi con se stessa e col collega. «C'è ancora gente che compra il nostro giornale, e a quell'altro avvoltoio ci sto pensando io, okay? Finché continueremo ad andare in stampa, non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti. Pensavo...solo...di dirti come stanno le cose, tutto qui. Non posso mica dirti tutto quando tornerai, no?»

L’altro fece una risata sommessa. « _Mi sa che ci speri più tu che io, a questo punto._ »

«Ci manchi, Fabrizio.»

Bianca si attorcigliò una ciocca di capelli intorno a un dito, prima di trovare il coraggio di aggiungere: «E mi manca vederti anche fuori dal Veritas.»

« _Mi manchi anche tu, Bià_ ,» le arrivò dopo un istante, in cui Bianca non riuscì a non immaginarsi Fabrizio sorriderle di rimando.

Si sentiva una ragazzina, non poté negarlo; una ragazzina un po' sciocca, che sbirciava dietro le proprie spalle se qualcuno la stesse origliando. «Pensi che potremmo vederci, almeno un giorno? Ho...» Sospirò. «Ho davvero bisogno di parlarti.»

« _Non lo so. Cioè,_ » aggiunse in fretta, _piacerebbe anche a me vederci, ma vorrei far passare più tempo. Co' 'sti giornalisti che s'appostano nel quartiere, è impossibile anche solo fa' venire i bambini a casa..._ »

Bianca annuiva, anche se Fabrizio non poteva vederla. «Quindi non li terrai tu, per adesso?» gli chiese, ma sapeva di non essere indiscreta: erano entrambi alle prese con la bruttissima pratica dell'affido, e confidarsi l'un l'altra sulle reciproche peripezie faceva loro più che bene.

« _Non è ancora la settimana, ma sto cercando di convincere mia sorella a tenerseli in quei giorni, pure se non li vuole in giro per casa sua..._ »

«Ah, già, per la storia degli aghi.» Un piccolo sorriso le sollevò un angolo delle labbra. «E pensi di riuscirci? A convincerla, dico. Testone come sei già tu di tuo...»

« _Appunto, dovrà solo arrendersi pe' sfinimento!_ »

Bianca ridacchiò.

« _E a te come va, invece?_ »

«Un po' meglio della tua situazione, devo ammettere.»

« _Eh, immagino: saranno tutti contenti che la mamma non va in prigione..._ »

Bianca sospirò. «Che bravo, hai rovinato tutto.»

« _È il mio lavoro, quello, no?_ »

A quella battuta, Bianca non resistette e scoppiò a ridere.

Tra le risate, avvertì uno sbuffo divertito dall'altra parte della cornetta. « _Almeno riesco ancora a farti ridere..._ »

«Già.» Ancora col sorriso sulle labbra, Bianca stette qualche secondo in attesa. Ma anche dall'altra parte aspettavano una replica, a quanto sembrava, così decise di farsi avanti per prima. «Senti...adesso devo tornare al lavoro. Tu promettimi che non ti ficcherai in altri casini, eh?»

« _Non so' bravo a fare 'ste promesse, ma ce posso provà!_ »

«Ecco, è già qualcosa.» Bianca si spostò la coda di cavallo sull'altra spalla. Si sentiva un po’ più rasserenata. «Allora chiamami tu, la prossima volta, no?»

« _Ecco...mò proprio non è cosa..._ »

Quel bel tepore di felicità che stava provando si raffreddò appena. «Non dirmi che stai ancora cercando cose su quel dirigente, Fab...»

« _No, no, ma..._ » La voce dall'altra parte della linea era pericolosamente esitante. « _Co' 'sto fatto che non c'ho nessuno pe' casa, sai, me so' messo a pittà le pareti; lo dovevo fare già quest'estate, ma come ho spostato i mobili s'è sollevato un casino di polvere, poi s'è rotto pure il frigo com'è che l'ho portato giù...insomma, Bià, ho un casino pure senza i giornalisti di mezzo, sto pieno fino al collo._ »

«Ah, capisco, capisco.» Un piccolo guizzo di saccenza le colorò il tono. «Le grandi fatiche degli uomini di casa, eh!»

« _Eh, 'na specie. Ti dispiace se mi faccio sentì più avanti? Mò sto proprio impegnato._ »

«Sì, certo, tranquillo.» Bianca si sentì togliere un piccolo peso dal petto.

Tornò a sorridere, un po' intenerita davanti alla sbadataggine del suo amico. «Ci sentiamo poi. Ti tengo aggiornato sulla nostra situazione qui al giornale.»

« _Grazie...anche di continuare a tenere le redini del Veritas. Senza di te saremmo tutti morti._ »

«No, ma che dici.» Bianca sogghignò appena. «Avreste solo mandato a fuoco la redazione!»

Fabrizio rise, un suono che le fece bene al cuore. « _Allora lascio a te il timone, eh! Non farmi trovà ammutinati quando torno..._ »

 

Ma poi, ci credeva lui stesso che sarebbe tornato? Fabrizio scosse il capo, e si rimise il telefono nel tascone del giubbotto.

Era rimasto seduto sugli scalini di quella palazzina fin troppo: come si alzò, le giunture gli scricchiolarono terribilmente, e gli arti indolenziti dal freddo protestarono altrettanto. Fu più che contento di tornarsene all’interno, dove era ugualmente una ghiacciaia, ma almeno non soffiava quel vento dell’accidenti che gli faceva risalire l’emicrania.

Diavolo, era invecchiato più velocemente in quei giorni che non nell’anno che era seguito al divorzio.

I primi tempi erano stati durissimi: dover affrontare l’indomani di nuovo da solo, fingere che fosse tutto come prima quando era coi figli, anche se entrambi ci arrivavano benissimo al fatto che “papà e mamma non vanno più d’accordo” era una semplificazione eccessiva, dover gestire i loro piccoli sensi di colpa quando credevano che la separazione fosse colpa loro...Fabrizio aveva rischiato di impazzire. Forse era lui ad averci pianto di più, appesantito ulteriormente dalla consapevolezza di aver voluto lui stesso arrivare a quelle conclusioni.

E in quei giorni si sentiva stremato alla stessa maniera, anche se senza pianti e per un motivo molto diverso. «Potevi dirmi di uscire, se non volevi che parlassi in casa,» disse, rientrando nell’appartamento all’ultimo piano. «Chiudermi il telefono a distanza è un po’ troppo, non pare anche a te?»

«Il tuo cellulare potrebbe essere ancora sotto sorveglianza,» ribatté Ermal, non staccando un attimo l’attenzione dal suo computer portatile. «Dalla polizia o da chi altri, non voglio che lo rintraccino e tramite te arrivare a quest’indirizzo.»

Fabrizio non aggiunse altro. Tanto, pensava, qualunque cosa avrebbe detto, l’hacker l’avrebbe smontata nel giro di una replica. «Stai ancora lavorando sui nomi?» gli chiese invece, raggiungendolo.

Si chinò appena su una spalla di Ermal. «Che stai facendo, adesso?» Lo schermo era pieno di schede e barre di caricamento, una cosa che quasi non lo mandò nel panico.

Ermal giocherellò per un po’ con uno degli anelli che indossava. «Sto usando un software di ricerca dell’agenzia,» disse ad un tratto, quasi spaventando Fabrizio (credeva sarebbe rimasto in silenzio fino al completamento di...qualunque cosa stesse operando sul suo computer). «Ho inserito i nomi della lista e alcune parole chiave, come i nomi delle aziende nel documento ufficiale, per rintracciare i loro dati anagrafici. Questo dovrebbe aiutarci a trovare qualche informazione in più poi. Ma non ha ancora finito.»

«Pazzesco,» mormorò Fabrizio. «Hai davvero un programma per qualsiasi cosa...»

«Beh, non per tutto.» Ermal giocherellò un altro po’ con quell’anello, poi aggiunse: «Altrimenti non morirei mai di fame.»

Fabrizio fece un sorriso sbilenco. «Un programma del genere sarebbe utile a parecchia gente.»

Ermal gli diede un’occhiata. A Fabrizio parve di vederlo restituire quel sorriso storto, ma quegli girò subito il volto. Doveva esserselo immaginato.

Si sfregò le mani, ancora gelate. «Nel frattempo che ‘sto coso gira, non è che c’hai qualcosa da mangiare, in questo rifugio d’emergenza che hai per casa?»

«Forse,» rispose Ermal, laconico.

«Ho capito, faccio da me...» Fabrizio si avviò verso quella che doveva essere la cucina, ad occhio e croce.

Per quanto le stoviglie ammucchiate nel lavandino fossero pulite, la roba ammonticchiata sul mini frigo - una confezione accartocciata di pasta, uno snack preincartato di parmigiano e quattro pomodorini rinsecchiti - non sembrava nelle condizioni di poter essere cucinata. Fabrizio non volle neanche azzardarsi ad aprire l’elettrodomestico, immaginando che all’interno ci fosse uno scenario simile.

Dette un’occhiata alla caffettiera sui fornelli spenti: era macchiata come i fornelli stessi. Dentro c’era ancora un goccio di caffè, freddo e sicuramente di ore ed ore prima. «Quand’è l’ultima volta che hai mangiato qualcosa più decente di una crudaiola col caffè, Ermà?»

«Non credo di averti assunto per tenere d’occhio le mie abitudini alimentari,» ribatté l’altro dalla scrivania.

Fabrizio lo vide prendere un sorso dal bicchierone che si teneva accanto. Chissà che accidenti ci teneva dentro e che si beveva. «Prima di tutto, se non sbaglio avevamo deciso che in questa cosa nessuno lavora per nessuno,» disse. «E se ti rimangi la parola, l’uscita so dov’è e grazie tante.»

«Aha,» fece Ermal, in tono noncurante.

«E poi,» aggiunse Fabrizio, paziente, «la mia era solo una domanda.»

«Beh, io sto a posto così, _papà_.» Ermal premette due tasti con la stessa decisione con cui aveva calcato sull’ultima parola. «A te non è piaciuto che ho ficcato il naso nella tua vita, no? Quindi sta’ lontano dalla mia.»

«È un po’ ipocrita dirlo adesso, visto che poco fa hai manipolato una mia telefonata.»

«Sei tu quello che ha la geolocalizzazione accesa sul telefonino. L’avessi tenuta spenta, io non avrei fatto nulla.»

«Ermal, posso chiederti che cosa vuoi da me, esattamente?» gli chiese Fabrizio a quel punto.

Ermal si fece sfuggire una mezza risata. «Credevo che ne avessimo parlato più che a sufficienza...»

«No, mò voglio essere chiaro su una cosa.»

Fabrizio si piazzò contro la scrivania, in modo che l’hacker sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, che gli bloccava la vista del computer. «Mi sta bene che c’hai le tue...particolarità, non so se mi spiego...che rispondi quando ti pare e a mozzichi, o quando fai tutto er saputello su ‘ste cose informatiche di cui non so un cazzo. Questo pure te lo concedo...ma non che mi inizi a controllare. Questa cosa non l’ammetto.»

Ermal si mise a braccia conserte, la testa appena inclinata su una spalla. Sembrava starlo ascoltando sul serio.

Quello diede a Fabrizio una spintarella in più per proseguire: «L’hai detto tu di non essere bravo colle persone - e io non voglio sapere né chiederti il perché di questo, sono fatti tuoi e li rispetto - ma non te giustifica che mi usi a ‘sta maniera. Non pretendo di aver capito chi sei, nessuno può sapere com’è fatta veramente un’altra persona, e mi sembrava d’averti fatto capire che di me puoi fidarti, ma se mi controlli n’altra volta il telefono a distanza o fai un’altra cosa del genere, io veramente prendo e me ne vado, capito?»

Ermal alzò le sopracciglia. «Tutto ‘sto discorso per una crudaiola?»

«È pe’ quello che ci sta dietro: fiducia, rispetto reciproco; mai sentiti nominare tra tutti i tuoi codici informatici?»

Ermal girò il volto, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Fabrizio pensò si fosse offeso. In effetti, forse aveva esagerato con quell’ultima domanda, anche se retorica.

Poi quell’altro annuì. «Sì, sì, l’ho capita.» Tornò a guardarlo in faccia. «Niente più intromissioni col telefono. C’è dell’altro?»

«Mi basta quello.» Fabrizio si staccò dalla scrivania. Si sentiva la testa svuotata, come dopo una lite furibonda, ma nessuno dei due aveva alzato la voce.

D’un tratto, Ermal allungò un braccio sulla scrivania, e afferrò quella che a Fabrizio parve una scatola: nera e rettangolare, di metallo a giudicare dal rumore che fece sul piano quando venne trascinata.

Ermal la aprì, e ne trasse un cellulare - uno smartphone nero e anonimo come la scatola da cui era apparso - che dette al giornalista. «Sposta la tua scheda qui sopra. È un cellulare schermato,» aggiunse, vedendo la faccia insospettita dell’altro. «Nessuno può rintracciarlo a meno che non abbiano il programma con cui è stato modificato. Cosa che ho solo io.»

Fabrizio prese quel telefono. «Grazie...»

Ermal non si schernì, né aggiunse altro alla sua spiegazione. «Così ora siamo pari?» chiese invece, mettendo da parte quella scatola e tornando al suo portatile.

«Se mi fai scendere a prende ‘na pizza senza “geolocalizzarmi”...» replicò Fabrizio, faticando per estrarre la scheda SIM dal suo telefonino. «Allora direi che possiamo farla definitivamente finita co’ ‘sta storia...»

Si lasciò sfuggire un verso di soddisfazione quando riuscì a rimontare il nuovo cellulare. «Tu vuoi qualcosa in particolare?» gli chiese poi, ficcandosi quel telefono in tasca e lasciando l’altro, spento, nella borsa a tracolla.

Ermal mosse una mano, come a dirgli: _fa’ come vuoi_.

Fabrizio girò sui tacchi e si diresse verso la porta.

 

* * *

 

La lista dei dipendenti promossi da quello sconosciuto progetto meritocratico finanziato dal governo era più lunga di quanto entrambi si erano aspettati.

Come nelle loro previsioni, non era bastato solo quel giorno per verificarla tutta, neanche dal programma che Ermal aveva creato per la Wasp Security: il software doveva escludere gli omonimi e puntare dritto alle persone nello specifico, ma ci stava mettendo davvero troppo tempo.

La cosa, neanche a parlarne, lo frustrava, e considerato che avrebbero poi dovuto indagare dipendente per dipendente e indagare pure su quello che avrebbero scoperto in seguito, di questo passo ci avrebbero impiegato tutto l’anno.

E Moro aveva sì e no cinque mesi prima di finire in galera, pensò Ermal: un altro limite di tempo che lo seccava. Con la sentenza definitiva, il caso sarebbe stato chiuso per sempre, e i veri responsabili non sarebbero mai stati presi e puniti come meritavano. Un’ulteriore seccatura.

«Io avrei un altro metodo,» propose Fabrizio d’un tratto.

Ermal mise da parte il suo bicchierone di caffè. «Ti ascolto...»

Aveva deciso di smettere per un po’ la tattica della fiducia unilaterale: se si fosse mostrato disponibile, in fondo, il giornalista si sarebbe fidato di lui abbastanza da smettere di fargli domande personali. L’aveva detto lui stesso, in un certo senso.

Aveva seriamente creduto per un momento di essersi sbagliato, sul suo conto: essendo Moro un mezzo eremita digitale, Ermal non aveva affatto potuto prevedere che riuscisse a rintracciarlo con precisione, e non era assolutamente preparato a dover ricalcolare tutte le informazioni in suo possesso.

Aveva poi scoperto che l’aveva agganciato per puro caso e che non voleva niente da lui, anzi, voleva restarne fuori il più possibile, per quel poco che gli era ancora consentito.

A quel punto, Ermal non aveva potuto non sfruttare a suo vantaggio quella fortuita casualità: chi meglio di un giornalista d’inchiesta per indagare nella palude burocratica che supponeva di aver scoperto? Soprattutto tenendo in conto che lui di burocrazia ne sapeva il minimo indispensabile, dato che quell’aspetto della sua vita lo lasciava gestire a un’altra persona.

Il fatto che fossero coinvolti entrambi nello stesso guaio era stato un eccellente trampolino, l’esca che aveva sperato attirasse il redattore del Veritas nei suoi piani, e che infine aveva ottenuto. Ma in tutte le sue macchinazioni, Ermal non era mai andato al di là dell’ipotizzare un successo, e il suo ego sostanzialmente si rifiutava di ammettere di essersi fatto prendere un po’ la mano da quella situazione che rassomigliava un film di spionaggio. Al di là delle visite di Marco o del quarto d’ora in cui faceva rapporto a Maria tutti i mesi, non era più abituato a stare in compagnia di un’altra persona per lungo tempo, e non vedeva la sua famiglia da quando era iniziato quel macello dell'inchiesta. Non sapeva come muoversi, in sostanza, allo stesso modo in cui Moro non sapeva come usare un software di ricerca multichiave. In quel senso, erano sul serio in una situazione di parità.

«Mentre questo coso macina il resto della lista,» proseguì Fabrizio, «se vuoi posso provà a cercare io alcuni di questi nomi. Vedi...»

Si allungò a prendere il foglio stampato con l’elenco dei dipendenti. «Al giornale, quand’è che dobbiamo cercare qualcuno a cui non piace farsi trovare, usiamo un certo metodo.»

Trasse di tasca il cellulare, quello riprogrammato affidatogli da Ermal. «Li chiamiamo fingendo di essere uno di quei concorsi che te regalano ‘na macchina, un viaggio o un telefono ipertecnologico come questo,» disse, agitando appena il telefonino che aveva in mano. Ermal temette per un attimo che lo avrebbe fatto cadere. «Ma, se vogliono partecipare, devono rispondere a un questionario...»

«In cui gli fate domande su dove vivono, se hanno un conto in banca e altre informazioni che cercate, giusto?» dedusse Ermal.

«Ti stupiresti di quanti fessi abboccano a ‘sto trucco,» gli disse Fabrizio, sogghignando. «Di solito ci basta sapere l’indirizzo di casa, sai, per “consegnargli la vincita”. E invece si ritrovano noi alla porta...»

Ermal ci pensò su un po’. «Potrebbe anche funzionare...»

«Ah, guarda, detto da te è un gran complimento!»

Ermal roteò gli occhi, anche se non avrebbe potuto dire se il tono dell’altro fosse veramente di scherno. «Quindi vorresti metterti a telefonare l’intera lista, eh? E da dove prenderesti i numeri di telefono? Dalle Pagine Bianche? Hai idea di quante persone possano esistere con lo stesso nome e cognome?»

Fabrizio sbuffò, contrariato.

Ermal non voleva dargli addosso, soltanto fargli rendere conto della difficoltà del caso. «E a parte gli omonimi, non sappiamo se abitano tutti a Roma o anche solo in Italia, né quanti di loro abbiano il proprio numero telefonico in elenco. È un’idea impossibile in partenza.»

«Almeno avremmo da che iniziare, dato che il tuo programma sta ancora girando. Quanti numeri ha trovato, finora?»

Ermal dette un occhio al portatile.

Era collegato alla presa elettrica: quel software impiegava molta energia, e lo teneva acceso dal giorno prima. «Quattro o cinque...ma non è neanche metà lista...»

«Posso partire da quelli! E nel frattempo che il tuo programma finisce, cerco gli altri dipendenti sugli elenchi. Hai detto che basta collegarli alle aziende di cui abbiamo il nome, sì? Quanti omonimi vuoi che lavorano nello stesso posto, eh?»

Moro sembrava ostinatamente ottimista.

Ermal non seppe se rallegrarsene o infastidirsene. «Sì, si potrebbe fare,» fu costretto infine a concedergli. «Ma evita domande troppo specifiche,» gli disse poi. «Potrebbero insospettirsi e avvisare altri, e tutto il nostro piano salta in aria.»

«Tu lascia fare a me.» Fabrizio gli porse di nuovo la lista con l’elenco dei dipendenti. «Scrivimi i numeri di telefono accanto a quelli che hai trovato, per favore.»

«Ho trovato anche gli indirizzi di casa,» gli fece notare Ermal in tono annoiato, prendendo tuttavia in consegna la lista. Prese una matita dalla tazza portapenne e iniziò a scribacchiare, guardando di tanto in tanto lo schermo in cui aveva portato avanti la scheda coi risultati. «Alcuni vivono all’estero. Io li escluderei dalle nostre ricerche: non abbiamo il tempo materiale per metterci in viaggio e tu non parli neanche la loro lingua.»

«Ah, bene.» Fabrizio non sembrò tanto contento di quel commento, ma vi soprassedette come pattuito. «Allora ci mettiamo a cercare soltanto quelli che abitano in Italia?»

«Tutte le aziende ratificate in quel documento hanno ufficialmente sede qui a Roma o nei dintorni,» rispose Ermal, continuando a scrivere numeri. «Sono le filiali che si trovano fuori dalla regione o all’estero direttamente...»

«Così pagano meno tasse,» commentò Fabrizio. «Ne abbiamo parlato in un articolo sulle aziende fantasma.»

«Che sarebbero?»

«Società che esistono sulla carta, ma che non hanno una vera e propria sede o dipendenti, solo una serie di conti in cui registrare le entrate e un sacco di bilanci truccati da mostrare all’Agenzia delle Entrate. Per far credere che esistono veramente, poi, si creano pure un sito web con tanto di pubblicità. Chiaramente tutti i nomi riportati là sopra e sulle carte sono falsi, tutti prestanome o società di comodo...»

«Chiaramente...» Ermal restituì il foglio a Fabrizio. «Che domande vuoi fare, allora?»

«Fingerò di chiamare da un call center,» rispose quegli, sbloccando lo schermo del nuovo telefonino. Iniziò a comporre il primo numero. «Tra le domande del concorso gli chiederò il loro indirizzo, per la storia di inviargli la cartolina per ricevere la vincita. Domande troppo precise, tipo se hanno lavorato per un’azienda come quelle del progetto, li metterebbero in agitazione come hai detto tu. Meglio restare sul vago.» Premette il tasto di chiamata e si portò il cellulare all’orecchio.

Ermal lo guardò attaccare la prima telefonata: «Salve, sono della Giannini ricerche di mercato. La chiamo perché è stato selezionato per vincere...»

Staccò l’attenzione mentre Fabrizio ancora parlava, sciorinando la scusa del concorso. Prese il proprio smartphone.

Diede un’occhiata di sghembo al suo “collega”, ma già sapeva cos’avrebbe visto: era del tutto assorbito nei suoi interrogatori. Nella mano che non reggeva il telefono faceva roteare una matita fra le dita, che poi riportava sul foglio della lista per scribacchiare qualcosa affianco ai nomi.

Vedendolo così impegnato, Ermal compose un numero sulla tastiera del telefonino e avviò la chiamata.

La chiuse nello stesso momento in cui Fabrizio chiuse la sua ultima telefonata.

Fu solo in quel momento che il giornalista alzò lo sguardo su di lui. «Qualche novità?» gli chiese.

«No.» Ermal aveva rimesso a posto il cellulare prima che l’altro lo vedesse. «Il programma sta ancora cercando. Ci metterà un po’.»

«Okay...»

Stettero in silenzio. In effetti non avevano poi molto di cui parlare, escluso il loro caso.

Non che a Ermal desse fastidio: tutto quel silenzio era la normalità, per lui.

«Senti, posso farte una domanda?»

Ma, a quanto pareva, non lo era per Moro. «Me ne hai appena fatta una, non vedo perché non potresti farne un’altra,» replicò lui, serafico.

«Perché hai un pianoforte in mezzo alla stanza?»

«Era dei precedenti proprietari di casa,» rispose Ermal, rilassandosi un poco. Aveva previsto qualcosa di più personale, a cui ovviamente non aveva la benché minima voglia di rispondere. «Non so perché non se lo sono voluto portare dietro. A me non dà fastidio tenerlo, così l’ho lasciato qua.»

«Capisco.»

Ermal ne dubitava. Spostò lo sguardo dal monitor a Fabrizio: stava muovendo il capo, guardandosi intorno e in alto. «E chi ci viveva, prima, qui?» gli chiese ancora il giornalista. «Voglio dire, ‘na casa senza pareti che pare una chiesa...è bella, non credere, ma è anche...non lo so...»

«Strana?» completò per lui Ermal.

«...sì,» rispose Fabrizio, guardandosi intorno un’ultima volta. «Sì, giusto un po’. E vivi qui da solo, senza coinquilini?»

Chissà perché, Ermal aveva il mezzo presentimento che quelle domande di cortesia sarebbero andate avanti ancora a lungo. «Sì,» rispose, con un sospiro. «Prima c'era una scuola di ballo, qui.»

«Va bene...» Moro si strofinò le braccia coperte dal maglione. Ma quanto poteva avere freddo?, si chiese Ermal distrattamente.

Lo sguardo del giornalista cadde poi su di lui. La cosa lo fece irrigidire un altro poco. «Tu ovviamente non stai morendo di freddo...»

Ermal mosse distrattamente una mano. «Sto benissimo.»

Fabrizio fece un piccolo sorriso. «Quei bracciali non li togli mai?»

«No.» Ermal ne strofinò uno, neanche quella domanda gli avesse dato un fastidio fisico. «Sono un regalo dei miei fratelli,» aggiunse.

Sperò che con quello le domande fossero finalmente finite.

«Non sapevo ne avessi. Anche loro si sono trasferiti a Roma?»

«Okay, senti,» proruppe Ermal a quel punto, girandosi sulla sedia per affrontarlo. «Avevi detto niente domande sulla mia storia personale. Quindi non farne.»

«Era solo per parlare. Non credevo fosse _così_ personale, per te.»

Fabrizio non sembrò impressionarsi davanti a quel secco comando.

La qual cosa mise Ermal un poco in soggezione. Ma solo un poco. «Beh...invece lo è. Perciò...io non ti chiedo niente e tu non chiedere niente a me, d’accordo?» Tornò al portatile. «’sto coso ancora non finisce...» biascicò, portandosi una mano inanellata fra i capelli.

Fabrizio non disse niente per un po’. Ermal poteva praticamente avvertire il suo sguardo su di lui. E lo detestò.

Non gli piaceva, non gli piaceva _per niente_ tutto quello. Era da tempo che nessuno lo innervosiva a quella maniera - non da arrabbiarsi, com’era successo con chi lo aveva raggirato, ma in _quell’altro_ senso, quello che lui non sapeva come prendere perché non riusciva a prevederlo, il senso in cui perdeva il suo vantaggio sull’altro e tutt’a un tratto non sapeva più cosa usare per difendersi e riprendere il controllo. Con Marco una cosa del genere non accadeva mai, e Maria badava sempre a evitare di farlo sentire a quella maniera.

D’un tratto, odiò Fabrizio Moro. Era un sentimento infantile, e in fondo sapeva che fosse anche molto stupido, ma non poteva farci nulla. Odiò come lo stava trattando, il suo volersi _connettere_ a lui a tutti i costi; forse, dopo quella replica, lo stava pure compatendo.

Che pensasse quello che gli pareva, si disse Ermal, controllando con stizza i parametri del programma. Non erano amici, in fondo, e alla fine di quella storia si sarebbe liberato di lui come avrebbe potuto fare con una zavorra. Si sarebbe sentito anche meglio, a non avere più un estraneo tra i piedi…

...e forse la prima persona che lo trattava come un essere umano, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte.

Quel pensiero lo colpì nello stesso momento in cui avvertì Fabrizio muoversi, discostandosi dalla sua postazione. «Senti...se preferisci finire qua da solo, allora io me ne...»

«Numeri trovati,» lo interruppe Ermal. Si voltò indietro sulla sedia. «Vuoi che te li segno, così li chiami da casa tua?»

«Sì,» rispose Fabrizio dopo un istante. «Magari,» aggiunse, porgendogli di nuovo la lista.

Ermal la prese. «Non ti sto cacciando via,» mise in chiaro poi, mentre scriveva a fianco dei nominativi i nuovi dati che aveva rintracciato. «Ma...immagino che avrai altre cose da fare. Se restassi qui tutto il tempo...la tua famiglia, o i tuoi amici, si chiederebbero dove sei finito. E potrebbero anche pensare che ti sei dato alla macchia per non affrontare il processo.»

Fabrizio sbuffò una risata. «Per un giorno che non mi vedono, sai che roba...grazie,» disse poi, riprendendosi la lista. «Se trovo qualcosa che faccio, ti chiamo al numero che mi hai dato?»

Ermal esitò un attimo. «S...sì, okay. Va bene quello.»

«Okay.» Fabrizio annuì, un mezzo sorriso sul volto. Agitò appena il foglio in segno di saluto. «Buona giornata!»

Ermal non si alzò per accompagnarlo alla porta, guardandolo uscire da solo e sparire dal suo appartamento.

Come l’uscio si chiuse, si accasciò sulla sedia, improvvisamente esausto.

 

* * *

 

La prima cosa che Fabrizio fece, di ritorno a casa, fu buttarsi sul letto e farsi una lunga dormita. La lista era scivolata sul pavimento, mentre lui chiudeva gli occhi e sprofondava velocemente nel sonno. Da quando quel caso l’aveva investito, oltretutto, aveva iniziato a dormire malissimo la notte. E il giorno era doppiamente stanco.

Il fine settimana lo passò a continuare le telefonate del finto concorso. Per fare prima, Meta gli aveva consegnato solo i numeri telefonici dei dipendenti cercati, e non anche gli indirizzi di casa. Quelli li dovette segnare tutti lui, a mano, dalle risposte che riceveva.

Quel sabato si ripresentò al pub, dove ovviamente venne accolto da un coro di sfottò dei suoi amici. Rivederli e risentirli fu un toccasana per il morale di Fabrizio, che l’indagine segreta e le bizzarrie del suo improvvisato collega di lavoro avevano buttato a terra nondimeno.

Era anche la serata in cui si teneva quel mezzo talent show musicale, e a cui Niccolò ebbe trovato infine il coraggio di partecipare.

I suoi genitori non erano tra il pubblico - il padre era ripartito proprio quella mattina e la madre non usciva mai di casa a quell’ora, propizia per una certa meditazione - ma il giovane non parve preoccuparsene più di tanto. O meglio, _sembrava_ cercare di non preoccuparsene, ma si incagliò subito all’inizio della sua canzone e Fabrizio non potè non notarlo. Riuscì comunque a tirare in porto la sua esibizione, il pubblico lo applaudì, e riuscì pure a non inciampare scendendo dal palco. Come premio, trascorse il resto della serata insieme a quella piccola compagnia di adulti sgangherati - e rockettari in pensione, cosa che quando Niccolò la scoprì per poco non sputò la birra che stava bevendo.

Era la prima occasione che trascorreva che non riguardasse il suo caso, e Fabrizio ne fu immensamente sollevato. Non gli pareva di sentirsi così bene da mesi, anche se era passata solo una settimana dalla sua condanna.

Si sentiva talmente bene che gli venne persino in mente che avrebbe potuto telefonare ad Ermal, per invitarlo a vedere lo spettacolo insieme a lui e ai suoi amici. Ma si disse che avrebbe sicuramente rifiutato; era sicuro che lo avrebbe anche mandato a quel paese se avesse avuto la luna storta. Fabrizio pensò che non sarebbe arrivato a capirlo neanche a fine indagine, qualunque cosa avrebbero trovato.

Rientrato in casa, dopo aver salutato Niccolò sulla soglia della sua, si scoprì a pensare ancora alla persona dell’hacker.

Si chiese se a trattarlo da schifo non avrebbe fatto una piega lo stesso. Cosa diamine aveva detto di così terribile, quella mattina, per farlo reagire a quel modo?

Non riusciva ad arrivarci, e si sentiva un grande stupido per quello. Riusciva a capire i suoi figli, a trattare con criminali e vittime, a lavorare con un branco di cazzari, e si faceva mettere nel sacco da uno che aveva l’aria di non mettere piede fuori di casa dal diploma del liceo. Già il fatto che ci perdesse tempo a pensarci su era sintomo che c’era qualcosa che non andava, in lui. Era la birra che si era scolato al pub, si disse poi Fabrizio, mettendosi il pigiama, ogni volta che beveva si metteva a fare quei ragionamenti infiniti e del tutto inutili.

A che gli serviva scervellarsi su come funzionava la testa di quel tipo, dopotutto?

L’aveva messo in chiaro lui stesso che non voleva che s’intromettesse più del necessario, il che equivaleva a parlare solo ed esclusivamente dell’indagine, e basta. Neanche avesse avuto a che fare con una vera e propria macchina…

 _Non sono bravo con le persone._ Un eufemismo, in pratica.

Oppure no?

Fabrizio si fermò dallo scorrere le notizie della giornata sul telefonino.

Forse, a suo modo, Meta gli aveva detto la verità. Magari non era in grado per davvero di gestire le relazioni con altre persone. Fabrizio aveva già sentito parlare di sociopatici che si chiudevano dentro casa e che erano dei veri geni, ma il Lupo non gli era sembrato uno di quelli, al loro primo incontro: un po’ criptico, quello sì, ma aveva supposto fosse una recita per abbindolarlo. Col proseguire della sua conversazione si era fatto più legnoso, una cosa che lui non aveva mancato di notare. Forse aveva presunto che rinunciasse, e non sapeva cosa fare ora che invece aveva accettato di collaborare. Avrebbe avuto senso, da un lato. Il suo capo, poi, la De Filippi, gli aveva anche preannunciato che la sua situazione era “problematica”, ma lui non aveva mica capito come e quanto...

Fabrizio si tolse gli occhiali, e si massaggiò le palpebre chiuse. Ora doveva pure fare lo psicologo...indubbiamente, se li andava a cercare col lanternino. Sospirò.

Spense il telefono, lo poggiò sul comodino e si voltò dall’altra parte, chiudendo gli occhi.

Di qualunque cosa si fosse trattato, di certo non sarebbe stato più difficile della galera che lo aspettava al varco…

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Perché mi hai chiamato oggi? Scusa a proposito, stavo a pranzo con Anna e i suoi e ho visto tardi la chiamata_

_Non fa niente_

_Volevo solo dirti che mi dispiace_

_Di cosa?_

_…_

_…_

_Che a volte ti tratto di merda_

_Togli pure quell’a volte._

_...ok, ok, che lo faccio sempre._

_E non ti dico mai un grazie_

_E lo so che ti scocci pure a starmi sempre dietro e non ti ho mai fatto capire quanto ti sono grato_

_Che sei mio amico, in sostanza._

_O che almeno mi sopporti_

_È tutto a posto comunque_

_Sul serio?_

_Ma che finalmente ammetti di trattare di merda la gente e fai una conversazione più lunga di due frasi in croce sono progressi! Qui bisogna festeggiare!_

_Adesso vacci piano, Montanari._

_Ricordati che sono pur sempre in riabilitazione_

_E tu ricorda chi è che ha una laurea in psichiatria fra noi due!_

_…_

_Sul serio, Ermal, sono contento_

_Mi fa piacere_

_Vuol dire che hai finalmente messo il naso fuori di casa?_

_…_

_Ermal?_

_…_

_Se non mi rispondi la prendo come una conferma_

_…_

_So che stai vedendo i messaggi, sei ancora online_

_…_

_E non me ne frega niente che ti sei scollegato, so che coi tuoi accrocchi puoi vedere cosa ti scrivo pure da disconnesso_

_Comunque_

_Non voglio rifarti la tiritera che ti faccio sempre, visto che è pure ora di andare a dormire, ma se sei uscito e hai parlato con qualcuno di diverso da me o dal tuo computer o dal tuo pianoforte, sono felice._

_Dico davvero_

_Ti prego solo di non fare il cazzone come fai sempre, non tutte le persone di questo mondo vogliono il male da te, non puoi vivere continuando a pensare che sia meglio che te ne stai rinchiuso in quelle quattro mura._

_So che sai pure tu che non è il web il mondo in cui vivi, ma vorrei che ti ficcassi una buona volta in testa che non hai niente di rotto e che puoi stare tra le altre persone anche tu._

_Ok?_

_Tanto è sempre la stessa cosa che ti chiedo, ma voglio sperare che prima o poi mi accontenterai almeno in questo_

_E a giudicare da oggi direi che siamo sulla buona strada_

_Adesso ti lascio dormire, ma ricorda che per qualsiasi cosa mi trovi sempre qua._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Ho incontrato una persona_

_Credo che vuole diventare mio amico_

_E io non so cosa fare..._

 

 

 

* * *

 

«...e sine, ‘o so che c’hai le cose tue in casa e che pe’ questo hai paura che possono...ma è pe’ dù giorni, che ce vòle a metterle da ‘na parte e…! Aò, no, nun ricomincià che non è così! Non sto a fà nessuna...che vòr dì “è sempre la stessa storia co’ te”?!»

All’improvviso il campanello si mise a suonare all’impazzata.

Fabrizio si trattenne dal mandare un ruggito al soffitto. «Scusa, Ro’, suonano alla porta. Sì, ci sentiamo dopo. Ciao, ciao, cià.» Chiuse la chiamata. «E arrivo!» gridò, dirigendosi a passi infuriati verso l’ingresso, dove qualche pazzoide stava ancora maltrattando il suo campanello.

Era così incazzato che neanche guardò dallo spioncino prima di sbloccare le serrature e spalancare l’uscio.

Ermal fece scoppiare la bolla di chewing-gum davanti ai suoi occhi. « _Yo,_ » disse, rimasticando la gomma. «Mi fai entrare?»

Fabrizio era rimasto di sasso.

Quello che gli era apparso davanti agli occhi era un totale alieno, per lui: anfibi e chiodo di pelle con troppe spille attaccate a parte, ai soliti anelli a ogni dito si erano aggiunti i piercing al naso e sicuramente qualcun altro alle orecchie, a giudicare dalla catenina che pendeva dalle ciocche in basso; i ricci erano schiacciati dal cappuccio dell’ennesima maglietta nera che teneva sotto la giacca, e neri erano anche i guanti senza dita che stringevano gli spallacci dello zaino che si portava sulle spalle.

Ermal approfittò di quell’imbambolamento per scivolargli accanto.

Fabrizio gli rivolse un ultimo sguardo. Poi tornò a guardare il pianerottolo.

Non si sarebbe dovuto stupire nel vedere una scia di sangue sulle scale, pensò, ma per fortuna gli era stata risparmiata. «Come hai fatto a trovare casa mia?» chiese, chiudendo la porta.

«Avevo già il tuo indirizzo.» La risposta gli arrivò distante, il suo ospite doveva essersi diretto in un’altra stanza. «E la portinaia, giù, mi ha detto a che piano abiti.»

«La portinaia?» Fabrizio lo seguì, non potendo fare altro.

«La donna seduta fuori dal palazzo,» replicò Ermal, svuotando il contenuto del suo zaino sul tavolo della cucina.

«Quella non è la portinaia...» disse Fabrizio, ancora confuso. Guardò cosa si era portato dietro: il portatile, il tablet, un aggeggio che sembrava un modem, un gomitolo di cavi e il bicchierone da cui l’aveva già visto bere. «Perché sei venuto fin qui? Non avevi detto che mi tenevano sotto controllo?»

Ermal era ancora impegnato nello spargere la sua roba per il tavolo, sistemando ogni cosa in un punto preciso. «Le telecamere del quartiere,» disse poi, facendo un cenno col mento alla porta-finestra, «sono fuori servizio da una settimana, da quando il temporale ha beccato giusto la loro centralina.»

E nessuno lo sapeva, ma Fabrizio non se ne sorprese. Non che nel suo quartiere la mala manutenzione fosse cosa nuova, d’altra parte.

«Quindi non sono stato registrato,» proseguì Ermal, tirandosi finalmente giù il cappuccio. «E conciato così, non mi ha visto comunque nessuno,» aggiunse, passandosi una mano fra i ricci schiacciati per rimetterli un po’ in ordine.

Fabrizio non riuscì a non chiedersi come facessero le sue dita a non restarvi impigliate, data la gran quantità di anelli che indossava, ma era una domanda imbarazzante da esprimere ad alta voce, e quindi non glielo chiese. «Io ne dubito,» gli disse invece. «Con un...travestimento del genere, sfido che non passeresti inosservato.»

«Tu dici?» Ermal gli rivolse un mezzo ghigno. Si era tolto i piercing dal naso, e Fabrizio notò solo allora che erano tutti finti. «Gli svitati passano più inosservati di quanto credi.» Passò poi a togliersi gli orecchini.

«Se lo dici tu...» borbottò Fabrizio, lasciandolo fare. Si avvicinò ai fornelli. «Senti, posso offrirti qualcosa? Acqua, caffè...»

«Un bicchiere d’acqua, grazie,» rispose Ermal, che nel frattempo si stava togliendo pure gli anelli.

Fabrizio cercò di non farsi troppe domande nel sentire i rumori di metallo cozzato alle sue spalle. Riempì il bicchiere e tornò al tavolo.

Nel porgergli l’acqua, notò che l’altro si era tolto i guanti, ma si era rimesso gli anelli. E portava ancora i suoi bracciali a scacchi. Fabrizio dedusse che forse anche quei monili erano regali dei suoi familiari, o doveva tenerci egualmente molto. Aveva appeso il chiodo di pelle allo schienale della sedia su cui si era appena sistemato.

Fabrizio si sedette anch’egli.

Invece di bere, Ermal lasciò perdere quel bicchiere per afferrare il suo bicchierone. Ne svitò il tappo, e immediatamente il familiare sentore di caffè invase la cucina.

Fabrizio inarcò preoccupantemente un sopracciglio. «Ma quanto caffè te bevi?» chiese: riusciva a intravedere l’orlo del liquido scuro, ed era decisamente troppo per una sola persona.

«Lo annacquo, sta’ tranquillo.» E, come appena detto, Ermal versò nel bicchierone il bicchier d’acqua chiesto poco prima.

Trasse un sorso dal suo beverone, sotto gli occhi sempre più sconcertati del padrone di casa. «Mi dà lo stesso effetto della camomilla,» spiegò, riavvitando il tappo sul recipiente, che poi mise da parte.

Fabrizio ebbe un presentimento. «Ma prima fumavi?»

«Ebbene sì,» rispose Ermal, aprendo il portatile e avviandolo. «Dovevo trovare un sostitutivo alle sigarette, o addio al mio lavoro.» Digitò qualche tasto, e il suo volto si illuminò di bianco - segno che doveva aver aperto un file word, pensò Fabrizio. «Allora, a che punto siamo arrivati?»

Il giornalista si riscosse in quel preciso momento. «Giusto.» Si alzò per uscire dalla camera.

Rientrò con la lista dei nomi in mano. «Ho trovato gli indirizzi di tutti i dipendenti,» disse, tornando a sedersi. «Ma sono troppi da cercare pure pe’ tutti e due,» aggiunse, porgendo il foglio a Ermal.

«Iniziamo a escludere qualche cosa, allora,» replicò quegli, e poggiò il foglio accanto allo schermo del portatile, mettendolo in equilibrio contro un lato del monitor per poterlo avere all’altezza degli occhi. «Dunque. Io dico di eliminare per primi quelli che vivono all’estero.»

«Okay,» fece Fabrizio, ricordando cosa si erano detti al riguardo il giorno prima.

Ermal premette due tasti.

In un lampo, circa metà della lista nel file word si evidenziò in rosso.

Fabrizio si fece più vicino. «Non dirlo,» disse lui, in tono divertito, «hai un programma pure pe’ questo...»

Ermal fece spallucce. «In realtà è molto semplice.»

«Sì, se sei un genio!» Fabrizio rise, e senza pensarci troppo scompigliò i capelli all’hacker.

Quegli gli rivolse immediatamente uno sguardo stranito, che il giornalista interpretò anche come vagamente di minaccia. «S...scusami,» gli disse lui, «non l’ho fatto apposta.»

Dato che era una risposta abbastanza infantile, aggiunse: «Lo faccio di riflesso...è ‘na cosa che faccio coi miei amici...»

Ma era una spiegazione ugualmente ridicola.

Fabrizio pensò bene di rimettersi a sedere, per non scavarsi ulteriormente la fossa da solo.

«No, è okay.» La voce di Ermal lo fermò. «Cioè...ho capito. Non sono arrabbiato.»

«Ah.» Fabrizio esitò. «Beh...bene.» Troncò quel momento imbarazzante ritornando vicino al computer. «E, uh, chi vogliamo eliminare adesso? Chi c’è restato?»

«Praticamente metà lista,» rispose Ermal, indicandogli i nomi ancora in bianco. Sembrava volersi districare da quel disagio anche lui. «Sono i dipendenti che abitano ancora in Italia.»

«Leva quelli che vivono fuori dalla regione,» gli suggerì Fabrizio.

Ermal eseguì, e metà dei nomi della parte bianca si colorarono di verde.

«Okay...» mormorò Fabrizio, iniziando a tamburellarsi il mento. «Di questi, tre stanno a Viterbo...uno a Rieti...»

«Solo tre abitano a Roma,» gli fece notare Ermal.

«E allora iniziamo da quelli,» disse Fabrizio.

L’hacker evidenziò in giallo tutti gli altri nominativi.

Poi selezionò i tre nomi lasciati in bianco. «Mi metto a cercarli,» disse, aprendo la finestra nera di codifica. Digitò nello spazio bianco tra le stringhe di codice i nomi in questione.

«Non facciamo prima che vado a fargli io le domande?» gli chiese Fabrizio.

«E se poi questi lavorano direttamente per i pezzi grossi?» gli chiese Ermal di rimando, continuando a digitare parole chiave nel codice. «O se sono in contatto con qualcun altro in alto, o col consiglio aziendale con cui siamo coinvolti? Non possiamo esserne sicuri.» Premette seccamente invio, e fece partire la ricerca.

«Senza contare,» aggiunse poi, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo in faccia, «che _tu_ , in teoria, sei ancora interdetto dal fare interviste e tutto quello che riguarda il tuo lavoro di giornalista. Se qualcuno ti becca mentre fai domande porta a porta, quando invece dovresti startene mesi e mesi a riposo...»

«Ho capito, ho capito...» Fabrizio sospirò profondamente, reclinando la testa all’indietro. «’sta indagine mi sta uccidendo.»

«Speriamo non subito,» mormorò Ermal, tornando alla tastiera.

«C’è una cosa che ancora non mi torna,» disse Fabrizio, mentre l’altro era impegnato nel riorganizzare i dati man mano che gli arrivavano. «Com’è che co’ tutte le tue paranoie sei comunque venuto qui? Telecamere spente e telefono sicuro a parte...»

«Per quella storia della fiducia reciproca, no?»

Ermal continuava a battere a macchina, ignaro degli effetti della sua replica nell’altro. «Hai ragione, tu ti sei fidato di me ma io non ho risposto in nessun modo. E se dobbiamo lavorare insieme, dobbiamo venirci incontro in qualche modo, giusto? Ecco,» disse poi, girando il portatile verso Fabrizio, «questi sono i tre che cerchiamo.»

Fabrizio mise da parte la sua sorpresa e si sedette accanto a lui.

«Sono puliti,» gli disse l’hacker, iniziando ad arrotolarsi una ciocca intorno a un indice inanellato. «Nessun precedente registrato, al massimo uno o due biglietti del parcheggio scaduti, e nessun coinvolgimento apparente con mafia e simili. Abitano in tre zone diverse di Roma, non hanno mai richiesto un cambio di residenza perché nel periodo lavorativo vivono negli alloggi messi a disposizione dalle filiali...il resto che ho trovato riguarda i loro luoghi d’interesse più frequenti, dentro e fuori dalla capitale.»

Fabrizio annuiva, leggendo le tre schede realizzate in poco tempo su quei tre dipendenti.

«Da chi pensi di iniziare?»

«Onestamente non saprei,» confessò Fabrizio, traendosi indietro sulla sedia. «Me pare tutta gente comune...uno varrebbe l’altro, per dire...non abbiamo niente a cui aggrapparci per andare nello specifico, in questo senso.»

Ermal parve riflettere su quanto aveva appena detto. «Perché non inizi da lei?» gli disse poi, e puntò un indice inanellato contro lo schermo.

Fabrizio strizzò gli occhi in quella direzione. «Eleni...Foreira?» cercò di leggere.

« _Foureira_ ,» lo corresse Ermal. «Non è italiana: è albanese, è arrivata qui da giovane come tanti altri in seguito ai conflitti nel paese. Ha cambiato poi nome, come vedi, e ha iniziato a lavorare in un’impresa di pulizie, che _guarda caso_ era impiegata anche da una delle aziende riportate dal documento del progetto. Allo stesso tempo studiava economia di mercato, e non appena ha avuto l’occasione, ha partecipato ad uno stage nel posto dove prima spazzava i pavimenti, e un mese dopo si è ritrovata a fare l’assistente manageriale. Passano gli anni, i suoi meriti vengono ricompensati...»

«Sale di grado e la promuovono a dirigente,» continuò Fabrizio, leggendo la scheda sul monitor. «E la mandano alla sede in Albania...forse perché è nata lì, e conosce la lingua...»

«Secondo me dovresti iniziare proprio da lei,» ripeté Ermal.

Fabrizio gli rivolse uno sguardo. «E perché giusto questa?»

«Perché è straniera, e chi è straniero non considera mai fino in fondo il paese d’adozione come casa. È una cosa psicologica. Premi su questo fatto; magari non andava d’accordo coi suoi superiori italiani, o una cosa così...»

«E come la mettiamo con la storia che non posso fà il giornalista? Mi fingo uno che vende i Folletto?» gli chiese allora Fabrizio, ironico.

«Ti ho già detto che gli stranieri non si integrano mai del tutto,» replicò Ermal in tono saccente. «Non ha un solo abbonamento a un giornale nazionale, quindi non penso che legga proprio quelli locali come il vostro. Magari non sa neanche chi sei.»

Era una possibilità molto fragile a cui appigliarsi, ragionò Fabrizio. Quella donna poteva aver comunque visto la sua faccia alla televisione, al servizio che aveva parlato del processo, del suicidio del dirigente, o ancora in uno dei talk show che discutevano il caso...era qualcosa, va bene, ma qualcosa di davvero molto piccolo e improbabile…

«E poi...»

Una nota strana nella voce di Ermal lo costrinse a prestargli nuovamente attenzione.

«...è l’unica ad essersi licenziata. Di sua spontanea volontà.»

«Ah.» Le sinapsi nel cervello di Fabrizio iniziarono a funzionare nella maniera giusta. «Beh, questo sì che è sospetto...»

«Potrebbe aver scoperto qualcosa di compromettente,» rincarò la dose Ermal, «e per quello essersi licenziata da sé. Adesso fa l’insegnante, vedi...» Gli mostrò la scheda del sito web di un istituto: tra i docenti in elenco rientrava anche il nome della Foureira. «Perché rinunciare a un incarico di prestigio per andare a insegnare in un istituto professionale?»

«Forse perché là nessuno l’andrebbe a cercare,» dedusse Fabrizio. Prese il telefono, e si mise a cercare nel registro chiamate. «Se uno prima faceva il capo contabile per una grossa azienda, quante possibilità ci sono che si licenzi per andare a fare il professore? Dimmi tu...»

«Molto poche,» rispose Ermal, girando il portatile di nuovo dalla sua parte. «A meno che non si tratti di qualche cosa di eccezionale...»

Fabrizio si portò il cellulare all’orecchio, e fece segno all’altro di fare silenzio. «Pronto, signorina Foureira? Sono della Giannini ricerche di mercato, la chiamo per dirle che è stata selezionata per il premio finale. Quando possiamo mandarle l’incaricato per...ah, anche oggi?» Scambiò uno sguardo con Ermal. «Perfetto! L’indirizzo è sempre quello? Va bene, allora si aspetti una visita quanto prima. Buona giornata...»

Chiuse la chiamata con un gran sorriso in volto. «Beh, direi che c’è andata buona, pe’ stavolta!»

«Così pare...» Ermal non sembrava raggiante alla sua stessa maniera. «Quindi andrai oggi stesso a interrogarla?»

«Il tempo di cambiarmi,» rispose Fabrizio, alzandosi da tavola, «e di prende dù cose per fare la figura da impiegato, sai, tipo una cartella...dei fogli...» Uscì dalla cucina, ancora parlando tra sé.

Ermal spense il computer. Iniziò a rimettere le sue cose nello zaino, una alla volta.

«...ah, senti, ma tu poi come fai?»

«Che?» Ermal si sporse appena; la domanda gli era arrivata da un’altra stanza, presumibilmente la camera da letto in cui Moro si stava cambiando d’abito. «Come faccio cosa?»

«Volevo dire...» Fabrizio rispuntò sulla soglia della cucina, intento nell’abbottonarsi la camicia, la maglia di prima appesa a un gomito. «Tu che vuoi fare, mi aspetti qui? O preferisci tornare a casa tua, non so, hai altre cose da fare col computer tuo?»

Ermal non seppe cosa rispondere. Una cosa che non gli accadeva spesso, ma d’altra parte nessuno gli aveva mai fatto una domanda del genere. «Perché,» disse poi, «pensi di metterci poco?»

«Lo spero, ma non credo...» Fabrizio gettò su una sedia il maglione. «Per me comunque non è un problema,» aggiunse, incrociando le braccia e poggiandosi allo stipite con una spalla. «Se-se resti qui, dico. Almeno mi tieni d’occhio i computer se me li vogliono fregà n’altra volta,» aggiunse in tono scherzoso.

Ermal non replicò subito neanche a quello. Si concentrò piuttosto nel finire di rimettere la sua roba nello zainetto, e una volta concluso si rimise addosso la giacca di pelle.

Chiuse lo zaino, quindi si alzò dalla sedia e se lo caricò in spalla. «Preferisco tornare a casa mia,» rispose infine, riuscendo anche a fare un sorriso tirato.

Fabrizio annuì. Poi gli sfuggì una mezza risata. «In effetti hai pure ragione,» disse, «non ti ho mica assunto come cameriere.» Lo accompagnò alla porta.

«Ah, per quel che vale...»

Ermal si fermò a metà dei gradini, e si girò indietro.

Fabrizio era rimasto sulla soglia.

«Mi piace lavorare con te,» gli disse da lì il giornalista, e gli fece un sorriso sbilenco.

Ermal riuscì a produrre un altro sorriso tirato in risposta.

Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa anche lui, ma le sue gambe fecero prima e lo condussero via da lì.

Udì la porta di casa Moro chiudersi sopra la sua testa.

 

* * *

 

La Foureira abitava in un condominio a Trastevere, ma sul citofono non c’era alcuna sua traccia. Seguendo le istruzioni che gli aveva dato Ermal poi, Fabrizio suonò a “Entela Fureraj”.

L’aveva telefonata prima di scendere di casa, annunciandole che era stata infine selezionata per il premio finale, ma avrebbe dovuto rispondere a un ultimo questionario, che le avrebbe rivolto un impiegato direttamente a casa sua. Lei, stranamente, aveva accettato la procedura di buon grado.

Aveva preso in affitto quell’appartamento quando ancora usava il vecchio cognome, riportato pure sul campanello alla porta. Fabrizio suonò una volta sola.

Gli aprì una donna piuttosto attraente, dai capelli ricci raccolti scompostamente da una pinza e la carnagione ambrata, quasi una brasiliana a prima occhiata. «Lei è…?»

«Andrea Febo,» rispose Fabrizio, mettendo su il sorriso più rassicurante che avesse a sua disposizione (e pregando che l’amico non venisse mai a sapere che aveva usato il suo nome e cognome). «Sono l’incaricato della Giannini, mi ha risposto lei al citofono...»

«Ah, sì, giusto.» La Foureira si fece una risatina imbarazzata. «Mi scusi, mi scusi...prego, entri.» Si fece da parte, lasciandolo passare. Chiuse la porta, e lo seguì. «Mi scusi ancora,» disse, portando le mani dietro la testa a sciogliere i capelli legati, «ma stavo correggendo i compiti dei miei studenti e avevo la testa altrove...»

«Nessun problema.» Fabrizio aveva notato i fogli sparsi sul tavolo della stanza. Sembrava una casa piuttosto piccola, ma come lui stesso era a conoscenza, per una persona sola doveva essere più che sufficiente. Ma era soleggiata e arredata modernamente, con le pareti dipinte di rosso e il parquet di legno chiaro. «Fa l’insegnante?» chiese distrattamente, accomodandosi su una sedia - un’altra modernità, un fazzoletto di plastica nera su quattro gambe. Sperò di non sbilanciarsi e cadere.

«Solo supplenza,» gli risposero da un’altra camera. «Per adesso...ma le posso offrire qualcosa?»

«Non si preoccupi, e comunque non ci metteremo molto.» Tanto per reggere la mascherata, Fabrizio trasse dalla borsa a tracolla la cartelletta col falso questionario, e una penna.

«Ma di che domande si tratta?»

«Stia tranquilla, niente politica,» rispose Fabrizio, e gli fece eco un’altra risatina. Ma dov’era finita?, si chiese, leggermente seccato. Inutile dire che quella situazione lo preoccupava anche un po’.

Quasi a leggergli nel pensiero, Eleni Foureira riapparve alla sua presenza. _Puntandogli contro un taser._

Fabrizio scattò in piedi, lasciando cadere la cartelletta.

«Se fa un passo avanti avrà _lei_ qualche problema,» gli disse la donna, l’arma in mano che friggeva leggermente. Era accesa e carica, e la tipa aveva tutta l’aria di sapere come usarla.

«Io non voglio averne per niente,» replicò Fabrizio, la bocca secca per lo spavento. Avrebbe potuto voltarsi e correre alla porta, ma dubitava di inciampare nel portariviste all’angolo; lo preoccupava inoltre cosa la Foureira tenesse nell’altra mano. «Perché non ci sediamo...e continuiamo a parlare tranquillamente come prima, eh?»

Impassibile, la donna gettò sul tavolo ciò che si rivelò agli occhi di Fabrizio come una rivista. «Non sapevo che avesse cambiato lavoro, signor Moro.»

«E io non sapevo che lei leggesse la concorrenza,» ribatté Fabrizio, guardando in tralice la copertina della Vertigine che a sua volta lo occhieggiava dalla tavola. E proprio quella con la sua foto, per giunta. «Senta...le assicuro che non sono qui per farle del male.»

«E ci mancherebbe.»

Fabrizio spostava lo sguardo da lei al taser che aveva in mano. «Potrebbe smettere di puntarmi contro quel coso? Risponderò comunque alle sue domande...»

«No,» disse lei, lapidaria. «Prima mi dica cosa vuole da me e cos’è questa storia del falso concorso.»

«Perché dovrei volere qualcosa proprio da lei?» le chiese Fabrizio di rimando, aggrappandosi a quell’appiglio involontario. «E che ne sa che il concorso è una montatura? Potrei ave’ per davvero cambiato lavoro...»

«E guarda caso la “Giannini ricerche di mercato” ha chiamato altre due mie colleghe con la stessa scusa,» ribatté Eleni. «Insieme ad altre,» precisò poi, facendo scattare il voltaggio del taser - era aumentato, notò Fabrizio dal ronzio che quell’affare emetteva - «che lavorano per la mia stessa azienda. Mi permetta di dirle che io alle coincidenze non ci credo.»

Fabrizio non si sentiva affatto al sicuro finché quella pazza lo avesse tenuto sotto tiro, ma se non altro le sue domande la stavano prevenendo dal friggerlo. «E perché mi avrebbe fatto entrare, allora? Se non crede alla storia del concorso...»

Le belle labbra di Eleni presero una piega amara. «Farmi uccidere da lei o dalla polizia, cambia solo che nel primo caso almeno avrei una risposta.»

Quello dette a Fabrizio da pensare. «L’hanno minacciata, Eleni? Lì dove lavorava?»

«Che importa?» La donna agitò appena il braccio, ottenendo che il giornalista indietreggiasse di un passo. «A chi importerebbe? Risponda _lei_ alle mie domande!»

«A _me_ importa,» ribatté Fabrizio, «che una dirigente brillante appena promossa si licenzi dopo neanche un anno di lavoro da una posizione importante, proprio nel suo paese d’origine, e finisca a fà la supplente...»

Il volto di Eleni si turbò. «Ma...come sa che mi sono...»

«Sono un giornalista. Stranamente, scoprire la verità è quello che faccio.» Fabrizio tentò un approccio più amichevole. «Ora...se lei mette a posto la sua arma, io mi siedo e le dico tutto quanto. Se no sarei costretto a chiamare la polizia, e ci troveremmo tutt’e due nei casini: io per violazione della decisione della procura, e lei per aver minacciato un civile con un taser per il quale non ha il porto d’armi. Sbaglio?»

Eleni indugiò per qualche istante, attimi in cui non smise di puntargli contro la sua arma.

Poi, lentamente, abbassò il braccio. Poggiò il taser, ancora acceso, sul tavolo. «Le spiace se fumo?» chiese poi, estraendo dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans un pacchetto di sigarette.

Fabrizio alzò i palmi. «Casa sua, faccia quello che vuole...»

 

«Non ho il mio cognome fuori, perché l’appartamento è di mia sorella,» gli raccontò poi Eleni, a metà della sua sigaretta. «Si è trasferita dopo che si è sposata e me l’ha lasciato, ma sulle carte è ancora suo.»

Fabrizio annuì, anche se l’informazione era irrilevante. «Perché ha cambiato nome, se posso chiederle?»

Eleni sorrise mestamente. «Volevo fare la cantante.» Prese un’altra boccata di fumo. «Ma il talento da solo non ti paga l’affitto...»

Si erano seduti entrambi al tavolo nel salotto d’ingresso, dov’erano ancora sparse le verifiche di economia aziendale e sopra di esse il numero della Vertigine che Fabrizio evitava accuratamente di guardare. «Mi parli del suo precedente lavoro,» le disse poi.

Eleni soffiò via il fumo, prendendosi qualche attimo prima di rispondere, forse per ricordare cose spiacevoli. «Avevo appena preso la laurea per corrispondenza, e ho visto l’annuncio nella saletta che stavo pulendo, quella dove si riuniscono i dipendenti per le pause, e mi sono detta: perché no? Sono stata fortunata.» Fece un altro sorriso amaro. «O forse piacevo a uno dei capi...non sono sicura di volerlo sapere adesso. Fatto sta che mi hanno assunta come assistente.» Spense la cicca nel posacenere. «Adesso tocca a lei, però. Perché il giornalista comunista che tutti vogliono dietro le sbarre è venuto a farmi un’intervista?»

«Mi pare una domanda giusta,» commentò Fabrizio. «Beh, diciamo che voglio vederci chiaro su una o due cose che mi sono capitate per le mani. Intanto, un progetto per dipendenti meritevoli a cui hanno aderito molte aziende, tra cui quella per cui lavorava lei, ma di cui nessuno sembra saperne niente. E già da qui la cosa m’è parsa strana...a lei hanno detto qualcosa, per esempio, quando l’hanno promossa? So che è stata seguita questa procedura, ecco perché glielo chiedo.»

Eleni ci pensò su. «La mia promozione rientrava proprio in questo progetto,» rispose poi. «Mi hanno mandato a dirigere la sede staccata in Albania, dopo avermi selezionata in base ai parametri di un programma...ma non ero l’unica.»

«E la cosa non l’ha sorpresa neanche un po’?»

«Sì, a dire il vero: non avevo comunque mansioni tali da permettermi una promozione del genere, ma a quanto sembrava non erano tra i requisiti che questo progetto richiedeva. Non ne avevo mai sentito parlare...d’altra parte, non mi sono mai interessata di politica...avrei avuto non solo uno stipendio migliore ma anche la possibilità di tornare nel mio paese, per cui non ho fatto molte domande. Ho accettato.»

«Perché si è licenziata, allora? Che cosa è successo dopo?»

Eleni non rispose. Sguardo basso, giocherellava col clipper con cui si era accesa la sigaretta.

Fabrizio si assicurò che tenesse quella mano ben lontana dal taser, prima di riprendere a parlare: «Eleni...le assicuro che se dovessi continuare in quest’indagine, non farò in alcun modo il suo nome. Glielo prometto.»

La padrona di casa fece una risata poco convinta. «In fondo, sono scappata da una guerra...queste cose non dovrebbero neanche spaventarmi.»

Fabrizio si ricordò di ciò che gli aveva detto Ermal in merito. «Non è stato facile, vero? Venire fin qui, tra il conflitto, e un paese straniero...»

Eleni scosse leggermente il capo, e i lunghi capelli mossi le scivolarono sulle spalle. «Non è il mio passato che è venuto a cercare, signor Moro, lo so...»

Gli rivolse uno sguardo in tralice. «Perché le interessa tanto una supplente che faceva la contabile per un’azienda di petrolchimici? Non ero nessuno, lì, neanche alla filiale dove mi hanno spostata poi.»

«Perché sono proprio i “nessuno” a interessarmi di più.»

Quella frase le fece cambiare espressione.

Fabrizio dedusse di aver finalmente arpionato la sua attenzione. «Vede...uno può pensare che solo chi è al centro della “ragnatela” riesce a vedere il quadro d’insieme...e pensare, dunque, che la gente ai margini sia, come ha detto lei, un “nessuno”, persone che si può benissimo ignorare perché sprovviste di informazioni importanti. Invece, quello che questi qui al centro di tutto non sanno...è che sono proprio questi ai margini, i “nessuno”, a saperla lunga. Proprio perché si trovano lontani dal centro delle cose, “devono” essere sempre un passo avanti agli altri, perché sanno bene che se si troveranno un giorno nei guai, i primi a venir buttati fuori dalla nave saranno loro. Lei prima mi ha chiamato “giornalista comunista”, se legge la Vertigine sa perché mi hanno affibbiato ‘sto soprannome...ma non è solo pe’ dare voce agli ultimi, che faccio quello che faccio; è proprio perché è la gente che tutti ignorano, che tutti credono non conti niente, è quella che in realtà sa che cos’è che muove veramente le cose. E che quindi può far uscire tutta la verità allo scoperto, e fare finalmente giustizia anche per quelli che non possono parlare, o che non vogliono. E io credo che lei, pure, sappia che cosa c’è dietro a ciò che l’ha fatta licenziare, Eleni...o non mi avrebbe mai aperto la porta, sapendo chi ero.»

Eleni stette qualche momento in silenzio, in apparenza riflettendo su quelle parole.

Fabrizio non sapeva più che cosa dirle. Se si fosse nuovamente rifiutata di parlare, a quel punto avrebbe veramente gettato la spugna e se ne sarebbe andato; non avrebbe potuto forzarla più di quello, non era da lui e non era corretto. Quella poveraccia era in fuga da una vita e le aveva ripresentato tutte le sue ansie in un solo giorno.

D’un tratto Eleni si guardò intorno, come se gli fosse venuto in mente solo in quell’attimo che potevano starli spiando. Poi tornò a puntare il suo sguardo cupo sul giornalista. «Può garantirmi che non farà mai il mio nome, se dovesse scrivere il suo articolo?»

«Abbiamo una liberatoria, al Veritas, può firmare quella.» Fabrizio aveva parlato in tono fermo, ma dentro di sé era euforico. L’aveva forse convinta?

La bella albanese esitò ancora qualche istante, mordendosi un labbro, giocherellando con una ciocca più lunga dei suoi ricci. Si passò le mani in volto, e trasse un lungo respiro. «E allora prenda un registratore,» disse, con voce improvvisamente stanca. «Non è una storia breve, quella che vuole sentire...»

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio intraprese la via del ritorno con la testa che gli girava più di prima, ma con un appagante senso di vittoria. I pezzi iniziavano finalmente ad incastrarsi, e non vedeva l’ora di ragguagliare il suo compare sulle ultime pieghe che aveva preso la loro indagine.

Sull’autobus, fece partire la chiamata al numero isolato di Ermal. L’hacker non gli rispose, quindi Fabrizio aspettò di scendere alla fermata del suo quartiere per riprovare a telefonargli.

Non gli rispose di nuovo, ma si disse di non preoccuparsi: da quel che aveva visto del suo appartamento, viveva pure come un lupo, e non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi più di tanto nel constatare che faceva e disfaceva in tutta indipendenza. Finché gli avesse risposto in serata.

Il pensiero che si era scelto un compagno di avventure tanto strambo lo accompagnò per le scale.

Non fece in tempo a chiudersi la porta dietro e a levarsi il giaccone che il campanello suonò con una certa insistenza.

Fabrizio lasciò il cellulare che aveva in mano sulla scrivania, per poi aprire il cassetto e chiudervelo dentro, seguendo uno strano presentimento. Poi andò all’uscio chiuso. «Chi è?»

«Polizia, apra la porta!»

 

«E t’hanno preso tutti i computer?!»

Fabrizio annuì gravemente. «Il portatile e quello di casa. Per fortuna che non avevo altro tipo tablet...»

«No, vabbè...» fece Niccolò, esterrefatto.

I due stavano costeggiando il condominio, un sacco di spazzatura per entrambi.

Fabrizio si sentiva né più né meno amareggiato della roba nei loro sacchetti. Dovevano sentirsi davvero in collera con loro, i rifiuti, tutti i giorni delle loro miserabili vite. _Prima ci usate e poi ci buttate come se non fossimo niente?!_ Quasi non gli venne da ridere istericamente, a quel pensiero.

«Ma perché so’ venuti giusto oggi?» gli chiese ancora Niccolò, mentre attraversavano la strada.

Fabrizio sbuffò. «Revisioni del caso, dovevano controllare ancora i dispositivi personali...e hanno ricevuto il permesso bollato soltanto adesso...»

Sbuffò un po’ di più, nel tenere alzato il coperchio del cassonetto. Puzzava di morto, l’ammasso informe che trasbordava da lì dentro, e non si sarebbe sorpreso affatto se ci fosse stato anche un cadavere tra tutta quell’immondizia.

Aspettò che anche Niccolò buttasse il suo sacco per richiudere il contenitore, con sua somma gioia andava detto. «Almeno il fisso me lo riportano fra una settimana,» aggiunse, pulendosi le mani sui jeans. Le ficcò subito nelle tasche, infreddolito. «Non c’ho niente d’importante là sopra, gliel’ho pure detto...»

«Non troveranno le mie ricerche, comunque,» lo rassicurò Niccolò, incamminandosi con lui di nuovo verso l’altro marciapiede. «Il software che ho usato non lascia traccia, e in ogni caso ti avevo cancellato pure la cronologia del computer con un altro programma dei miei. Non troveranno manco quello.»

Fabrizio non ci sperò. Non era neanche realmente arrabbiato con i poliziotti per aver eseguito allora un’azione che andava fatta giorni e giorni prima, quando lo avrebbe fatto indiavolare sul serio.

Tornato in casa, ritrovò lo smartphone nel cassetto, proprio dove lo aveva lasciato prima di aprire alla polizia. Non gli avevano preso neanche quello che aveva nella borsa a tracolla, dato che il mandato riguardava esclusivamente i suoi computer.

Fabrizio andò a prendere proprio la borsa in questione.

Trasse fuori il fascicolo, e acchiappando anche qualcosa da bere andò in camera sua, sul letto.

 

Ermal represse uno sbadiglio, e si portò il cellulare all’orecchio. «Che c’è...?»

« _C’è che non dovresti rispondere al telefono solo quanno te gira, oltre che violare mezza Costituzione per fare le indagini tue!_ »

Un sorrisetto gli stirò le labbra. «Com’è andata con la nostra amica?»

« _Te l’avrei detto, se oggi pomeriggio mi avessi risposto!_ »

Ermal si passò una mano sul volto, cercando di svegliarsi un po’ di più. «Scusami, ero...impegnato. Ho dovuto spegnere il telefono. Cos’hai scoperto dalla Foureira?»

« _Ho registrato tutto, ma non te lo posso mandare. So’ venuti a prendermi i computer, oggi..._ »

Un campanello d’allarme trillò nella testa di Ermal. «Non hai salvato niente lì sopra, vero?»

« _T’ho detto di no, aò, sei peggio di me! Non ti fidi proprio!_ »

Ermal sospirò, sollevato. Poco gli importava che avesse fatto la figura dell’ipocrita, se si trattava di sicurezza nazionale. O, beh, almeno nelle sue ipotesi.

« _Posso venire a portartela domani, nel caso? Non posso usà manco l’e-mail su telefono, quella me la tengono sott’occhio sicuro._ »

«Sì...sì, va benissimo. Passa domani.»

« _Per che ora vengo?_ »

«Boh, sacc’...oh, senti, nel pomeriggio, quando ti pare. Tanto non devo uscire.»

Era il sonno a fargli dire quelle cose, pensò Ermal: di norma, non avrebbe mai acconsentito a una cosa del genere; che si fossero visti da lui, l’aveva deciso in seguito a un’eccezione, e ora che aveva appurato un posto più sicuro per incontrarsi, non aveva altra ragione per far tornare Moro a casa sua. Meno vedeva come lavorava, meglio era. Ma, d’altra parte, lui non era mai talmente assonnato per passare sulle sue stesse paranoie…

« _Okay. Ah, un’ultima cosa..._ »

Ci sarebbe sempre stata un’ultima cosa, con quel tipo. Ermal ne era più che sicuro, e anche un po’ divertito da quell’abitudine. «Dimmi pure.»

« _La prossima volta che indaghi su una persona, evita di spendere una pagina intera sulle sue relazioni. Non è divertente da leggere._ »

Ermal sogghignò appena. «Per me lo è.»

« _Beh, io quando scrivo i miei articoli non penso a divertire i lettori coi fatti privati della gente che indago!_ »

«Dov’è finito il giornalista che avrebbe affrontato qualunque conseguenza, purché la verità trionfasse? Credevo di stargli parlando qualche secondo fa.»

Dall’altra parte della cornetta sbuffò una risata. « _Sei proprio ‘no stronzo, È, te l’hanno mai detto?_ »

Ermal ridacchiò. «Sì, e non intendo dimostrare il contrario!»

« _Ah, buon per te che lo sai! Certi che conosco manco lo sanno, di esserlo._ »

Fu quasi sul punto di farsi sfuggire un’altra risata, ma si trattenne. «Senti...forse tu non hai sonno, ma io sì. Ci vediamo domani.»

E chiuse la chiamata senza aspettare una replica.

Poggiò il telefonino in terra, e si rigirò sulla branda, spostandosi il lenzuolo sulla spalla che aveva scoperto.

Forse sarebbe stata la prima notte che avrebbe dormito un po’ più sereno, pensò, e chiuse gli occhi. Ma sarebbe morto piuttosto che mandare un messaggio a Moro e dirgli che gli aveva fatto piacere la sua telefonata.

 

* * *

 

«Ecco a te,» disse Fabrizio, porgendo a Ermal lo smartphone che lui stesso gli aveva consegnato qualche giorno prima.

«Grazie.» Ermal lo prese, e lesto lo collegò a un cavo USB, la cui parte terminale collegò poi al suo portatile.

Fabrizio gli stava accanto, in piedi, a guardarlo lavorare alacremente sulla tastiera per estrarre la registrazione dalla memoria del telefono e spostarla sul suo archivio sicuro. «Quando lo fanno gli altri sembra sempre così facile...»

«Che cosa?» gli chiese Ermal distrattamente, continuando a lavorare.

«’ste cose...» Fabrizio fece un gesto vago con la mano verso il portatile. «Sposta qui, scrivi là, trova questo...» Ridacchiò. «Per me è come se parlassi in aramaico, ma scommetto che si deve studiare parecchio per arrivare a capire l’informatica di questo livello...» Gli diede uno sguardo divertito. «No?»

Ermal rispose al suo sguardo solo per un istante. «Sì, è come dici tu,» disse, ritornando con gli occhi allo schermo.

Fabrizio capì l’antifona anche in quel caso, e si mosse via dalla scrivania.

Non avrebbe avuto altre risposte, quindi non l’avrebbe forzato nel dargliene. Preferì farsi un giro intorno, anche se si era già fatto un’idea di quello strano appartamento la prima volta che c’era stato.

Si soffermò, seppur involontariamente, sulla cornice dal vetro incrinato.

Lo incuriosì come la prima volta che lo vide: non erano molte le persone che incorniciavano un referto clinico, che lui sapesse. Anche il nome di quel posto, in alto sul documento, era bizzarro come la lingua in cui era redatto.

Senza realmente pensarci, lo digitò sul browser del suo telefonino per avviare una ricerca.

«Quel tuo amico...cos’è che studia, di preciso?»

Le sue orecchie si drizzarono, a quel punto. «Quel mio amico chi?» chiese Fabrizio, rimettendo in tasca il cellulare e ritornando da Ermal.

«Quello che ti ha aiutato a rintracciarmi,» rispose l’altro, senza dargli veramente attenzione. «È bravo. Studia informatica?»

«N...no, Niccolò fa l’università.» Fabrizio ancora non capiva dove l’hacker volesse andare a parare. «Perché?»

«Beh, perché se non fa l’indirizzo informatico, può comunque provare a mandare il suo curriculum alla Wasp. Lauree richieste a parte, fanno per tutti dei colloqui privati in ogni caso, per vedere cosa sanno veramente fare. Il tuo amico potrebbe avere una possibilità anche senza aver fatto la specializzazione.»

Fabrizio era sbigottito. «Dici davvero?»

Ermal si attorcigliò per un po’ una ciocca intorno a un dito. «Così hanno fatto per me,» disse infine. E parve non voler aggiungere nient’altro per molto altro tempo ancora.

A Fabrizio non importava sapere altro, non in quel momento, ma era rimasto colpito dalle parole dell’altro. «Glielo dirò,» disse poi, sorridendo appena. «Grazie.»

Ermal fece un cenno con la testa. «Di nulla,» rispose.

E non scambiarono più una parola finché il trasferimento non fosse ultimato.

 

«Adesso che si fa?»

Fabrizio parlò una volta che la voce della Foureira si spense, dagli altoparlanti del computer portatile.

Ermal si massaggiò una tempia. «Adesso, adesso...» disse sovrappensiero. «Io...devo fare qualche ricerca.»

«Quanto pensi che ci metterai?»

«Non lo so. Questo pomeriggio, due giorni. Dipende da quello che riesco a trovare.»

«Quindi mi farai sapere tu?» gli chiese allora Fabrizio, ma presagiva quale sarebbe stata la risposta.

«Mi faccio sentire io.»

Come aveva pensato. «Va bene,» replicò, e si riprese telefono e cappotto. Si avviò verso la porta; Ermal non lo accompagnò. Quello lo deluse forse un poco, ma non aveva più undici anni. Non poteva accampare pretese sull’altro.

«E comunque,» gli arrivò ad un tratto la sua voce, facendolo voltare indietro sull’uscio, «anche a me piace lavorare con te. Tanto perché tu lo sappia.»

Fabrizio elaborò la rivelazione. Poi gli fece un altro dei suoi sorrisi storti. «Questo non vuol dire che una sera verrai a berti qualcosa coi miei amici, vero?»

«Assolutamente,» lo liquidò Ermal, dandogli di nuovo le spalle.

Sembrava essersi immerso di nuovo nel suo lavoro, quindi Fabrizio pensò bene di uscire e chiudersi la porta dietro.

Non era deluso, pensò, scendendo le scale. Era contento, tutto sommato. Anche se quel tipo sarebbe sempre rimasto un mistero, per lui.

 

In piedi ad aspettare il suo autobus, lo travolse di colpo il pensiero che una volta a casa si sarebbe messo a girare in tondo. L’unica distrazione che gli era rimasta - oltre al cercare di convincere sua sorella a tenersi i bambini la settimana successiva - era la televisione, e non aveva proprio voglia di accenderla.

Salito sulla novecentoquattro, Fabrizio sorpassò solo altre tre fermate prima di scendere nuovamente.

Avendo già fatto delle ricerche in quel quartiere, sapeva bene che da quelle parti vi era un Internet point.

Il gestore non fece storie nel vederlo entrare. Forse non l’aveva neanche riconosciuto, o più probabilmente non gli importava nulla dei suoi clienti purché ne avesse. Fabrizio non avrebbe potuto usare neanche i computer di quel posto, in teoria, ma era una ricerca personale quella che voleva fare e non una delle sue inchieste. Con quel pensiero a mettere a tacere la sua coscienza, si sedette alla prima postazione disponibile.

Fece un altro tentativo di ricerca su quel progetto del governo, ma com’era prevedibile, il browser lo mandò a una pagina di disambiguazione. Quella roba sembrava non esistere da nessuna parte se non in qualche parte oscura del web, a cui ovviamente Fabrizio non sapeva accedere.

Passò al sito web della Wasp Security.

Nella parte in cui si poteva inviare il proprio curriculum vi era descritta la modalità di selezione candidati, e in effetti vi erano dei colloqui privati da effettuare, come gli aveva detto Ermal, oltre a un test generale. L'assunzione era facilitata per chi avesse “necessità speciali”, come una qualche disabilità, o venisse da un paese che si trovava in una situazione politica complicata.

Fabrizio pensò che a quell’agenzia assumessero praticamente chiunque: c’era persino un modulo per gli ex-detenuti in riabilitazione, non si sarebbe stupito nel vederne uno anche per qualche pazzo uscito da un manicomio criminale…

Quel pensiero, per quanto stupido, gli fece nascere un barlume di curiosità.

Cliccò sulla barra degli indirizzi e cancellò quello del sito della Wasp.

Prese il tasca il telefono, aprì il browser con la ricerca non ancora impostata e scrisse nella barra su computer quello che aveva voluto cercare. Poi premette invio.

 

* * *

 

« _Pronto?_ »

«Scusi se la chiamo a quest’ora, signora De Filippi; sono Fabrizio Moro, non so se si ricorda l’incontro che abbiamo avuto...»

« _Sì, certo che mi ricordo, signor Moro. Possiamo esserle utili in qualche modo? Ha avuto altre intercettazioni?_ »

«No, no, niente del genere, è solo che...ecco...» Fabrizio si guardò a destra e sinistra, ma il parchetto in cui si era diretto era pieno di gente che non badava affatto a lui. «Si tratta...del tecnico con cui mi avete fatto parlare.»

« _Il signor Meta le ha causato qualche problema?_ »

«No, ma...le dispiace se mi spiega cos’è ‘sta storia che ha i documenti secretati?»

Silenzio. Fabrizio temette per un attimo che gli avesse chiuso pure lei il telefono in faccia.

« _Non è questione di cui sono autorizzata a parlarle, signor Moro..._ »

«Io direi di sì, invece, se mi sta facendo lavorare con uno uscito da una clinica psichiatrica!»

Altro silenzio. Fabrizio fu sul punto di mandare al diavolo lei e quell’altro pazzoide saltato fuori da CSI.

« _Venga in agenzia_ ,» gli disse ad un tratto la signora. « _Non posso parlargliene per telefono._ »

«Anche stasera va bene?»

« _Va benissimo, ma le chiederei di sbrigarsi. Tra poco avremo una conferenza._ »

Fabrizio si fece un’altra corsa alla prima fermata dell’autobus che vide.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il fatto che Fabrizio usi il trucco del concorso telefonico a premi per rintracciare i dipendenti in lista è una citazione a La ragazza che giocava col fuoco, in cui Mikael Blomkvist e un suo collega usano lo stesso trucchetto per rintracciare un sospettato.
> 
> La "Giannini ricerche di mercato" non esiste (o non dovrebbe esistere, quantomeno); il nome è una citazione al cognome da sposata di Annika, la sorella del protagonista.
> 
> Eleni Foureira, in realtà, è uno pseudonimo; il vero nome della cantante è Entela Fureraj (stando almeno a Wikipedia. Wiki, non tradirmi!!)
> 
> Ci sono due citazioni a Uomini che odiano le donne: la prima è l'aver fatto minacciare Fabrizio con un taser da Eleni (una cosa del genere succede anche al protagonista, da parte di un personaggio femminile), la seconda è uno scambio di frasi che si ripete tra i due protagonisti (presente nel film remake di Fincher).
> 
> (So di aver detto su Tumblr che Ultimo non ci sarebbe stato in questo capitolo, ma mi sono accorta che mi serviva proprio lui per un certo pezzo, e che a mettere un personaggio completamente nuovo si sarebbe creata solo più confusione 😅)


	8. Impunitas semper ad deteriora invitat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Impunitas semper ad deteriora invitat" significa "l'impunità invita sempre a cose peggiori".  
> Attribuita a Catone il Censore, indica che la giustizia _deve_ condannare chi ha commesso un reato, altrimenti altri saranno invogliati a infrangere la legge.
> 
> \---
> 
> Grazie davvero a quanti hanno commentato lo scorso capitolo, qui e anche su Tumblr: non ho mai ricevuto così tante belle recensioni, mi avete commossa~~~~~  
> I miei rant ve li beccate comunque alla fine.

Ermal non si permetteva mai di spegnere il suo computer: era il suo secondo cervello, il centro nevralgico della sua seconda identità, e disattivarlo anche solo per un momento, privandolo del suo controllo, sarebbe corrisposto ad esporre tutti i suoi segreti e le sue conoscenze al mondo intero.

Tranne che per un’ora. Un’ora sola al giorno, mai la stessa, Ermal si permetteva di mettere in standby i suoi programmi per dedicarsi ad un altro tipo di tastiera.

Con la sola compagnia dell’applicazione del metronomo sullo smartphone a dettargli il ritmo, faceva danzare le dita sui tasti bianchi e neri del pianoforte, seguendo lo spartito che si era messo avanti. Erano due giorni che suonava sempre quella canzone, dovendosi interrompere ogni volta anche per proseguire le sue ricerche. La volta scorsa Moro l’aveva telefonato proprio mentre suonava, e tenendo il cellulare in modalità silenziosa lui ovviamente non aveva risposto. Ma nemmeno lo aveva richiamato poi.

Contrariamente a tutti i suoi sforzi, non riuscì ad evitare di ripensare all’argomento neanche proseguendo nel suonare, nonostante le _Variazioni su un tema di Chopin_ di Rachmaninov lo tenessero più che occupato. Gli era sempre piaciuto suonare: la musica era l’unica bolla virtuale in cui si sentisse realmente protetto, altro che i suoi giri nel deep web e le infiltrazioni informatiche sul filo del rasoio. Le note che lo avvolgevano erano una sicurezza, non sarebbero mai cambiate improvvisamente sullo spartito che seguiva, a differenza di codici e persone.

E lui si stava sforzando, davvero, nel cercare di tenere il giornalista romano fuori dalla sua mente: con Marco ci riusciva, tutto sommato, e pure con Gent, contando che si erano visti di persona sì e no due volte in tre anni che si conoscevano, e con Maria era anche più facile, contando che il loro rapporto si basava quasi esclusivamente sul ricevere ed eseguire i suoi incarichi, e occasionalmente rispondere ai suoi tentativi di domande personali. L’attaccamento a una persona era un lusso da “normali”, e a lui era sempre bastata la sua famiglia da quel punto di vista, perciò che si fosse esposto con Fabrizio Moro, tra tutti, in un modo che non si era mai permesso con nessun altro…

Si interruppe dal suonare con un rantolo. Due dita della mano gli si erano bloccate in una posizione innaturale, con un dolore sordo che si propagava attraverso i nervi.

Maledicendo i crampi e pure Rachmaninov, Ermal passò a togliersi frettolosamente gli anelli da quelle dita, sibilando per le fitte dallo sfregamento tra metallo e pelle. Iniziò a massaggiare il dorso della mano, tracciando dei cerchi col pollice dell’altra, nella speranza che il dolore si affievolisse almeno un po’. Di solito i suoi crampi ci impiegavano diversi minuti per risolversi, anche un intero quarto d’ora quando faceva più freddo. E quella sera, fuori, si gelava.

Perciò fu sorpreso nel vedere sui quattro schermi sulla sua scrivania l’immagine di Fabrizio Moro, infagottato in cappotto, sciarpa e cappello, che si guardava intorno con aria spaesata all’esterno del portone del palazzo.

Ermal si alzò dal pianoforte per andare a vederci chiaro. Le quattro riprese sui piccoli schermi cubici non mentivano, però: era proprio quel giornalista fastidioso, ripreso dalle telecamere che aveva fissato in segreto negli angoli dell’entrata, che ora scorreva i pochi nominativi sul citofono, probabilmente alla ricerca del suo.

Ermal smise di massaggiarsi la mano solo per premere il pulsante di apertura del portone. Lasciare Moro ad ibernarsi sui gradini dell’ingresso avrebbe sollevato delle domande scomode negli altri residenti, oltre che un’ancor più scomoda telefonata all’ospedale o direttamente alle pompe funebri, e il nostro hacker, come potete ben pensare, aveva proprio voglia di evitare tutto quello. Andò a risedersi al pianoforte, anche se non poteva più suonare in quelle condizioni, cosa che lo aveva reso nervoso più della visita inaspettata.

Seguendo un presentimento, controllò il cellulare che teneva sullo strumento.

Una chiamata senza risposta. Da Moro. Ermal lasciò ricadere il telefono sul telaio del pianoforte.

«’nasera...» Fabrizio entrò dalla porta già aperta, prevedibilmente intirizzito. «Nelle scale fa più freddo che fuori, lo sapevi? Me sento un surgelato...»

«Che sei venuto a fare?»

Fabrizio esitò un attimo davanti a quella domanda brusca. «Passavo da qua,» si risolse poi, «e ho pensato...sai...di salire a chiederti come sta andando il lavoro.» Tirò su col naso. «Quindi...come sta andando?»

«Bene, per ora. Ma non ho ancora finito.» Ermal non seppe che pensare, se voleva che se ne andasse o gli parlasse ancora un po’.

«Okay.» Fabrizio si tolse il cappello di testa. «Posso fare qualcosa, nel frattempo?» chiese, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scarmigliati per dargli una forma meno astrusa. «Se vuoi, inizio a lavorare su quello che hai già trovato...» Gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso. «Ma che hai alla mano?»

Ermal non capì, ma poi si rese conto di star ancora reggendo la mano contratta nell’altra. «Non è niente,» lo liquidò, e si mosse sullo sgabello in modo da nasconderla alla vista del giornalista.

«Certo,» disse l’altro, incamminandosi verso di lui.

Ermal non si voltò neanche quando si sedette al suo fianco. «Adesso t’intendi pure di crampi?» gli chiese solamente.

«Avrai trovato che mio figlio fa calcetto, ogni tanto vengono pure a lui. E venivano anche a me quando suonavo troppo.» Fabrizio estese una mano. «Fa’ vedere, dai.»

Ermal lo guardò di sottecchi. Non vide niente che costituisse una potenziale minaccia, ma d’altra parte Moro non avrebbe mollato l’osso tanto facilmente. E quindi obbedì alle sue parole, sospirando rassegnato.

L’altro si permise pure un sorrisetto. «Mi sembri i miei figli quando li rimprovero,» commentò, e prese la mano contratta tra le sue. «Non ti faccio male, tranquillo.»

 _Davvero?_ Ma Ermal non trovò la voce per chiederglielo.

Non avrebbe voluto mettersi a guardarlo mentre si occupava di lui. Era umiliante. Avrebbe voluto soltanto alzarsi di botto e andarsene dall’altra parte dello stanzone, dicendogli poi di lasciarlo da solo e non nel tono fermo e calmo usato dall’altro. Sarebbe bastato già sfilare via la mano da sotto le sue dita - che non erano gelide, a differenza di ciò che aveva affermato poco prima.

Era un suo meccanismo, concentrarsi su altri dettagli per ignorare il dolore. Il rossore accentuato che Moro aveva su naso e zigomi quando era entrato si era disperso sulle guance, un altro segno che si era finalmente riscaldato, ma di certo i suoi capelli non si erano sistemati miracolosamente da soli. Ermal ne sorrise appena: in qualche modo, lo facevano apparire più umano ai suoi occhi di tutti quei discorsi che gli aveva fatto in precedenza, parole troppo simili a tentativi falliti di altre persone, per fortuna presenti solo nei suoi ricordi. Marco lo avrebbe rimproverato se ci avesse ripensato in quei termini, ma stranamente quella volta tutte le altre cose connesse a quei pensieri non risalirono prepotentemente a galla come facevano di solito.

Moro era concentrato solo sul suo crampo, e non sembrava rendersi conto che Ermal lo stesse praticamente radiografando. Le dita si sbloccarono con uno schiocco attutito, e fu allora che lo lasciò andare. «Ecco fatto,» disse, con una punta di soddisfazione nella voce.

«Grazie,» mormorò Ermal; ritirò la mano e la poggiò sulla tastiera del pianoforte. I polpastrelli, adesso, la percepivano come fredda.

«Non c’è di che. Stavi suonando, prima?»

Ermal pensò che non ci fosse alcun pericolo nel rispondere a una domanda del genere. «Sì, aiuta a rilassarmi. Di solito.»

Fabrizio dette un occhio allo spartito. «Rachmaninoff! Certo che vai a scegliertele complicate, eh, Ermà?»

Ermal fece spallucce. «Dov’è il bello, altrimenti?» Gli diede un altro sguardo, ma l'altro era intento nel leggere lo spartito. «Vuoi sentire come fa?»

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo stupefatto. «Se non devi andà subito a letto e vuoi che me ne vada...» disse poi, quasi schernendosi.

«Se te l’ho chiesto...» S’interruppe. «Comunque non ho mai molto sonno,» disse poi, in tono più gentile.

Fabrizio non parve offendersi. «Allora va bene.» Incrociò le braccia, tanto per stare più comodo.

Ermal posò entrambe le mani sulla tastiera del pianoforte, e riprese dal punto in cui si era interrotto. Suonò con calma, senza farsi prendere dalla frenesia nonostante le note in un certo pezzo si rincorrevano come forsennate. Non mirava a fare un’esecuzione perfetta, ma suonò comunque in modo che il suo ospite inatteso non si perdesse neanche una sfumatura della composizione, e concluse quel breve pezzo con uno svolazzo frivolo sui tasti.

«Incredibile,» commentò Fabrizio, ammirato, facendogli persino un applauso. «Era poco, ma...ma si sente eccome che sei bravo.»

Ermal era combattuto se rispondere un altro _grazie_ o un più sfacciato _lo so_. «Se non sbaglio anche tu sai suonare il pianoforte,» se ne uscì invece.

Fabrizio ridacchiò d’imbarazzo. «Beh, non proprio...in questa vita ho imparato più che altro la chitarra, il piano era ‘na cosa che ho fatto alle elementari per una recita, e poi basta.»

«E che ti hanno insegnato?»

Fabrizio fece per toccare i tasti bianchi, quando lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a Ermal. «Posso?»

L’altro mosse una mano, invitandolo a suonare.

Fabrizio iniziò quasi a tentoni, ma concluse subito con uno zampettio di note lugubri e familiari.

Ermal scoppiò improvvisamente a ridere. «Ma chi è che alle elementari fa imparare la marcia funebre di Chopin?!»

«La mia maestra di musica, pace all’anima sua.» Fabrizio sbuffò. «Non è tra le cose che mi piace ricordare di quegli anni...»

Ermal si trovò d’accordo con quel pensiero. «Tutti abbiamo qualcosa che non ci piace ricordare...»

Il reporter non aggiunse altro.

Restarono in silenzio, senza avere nulla di cui parlare e nulla neanche da pensare. Era una sensazione strana, per Ermal, che il cervello non lo faceva fermare mai. Era abituato al silenzio, certo, ma l’assenza di rumori dettati dalla presenza di un’altra persona nel suo appartamento - Marco non si tratteneva mai troppo durante le sue visite - e non ciò che si creava tra due persone quando si trovavano in pace, senza che avessero per forza qualcosa da dirsi o da fare, come sembrava invece prassi per il resto del mondo.

Restarono per un po’ così, seduti al pianoforte, senza suonare e senza dirsi nient’altro. Il rumore del traffico notturno romano giungeva attutito alle loro orecchie. Era una situazione davvero strana, sì.

Era anche bella, pensò Ermal: era diverso dal suo solito silenzio, con la consapevolezza di avere qualcuno al suo fianco a condividerlo; decisamente diverso dal silenzio in cui si trincerava piuttosto che rispondere alle domande dei dottori della clinica, da quello che trascorreva con Marco che lo teneva sott’occhio in attesa di una sua risposta, da quello che lo circondava e lo opprimeva da quando si era trasferito in quell’appartamento a Roma, da cui usciva non troppo spesso e con molta poca voglia.

Forse, pensò, lo sentiva così diverso perché non si era mai concesso quel famigerato “lusso da normali”: di permettere a una persona esterna di entrare nel suo cerchio; permettersi di _affezionarsi_ a qualcuno senza il continuo timore che potesse ritorcerglisi contro. Era...un bel pensiero.

Ma comunque strano. «Se non vuoi suonare altro o bere un caffè, credo che forse dovresti andare.»

Fabrizio disse qualcosa senza molto senso. Ermal dedusse che nel mentre che lui pensava a quelle cose, il reporter doveva starsi riposando, o addormentando. «Scusa se ti ho fatto perdere tempo,» gli disse poi l’altro.

«No, mi ha fatto piacere,» replicò lui. «Non...» Trasse un respiro, sentendosi soffocare. Com’è che gli diceva Marco?

 _Respira, poi parla. Non saranno comunque le tue paranoie a impedire alla gente di ficcarti un proiettile in testa._ «Non mi viene mai a trovare nessuno come...beh, come stai facendo tu ultimamente.»

Fabrizio parve esitare. «Se ti dico che è perché sei un pessimo padrone di casa, non è che tu poi mi hackeri il conto in banca? Tanto non c’ho comunque una lira.»

Ermal si costrinse a nascondere l’ennesimo mezzo sorriso in un colpo di tosse. «Può darsi...»

 

* * *

 

Tre colpi alla porta interruppero Fabrizio dal preparare l’insalata che sarebbe stata la sua cena.

Mollò lattuga e coltello, si asciugò le mani allo strofinaccio e si recò all’uscio. «Chi è?» chiese, un occhio allo spioncino.

«Sono io, Niccolò...»

Fabrizio si aspettava di vederlo cogli occhi gonfi alle due del mattino, non certo alle otto di sera.

«Possiamo parlare?» gli chiese il ragazzo, senza aspettare una sua domanda. E non pareva aver intenzione di accettare un rifiuto, forse perché non ne aveva nemmeno la forza.

 

«Quand’è che ho cantato davanti a quelle persone, al pub, mi sono sentito solo peggio,» iniziò Niccolò, almeno dieci minuti di sospiri ed esitazioni dopo che era entrato.

Fabrizio l’aveva fatto sedere in cucina, ma neanche la prospettiva di una tazza di cioccolata solubile lo aveva rasserenato un minimo. «Era la tua prima esibizione, è normale,» replicò. «Il panico da palcoscenico colpisce pure gli artisti famosi, è uguale pè tutti...»

«Non era per quello. Io...» Niccolò trasse un respiro rumoroso, segno che o aveva di nuovo il naso chiuso per il raffreddore, o si stava trattenendo dal piangere. Ingobbito, smunto, Fabrizio faceva davvero fatica a riconoscerlo per com’era di solito. «Ho fatto vedere a mamma la registrazione che mi hai fatto; a papà gliel’ho mandata per Whatsapp. Ma non è successo nulla di diverso. E sò ‘no scemo pure io che c’ho sperato.»

«Non gli è piaciuto?»

«No, anzi, gli è piaciuto molto...però...come al solito, mamma è dovuta andare all’ennesimo ritiro spirituale, e papà non torna prima del mese prossimo.» Niccolò fece un sospiro tremante. Un mezzo sorriso amaro gli apparve in volto. «Guardami...vent’anni e penso ancora a ‘ste cazzate da bambini...»

«Non è vero,» ribatté Fabrizio. «Volevi che i tuoi ti vedessero cantare, e che c’è di male? Ed è normalissimo che mò ti senti deluso, pure io stavo così quando suonavo e i miei non venivano a vedermi. Ma a loro non piaceva quello che facevo, e pure pe’ quello ho dovuto rinunciare; i tuoi invece ti stanno accanto, ti incoraggiano…» Sorrise. «’o sanno che hai del talento, e che ti piace; quand’è che li vedo e mi parlano di te, mi sembrano le persone più orgogliose del mondo...»

«Sì, ma l’altra sera _tu_ c’eri, _loro_ no!» esclamò Niccolò a quel punto. «Quello è il fatto! E ‘sta cosa va avanti da quand’ero piccolo, mi hanno sempre promesso che la situazione sarebbe cambiata, ma già solo che stanno un Natale sì e uno no è un miracolo! Che senso ha avere dei genitori, se poi per loro sei come un soprammobile?!» Si fermò, leggermente ansimante.

Cacciò la faccia tra le mani. «Sono una merda già che penso a ‘ste cose...» mugolò, sopraffatto, quando venne bruscamente spintonato da Fabrizio e quasi cadde dalla sedia. «Aò, che t’è preso?!» gli chiese, voltandosi a trafiggerlo cogli occhi, ma se ne pentì.

«Ma ti senti? Poi non devo dirti che c’hai ragione, che a vent’anni ti perdi ancora in cazzate? È vero, il fatto che i tuoi non ci sono tutti i giorni è frustrante, ma non dimenticare mai che ti vogliono bene. Non è che non stanno mai a casa perché non ti sopportano, o non si curano di te: purtroppo tuo padre deve viaggiare per fare il lavoro che fa, e tua mamma segue quei corsi perché sono anni che cerca di aprire la sua palestra di yoga, e non serve che te lo ricordo giusto io...ma pe’ quel poco che possono, non ti stanno accanto il più possibile? Devo veramente farti questo discorso?»

«Ma tu fai un lavoro diverso,» tentò di ribattere Niccolò. Non aveva mai visto Fabrizio a quella maniera, tale da farlo sentire piccolo piccolo. «Almeno tu non sei completamente assente...» aggiunse, debolmente.

«Sì, e guarda il mio lavoro “diverso” dove m’ha portato! Divorzio, minacce sotto casa, e non ti dico cosa si sentono dire i miei figli pure a scuola, dai compagni e dai genitori di questi, e quand’è che sono un po’ più impegnato col giornale divento il padre peggiore del mondo e non mi parlano più. Poi però torna tutto come prima. Ed è questo che conta, no? Volersi bene nonostante tutto. Non saranno i genitori migliori del mondo come non lo sono io, ma ce la mettono tutta per farti raggiungere i tuoi obiettivi, anche se tu non te ne accorgi.»

Niccolò strinse le labbra. Non era quello che voleva intendere col suo sfogo.

E Fabrizio sembrò capirlo, perché gli pose una mano su una spalla, in un gesto dei più fraterni. «Guarda che neanche a quarant’anni si arriva a capire il senso del mondo,» gli disse, più calmo. «Quando si è piccoli, crediamo che gli adulti siano perfetti, che abbiano in tasca il senso della vita...e invece, crescendo, ci si rende conto che sono ancora più strani di quello che pensavamo, e che manco loro sanno com’è che si sta al mondo.» Gli strinse quella spalla in un gesto affettivo. «Non sei lasciato da solo come pensi adesso, Nico. È stato un momento di sconforto: sì, l’ennesimo, ma come tutti gli altri passerà anche questo. E ci sta pure che ti senta così, anzi, _devi_ sentirti così, non sei mica un robot. Ma non scordare mai che hai una famiglia che ti vuole bene e vuole solo la tua felicità, capito?»

Niccolò non ribatté neanche a quello.

Come ogni volta in cui gli toccava fare il genitore, Fabrizio non era sicuro di aver detto o fatto la cosa giusta. In genere non si sarebbe mai permesso di rimproverare qualcuno sulla poca fiducia che riponeva nei suoi familiari, e anche se Niccolò non era esattamente un estraneo, per lui, non avrebbe avuto tutti i torti se fosse saltato su e l’avesse accusato di essersi preso troppa libertà nel rinfacciargli quelle cose. Non era suo padre, dopotutto, e anche se molto spesso ne faceva le veci, non lo era in ogni caso.

Ad un tratto, Niccolò si slanciò ad abbracciarlo. «Scusa,» mormorò contro la sua maglia.

«Non devi scusarti,» gli disse Fabrizio, in tono più bonario. «Sono solo momenti. Non sono questi, i veri problemi...» _...come invece un complotto di multinazionali, o l’internamento psichiatrico su basi circostanziali_. _O il carcere fra pochi mesi senza uno straccio di controprova._ Gli batté una mano sulla schiena, e i due si sciolsero dall’abbraccio.

« _SPUGNAAAAA!_ »

Fabrizio ebbe un po’ timore ad esprimersi. «Poi non dire che sò io quello colle suonerie strambe...» riuscì a dire comunque, osservando con sospetto Niccolò trarre di tasca il proprio cellulare, dare una veloce occhiata allo schermo e poi ricacciare l’apparecchio da dove era venuto. «Chi era?»

Niccolò parve riscuotersi di colpo. «Ah?»

«Al telefono, chi era?»

«Nessuno...» Poi sembrò ripensarci. «Filippo,» rispose.

«Il tizio dell’università di cui ti lamentavi?» Fabrizio ricordava la parata che il ragazzo gli fece un pomeriggio, a proposito di quel suo compagno di corso e delle canzoni che suonava, che per lui non erano più valide di un brodo annacquato. Aveva trovato quel discorso sufficientemente esagerato. «Che vuole?»

«Solo confessarmi che è cotto di me,» rispose Niccolò con semplicità.

«Ah!» Fabrizio sorrise, tutto considerato. «E come mai te l’ha detto giusto…?» Ma il sogghigno che si fece lentamente strada sul volto dell’altro lo interruppe. «Ma vedi a questo,» gli disse, dandogli un buffetto sulla spalla, «e io che ci sto pure a crede!» Si alzò dalla sedia.

Ridendo, Niccolò lo seguì, e con un braccio attorno alle spalle dell’altro si avviarono verso l’uscio.

 

 

Ma la giornata, per Fabrizio, non era ancora finita. Purtroppo per lui e la sua schiena dolorante e i suoi occhi stanchi.

Assicuratosi che il suo tutto sommato pupillo fosse rientrato a casa sano e salvo - e soprattutto un po’ più sereno di come ve n’era uscito - il giornalista riprese la sua cena, anche se lo stomaco gli si era chiuso da quando era uscito dalla Wasp Security.

Sistemata la cucina, riprese poi in mano il suo cellulare. Si era abituato all’idea che nessuno potesse rintracciarlo tramite quell’apparecchio, e aveva pensato di chiedere a Ermal se avesse potuto tenerlo anche alla fine di tutta quella storia.

Ma ora gli appariva come una richiesta del tutto ipocrita.

Non aveva salvato il numero dell’hacker in rubrica usando il suo nome: Fabrizio sospettava che, in barba a quello che gli aveva promesso, Meta in realtà si facesse di tanto in tanto un giretto sul suo telefono, e che avrebbe fortemente disapprovato quella scelta. Probabilmente l’avrebbe considerata al pari del dare un nome a un animale domestico.

Era l’unico numero anonimo salvato nella rubrica, e quindi riconoscibile all’istante. Fabrizio avviò la chiamata, e col telefono all’orecchio andò a sedersi sul proprio letto.

Come previsto, gli rispose la segreteria telefonica.

Non stette a lambiccarsi se a quell’ora Ermal fosse già andato a dormire o meno, né se lo tenesse staccato apposta per ricordare al mondo che nessuno poteva dettare come e quando rintracciarlo e che sarebbe stato lui a farlo solo se l’avesse voluto. E poi gli aveva detto lui stesso che non dormiva mai troppo.

Quindi, attese che il segnale acustico partisse per poter parlare. «Ehi, Erm...so’ io, Fabrizio.» Si schiarì la voce. «Senti...non so se nun vòi rispondermi, o se tieni il cellulare staccato per altre ragioni, ma devo dirti lo stesso dù cose. Sicuro t’avviserà o t’ha già avvisato il tuo capo, ma, sai, speravo di batterla sul tempo...anche se co’ quella donna mi pare d’aver capito che non se scherza...» aggiunse, in tono appena più allegro.

Si schiarì di nuovo la voce, ma non perché ne avesse realmente bisogno. «Comunque...»

Iniziò a picchiettare nervosamente un indice sul ginocchio. «Oggi pomeriggio ero andato alla Wasp Security. Sai, quand’è che so’ sceso da casa tua la prima volta. Cioè, non sono proprio andato dritto là; in realtà so’ passato prima da un Internet point, volevo vedere se...vabbè, non è quello il punto. Il fatto è che...»

Si bloccò improvvisamente dal parlare.

 _Bravo scemo_ , si disse: quanto mai sarebbe stato contento, Ermal, di venire a sapere che lui si era messo a cercare informazioni sul suo passato, quando gli aveva esplicitamente chiesto di non impicciarsi?

Fabrizio non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere nei riguardi di nessuno dei suoi conoscenti, e si sentiva pressappoco come se avesse spiato qualcosa di indecente. Non che le cose che gli erano state riferite non lo avessero turbato a sufficienza, ma l’atto era ormai compiuto e, seppur per una causa valida (più o meno), restava che aveva infranto il loro patto. E proprio adesso che Meta sembrava accettare un po’ di più la sua presenza - il che era ben lungi dal considerarsi amici in piena regola, ma per i suoi standard doveva essere una gran concessione, o così aveva intuito lui.

Fabrizio si era recato di nuovo a casa sua proprio per parlargli di quello che aveva fatto. Una volta lì, però, i suoi propositi si erano come evaporati: era partito con la scusa delle ricerche e col pianoforte di mezzo non aveva capito più niente, finendo per parlare con l’hacker di sciocchezze.

L’aveva fatto ridere, però. Quello decisamente non l’aveva previsto.

Una sana dose di vigliaccheria l’aveva fatto battere in ritirata, certo che avrebbe avuto tempo l’indomani per parlargliene e anche a mente più lucida, o che ci avrebbe pensato il suo capo, la De Filippi, a trovare i termini migliori per raccontargli perché quello stupido giornalista che non sapeva farsi i fatti propri era andato fin da lei a farle domande che violavano almeno quattro protocolli. Ma la morsa della paura e del sospetto l’aveva avuta vinta sul rispetto che Fabrizio aveva delle richieste di Ermal Meta, ed ecco che si era ritrovato invischiato in un’altra storia ancora - risolta, a quanto aveva capito, ma vi si sentiva comunque coinvolto. I suoi amici avrebbero detto che era la sua propensione a fare amicizia coi randagi. Per poi aggiungere che era in quella maniera che il loro gruppo si era formato.

Ma non poteva continuare a restare zitto a rimuginare per tutto il tempo della registrazione. Fabrizio prese un bel respiro, e sentendosi l’uomo peggiore sulla faccia del pianeta continuò: «Il fatto è che ho cercato delle cose su di te…’na stupidaggine, giusto per curiosità...e ti giuro che mi ricordo che hai detto di non impicciarme della tua storia personale, io manco sapevo cos’avrei trovato, te l’ho detto, era ‘na cazzata tanto pe’ curiosità...ho chiamato il tuo capo,» aggiunse poi, «la De Filippi; non ne ho parlato co’ nessun altro, te giuro...ma avevo paura.»

Ecco, l’aveva detto. Frittata bella che fatta, finita e pure rotta. E venuta così male che neanche Betta se la sarebbe venuta a mangiare.

«Paura perché non sapevo cos’avevo trovato, perché nessuno mi aveva detto niente prima...sono stato un infame, Erm, davvero, ma in quel momento sentivo solo di volere una spiegazione che non me facesse ammattì. Volevo dirti di ‘sta cosa quando so’ passato di nuovo stasera, e poi...»

_E poi mi hai finalmente trattato come un amico e non ho avuto il coraggio di spezzare tutto quello._

«So della clinica,» disse infine Fabrizio, sentendosi veramente la persona peggiore al mondo. Che differenza c’era tra lui e chi l’aveva incastrato, ora che era arrivato a quel punto? «E mi dispiace...mi dispiace di non avertelo detto prima. Di non aver fatto a te la domanda...di una stupidaggine, è vero, ma non avrei mai immaginato che dietro c’era una cosa così importante. E avrei pure dovuto rispettare il tuo desiderio,» aggiunse, lasciando ricadere il capo, sconfitto. «Io...non...»

Cos’altro gli restava ancora da dire? Gli sembrava di aver descritto più che chiaramente di che cosa fosse colpevole.

Non restava che appellarsi alla sua clemenza, ammesso che ne avesse - e non gli era parso di vederne granchè, in Ermal. «Senti...è chiaro che dopo di questa, non vorrai vedermi mai più. Ti capisco benissimo. Mi accorderò con la Foureira per quel che riguarda la sua testimonianza; se non vuoi cancellare le tue ricerche, fanne pure quel che vuoi. Le hai pur sempre fatte tu. Ermal, io...» _Niente pietà. Non la sopporterebbe._

Non l’avrebbe sopportata neanche lui, d’altra parte. «Scusa,» mormorò, e chiuse la chiamata.

Lasciò cadere il cellulare sul materasso, sospirando. Si sentiva le orecchie ronzanti e accaldate, la testa vuota e lo stomaco appesantito. Tutti sintomi di mancanza di sonno e cena pesante, ma la sua parte istintiva, come sempre, conosceva la verità meglio di lui.

 

* * *

 

Niccolò si trattenne dal fare una battutaccia sull’aspetto di Fabrizio, e spinse in avanti l’involto che conteneva i cornetti vegani. «Per il casino di ieri sera.»

«Non serve, lo sai...» Il giornalista si reggeva con una mano alla porta, e Niccolò non seppe davvero cosa pensare, se fosse in post-sbornia o morto di sonno e disperazione. In effetti, dalla faccia che aveva, gli sarebbe servito più che altro un caffè.

«Non ho dormito bene,» gli disse poi, dopo averlo invitato ad entrare. «E stamattina non è andata meglio...»

Niccolò aspettò che si trascinasse al tavolo e si accasciasse su una sedia. I croissant erano rimasti intoccati nel piatto. «Ti hanno richiamato dalla polizia?» gli chiese, avendo un presentimento.

Fabrizio annuì stancamente. Le sue occhiaie parevano anche più profonde del solito. «Qualcuno ha fatto irruzione nel deposito prove,» disse, «e ha rubato gli hard disk dai miei computer.»

«Che?!»

«Quello che ho detto.»

«Ma...e non c’è un filmato di sorveglianza, una guardia che ha visto niente?»

«No, nessuno. Hanno fracassato le telecamere e sono entrati durante il cambio tra un sorvegliante e l’altro. Sono poi usciti da una finestra del deposito, hanno trovato rotta pure quella.»

Niccolò pensò che l’altra sera doveva aver avuto più o meno lo stesso aspetto del suo amico: ad un passo dal crollare con la testa sul tavolo. «E hanno ripulito solo i tuoi computer, non si so’ portati dietro nient’altro?» gli chiese poi.

«Non lo so, e manco m’interess...» Il cellulare di Fabrizio squillò, interrompendolo. «Scusami n’attimo, Nico.» Rispose alla chiamata con ancor più rassegnazione. «Bià...no, infatti non è giornata.»

Corrugò la fronte, incuriosendo Niccolò. «No, non ho visto il sito. Cosa...» Il suo volto si trasfigurò, incuriosendo ulteriormente il giovane ma anche preoccupandolo. «Cos’è che hanno fatto, mò?!»

Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia. «Sì, sì, mò vedo! Nic,» disse poi al ragazzo, quasi spaventandolo, «puoi andare n’attimo col tuo telefono sul sito della Vertigine?»

«S...sì, un attimo solo.» Niccolò trasse di tasca il telefonino e aprì il browser. Non capiva ancora cosa stesse succedendo, ma Fabrizio era passato in un lampo dalla mestizia alla furia indagatoria, il che doveva sicuramente significare qualcosa. «Ecco qua,» disse, mostrandogli la pagina principale del sito internet del giornale rivale.

«Posso?»

Niccolò gli affidò il telefonino.

Fabrizio fece scorrere il pollice lungo lo schermo, mormorando frettolosamente. «Sì, sì, vedo...no, stavolta non gliela facciamo passare. Nessun altro ci ha ancora scritto?...bene, benissimo. Chiama gli altri, pure Alessandro, dovete andare in stampa con questo in apertura. Marciateci da sopra, farà vedere che non ci siamo ancora piegati come dicono questi. Sì, poi fammi sapere. Ciao, cià.» Chiuse la chiamata, e restituì l’altro telefono a Niccolò.

«Cos’è successo, ancora?» gli chiese il ragazzo, un altro brutto presentimento in mente.

«Leggi tu stesso,» brontolò Fabrizio, tornando a sedersi. Prese un cornetto e lo addentò con tutta la sua frustrazione.

Niccolò scorse la stessa pagina consultata dall’amico. «Hanno fatto una petizione per farvi chiudere?!» esclamò, strabuzzando gli occhi. «Ma è legale?»

«Purtroppo sì,» biascicò Fabrizio, continuando a trangugiare la sua colazione.

«No, vabbè...» Più leggeva le motivazioni elencate nell’articolo, più Niccolò ne risultava esterrefatto.

Fabrizio buttò giù un bicchiere d’acqua, forse più per digerire le brutte notizie. «Senti, Nic...»

«Ti lascio lavorare,» intese subito il ragazzo, e si alzò da tavola.

«In realtà devo fare ancora qualche telefonata,» replicò l’altro, alzandosi anch’egli. «Ma grazie della colazione.»

«Buona fortuna,» gli disse Niccolò, e uscì dall’appartamento.

Aspettò di sentire Fabrizio far scattare le serrature alla porta, prima di riprendere in mano il cellulare. Gli era arrivato un messaggio: _Come sta andando?_

Digitò una risposta: _È più difficile del previsto._

Ma se ne pentì, e aggiunse: _Ma mi sto impegnando._

Stette a tormentarsi un labbro coi denti e a maledirsi finché non ottenne una replica: _Ci vorrà tempo. Segui le istruzioni e andrà tutto bene._

Niccolò annuì tra sé, rientrando in casa propria. Sì, andrà tutto bene, si ripeté. Sapeva quel che faceva. Era ovvio che ci volesse del tempo.

Entrò in camera sua e si chiuse la porta dietro, ma neanche quello servì a fargli scivolare addosso l’inquietudine che provava dal giorno prima. Accese la luce.

Sulla sua scrivania, davanti alla finestra con la tapparella rigorosamente abbassata, il suo computer portatile era acceso e macinava dati su dati.

 

* * *

 

«Marco, puoi farmi un favore?»

Marco, seduto su una poltroncina, lasciò perdere la rivista che stava leggiucchiando (ma senza neanche tanto interesse, doveva ammettere). «Non rapinerò di nuovo la macchinetta del corridoio per te,» replicò, con un mezzo sorriso beffardo. «Scherzo. Cosa c’è?»

Dal suo letto in quella stanza d’ospedale, Ermal non rispose subito. Stava riflettendo, notò il suo amico: aveva sempre la stessa espressione indecifrabile quando lo faceva. Giocherellava col cellulare tra le lunghe dita, il che fece riflettere lui su cosa gli avrebbe chiesto di fare nelle prossime ventiquattr’ore. «Ho perso una cosa,» rispose infine.

Marco spostò la rivista dalle sue gambe al tavolino che teneva affianco la poltrona. «Vuoi che chiedo a tuo fratello, lì fuori, se l’ha vista?»

«Ah, ma non l’ho persa _qui._ »

Quel sospettoso tono eloquente costrinse Marco ad alzarsi in piedi. Si avvicinò al letto di Ermal. «E _dove_ l’avresti persa, allora?» gli chiese di rimando, usando lo stesso tono ambiguo.

Per tutta risposta, Ermal gli mostrò lo schermo del suo smartphone.

Marco lo prese in mano, avvicinandoselo agli occhi per leggere meglio. «Oh, no. No. No, assolutamente no!» Gli restituì il telefono, assolutamente indignato. «Sono un dottore, Ermal, non un...un...!»

«Risparmiati le citazioni che non sai nemmeno finire,» lo interruppe Ermal, riprendendo a giostrare col suo telefono. «E poi non devi nemmeno farlo tu...»

Marco brontolò ancora per un po’. «E va bene, va bene!» esclamò poi, insofferente al massimo. «Non ti prometto niente, ma se per questo ci trascineranno davanti a una corte, dirò che è stata tutta un’idea tua!»

Ermal sogghignò. «Tanto sono matto, quale giuria ti crederebbe mai?»

Marco sospirò. Rivolse uno sguardo corrucciato all’amico. «Mi devi ancora parlare del tuo giornalista, lo sai.»

Ermal continuò a digitare sul telefonino. «Non serve più.»

«Ermal, sono giorni che rimandi l’argomento.»

«Perché non serve, no?»

«Invece no, _serve_ parlarne.» Marco cercò le parole giuste. «Io...credo che...sarebbe un miglioramento.»

«Perché mi vedi così e basta,» mormorò Ermal, gettando il telefono sulle sue gambe. «Come un...insieme di problemi che vanno risolti.»

Marco esitò. «No, non è così.»

«Non è così?» Ermal gli rivolse uno sguardo in tralice. «E allora perché sono qui, secondo te?»

Marco non rispose. Aveva ragione, lo sapeva.

Ma aveva anche torto. «Io ci tengo a te, Ermal. Così come ti ho detto dieci anni fa. E vorrei solo...» Sospirò, stringendo la barriera laterale del letto con ambo le mani.

Aveva fallito, ecco cosa. Come medico e come amico. Ma dirlo ad alta voce avrebbe fatto solo sentire peggio Ermal e non se lo meritava. Oltre che a far sentire peggio anche lui stesso.

D’un tratto avvertì delle nocche picchiettare sulle sue, e se non avesse abbassato lo sguardo in tempo, non avrebbe visto la mano di Ermal sfiorare la sua - ancora stretta alla barriera - e poi ritirarsi.

«Non farti troppe seghe mentali, Montanari, ti bastano già le mie psicosi...»

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, interrompendo il momento.

«Si va,» mormorò Marco, lasciando il letto.

Andò a prendere la sedia a rotelle lasciata lì per loro, e la avvicinò a Ermal, che nel frattempo si era messo seduto al bordo del materasso, le gambe penzoloni. «Dici che stavolta ci spicciamo più in fretta?» gli chiese lui.

«Se non ti metti a chiacchierare con le infermiere come fai di solito,» replicò Marco, un sopracciglio inarcato; bloccò le ruote, spingendo con la punta delle scarpe sui fermi posti in  basso.

Ermal si spinse giù dal letto, e barcollando un po’ riuscì a centrare la carrozzella, sedendosi. «Orsù,» disse in tono giocoso, «portami nelle mie stanze!»

«Prima devi toglierti quelli.»

Ermal seguì l’indice puntato di Marco. «Pure stavolta?»

«Pure stavolta.»

Ermal aspettò qualche secondo, in caso il medico cambiasse idea, ma non si fece risentire. Così si costrinse a slacciare il primo dei suoi bracciali a scacchi.

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio aveva smesso di credere alle coincidenze da quando aveva aperto il Veritas. Ogni cosa che succedeva al mondo aveva un suo rapporto personalissimo di causa ed effetto: se accadeva, era perché qualcosa era stato messo in moto prima e, in maniera casuale o pilotata, era concorso tutto a far sì che quell'evento si verificasse in quelle condizioni precise. Certo, le disgrazie accadevano comunque, ma nella maggior parte dei casi - specialmente quelli su cui indagava lui - la regola veniva rispettata.

Ma non potè fare a meno di restare sorpreso, nel constatare che quella regola per lui matematica si applicasse anche a una variabile da lui conosciuta di recente. «Ehi,» disse, alzando la testa dal caffè che Andrea gli aveva appena portato al tavolino del bar.

Ermal gli indicò la sedia di fronte a lui. «Aspetti qualcuno?»

«No...» Fabrizio lo vide sedersi e intrecciare le dita inanellate. «Credevo non volessi avere più niente a che fare con me.»

«Da cosa lo pensavi?»

«Sono tre giorni che non ti fai sentire.» Fabrizio bevve il resto del suo caffè. «Ti avevo lasciato un messaggio in segreteria,» disse poi, la bocca amara per la bevanda e il ricordo, «ma non credo tu l'abbia ascoltato.»

«Hai controllato la mia segreteria?»

«No...»

«E allora mi sa che credi in un po' troppe cose, Fabrizio Moro...» Ermal non aspettò una sua replica, né si curò di guardare la sau faccia da cane bastonato; si chinò sotto la sedia e prese il suo zaino. «Ti ho portato una cosa.»

Le sue ricerche, pensò Fabrizio. Perché non avrebbero più lavorato insieme. Al suo posto lui avrebbe preso la stessa decisione, forse.

Quello che Ermal gli presentò sul tavolo non era la pennetta USB che si era aspettato, però. «Perché mi dai i tuoi hard disk?»

«Perché non sono i miei.» L'altro glieli spinse contro. Erano due dispositivi, ed entrambi contrassegnati da un adesivo che riportava un codice alfanumerico.

La realizzazione colpì il cervello di Fabrizio come un fulmine. «So' i _miei_...» Fu quasi sul punto di riprenderseli, quando gli sovvenne un altro pensiero. «Non sei mica entrato _veramente_ nei computer della polizia, no?» Gli bastò l'espressione sul suo volto in risposta. «Guarda che non l'ho detto perché penso che sei _così_ stupido...»

«No, ma lo è uno che conosco io.» Ermal allungò una mano sopra gli hard disk, a spiluccare il cornetto che Fabrizio non aveva ancora finito di mangiare. «Stupido abbastanza da conoscere uno che sta nel giro di quelli che se la fanno nei depositi delle prove, dico,» aggiunse, mangiucchiando.

Fabrizio ne capiva meno che mai. «E come sei venuto a sapè che mi avevano fregato i cosi?» gli chiese, non riuscendo a non sorridere della cosa; era tragicomica, a pensarci bene.

«Me l'ha detto la mia ombra.»

«Come quella di Peter Pan?»

«La mia è più furba.» Ermal si pulì le dita incollate di glassa con un fazzoletto preso dal dispenser del tavolino. «Ora...mi servirebbe un favore.»

Ovviamente, pensò Fabrizio. Era stata una bella illusione pensare che l'avesse perdonato, con quel gesto. «Di che si tratta?»

Ermal si prese qualche secondo, il tempo di giocherellare un po' col fazzoletto accartocciato e ridotto a una pallina di carta. «Non sono stato in città, questi giorni, così ho chiesto a un amico di continuare le mie ricerche.»

«Ah...» Beh, quello era un male. Un bene, cioè, perché significava che non aveva mollato la nave ed erano ancora in ballo, se non altro per il caso.

Un male perché Fabrizio non aveva la minima idea a chi Ermal si stesse riferendo. «E questo tuo "amico", di quanto possiamo fidarci?»

«Io non saprei.»

Bruttissima risposta. La negatività di Fabrizio iniziò a prevedere scenari su scenari di possibili catastrofi, a cominciare dalla polizia che piombava di nuovo a casa sua.

«Tu direi parecchio, invece, visto che lo conosci molto bene.»

Fabrizio inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. «E io conosco a un hacker del tuo giro?»

Ermal sembrò di nuovo in difficoltà. «Non ho mai detto che sia "del mio giro",» disse, di nuovo dopo qualche istante. Gli lanciò un'occhiata stranamente preoccupata.

Che a Fabrizio fece ancora meno bene della rivelazione che tutto sommato gli aveva appena fatto. «Niccolò,» mormorò. «Hai dato le ricerche a Niccolò.»

Ermal annuì, e al giornalista caddero le braccia. «No...no, Erm, non puoi averlo fatto...» Si prese la testa tra le mani.

«Era l'unico di cui potevamo fidarci tutti e due,» ribattè l'altro, calmo, ma Fabrizio era ormai entrato in agitazione: «E non ci pensi al fatto che è un ragazzo, che va ancora all'università?! Non è un informatico con la licenza come te o quelli della Wasp, se lo beccano che fa 'ste cose non so neanche quanti anni gli darebbero di carcere, figurati cosa accadrebbe se lo beccassero chi ci ha incastrati!»

«Intanto sta' calmo che ti sentono tutti, e poi non è un bambino deficiente. Sa il fatto suo. E gli ho detto io che cosa fare,» aggiunse poi Ermal, bloccando a quel modo il tentativo di una nuova replica da parte del giornalista in paranoia. «Ha i miei programmi, gli ho passato solo quello che serviva e dettato le istruzioni per lavorarci. E gli ho detto che era solo per il periodo in cui sarei stato fuori, una volta tornato mi sarei ripreso tutto quanto.»

Fabrizio stava già a massaggiarsi la fronte. «Sì, e lui mò t'aspetti che molla l'osso...»

«Tale padre tale figlio, mi verrebbe da dire. Sicuro che non siete parenti?»

«Che c'entra questo, adesso?!»

«Niente, ma volevo chiedertelo da un po'. Senti,» disse poi Ermal, «ora come ora il danno è fatto, se è così che vuoi metterla. Fatto sta che è riuscito ad andare avanti nelle ricerche. Se mi fossi interrotto, avremmo perso altro tempo prezioso.»

Fabrizio smise di massaggiarsi la fronte. «E sei venuto qui n'altra vorta solo per dirmi che hai già deciso che fare?»

«Anche per gli hard disk, ma sì.»

Il reporter inspirò profondamente. «Okay. A quanto pare, hanno ragione. Non sono in grado di tenere testa a niente.»

Fu il turno di Ermal, per sospirare profondamente, e profondamente seccato. «Quanto cazzo sei melodrammatico...» Sbattè una mano sul tavolino, alzandosi in piedi. «Guarda che non ho intenzione di sbatterti fuori da niente.»

Fabrizio alzò gli occhi su di lui, torvo. «Ah, no?»

«No, genio del giornalismo.» Ermal piegò la testa di lato, in un gesto canzonatorio. «Intanto perché sei _tu_ quello che ha coinvolto _me_ per primo, e poi perché non avrebbe lo stesso alcun senso. Ci siamo finiti insieme, vogliamo fargliela pagare insieme a quei bastardi? Se poi ti sei stancato, non hai che da dirlo.» Un angolo delle sue labbra si sollevò. «Ti capirei, per l'età che c'hai...»

Fabrizio scosse la testa, borbottando tra sè. «Ma io ti...» Si trattenne, ma scoppiò a ridere ugualmente.

«Guarda che lo prendo come un "hai ragione",» lo avvertì Ermal, continuando a sorridere.

«Sta' zitto e fa' sparire quelle cose dal computer di Niccolò, prima che lo faccia io.»

«Volentieri, ma devi farti di nuovo tre piani a piedi fino a casa mia. Ce la fai o vuoi che chiami quelli del montascale?»

«Un giorno ti taglieranno quella lingua lunga che hai, lo sai, Erm? E sarà davvero un gran bel giorno, per me!»

«Voglio la prima pagina del Veritas e una tua commossa dichiarazione di colpevolezza, in quel caso!»

«Pure!...»

Uscirono dal bar che il sole faceva finalmente capolino tra le nubi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ricordate di Betta, la gatta nominata nel primo capitolo? In effetti anch'io me ne ero dimenticata.
> 
>  
> 
> Sì, il capitolo è introspettivo; sì, succede comunque un casino di roba; sì, sono lo stesso insoddisfatta perché per fare uscire fuori il capitolo l'ho rimacinato per due settimane, tanto che non riuscivo a sbloccarlo, finché non ho capito che il problema era all'inizio e via tutte le righe che mi ero dannata a tirare fuori in quei giorni. Se arriveremo ai protagonisti che si chiariscono una volta per tutte su almeno UNA questione che hanno in ballo, lo considererò un piccolo miracolo di Carnevale (ammesso che possano esistere).


	9. Acta non verba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Acta non verba" significa "Fatti non parole". Si può trovare in altre forme, come ad esempio "Facta non verba"; in ogni caso, è un monito che spinge a svolgere azioni concrete piuttosto che a parlare solamente.
> 
> \---
> 
> Grazie mille a DonaSorry, MyDemonicas e F_A_E_R (Ame) per i commenti allo scorso capitolo, a Change_your_stars per il suo inaspettato commento al settimo, e ovviamente ai soliti di Tumblr che mi fanno forza, più probabilmente perché non sopportano più le mie lamentele! XD Ma vi prometto solennemente che non le leggerete più (almeno fino alla cram session di questa fic).

«Cosa sai della clinica?»

Fabrizio pensò che era stato troppo bello per essere vero, Ermal che scherzava con lui al bar come se andasse tutto a meraviglia. E ora lo teneva bloccato fuori dal portone del suo palazzo, sguardo calcolatore e una mano nella tasca della giacca, probabilmente a sfiorare un’arma di difesa tascabile.

Avrebbe dovuto capirlo, pensò il giornalista. Era stata solo un’altra recita per fargli fare quello che voleva. «Non avrei dovuto cercare quelle cose, lo so...»

«Non ti ho chiesto se ti dispiace, ti ho chiesto _che cosa sai_.»

Fabrizio esitò un istante, combattuto. Avesse ragionato come una persona normale, anche l’hacker avrebbe dovuto capire che lui non gli doveva più niente, nemmeno una spiegazione su cosa aveva fatto.

Ma non aveva molta scelta, si disse poi. Niente di quello che gli era accaduto in quei giorni era stato normale, dopotutto. «So che quella clinica si trova in Albania. So che sei stato loro...paziente, per un po’. Poi ne sei uscito e sei venuto qua in Italia.»

Si sentiva le labbra rinsecchite dal freddo, ma anche dai sensi di colpa che tutto sommato provava. «Non ho chiesto altro, alla signora De Filippi; non m’ha voluto dire altro manco lei, ma non gliel’avrei chiesto comunque io.»

Aggiunse, sentendo quasi di dover giustificarsi: «Non sapevo neanche che cosa avrei trovato. Non sapevo manco _se_ avrei trovato qualcosa.»

Ma Ermal troncò quella discussione, dandogli le spalle.

Si avvicinò al portone e cacciò di tasca quella mano, rivelando una chiave stretta tra le dita.

«Scommetto che non appena hai sentito quelle cose, hai avuto paura che ti aprissi lo stomaco con le chiavi di casa,» disse, sbloccando la serratura. «O che avrei potuto fulminarti con un taser solo perché mi girava.» Ritirò la chiave e spinse il portone. «Ma non ti biasimo, nel caso.»

Non gli diede neanche un’occhiata nell’entrare: doveva presumere che Fabrizio l’avrebbe seguito come un cagnolino. «Credevo ti saresti infuriato,» ammise lui, costringendosi infatti a seguirlo, dentro e poi per le scale. Se ne sarebbe pentito, lo sapeva, ma per qualche ragione non riusciva a non trattenersi.

«Mi sarei arrabbiato se tu avessi cercato queste cose di nascosto,» gli arrivò la voce di Ermal, una rampa avanti a lui. «Ma poi mi hai chiamato.»

Fabrizio non inciampò nel gradino per pochissimo. «Credevo non avessi ascoltato il mio messaggio...»

Ermal sorrise tra sé. «Come ti ho detto,» disse, entrando in casa, «ti permetti di credere in troppe cose, Fabrizio Moro.»

Fabrizio pensò che dovesse proprio piacergli, quel chiamarlo per nome e cognome. Aveva letto da qualche parte che era un trucchetto psicologico, usato per avere “potere” sulle persone o una cosa del genere, e non si stupì del fatto che Meta tenesse anche quella freccia al suo arco. «Forse mi preoccupo solo per le cose che ritengo giuste,» replicò a sua volta, chiudendo la porta dell’appartamento dietro di sé. «Come per esempio,» disse poi, facendosi più serio, «il fatto che hai coinvolto pure a Niccolò nelle ricerche.»

Ermal si era liberato di giacca e zaino, gettati con noncuranza sul divano in mezzo alla stanza. Ora stava armeggiando alla scrivania, continuando a dare le spalle al giornalista. «Non fare il padre apprensivo giusto adesso. Ti ho già detto che non corre nessun rischio, gli ho dato tutto quello che serviva per restare schermato: la Postale non ha mezzi in grado di riconoscere i miei programmi, e di certo quelli che stiamo indagando non ne hanno una copia, dato che non li ho mai messi a disposizione nella rete; nessuno tranne noi può rintracciarlo, proprio come il telefono che ti ho dato. Certo, non lo possono rintracciare _se_ si limita a seguire le mie istruzioni,» aggiunse, sedendosi alla sedia girevole. Aveva acceso il computer portatile e collegato due dei suoi accrocchi.

Quella precisazione a Fabrizio non piacque. «Se gli dovesse succedere qualcosa…!»

«Troverai un modo per farmela pagare,» completò Ermal in tono annoiato. «Nel frattempo vuoi restare alla porta come un perfetto imbecille, o vuoi vedere a che punto siamo arrivati?»

 _Ma questo ha gli occhi anche dietro?!_ Dato che la risposta poteva essere benissimamente un sì, Fabrizio scelse la seconda opzione. Si liberò anch’egli di cappotto e borsa, che poggiò sul lato del divano lasciato libero dalle cose di Ermal, e lo raggiunse alla scrivania.

L’altro stava già smanettando al computer, con ben due schede di codifica aperte, ma in una soltanto stava scorrendo un rullo di caratteri impazziti. «Sto replicando l’accesso al computer di Niccolò. Proprio oggi mi ha detto di aver trovato qualcosa.»

«Mhm,» fece Fabrizio. Mani in tasca, nell’attesa spostava il peso da una gamba all’altra. «Quindi vi sentite pure, eh?»

«Non sono così idiota da lasciarlo del tutto a se stesso.» Ermal bevve un sorso di caffè dal suo immancabile bicchierone. «E poi ho pensato che tu avresti fatto così.»

«Io non avrei mai detto a un ragazzino di cercà cose su quello che sembra l’ennesimo macello tra politici...»

«Vero, ma Niccolò intanto non è un “ragazzino”. Secondariamente, è più pratico di te con l’informatica e sa già di suo come proteggersi. Terzo, proprio perché non è un “ragazzino”, ha capito l’importanza del nostro lavoro e non ha accettato di aiutarmi solo per mettersi in mostra.»

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro. Passandosi una mano dietro al collo, si chiese se Ermal gli rispondesse in quella maniera così dispotica perché era infastidito come suo solito, o piuttosto perché si riconosceva in Niccolò, in qualche modo. Si chiese anche se il suo accenno al fatto che per lui Niccolò fosse ancora un ragazzino non l’avesse sentito come un attacco al suo passato, a quando Ermal stesso era ancora un ragazzo e gli era successo quello che gli era successo. Fabrizio si sentì stringere lo stomaco a quel pensiero, esattamente come gli si era stretto quando Maria aveva risposto alle sue domande la sera precedente, ma non potè negare a se stesso che parlare con quel tale rasentasse la difficoltà di attraversare un campo minato. Ciononostante, non poteva non provarci.

«Mi ha detto lui degli hard disk, comunque.»

«Eh?» Perso nei suoi ennesimi ragionamenti, Fabrizio aveva afferrato solo un pezzo della frase.

Ermal sbuffò. «Vuoi un caffè? Così magari ti concentri un attimo.»

«Ne ho già preso uno al bar, voglio evità l’infarto giusto stamattina.»

Ermal fece un mezzo sogghigno. Quindi trovava divertente la possibilità che lui morisse sul posto, pensò Fabrizio, avvertendo una fitta d’astio. «È stato Niccolò a dirmi che ti avevano rubato gli hard disk,» spiegò poi l’altro. «Per qualche ragione, pensava che me ne importasse qualcosa.»

«Ma non te ne fregava niente,» indovinò Fabrizio, «e li hai recuperati non so come, solo per convincermi a fare quello che volevi tu. _Di nuovo._ »

«Ti sbagli.»

Fabrizio inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. «Ripeti un po’, scusa?»

Ma Ermal non lo fece, preferendo giocherellare con l’anello che portava all’indice sinistro. Fabrizio meditò di afferrargli quel dito e torcerglierlo finché non l’avesse smessa con quella fissa delle pause significative. «Dovevo pur sempre controllare se avessi rimosso i file come ti avevo detto,» gli disse infine.

«Eccallà...» Occhi al soffitto, Fabrizio girò appena su se stesso. Se fosse uscito dal suo appartamento in quel momento, l’avrebbe notato? Ma c’era una cosa ancora che voleva chiedergli. «E qual era il favore che volevi da me, prima?»

«Convincere il tuo amico a ridarmi i file. Ha accettato di lavorarci al posto mio solo se io avessi recuperato i tuoi hard disk. Ho come l’impressione che tu sia l’unica persona a cui quel ragazzo darebbe retta sul serio.»

«Confortante...»

«E poi, beh, ti avevo pure promesso di fare gioco di squadra, e non potevo mica lasciarti con una gomma a terra, se capisci quello che voglio dire.»

Contorto come sempre, pensò Fabrizio. Ma almeno, questa volta era sincero. Non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso. «L’ho apprezzato, comunque. Che mi hai recuperato gli hard disk e, sai, per la fiducia in generale.»

Ermal gli diede un’occhiata di sbieco, quasi tentennante. Pareva volergli dire qualcos’altro. Poi si voltò di nuovo, sguardo al computer.

Definitivamente, Fabrizio non sarebbe mai arrivato a capirlo...ma forse doveva smettere di pretendere di riuscirci a tutti i costi.

«Eccolo, è in linea.»

La voce di Ermal riportò entrambi sul pianeta della realtà prima che partissero per altre elucubrazioni sulla sincerità del loro rapporto.

La finestra accanto a quella col codice informatico mostrava l’immagine di Niccolò, impegnato nel guardare quello che doveva essere lo schermo del suo computer. Fabrizio riconobbe immediatamente la sua tipica espressione concentrata, sopracciglia corrugate e occhi che parevano persi in un altro mondo; si smangiucchiava le unghie di una mano, altro segno che lui conosceva e che sapeva essere il sintomo di un estremo nervosismo del giovane.

«Può sentirci?» mormorò all’orecchio di Ermal. Sperò che non si ritraesse di scatto.

L’altro restò fermo, nonostante tutto, anche lui con lo sguardo fisso allo schermo del suo pc. «No, a meno che non accendo io webcam e microfono. E deve comunque darmi anche lui l’okay.» Aprì una terza finestra, più piccola e in basso.

Fabrizio lo vide digitare un breve messaggio - _Puoi parlare?_ \- e poi inviarlo con un colpo secco di tastiera.

Nello stesso tempo, dall’altra parte della videochat, Niccolò si mosse, come se avesse ricevuto una scarica di elettricità statica. Fabrizio vide digitare anche lui qualcosa, che poi apparve nella finestrella in basso: _Sì._

Ermal operò di nuovo sulla tastiera, aprendo canali che Fabrizio ignorava come funzionassero.

Tutt’a un tratto, alle sue orecchie arrivò un suono attutito, simile a quello prodotto dalle vecchie radio mentre si cambia stazione. Niccolò si mosse di nuovo nel suo riquadro: aprì la bocca per parlare, ma la richiuse subito, l’espressione allarmata.

Fabrizio ne intuì il perché. «Sorpresa...» mormorò, facendogli un salutino.

«Gli ho detto come stanno le cose,» disse Ermal, avvicinandosi di poco al computer - per parlare nel microfono incorporato nella struttura, evidentemente. «È d’accordo anche lui.»

«A dire il vero, Erma bello, io non ho mai detto d’esse d’accordo co’ tutto questo...»

Niccolò deglutì un paio di volte a vuoto. In quel riquadro sembrava pure più pallido del solito, le occhiaie più marcate: forse per via della risoluzione dello schermo o perché teneva la luce accesa in camera (e le tapparelle sicuramente abbassate). «Fab...Fabbri, te giuro che te l’avrei detto...»

«Risparmia le scuse per giovedì prossimo,» tagliò corto Fabrizio, quando sentì distintamente Ermal trattenere malamente una risata. «Che c’hai da ridere, tu?»

«Niente, niente...» Però ghignava da dietro le dita e la voce gli tremava lo stesso.

Fabrizio decise immediatamente che almeno quello non sarebbe dovuto essere un suo problema. Tornò a Niccolò: «E allora, sentiamo, cos’è che avresti trovato? Che compito avevi?»

Niccolò mosse gli occhi nervosamente. «Io...beh, io...»

Fabrizio batté le mani all’improvviso, facendolo sobbalzare. «Nic, eddai, non abbiamo tutto il giorno!»

Niccolò si passò le mani in faccia, come a cancellare quel che aveva fatto. Ovviamente non poteva. Fece un gran sospiro, e iniziò a spiegare: «Ho usato un programma fantasma per ripercorrere le directory dei file fino alle loro fonti d’origine...»

Andò avanti a termini tecnici finché Fabrizio non gli fece segno di fermarsi. «’na traduzione per me, magari?»

«Dunque...ho usato uno dei programmi di...di Ermal per risalire alle provenienze dei documenti...»

Era evidente che Niccolò si sentisse a disagio, a chiamare l’hacker per nome. Lo ammirava, Fabrizio l’aveva ben capito quando gliene aveva parlato nei giorni precedenti; lavorarci insieme non doveva essergli parso vero. Doveva aver accettato proprio per quello. Non si sarebbe stupito neanche nel sapere che Ermal aveva premuto su questa sua ammirazione per convincerlo: era abbastanza psicologico da essere da lui.

Si era affidato a un estraneo, cosa non da lui, ma questi era solo un ragazzo - e quindi facilmente manipolabile - e suo ammiratore - e per questo ancor più facilmente manipolabile - oltre che conoscente di Fabrizio stesso - in sintesi, una pedina praticamente perfetta. Niente di quello che il Lupo faceva era mai lasciato al caso, dovette ammettere con una certa tristezza. E dire che era stato felice del fatto che sembrassero diventati finalmente amici, e che per quello si era sentito talmente in colpa per le sue ricerche da aver addirittura perso il sonno…

Tornò a concentrarsi sulla spiegazione di Niccolò. Ci era arrivato da solo al fatto che, per mezzo dei codici fornitigli da Ermal, era riuscito a risalire dai files ai computer centrali di chi li aveva creati.

«...e usando delle parole-chiave, ho trovato negli archivi delle fonti altre cose...roba che te n’esci di testa se le leggi, giuro. Il mio computer è da due giorni che le sta facendo girà, con un programma che serve a fare una selezione in base a quello che ho impostato come ricerca, le parole-chiave insomma. Così non si perde tempo a vedere documento per documento.»

Fabrizio avrebbe voluto che arrivasse al punto, così ne sarebbe uscito in fretta. «Okay, e poi? Ci puoi mandare ‘sti file oppure no?»

«Io...» Niccolò mosse gli occhi, guardando una cosa sul suo schermo che i due dall’altra parte della videochat non potevano vedere. «Sì, sì, adesso ve li mando. Il programma ha finito praticamente ora.» Iniziò a battere a tastiera; il nervosismo sul suo volto non era sfumato di un minimo.

Fabrizio si passò una mano sul volto, teso anch’egli. Almeno una parte di quella storia si stava risolvendo, pensò. «Ti so’ arrivati pure i file dell’intervista?» gli chiese poi.

«Sì, la registrazione l’ho presa.»

«E le foto?»

Niccolò si fermò un attimo. «Quali foto?»

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio.

«Ah...ah, certo, che scemo.» Il giornalista si batté una mano in fronte. «La Foureira mi ha dato delle foto che aveva scattato alla sua azienda,» spiegò a Ermal, che continuava a fissarlo. «Volevo farne una copia, ma le ho dimenticate in borsa. Le prendo adesso.» Detto ciò, si recò alla sua tracolla.

Tornò alla scrivania con una grande busta da lettere tra le mani, e che consegnò a Ermal.

Questi la aprì, e ne estrasse le suddette fotografie. «Le scannerizzo sul mio portatile,» disse, e si alzò dalla sedia.

Niccolò pareva preoccupato. «E sono importanti, ‘ste foto?»

«Non più di tanto,» rispose Fabrizio, mentre Ermal, collegato uno scanner portatile al pc, passava a digitalizzare le varie foto. «Quello che serve a noi, sta più nella registrazione. Me le ha date proprio perché voleva liberarsene, e perché potevano servì per l’articolo.»

«Capito...»

D’un tratto, suonarono alla porta. Fabrizio ed Ermal si scambiarono uno sguardo. «Non è a me,» disse il secondo, «io il campanello l’ho staccato.»

 _E non avevo dubbi_ , pensò Fabrizio. Si rivolse dunque a Niccolò: «Nic, non vai a vedè chi è?»

«Nah, posso vederlo anche da qui.»

Fabrizio non capì. «E come?»

Ora Niccolò pareva più imbarazzato che teso. «Beh...sai, quand’è che mi dici che dovrei prima vedere dallo spioncino e poi aprire? Ecco...ho installato un mini circuito chiuso sul pianerottolo, che mi manda le immagini direttamente su computer.»

Fabrizio gemette, una mano agli occhi.

«Per me è una buona idea,» replicò Ermal.

«Sì, per farsi cità in tribunale da mezzo palazzo!» Fabrizio trasse un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi. Si appuntò mentalmente di parlare anche di quello la prossima volta che avrebbe rivisto Niccolò. E aveva uno stranissimo presentimento in merito…

Sensazione che si acuì un poco quando vide il ragazzo corrugare le sopracciglia, gli occhi puntati su un angolo del suo schermo. «Nic, che c’è? S’è bloccato qualcosa?»

«No, è che...alla porta è la polizia.»

Quelle parole gettarono un’atmosfera pesante nello stanzone. Avrebbero potuto giurare di udire persino le formiche che brulicavano sul tetto.

«L’hanno scoperto,» mormorò Fabrizio, dopo quella che pareva un’eternità. «Hanno rintracciato le sue mosse su Internet...»

«No,» replicò Ermal con decisione.

«E allora perché stanno a casa sua, eh?»

«Avremmo ricevuto un segnale sul mio server, nel caso, non è possibile che lo possano aver trovato. E non così in fretta.»

«E se ti sbagliassi, una volta tanto?»

Niccolò, le mani tra i capelli e il capo chino, nel frattempo aveva preso a mugolare una cosa molto simile a “ _mi hanno scoperto, mi hanno scoperto_ ”.

«L’hai mandato in paranoia,» osservò Ermal, piatto.

«E ci serviva proprio, il tuo commento!» s’infuriò Fabrizio. Dovevano pensare a una contromossa, e quel cretino perdeva solo tempo!

Il campanello di casa Moriconi suonò di nuovo. In lontananza si udì anche la voce del poliziotto che chiedeva di aprire.

Niccolò si raddrizzò, sbattendo le mani sulla scrivania e masticando un’imprecazione.

 _Così proprio non va_ , pensò Fabrizio, più nervoso di lui. «Nic...sta’ calmo, andrà tutto bene. Ermal, qui, ha detto che non possono averti trovato in così poco tempo...forse so’ venuti per me,» disse poi, seguendo un’intuizione. «Devono aver bussato a casa mia e non m’hanno trovato, e quindi mò so’ venuti a chiede a te se mi avete visto. Sta’ calmo, okay?»

Niccolò annuì, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava velocemente.

«Niccolò.» Era stato Ermal a parlare. «Puoi inviarmi l’immagine del tuo circuito chiuso?»

«Che vuoi fare, mò?» gli chiese Fabrizio, mentre dall’altra parte Niccolò si metteva a battere a tastiera.

«Solo controllare una cosa,» rispose l’altro. Aveva unito le mani e picchiettava con un indice sulle nocche dell’altra, in attesa.

Fabrizio ne fu rassicurato, in qualche modo: era segno che anche l’altro provava un minimo di preoccupazione come un essere umano qualunque.

Si aprì una finestrella giusto in mezzo allo schermo del portatile. Si vedeva proprio l’uscio di casa di Niccolò, da un angolo che Fabrizio suppose trovarsi sull’architrave della porta dei Moriconi. C’erano due uomini, fuori, in divise scure.

La polizia, pensò il giornalista, rassicurandosi un altro poco. Non sembravano in procinto di sparare alla porta. La cosa migliore, per Niccolò, sarebbe stata uscire e rispondere di non averlo visto. Con una scusa buona, del tipo che gli orari delle sue lezioni non gli permettevano di incrociarsi con lui, sarebbe stato definitivamente fuori dai guai…

D’un tratto uno dei due uomini si spostò di lato, offrendo il profilo alla telecamera nascosta.

A Fabrizio non importò perché lo avesse fatto; gli importò solo di un dettaglio. Deglutì, ma il panico gli restò incastrato in gola. «Quella non è la polizia.»

«Cosa?» Ermal non l’aveva capito; aveva mormorato troppo fievolmente.

Fabrizio afferrò le foto che Ermal aveva poggiato accanto alla tastiera. Le sfogliò febbrilmente finché non trovò quella che cercava. «Lo vedi, questo con la cicatrice di lato?» disse all’hacker, indicandogli il soggetto sulla foto, e poi l’immagine della telecamera sul monitor. «È un trafficante, uno di quelli che ha “sistemato” il collega di Eleni, non certo una guardia!»

Lasciò la foto a Ermal perché la esaminasse anche lui, dunque si chinò sopra il computer, per parlare più vicino al microfono. «Nico...voglio che mi ascolti e che resti calmo. Capito?»

Il ragazzo parve bloccarsi in un fermo immagine. «Che succede, Fab?» chiese poi, con voce tesa. «Di che stavate parlando?»

«Hai il telefono con te?»

«Sì, ma che c’entr...»

«Non fare rumore, chiuditi in camera e non uscire da lì finché non ti chiamo io. Quelli lì fuori non sono la polizia, sono...» Si bloccò, maledicendosi. Non riusciva a trovare una parola che avrebbe spaventato di meno il giovane.

«Sono trafficanti,» s’intromise Ermal. «Quello con la cicatrice lo è. L’altro è forse un suo tirapiedi. In ogni caso, è gente pericolosa e sicuramente armata. Fossi in te farei come ha detto il tuo amico.»

Fabrizio si appuntò in mente pure di fare una ramanzina a Meta sul suo senso del tatto, ma non era proprio ora. «Senti, Nico, fa’ come ti dico; io chiamo la polizia, e in un attimo sono da te. Tu non uscire e non farti sentire, okay?»

Ma Niccolò aveva preso a iperventilare.

Male, anzi, malissimo. Fabrizio iniziò a cercare un qualche modo per calmarlo. «Nic, ehi...ascolta...»

I colpi alla porta dei Moriconi furono come cannonate. «Polizia, aprite!»

Fabrizio decise che era un ottimo momento per chiamare la polizia, quella vera. Compose velocemente il numero e portò il telefono all’orecchio.

Ermal espanse la finestrella della telecamera: i due sgherri, o chiunque fossero in realtà, si stavano visibilmente innervosendo. Se quel ragazzo non si fosse presentato alla porta, era capacissimo che l’avrebbero anche potuta sfondare. Forse l’idea di restare nascosti non era delle più sicure.

Fabrizio, intanto, si stava alterando al telefono. «Che vuol dire che ci vuole un’ora per la pattuglia più vicina?! È perché non abitiamo in un quartiere “rispettabile”, sennò sareste venuti prima?!» Si morse un labbro, rimangiandosi la replica e annuendo. «Sì, sì, capisco. Ma sbrigateve, v’ho detto che è un’emergenza!»

«...scusami, Fab.»

«Cosa?» Fabrizio comprese subito cosa stesse per succedere. «Niccolò, no, aspetta, aspett…!»

Ma Niccolò mosse un braccio e la sua finestra si chiuse.

Fabrizio stette come imbambolato per qualche secondo, il telefono con la chiamata chiusa ancora all’orecchio.

Ermal stava già battendo freneticamente sulla tastiera, solo per tirarsi poi indietro sulla sedia, corrugato in volto. «Si è disconnesso.»

«Lo vedo anch’io,» replicò Fabrizio, scaldandosi nuovamente, «vedi di ripigliarlo, no?!»

«Come se non ci avessi provato!» ribatté Ermal, frustrato. «Ma ha staccato proprio il computer, non posso riprenderlo così!»

Fabrizio si costrinse a non impazzire.

 

* * *

 

A Niccolò erano bastati pochi secondi per decidere cosa fare. «Scusami, Fab,» disse, e chiuse il portatile.

Afferrò lo zaino accanto alla scrivania, buttò via l’unico quaderno che c’era e vi ficcò computer, cellulare e anche il quadernetto dei codici, e tirò la zip.

Si alzò dalla sedia, si tirò lo zaino su una spalla e si diresse velocemente fuori dalla stanza.

In corridoio afferrò le chiavi di casa, che ficcò in fondo a una delle tasche della tuta, e lanciò un’occhiata alla porta di casa. Non sentiva nessun rumore come se volessero buttarla giù, ma non voleva dire niente. Si spostò in cucina.

Uscì sul balcone, e si guardò rapido intorno.

Il balcone del loro appartamento confinava con quello di una dei loro vicini, ma non erano attaccati.

Niccolò si affacciò da quel lato, valutando se la distanza valesse il salto. Non era molto, forse ce l’avrebbe potuta fare. Ma sarebbe anche potuto scivolare sul bordo in muratura, per quanto doppio era, e sfracellarsi al suolo…

Tornò indietro, col cuore in gola.

Aprì l’armadietto degli attrezzi e ne trasse fuori l’asse da stiro (che sua madre aveva confinato lì dentro per una questione di feng shui), e lo trascinò fino al bordo del balcone, dalla parte che si affacciava con l’altro. Lo sollevò, senza altra fatica che la propria ansia, e lo posizionò tra il suo balcone e quello della vicina, creando così una passerella improvvisata.

Afferrato uno sgabello, Niccolò vi salì sopra e poi salì in piedi sul muretto.

Mantenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, poggiò un piede sulla tavola, che scricchiolò abbastanza minacciosamente da farlo arretrare di nuovo sullo sgabello.

Rumori come di oggetti che cadevano ma che non sapeva da dove provenissero gli fecero intuire che non avrebbe dovuto esitare ancora a lungo: tenendosi con una mano al muro, Niccolò risalì con entrambi i piedi sul bordo, e dandosi uno slancio attraversò velocemente la passerella calpestando proprio il punto che poggiava sul muretto dell’altro balcone.

Si spinse in avanti, praticamente buttandosi dentro il secondo balcone; la tavola si era inclinata con la sua camminata, e senza più improvvisamente il peso del giovane cadde all’interno dello spazio tra i due balconi, precipitando di sotto.

Niccolò si affacciò un istante: fortunatamente, l’asse da stiro non aveva colpito nessuno, sfracellandosi in un punto in cui generalmente non camminava nessuno (a meno che non fosse sera, e in quel momento non lo era).

Zaino ancora in spalla, il giovane corse alla portafinestra chiusa, e vi bussò come un disperato.

Si affacciò subito una donna dall’aria più che perplessa. «Niccolò,» esalò, aprendogli la porta, «come...come sei…?»

«Scusi professoressa D'Avena, ma è un’emergenza!» Le parole gli rotolarono di bocca mentre le passava accanto, si fiondava nella stanza e poi all’uscio.

Dette un occhio allo spioncino, e raggelò: la porta di casa sua era aperta, e i due finti poliziotti erano spariti. Probabilmente all’interno.

«Niccolò Moriconi,» lo chiamò la sua vicina, con voce tesa, «si può sapere che ci facevi sul mio…?»

«Le spiego dopo,» tagliò corto lui, sbloccando le serrature, identiche a quelle di casa loro. «Lei non esca per nessuna ragione, c’è gente strana fuori!»

«Cosa?!» esclamò quella donna, più confusa di prima.

Ma Niccolò spalancò la porta e uscì senza dare altre spiegazioni.

Sul pianerottolo si scapicollò in direzione delle scale, scendendole due gradini alla volta, costringendosi a non fermarsi e voltarsi indietro quando udì delle grida riferite a lui.

Saltò gli ultimi quattro gradini e per poco non si storse una caviglia, diede una manata al pulsante di apertura del portone e ruzzolò all’esterno.

Poi cacciò le chiavi di tasca, inserì quella del portone nella toppa e girò, dunque le menò un calcio e la spezzò all’interno. Raccolse il resto del mazzo da terra e riprese a correre, proprio nell’istante in cui quei due erano giunti in cima all’ultima scalinata. Sapeva che chiuderli dentro l'atrio non li avrebbe fermati, ma sperava di rallentarli almeno un minimo.

Niccolò si fece lo stradone che portava fuori dal suo quartiere col petto che minacciava di esplodere e la lingua stretta tra i denti. Non aveva mai provato così paura come in quel momento, e con uno strillo si gettò a terra non appena esplose il primo colpo di pistola.

Con gambe più che tremanti si rimise in piedi, stringendo i denti, e un po’ inciampando, un po’ correndo riprese la sua fuga, badando a stare chino e a muoversi in mezzo agli alberi, nella sciocca speranza di seminare i suoi inseguitori o le loro pallottole.

Arrivò alla fermata dell’autobus coi polpacci e il diaframma in fiamme, a un passo dallo scoppiare a piangere. Lanciò un grido all’autista della corriera, sbracciando e zoppicandogli incontro perché non ripartisse.

Si sentiva quei due a un centimetro dall’afferrarlo per lo zaino, mentre saltava sul gradino, aggrappandosi alla sbarra col pulsante della fermata, e si spinse dentro il bus con una foga che per poco non cadde addosso ai sedili che aveva di fronte.

La porta si chiuse in quell’istante, e un altro colpo violento mandò il cuore in gola a Niccolò, che si voltò in tempo per vedere la figura di uno dei suoi inseguitori scivolare via dai vetri sporchi di polvere e pioggia mentre l’autobus partiva, procedendo lungo la strada.

Ansimante e sudato, e con le gambe talmente dolenti che quasi non riusciva più a muoverle, andò a sedersi.

Il ragazzo marocchino seduto affianco a lui gli rivolse semplicemente uno sguardo, che Niccolò vide e interpretò come un “so cosa stai passando”. Si sfilò lo zaino dalle spalle e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

Con tutta probabilità, non aveva più nient’altro.

 

* * *

 

«Era per _questo_ che non volevo coinvolgerlo!» gridò Fabrizio, la sua ira tutta rivolta a Ermal, al quarto tentativo fallito di riconnettersi al suo computer così come di chiamarlo al cellulare. «E adesso chissà dove cazzo è, che gli stanno facendo, se l’hanno preso loro! Se gli succede qualcosa, sei responsabile tanto quanto me, É! Poi ti voglio a spiegare ai suoi genitori qual era questo _geniale_ piano che l’ha mandato nelle braccia di due che non sò manco delinquenti da quartiere, peggio! Ma non ti frega della gente finché puoi muoverla come ti pare, giusto?! Chissenefrega se ci va di mezzo un ragazzo che non c’entra!»

Ermal non ribatté. Era più concentrato nel digitare qualcosa sul suo computer, e il giornalista lo odiò ferocemente per quell’indifferenza. Anche se, a giudicare dalla rabbia con cui batteva i tasti, pareva più che si stesse trattenendo dallo sbottare anche lui. O saltar su a prenderlo a morsi, come un pazzo in piena regola.

Non era il momento, si ripeté Fabrizio per calmarsi, non era _affatto_ il momento. «Beh, senti, fa’ un po’ quel che vuoi. Io vado da lui.» Si voltò e s’incamminò verso l’uscio.

«Aspetta.»

«No, io non aspetto più un bel niente!»

Fabrizio allungò una mano verso il maniglione della porta, quando si sentì afferrare per la camicia e strattonare con forza.

Ermal gli sbattè il telefonino contro il petto. «È una mappa,» disse con voce tremante, mentre l’altro prendeva l’oggetto come se non sapesse che cosa farci. «L’icona del cane è la posizione di Niccolò, quella del cappello è la tua. Lo rintraccia tramite la rete telefonica della città: se è come pensiamo tutti e due, è riuscito a scappare e si sta muovendo.» Si fece indietro. «Tu seguilo a piedi, io cerco di trovarlo dalle telecamere stradali!»

Fabrizio lo guardò tornare verso la sua postazione. «Grazie,» gli disse, non sapendo bene come sentirsi. Poi uscì, e corse giù per le scale.

 

* * *

 

Niccolò non aveva messo in conto, nel suo spericolato piano di fuga, di una cosa talmente impossibile che, con tutto quello che gli stava accadendo, era più che ovvio che dovesse capitargli.

A neanche due fermate dall’entrata in città, sull’autobus era salito un controllore dell’ATAC. E si stava mettendo a chiedere i biglietti ai passeggeri.

Niccolò maledisse tutto quello che aveva fatto in una vita precedente: giusto quel giorno doveva beccarsi un dipendente ligio al suo lavoro?! Si alzò dal posto, e cercando di apparire il più calmo possibile si diresse alla porta e schiacciò il pulsante per la fermata.

Si trovava proprio in fondo alla corriera, seminascosto dal vetro sporco fissato dietro un paio di sedili. Se era fortunato, quel controllore non l’avrebbe neanche notato.

E invece quello procedeva, lento e snervante, controllando ogni singolo dannato passeggero. Niccolò iniziò a pregare istericamente che la fermata giungesse presto, o almeno prima che facesse un buco nel pavimento del bus con quel piede che batteva a ripetizione.

Il controllore giunse al ragazzo marocchino. Niccolò gli diede le spalle. Lo sentì chiedere il biglietto, non sentì nessuna discussione scoppiare ed eventualmente ritardargli la pena.

Fece un passettino più vicino alle porte, ma ormai aveva il fiato di quel tizio sul collo.

«Biglietto...»

L’autobus si fermò e le porte si aprirono. Niccolò saltò giù, e iniziò a camminare.

Non aveva davvero idea di dove si trovasse. Aveva pensato di scendere al politecnico, ma quel fottuto controllore gli aveva scombinato i piani, e ora si ritrovava senza uno straccio di posto in cui nascondersi. Non aveva un euro nel suo portafoglio e non ricordava quanto tenesse sulla carta, quindi fermarsi in un negozio o in un bar era escluso. Non poteva chiamare i suoi perché erano entrambi fuori Roma, e sua zia avrebbe dovuto farsela fin da Ostia per venirlo a prendere, quindi era escluso anche quello. Avrebbe potuto fermarsi da un suo amico, però, se l’avesse telefonato prima…

Non fece in tempo a prendere il cellulare dallo zaino che, fermo tra i passanti di quel marciapiede, vide un paio di figure in divisa scendere da un’auto rossa dall’altro lato della strada, e avevano tutta l’aria di averlo puntato.

Cambiò rapidamente idea sulla chiamata e si rimise a correre, ficcandosi in un vicolo e non fermandosi.

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio allungò un centone all’autista e scese dal taxi. «Si tenga il resto!» disse, e si precipitò in una certa direzione.

Sapeva di star facendo la figura del deficiente, a correre all’impazzata cogli occhi fissi al telefono, ma non si sarebbe fermato finché non l’avesse fatto anche l’icona di quel muso di cane. Ermal aveva pensato bene, e in fondo anche lui era della stessa idea: Niccolò non era restato con le mani in mano e in qualche modo aveva depistato quei malviventi, riuscendo a uscire di casa e a prendere pure un autobus. Era l’unica soluzione possibile, anche perché farsela a piedi dal loro quartiere fino in città era una faticaccia, e alla seconda ipotesi - che l’avessero acchiappato, stordito e messo in macchina - non voleva assolutamente pensarci.

Ma dovette fermarsi per forza, piegato in due dal fiatone. _Ho quarant’anni_ , si disse Fabrizio, ansante e mani sulle ginocchia, i rivoli di sudore che gli scorrevano dalla fronte e lungo la schiena, _non posso più fare le cose che facevo a venti!_ Inoltre quell’allarmista del suo cervello oltre l’infarto gli prospettava anche una bella polmonite per essere uscito senza giacca.

Ricontrollò lo schermo del cellulare: il muso del cane era fermo in zona. Fabrizio respinse con tutte le sue forze i brutti presentimenti, e si rimise in moto.

Dovette farsela tra i vicoli del quartiere per far arrivare l’icona del cappello da pescatore vicina a dove si trovava quella del cagnolino bianco.

Fabrizio mosse la testa di qua e di là, ma non vide null’altro che una piazzetta deserta, incastrata fra tre palazzi e una chiesetta. Non gli restava che capire il punto esatto indicato dal cane sulla mappa, ora che i due puntatori coincidevano.

Il portone della chiesetta era chiuso con una spranga di ferro, difficile da scassinare per chiunque. Dei tre palazzi, due recavano citofoni moderni, del tipo che per entrare serviva un codice preciso; l’altro era più il retro di una palazzina antica, con due alti battenti di lamiera a chiudere quello che era un cortile in tempi passati e ora era un’autorimessa, come diceva l’insegna.

Fabrizio optò per l’autorimessa. Fu indeciso se prendere a spallate o a calci le porte in lamiera, quando gli sovvenne che potevano anche non essere chiuse. Quel posto poteva anche essere illegale per quel che lo riguardava. Così provò a tirare verso di sé una delle due maniglie arrugginite, agganciandola con un dito.

La lamiera si aprì con un prevedibile stridio. Il cortile era piccolo e pieno di erbacce là dove il pavimento non era lastricato in ciottoli; vi era una macchina mezza smontata, diverse taniche di benzina e altro ciarpame che a Fabrizio non interessò.

Niccolò era seminascosto tra due barili in metallo, seduto a terra e abbracciato alle ginocchia. Il suo sguardo nel vuoto era preoccupante. «Nico…?»

Il ragazzo alzò la testa di scatto, improvvisamente sveglio. «Fa-Fab,» balbettò, e si alzò subito in piedi.

Crollò addosso al giornalista, aggrappandosi a lui come a una scialuppa di salvataggio. «Scusami, scusami, scusa...» mugolò contro una sua spalla, tra le lacrime che non riusciva più a controllare.

«Shh, shh. È finita,» gli sussurrò Fabrizio di rimando, un braccio a tenerlo stretto a sé, l’altra mano fra i capelli del giovane. «Adesso è tutto finito...»

 

 

 

Di certo la paura di morire non aveva tolto l’appetito al suo pupillo. Fabrizio lo vide divorare quella mini pizza come i leoni nei documentari facevano con le gazzelle che cacciavano: a morsi e senza pietà. Era una buona cosa che reagisse a quel modo; avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di più se si fosse rimesso a fissare il nulla come quando lo aveva trovato.

Si erano “rifugiati” in un baretto del quartiere, un posto abbastanza anonimo e soprattutto con una saletta interna che non dava sulla strada. Fabrizio aveva mandato un messaggio a Ermal affinché li raggiungesse lì.

Gli aveva dato una mezz’oretta buona di tempo per arrivare. Non gliene fregava niente che casa sua era più sicura e tutte quelle storie: se gli importava davvero qualcosa, che facesse la sua parte. Loro avevano penato già a sufficienza.

Come previsto, Ermal si presentò con la faccia più contrariata che Fabrizio avesse mai visto, pareva quasi la sua. Ma almeno non aveva tutti quei piercing che avrebbero inevitabilmente attirato gli sguardi di chiunque.

Si sedette al loro tavolo trascinando la sedia. «Non pensavo sarebbe accaduto questo,» fu la prima cosa che disse, e stranamente non era un’osservazione fredda o sarcastica.

A Fabrizio non poteva importargliene di meno. «Beh, avresti dovuto pensarci, in mezzo a tutti i tuoi calcoli. Niccolò per poco non ci rimaneva!»

«L’ho deciso io,» replicò Niccolò per l’altro. Sembrava essersi tranquillizzato. «Ho detto io di sì, mò non dargli tutta la colpa. E poi veramente non potevamo pensare che quelli si mettevano dietro pure a noi, e che cazzo!»

«Tu passagli ‘sti benedetti file,» gli disse Fabrizio, vedendo che Ermal aveva tirato fuori il suo computer. «Così almeno la tua parte è finita e puoi tornartene a casa...»

Si zittì con un’orribile sensazione in corpo.

Che dovette riflettersi sul suo viso, perché lo sguardo che gli diede Niccolò era di assoluta pena. «E quale, Fab?» gli chiese, da dietro il monitor del suo portatile. «Pot’esse che quelli sò pure tornati là e mi aspettano ancora. E come minimo l’hanno mezza distrutta quando sò entrati.»

Sospirando, Fabrizio portò una mano alla tempia che gli pulsava, e iniziò a massaggiarla e a ragionare. «È vero...co’ ‘sti tizi che te cercano, casa tua è il primo posto a cui pensare...poi i tuoi neanche ci sono, in questi giorni...non avevi nonna e zia a Viterbo, tipo?» gli venne in mente poi. «Potresti andare da loro.»

«E come ci arrivo fin’e là? Se mi stanno monitorando pure la carta, non posso vedere se ho i soldi appresso, e se non posso fare il biglietto per il regionale o un autobus di linea, non posso andare da nessuna parte. Non posso neanche chiamare ai miei, li metterei solo nei casini se sapessero.» Niccolò era disperato.

E anche Fabrizio lo sarebbe stato, se non fosse intervenuto Ermal: «L’unico posto in cui saresti al sicuro è una _safe house,_  una casa protetta dalle autorità, come quelle per i testimoni di processi giudiziari importanti. Posso fartene avere una, se credi sia la soluzione migliore.»

«Puoi farlo davvero?» gli chiese Fabrizio, sorpreso quanto Niccolò da quell’inaspettata generosità.

«L’agenzia per cui lavoro le impiega per ospitare e proteggere chi ne fa richiesta, in attesa che le autorità prendano in mano la situazione. Non sarebbe una novità, per loro. E poi, visto che quei due indossavano delle divise da agenti, non possiamo escludere che ci siano degli infiltrati nella polizia: è anche l’unico modo in cui potrebbero essere venuti a sapere delle nostre ricerche. Quella che ho in mente è una procedura per casi estremamente gravi, ma se le spieghiamo come stanno le cose, il mio capo non avrebbe nulla in contrario.» Si rivolse a Niccolò. «Tu saresti d’accordo?»

Niccolò sembrò colto alla sprovvista. Scambiò uno sguardo con Fabrizio, poi annuì. «Sì, mi va bene. Basta che non venga coinvolta anche la mia famiglia, però.»

«In agenzia abbiamo tutti i mezzi per tutelarli, sta’ tranquillo. Mi devono un favore, tra l’altro.»

Fabrizio era dell’idea che mezzo mondo dovesse un favore a quell’informatico mezzo matto, ma non poteva rifiutare un’offerta del genere, neanche se l’informatico in questione era di nuovo in dubbio di fiducia. «In effetti, mandarlo via da qua sarebbe l’ideale. Non m’importa quanto viene, basta che Niccolò sia al sicuro finché non la risolviamo.»

«Il costo non è affar vostro, ti ho già detto che alla Wasp mi devono un favore.» Ermal trovò il numero del suo capo in rubrica, e attaccò la chiamata.

Niccolò spostò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, sul volto un misto di tensione e speranza. «Ma può farlo sul serio?» chiese a Fabrizio, nonostante avesse compreso benissimo il discorso avvenuto tra i due. «La casa sicura e tutto il resto? Non è roba da FBI, tipo?»

Fabrizio sprofondò con una guancia in un palmo, l’aria più rassegnata che stanca. «A me me sa che l’amico nostro lavora proprio per i federali, altrochè...»

 

 

Ma non fu un impiegato della Wasp Security a presentarsi a casa di Ermal, per prendere Niccolò e scortarlo in un luogo sicuro.

Il giornalista non era tanto sicuro di potersi fidare di quel tizio, non dopo tutto quello che era successo loro, ma Ermal stranamente sì.

«È il mio medico curante,» gli aveva detto poi. Fabrizio non ottenne nient’altro.

Niccolò lo abbracciò prima di salire in macchina, il suo zaino come unico bagaglio. Si era categoricamente rifiutato di accettare un minimo di denaro da parte sua. Aveva anche stretto la mano ad Ermal, e l’hacker ancor più stranamente non aveva fatto proteste.

«E una cosa, almeno, è sistemata,» mormorò Fabrizio tra sé, guardando l’auto fermarsi al semaforo in fondo alla strada, e poi svoltare a destra una volta scattato il verde, e sparire dunque dalla loro visuale. Non gli piaceva aver affidato Niccolò a un estraneo, ma meglio un estraneo esperto di security che era pure un dottore piuttosto che un perfetto sconosciuto.

«E tu?» gli arrivò la domanda di Ermal, facendolo voltare verso di lui. «Dove andrai, adesso? Staranno sorvegliando casa tua anche più di prima.»

«Mmh...» Fabrizio si grattò il collo. Per fortuna che il giorno prima sua sorella si era arresa alle sue richieste. «Ci stanno uno o due alberghi in cui facevamo gli appostamenti, e c’è sempre quello dove ho lavorato come facchino. Posso sistemarmi lì, penso. Non vorrei avvicinarli alla mia famiglia, se andassi da loro, e non credo manco che vorresti ospitarmi tu.» Aveva pronunciato quell’ultima aggiunta con durezza, quasi per provocarlo. Ma non lo sapeva bene nemmeno lui.

Ermal non raccolse la provocazione, in ogni caso. «Meglio che recuperi la tua roba,» disse, e andò ad aprire il portone nella più totale noncuranza della confusione in cui l’altro versava.

 

* * *

 

«Bene...» Moro entrò nella stanza d’albergo trascinando i piedi. Si liberò di giubbotto e borsa sul letto, dove caddero in un mucchio simile a una montagna franata. Piuttosto metaforico, pensò Ermal.

Gli diede le spalle, andando a svuotare il contenuto del proprio zainetto sulla scrivania.

Tablet, router, un gomitolo di cavi...niente di strettamente personale. Se avesse dovuto fare un’analisi su se stesso, non c’era un accidente a cui appigliarsi per capire che razza di persona fosse.

Il che era esattamente quello che aveva cercato di fare da anni: lasciare meno indizi possibili su di sé, quella completa assenza di personalità lo difendeva meglio di quanto potesse fare l’antivirus più completo sulla piazza. Era invisibile al mondo. E irrimediabilmente solo. Ma d’altronde, non aveva mai sentito il bisogno del mondo esterno. Non gliene avevano mai fatto sentire la mancanza, nel bene e soprattutto nel male, né gli era mai capitata un’occasione che gli avesse dato da pensare il contrario.

Lo sguardo gli cadde poi sui suoi bracciali a scacchi.

_Ma quei cosi non li togli mai?_

_No._

Aveva torto.

Anzi, no.

Tutti e due avevano torto.

Il suo udito captò il reporter avvicinarsi a lui con tutta la sua stanchezza. «Che cosa stai controllando?»

Aveva collegato il tablet al suo router, e con un altro cavo l’aveva collegato anche alla presa elettrica della lampada. «Do un’occhiata in giro,» gli rispose, muovendo agilmente le dita sullo schermo: diviso in quattro riquadri, mostrava a intervalli di secondi le riprese delle telecamere di sicurezza dell’hotel, tra parcheggio, reception e corridoi. Poggiò poi il tablet contro le coste della pila di depliant turistici, in modo che lo schermo, in equilibrio, fosse rivolto verso l’interno della stanza. «Te lo lascio finché starai qui, così puoi controllare se i tizi di oggi decidono di farti una visita a sorpresa.»

«Gentile da parte tua.»

Lo era veramente? «Non posso mica tenerti sempre d’occhio. Non ti piace neanche, da che ricordo.» Ermal si allontanò, andando al frigo bar. Aveva fame, era il pensiero su cui cercava di focalizzarsi.

Il lungo sospiro di Fabrizio Moro lo raggiunse comunque. «Cos’hai?» gli chiese in tono piatto, rialzandosi con un paio di barrette di cioccolata in mano.

Poggiato con la schiena contro la scrivania, teneva gli occhi chiusi, come se si stesse riposando. «Te l’ho detto che hanno aperto una petizione per far chiudere il Veritas? E che se non troviamo degli altri inserzionisti al più presto, rischiamo seriamente di chiudere pe’ sempre?»

«No.» Ermal poggiò sul comodino una delle due barrette. «Non me l’avevi detto,» disse poi, procedendo a scartare l’altra cioccolata.

«Non ne avevo motivo. E non te ne sarebbe comunque fregato niente.»

Improvvisamente, Ermal non aveva più voglia di mangiare quella cioccolata. E neanche di sentire il resto che quel tipo aveva ancora da dirgli.

Ignaro di ciò, Fabrizio continuò: «Stanno per chiudermi il giornale. Non posso farmi vedè dalla mia famiglia per chissà quanto perché dei sicari mi stanno a seguì. Niccolò voleva solo aiutarme e mò gli serve la scorta, e tutto pecché non riesco a sta’ fermo se vedo quattro stronzi fare il comodo loro.» Sospirò, per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata, e portò due dita a massaggiarsi le palpebre chiuse - o forse per trattenere le lacrime dall’uscire.

Alzò il capo, riaprendo gli occhi e tirando su col naso. Lacrime, decisamente. «Rovino tutto quello che tocco. Niente da fa’. Come conosco a una persona, la caccio sempre nei casini. Inevitabilmente.» Da perso nel vuoto, il suo sguardo si fissò su Ermal. «Pure a te. Da lasciarti in pace come volevi, t’ho cacciato in...in...» Sollevò le mani, ma gli ricaddero subito. «...beh, in questo. In uno schifo.» Si portò le mani dietro al collo, abbassando nuovamente il capo, definitivamente sconfitto. «Avete tutti ragione. È inutile continuare a negarlo. Non so’ capace di tenere in mano niente...non so’ capace d’aiutà nessuno. So solo portà a fondo co’ me tutti quelli che mi conoscono.»

Ermal lo guardava senza dire una parola. In pratica, lo stava per lasciare ad autocommiserarsi in una stanza d’hotel per giorni e giorni.

Ah, no. No, non gliel’avrebbe permesso. Quell’idiota gli stava facendo prudere le mani per le cazzate che aveva appena sparato; non si era suicidato lui con tutto quello che gli era capitato, e Moro si permetteva pure di fare vittimismo perché una o due cose non erano andate secondo i loro piani?

 _Ma per piacere._ Mollò anche la barretta mezza scartata su quel comodino, e si diresse in avanti a passo di carica.

Fabrizio non fece una piega nel vederlo avanzare così minacciosamente, ma non riuscì a non strabuzzare gli occhi quando, invece di mollargli un ceffone o dirgli chiaro e tondo che era un cretino, lo abbracciò. E non fece nient’altro. Evidentemente, non sapeva se abbracciarlo di rimando o continuare a tenere mani e braccia distanti dal suo corpo.

Ermal non lo sopportò.

Già lui di per sé non era messo bene: tremava leggermente, anche nel respiro, che trattenne prima di mormorargli: «Non abbraccio quasi nessuno, quindi considerati fortunato.» E indurì la mascella, poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.

Era più di quanto avesse mai fatto per un conoscente, persino per Marco.

Dopo qualche istante, lo avvertì poggiargli le mani sulle spalle, con delicatezza. «Grazie.»

Persino un sordo avrebbe capito che era sincero. In tono più esitante, che nascondeva una risata nervosa, aggiunse poi: «Sai...non me l’aspettavo, da te. Non dopo che t’ho urlato contro a quella maniera, vojo dì.»

«E allora?» Ermal si scostò da Fabrizio per guardarlo in volto.

Non lo capiva. Non capiva perché si desse la colpa, e non capiva nemmeno come quello stupido abbraccio potesse averlo rasserenato, quando fino a qualche minuto prima sembrava assolutamente depresso. E adesso invece sorrideva, alla maniera di come avrebbe potuto farlo una persona presa a calci e pugni in faccia, ma era comunque _diverso_ rispetto a prima.

Quell’uomo...lo mandava in confusione. Una cosa a cui Ermal era abituato decisamente poco. «Tu...non vedi il quadro generale. Non potevi immaginarlo che ci avrebbero trovato, così come non l’ho pensato io e nemmeno il tuo amico. Non potevamo e basta, non avevamo informazioni sufficienti a riguardo. Per esempio, non sapevi che quell’azienda nascondeva dei traffici loschi finché non ci hai indagato. Ti preoccupi solo di cose che non puoi controllare, e non vedi quello che invece sei riuscito a fare. È stupido.»

Fabrizio, nonostante l’assurdità di tutta quella situazione, fece spallucce. «I miei m’hanno sempre detto che di ‘sto lavoro si mòre...sarà che me la cerco, che te devo dì.»

 _No, questo no._ Improvvisamente, Ermal sentì come se qualcosa fosse sprofondato dentro di sé, scavandosi dietro un abisso.

Una roba del genere l’aveva provata un’altra sola volta, quando gli fecero credere che non avrebbe più rivisto sua madre e i suoi fratelli. In seguito, Marco gli aveva spiegato che quella sensazione era il timore di perdere qualcosa, o qualcuno, di importante; evidentemente, per provarla anche in quell’occasione, nella sua analisi delle conseguenze l’idea di non essere più infastidito da Fabrizio Moro si avvicinava parecchio a quella di non vedere più la sua famiglia. Piuttosto strano. Davvero insolito.

Ma la sua parte razionale, quella che si occupava di analizzare ogni scenario possibile per tenersi al sicuro, non venne minimamente ascoltata quando Ermal si sporse leggermente in avanti, a posargli le labbra sulla guancia. «E non bacio mai nessuno,» disse, ritraendosi in fretta, e detestando il lieve tremolio che ancora affliggeva la sua voce.

Fabrizio, dapprima sorpreso, fece un sorriso sghembo. «Quindi dovrei sentirmi _doppiamente_ fortunato?» gli chiese in tono scherzoso.

Niente reazione violenta. Niente sconvolgimenti. Nulla che il cervello ormai in parossismo di Ermal aveva preventivato. Era strano. Molto strano.

Lo abbracciò di nuovo. «Andrà tutto bene,» mormorò, anche se in fondo sapeva che era una grande bugia. Non avevano elementi per prevederlo. Ma meglio un’illusione che l’avrebbe tranquillizzato un po’, almeno al momento.

Questa volta, Fabrizio lo circondò con le sue braccia. Come se prima non fosse stato sicuro se gli andasse bene, e avesse voluto evitare di irritarlo. Ottenendo l’effetto completamente opposto.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro.

Per una volta, zittì le sue analisi delle conseguenze, e quant’altro lo schermava dai sentimenti e dai desideri che lo rendevano identico a tutti gli altri esseri umani.

Non doveva pensare. Era quello, l’ostacolo che Moro non riusciva a vedere. Se non pensava non si colpevolizzava, e se non si colpevolizzava si sarebbe sentito decisamente meglio.

E anche lui aveva un gran bisogno di smettere di pensare, d’altra parte. Ermal riaprì gli occhi.

Quasi non se n’era accorto, ma Moro gli stava passando una mano lungo la schiena, nel gesto tipico di chi voleva rassicurare. La cosa ancor più straordinaria era che non gli aveva dato fastidio fisico tale da desiderare di respingerlo. Era normale, come gli ripeteva sempre Marco, un comportamento del tutto normale tra amici.

Sì, ma restava il fatto che se non si fosse mosso, sarebbe impazzito sul serio.

Al diavolo quello che sapeva sul suo conto, e quello che avrebbe potuto pensare di lui. Se non gli piaceva, gliel’avrebbe detto. Era nel pieno possesso delle sue facoltà decisionali, d’altronde, e in ogni caso Fabrizio non riusciva a starsi zitto su niente.

Ermal si discostò un poco, fece risalire le mani alle sue spalle, il collo, le guance ispide di barba. Poggiare le labbra sulle sue fu meno difficile del previsto, dopotutto non era la prima volta che lo faceva.

Li sì, che Fabrizio si scostò da lui; il fiato mozzo, sbatté con la schiena contro la scrivania.

Ermal riconobbe perfettamente l’espressione che ora aveva in volto, e non lo sorprese.

E Fabrizio dovette riconoscere quella che aveva lui, perché si affrettò a dire: «Non...non credo che sia una buona idea.»

«Perché?»

«B-beh, intanto pecché lavoriamo insieme...»

«Non ufficialmente.» La voce di Ermal era più monotona che mai. «E poi non mi sembra che tu ti sia fatto tanti problemi con la tua viceredattrice.»

Fabrizio fece per roteare gli occhi, ma a metà strada ci ripensò.

«È perché sono un uomo?» gli chiese allora Ermal, una piega amara nella voce e sulle labbra.

«No, non...» Fabrizio prese velocemente un respiro. «Non è per quello,» rispose, più sicuro, più _sprezzantemente_ sicuro.

«E allora per che cos’è?»

Moro lo guardò con aria stralunata: doveva averlo seriamente colpito il fatto che Ermal avesse soprasseduto così velocemente sulla sua bisessualità. Pensando probabilmente che avesse scoperto anche di quella per il suo resoconto, replicò, senza badarci nemmeno lui: «Perché...ecco...nun capisco. Io non ti piaccio mica...»

«Non l’ho mai detto.»

«Ma me sembrava che...»

«Questo perché tu,» mormorò Ermal, scostando due ciocche della zazzera dell’altro dietro un suo orecchio, «ti ostini a credere in troppe cose, Fabrizio Moro. Se non la smetti, crollerai.» Abbassò appena lo sguardo, indugiando sul collo di lui, la camicia sgualcita, per poi trovare la forza di tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. «E l’idea non mi piace. Nemmeno un po’.»

Fabrizio lo guardava come inebetito, assorto nel suo volto.

Sembrava essersi appena svegliato da un sonno agitato, le labbra dischiuse e quei capelli perennemente sfatti. Ermal si ritrovò a pensare che fosse anche bello, e gli pareva una conclusione perfettamente logica.

Non faceva mai troppi ragionamenti per decidere se una cosa gli piacesse o meno: lo trovava insensato, per un qualcosa che aveva a che fare più con l’istinto che con la ragione. E non aveva idea di cosa stesse passando per la testa del giornalista; era piuttosto certo che ai suoi occhi doveva apparirgli più o meno come un marziano con troppi capelli in testa, ma non era per la bella faccia dell’altro che voleva quello che voleva.

Le sopracciglia di Fabrizio si incresparono leggermente. «Però...»

«Smettila di pensare,» tagliò corto Ermal, riportando le labbra contro le sue. «Smettila,» ripeté in un sussurro, accostandosi per un altro breve bacio. _Smettila di farti del male._ Gliene lasciò uno sul mento, un altro sulla fronte. _Neanche tu riesci a spegnere questo dannato per un po’..._

Fabrizio trattenne il fiato per ognuno di essi, ma ancora non si sottraeva al suo tocco.

Ermal scese ancora sul mento, scese al collo, le mani che scivolarono sulle spalle dell’altro. Lo avvertì spostarsi sotto le sue labbra, inclinare leggermente il capo in modo da offrirgli quanto più poteva. Fermò i baci nella conchetta semicoperta dal colletto della camicia, dove Fabrizio rilasciò il primo respiro, prima che le dita scivolassero a slacciare il primo bottone.

Tracciò il suo percorso lungo il petto, pulsante dei respiri pesanti e tremolanti di Fabrizio, e l’addome tremante, che tremò ancor di più quando Ermal raggiunse l’ombelico e Fabrizio andò a serrare le mani al bordo della scrivania dietro di sé. Dai fianchi, portò le mani alla cintura dell’altro.

Non aveva neanche slacciato la fibbia che Fabrizio crollò giù, a terra, così all’improvviso che Ermal quasi non cadde all’indietro, e altrettanto improvviso e inaspettato fu che gli prese il volto tra le mani e senza esitare per un minimo pensiero razionale lo baciò di rimando.

Non erano gentili, quei baci: Fabrizio non si tratteneva affatto, tenendogli una mano tra i ricci e inclinandogli appena il capo, a voler prendere tutto di lui, denti, lingua, piacere. E di esso Ermal mugolò, aggrappato alla camicia dell’altro ormai completamente aperta.

Si separarono, finalmente, e ansimanti e con le labbra doloranti poggiarono la fronte contro l’altra.

Ermal, paradossalmente, non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in viso, ancora vibrante e scottato di quei baci affamati, disperati. Fors’anche desiderati. Fabrizio teneva ancora quella mano su di lui, sulla sua nuca, come a timore che se ne andasse.

Schiudendo le palpebre, Ermal sfiorò con le dita quella porzione di pelle che gli aveva scoperto, troppo codardo per dargli un altro bacio, per guardarlo negli occhi e rendere conto di ciò che aveva fatto.

Il calore raggiunse i suoi polpastrelli prima ancora di toccarlo. Poggiò il palmo al centro del petto, quasi scottandosi; avvertiva alla perfezione tutti i battiti che lo alzavano e abbassavano.

Fabrizio gemette, ma non come quando lo aveva baciato. Ermal riaprì del tutto gli occhi e ne vide il motivo: la chiusura del suo bracciale lo aveva graffiato senza volerlo. Staccò subito quella mano. «Scusa.»

Il ricordo delle cinghie di sicurezza contro cui si dibatteva e dei ceffoni dei medici per farlo smettere lo travolse in piena, strozzandolo.

Ma il mondo si fermò, quando Fabrizio prese tra le sue quella mano che aveva allontanato. Passò un pollice sul dorso, con lentezza, e fece scivolare il polso nella conca sicura del suo palmo.

Sollevò gli occhi nei suoi. Racchiudevano un milione di possibilità. «Posso?» gli chiese, neanche si trattasse di suonare un’altra melodia su un pianoforte non suo, ma la gentilezza usata era la medesima.

Stordito, Ermal annuì, e Fabrizio gli slacciò il bracciale. Lo lasciò cadere a terra.

La vista delle cicatrici gli fece apparire più pieghe intorno agli occhi e alle labbra di quante Ermal avesse sperato di non vedere, ma sparirono quando si chinò a baciare quei segni pallidi. Con uguale devozione baciò il dorso e l’interno del polso, e trattenne quella mano contro di sé, contro le sue labbra piene e screpolate, il completo opposto di quelle sottili e asciutte di Ermal, che sentiva gli occhi gonfiarglisi di lacrime non richieste.

Solo dopo che ottenne di nuovo il suo permesso Fabrizio lo liberò dell’altro suo bracciale, e fu senza altre ombre sul viso che baciò anche quelle cicatrici, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo, con una tenerezza che avrebbe potuto usare per le piccole ferite dei suoi figli, ma in quel caso assumeva un significato più totalizzante, esclusivo, solo e soltanto per Ermal e il suo male interiore, che voleva far sparire allo stesso modo in cui la sua bocca nascondeva quei segni che lo tormentavano da lungo tempo, venerandoli come se fossero invece qualcosa di meraviglioso, di cui non vergognarsi mai e mai più.

Ed Ermal aveva il cuore gonfio di strazio per questo, e le guance brucianti, conscio che tutte quelle sensazioni avevano un solo nome, ben diverso dal dolore e che lo facevano respirare da non sapeva quanto tempo in cui si limitava semplicemente per sopravvivere.

Prese di nuovo il volto di Fabrizio tra le mani e di nuovo lo baciò, ma lento questa volta, morbido, perché se lo meritava, perché voleva farlo, perché non lo respingeva come se fosse una qualche specie di mostro, tutto il contrario. Fabrizio rispose a quel bacio, gli inclinò delicatamente la testa per quanto lo desiderava, gli passava le mani tra i capelli come se ne avesse un bisogno pari al respirare. Si fece di lato, ma solo per posargli le labbra in un punto sotto l’orecchio, che strappò a Ermal un sospiro acuto. Scese lungo il suo collo, famelico, costringendolo ad abbracciarlo se non voleva crollare.

Ermal fremeva sotto quei baci; fremette quando Fabrizio gli accarezzò la schiena sotto la maglia, facendogli stringere i suoi capelli e strappandogli un gemito, e a lui mozzandogli sempre più il respiro. Era travolto da quelle sensazioni così intense e confusionarie e istintive, ma sempre presente a se stesso per non perdersi un solo istante di quel momento spaventoso e bellissimo.

Per questo si rese conto di star inarcando la schiena, sotto i baci di Fabrizio che erano arrivati a una sua spalla. Sentiva il suo palmo calloso e rovinato premergli leggero alla base della schiena, inclinandola sempre più, spingendolo indietro, verso il pavimento.

Quella consapevolezza risvegliò di colpo il suo istinto di sopravvivenza: si agitò tra le braccia di Fabrizio, e afferrandolo per le spalle spinse lui all’indietro, atterrandolo di botto. « _No._ »

Fabrizio era scioccato, senza fiato. A Ermal non poteva importargliene di meno. Restò sopra di lui, tenendolo fermo, a scrutarlo in attesa della sua reazione.

Fabrizio sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, regolarizzando il respiro. Continuava a guardare Ermal in volto, forse cercando anche lui un segno, magari del perché fosse scattato su a quel modo. «Scusami,» mormorò poi, abbassando lo sguardo fino a chiudere gli occhi del tutto.

Ermal non disse nulla. Lo guardò ancora per un po’. Poi si chinò su di lui, sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue.

Fabrizio riaprì gli occhi, inspirando come dopo un’apnea.

Ermal sporse la punta della lingua, gli leccò le labbra; Fabrizio si inarcò per andargli incontro, ma quegli sollevò il volto. Fece per dargli un altro bacio sulla fronte, quando si abbassò velocemente e gli mordicchiò il naso.

Fabrizio ridacchiò basso, roco. «Tu...» fece, immergendo nuovamente le mani in quei ricci, tracciando coi pollici dei lenti cerchi sugli zigomi. «Te sei un lupo de nome e de fatto, eh?...»

Ermal lasciò che le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso, seguendo l’emozione più naturale del mondo. Senza fare nulla per fermarla. O fermarsi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

«Perché il lupo?»

Ermal riaprì gli occhi, intorpidito dalle carezze di Fabrizio tra i capelli, sul collo.

L’altro si pentì un po’ di averlo strappato al dormiveglia. Si erano spostati a letto, i vestiti finiti a far compagnia alla giacca e alla borsa che aveva spinto in terra senza alcuna remore.

Ma era stato più forte di lui fargli quella domanda. «Perché lui, perché...giusto quell’animale?»

Lui il lupo l’aveva visto: occhi bianchi da spiritato, zanne scoperte, il pelo come fiamme, si inarcava nella classica posizione di ululare a una luna che non c’era, non sulla pelle candida di Ermal, dov’era tatuato in un nero contrastante sulla sua schiena. A proteggerlo dalle pugnalate alle spalle, perché era poco probabile che si fosse fatto fare un disegno del genere perché era tifoso della Roma.

Ermal si stiracchiò, reclinando il capo contro la sua mano come un gatto, e come tale pareva stanco e soddisfatto. Fabrizio non riuscì a non riempirsene la vista. Inspirò profondamente, prima di rispondergli: «Perché dalle proprie paure non si può mai fuggire del tutto. A questo punto, è meglio lasciare che si abbarbichino sulla schiena...» Lo guardò accoccolarsi un po’ di più al suo fianco, portando con sé il tepore del suo corpo altrettanto nudo. «E farsele amiche...»

Fabrizio non capì. Non si poteva diventare amici con le proprie paure. Affrontarle, questo sì, ma non conviverci e divenirne schiavi. Ma doveva essere una metafora, come molte delle altre verità che gli aveva raccontato quell’uomo. «Ti stai riferendo al tuo ricovero?»

Ermal esitò. Esitò diversi istanti, facendolo sentire peggio, facendolo pentire di qualunque cosa. Poi annuì.

Fabrizio lo strinse più a sé. «Va bene...» Gli premette le labbra sulla fronte, all’attaccatura dei capelli, e i suoi ricci gli solleticarono il naso. Poi tornò con la testa sul cuscino, tornando anche a rimirarlo.

Ermal fece un mezzo sorriso. «Davvero non vuoi sapere altro?»

«Non è necessario.»

Lo sguardo dell’altro si colorò di malizia. «E non ti stanchi di guardarmi?»

Fabrizio, di contro, gli sorrise dolcemente. «No.»

Lo avvertì tremare sotto le sue dita, vacillare per un secondo. «Dovresti saperlo, comunque.»

«Non serve...»

«Ma non sarebbe giusto.»

Fabrizio non replicò subito. Attese che Ermal cambiasse idea, ma non avvenne. Trasse un respiro, facendosi anche coraggio. «Dimmi solo quello che vuoi.»

Ermal gli raccontò ogni cosa.

 

Trascorse i minuti successivi ad asciugare ogni lacrima dal volto di Fabrizio, con le dita e coi baci.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scena dell'inseguimento è una citazione, anche se rimaneggiata, a un momento del film "Quello che non uccide", in cui avviene una cosa più o meno simile. (Cane e cappello sappiamo tutti a cosa si riferiscono, invece.)
> 
> In teoria, avrei due cose da dire su un paio di momenti di questo capitolo, ma sono state venti dannate pagine di mattanza, per cui ve le risparmio a un post sul mio blog.


	10. Fiat iustitia ne pereat mundus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fiat iustitia ne pereat mundus" significa "sia fatta giustizia affinché non perisca il mondo". In realtà questa è una "variante", coniata dal filosofo Hegel.  
> La frase originale sarebbe "fiat iustitia _et_ pereat mundus", ovvero "sia fatta giustizia e perisca pure il mondo", attribuita a uno degli assassini di Giulio Cesare.
> 
> \---
> 
> È finita. È finalmente finita.  
> Prima di eventualmente mandare tutto a ramengo col finale, ho veramente da ringraziare tutti, tutti voi, qui su ao3 e "dietro le quinte" su tumblr, dove poi spero di risentirvi per dei ringraziamenti più approfonditi, ché il capitolo conclusivo aspetta e io blatero pure troppo.

 

 

Quando Fabrizio uscì dal bagno della loro camera d’albergo, trovò Ermal come l’aveva lasciato: seduto alla scrivania, davanti al computer portatile acceso e operativo. «Novità?» chiese, frizionandosi i capelli umidi con un asciugamano.

Ermal scosse appena la testa. «Nessuna.»

Fabrizio si asciugò anche le orecchie, e gettò quell’asciugamano sul letto sfatto. Lo raggiunse alla scrivania.

Ermal non si irrigidì, avvertendolo avvicinarsi, né gli lanciò occhiate di traverso quando si sistemò accanto a lui. «Che vuoi fare, alla fine?» gli chiese, continuando a cliccare sempre sullo stesso tasto, facendo scorrere gli ultimi documenti sul monitor. «Ci scriverai un articolo?»

«Lo vorrei, eccome se vorrei. Però...» Fabrizio si prese qualche secondo per ragionare.

Distrattamente, fece risalire una mano fra i ricci dell’hacker, poggiandola poi sulla nuca. «È roba esplosiva, questa. Se la possono rigirà come vogliono, se la faccio arrivare a qualcun altro. Devo pensarci bene.»

«Rimettila.»

«Uh?»

Ermal si voltò a guardarlo. «La mano. Tra i capelli. Te l’ho detto, non mi dà fastidio.»

Dopo un istante di indecisione, Fabrizio obbedì. Non riuscì a frenare un sorriso, nel percepire l’altro rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco. «Me sembra strano, che ancora non te sei lagnato di volè torna’ nel tuo covo segreto...»

«Tanto ho tutto qui,» ribatté Ermal, reclinando appena il capo; aveva socchiuso gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quel massaggio. «Non ho niente, in quel posto.»

Fabrizio lo vide benissimo mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore dopo quella replica - o più che altro quella confessione - e notò altrettanto la fretta con cui aggiunse: «E poi qualcuno deve pur proteggerti da quei finti agenti. Meglio io che non uno sconosciuto.»

Fabrizio sogghignò. «Che cavalleria...»

«Fregacazzi della cavalleria, è per il servizio in camera che lo faccio.» Ermal premette due tasti, e chiuse le cartelle sullo schermo. «Dopo tutto quello che mi avete fatto passare, mi sembra il minimo.» Si voltò verso Fabrizio, a rivolgergli un sorriso sfrontato.

L’altro inarcò un sopracciglio. Dopo tutto quello che _loro_ avevano fatto passare a _lui_? «’o sai che a farci portà le cose in camera, in questo posto lo fanno pagà, sì?» gli disse invece.

«Penso sia l’ultima cosa di cui dovresti preoccuparti.» Ermal gli accarezzò il braccio, ammorbidendo la sua espressione nel rimirargli i tatuaggi che lo adornavano. «E poi il mio letto non è altrettanto comodo,» aggiunse, con disarmante naturalezza.

Fabrizio ci impiegò tre secondi buoni per riprendersi da quella battuta. Iniziò a ridere, e dovette portarsi una mano al viso per soffocare quelle risate, e soprattutto non far vedere all’altro che era avvampato dal collo in su.

A Ermal non dispiaceva neanche in quello stato.

  
  
  


«Avevi ragione tu,» mormorò Fabrizio d’un tratto, riavendosi dal dormiveglia in cui Ermal credeva fosse sprofondato. «Qui si sta davvero più comodi...»

«Ovvio che avevo ragione.» Ermal sorrideva, anche adesso che l’altro aveva dischiuso gli occhi e si era reso conto che lo stava guardando; era più forte di lui, davanti a quella vista. «Vorrei vedere te, a farlo su una brandina che cigola tutto il tempo...»

Le labbra di Fabrizio si incresparono in un mezzo sogghigno. «E ora mi dirai che c’è stato qualcuno, prima?»

«Uno a cui ogni tanto chiedo dei programmi. Ma niente di che. Troppo lontani per combinare nulla, e poi neanche mi andava.»

«’mbé, allora...» Ma il tono di Fabrizio era ironico, non di scherno.

«Sai...» Ermal esitò. «Non ti facevo tipo da stare sotto,» disse poi.

Fabrizio sbuffò, sprofondando di più con la testa nel cuscino. «Damme un po’ di tregua, aò...»

Ermal si sistemò meglio sotto le coperte, in attesa della risposta, divertito dall’imbarazzo che era riuscito a scatenare nell’altro uomo.

«Non è che me ne frega poi tanto, alla fine,» replicò Fabrizio, occhi chiusi e voce bassa. Sembrava sul punto di addormentarsi, ma poi tornò a guardare Ermal. «Basta che con l’altra persona ci sto bene.»

«E con me ci stai bene?»

«Beh...» Fabrizio allungò una mano verso di lui, la immerse nei suoi capelli. «Se siamo arrivati a ‘sto punto, direi di sì,» rispose, arrotolando una ciocca intorno a un dito, con una delicatezza che spazzò via ogni pensiero dalla mente di Ermal.

Questi contò quattro respiri, prima di decidersi. «Anch’io sto bene con te.»

Fabrizio ne sembrò felice. Ma anche stanco, tanto stanco. Ermal provò una lieve insicurezza nel vederlo a quel modo.

«Non voglio continuare a nascondermi,» gli disse il giornalista, seguendo quella strana capacità che parevano condividere, di leggersi nel pensiero semplicemente guardandosi negli occhi. «Ci ho riflettuto, in questi giorni, e ho deciso di pubblicare l’inchiesta. Ma senza dirlo a nessuno: non sappiamo se quei tizi sono ancora là fuori...»

«Non vuoi avvertire nemmeno le autorità?»

«Non so di chi fidarmi. Almeno per ora.»

Quello diede a Ermal da pensare. Scostò la mano di Fabrizio giù dal suo capo, deviò anche lo sguardo dal suo.

Il volto di Fabrizio mutò, facendosi interrogativo; gli occhi grandi tradivano, forse, anche un ferimento. Poi comprese dove poteva aver sbagliato. «Con questo non voglio dire che non mi fido di te...né che ti nascondi...»

Ma Ermal continuava a guardare altrove.

Fabrizio non seppe cosa pensarne.

«Però hai ragione,» aggiunse poi l’altro, improvvisamente. «Non serve a niente continuare a nascondersi.» Ermal riportò gli occhi nei suoi. «Ma è una cosa...troppo grande anche per te. Non puoi lavorarci da solo, sono troppe informazioni, rischi di perderne il controllo. Ti serve qualcuno che ti aiuti a gestirle.»

Quelle osservazioni tranquillizzarono Fabrizio, almeno un poco. «Non posso coinvolgere la mia redazione, stanno già sull’orlo dello sfratto...»

«Non pensavo necessariamente a loro.»

Fabrizio esitò. «Ma non posso comunque chiederti di fa’ tutto il lavoro tu n’altra volta,» disse, pensando che Ermal si riferisse a quello. «Ti hanno già incastrato prima, si saranno conservati qualche cosa che rimanda a te, penso...»

Ermal non seppe cosa replicare, sulle prime. «Ma non puoi fare sempre tu il martire,» mormorò, scostando con la punta delle dita un ciuffo ribelle dalla fronte dell’altro. «Non puoi sempre addossarti tutto.»

Fabrizio rise appena. «In questo semo uguali, non te pare?»

Ma non lo erano. C’erano un milione di prove che la mente razionale di Ermal portò a sostegno di quella tesi, pensieri che avrebbe dovuto ascoltare se avesse voluto salvarsi la pelle alla fine di quella storia.

Ma li zittì, sporgendosi in avanti per baciarlo. «Dormi,» gli disse poi, ritraendosi sul cuscino. «Domani mattina decidi cosa fare.»

Fabrizio mugugnò, seccato: forse per l’idea di tornare a scervellarsi l’indomani, o forse perché quel bacio era durato troppo poco. «Fammi almeno controllare se ho scritto una cosa...»

«Controlli domani. Ora dormi.» Ermal aveva parlato in tono di chi non ammetteva repliche. Ma continuava a carezzargli i capelli e la guancia.

Quello fece sorridere Fabrizio, che a quel punto poté decidere di abbandonarsi al sonno in tutta tranquillità. «È passato un bel po’,» biascicò, chiudendo gli occhi e rilassandosi, «da quando qualcuno mi diceva cosa fare...che si preoccupava per me...»

Ermal lo guardò addormentarsi sotto le sue carezze. Avrebbe voluto fargli un’altra battuta delle sue, ma aveva intuito quanto il giornalista fosse realmente stanco, e aveva deciso di non infierire oltre. Si sollevò su un gomito, allungando il collo per vedere il tablet sulla scrivania.

Lo schermo non mostrava riprese strane, almeno da lontano. Poteva presumere che anche quella notte sarebbero stati salvi da un tentato omicidio.

Si ridistese al fianco di Fabrizio. Non chiuse gli occhi che dopo qualche minuto, abbandonando ogni tensione al suono del respiro regolare dell’altro.

 

* * *

 

«No,» sbottò Fabrizio, «io il mio articolo non lo vendo a nessuno!»

Ermal si trattenne dall’andare ad afferrarlo per le spalle: era da più di mezz’ora che girava per la stanza, facendo venire il mal di mare a lui e pure a Marco, in piedi alla finestra; Niccolò, almeno, aveva avuto la bella idea di sedersi a gambe incrociate sul letto. «Non ho detto questo,» gli ripeté, con tutta la calma obbligata del mondo o sarebbe andato pure a strozzarlo.

«Ah sì? No, pecché a me sembrava proprio il contrario, invece!»

«Cazzo, Bizio, ma allora ascolti solo te stesso!»

«Se mi parli d’affidà la cosa al Corriere, o al Messaggero, piuttosto che metterla sulle nostre pagine…!»

«Sto solo dicendo che, per quanto valida, se la pubblichi sul Veritas la tua inchiesta la leggeranno in pochi, rispetto che se pubblicata su un giornale nazionale!»

«Ma abbiamo sempre fatto così, Ermà, e non voglio cambià giusto adesso!»

Fabrizio si fermò, finalmente, per rivolgergli uno sguardo altrettanto esasperato e incazzato. «È sempre stata la nostra politica, questa: d’esse indipendenti. Se ci mettiamo a servizio di una testata maggiore, quelli _sicuro_ ci rivoluzionano secondo la loro direzione! E non è che abbiamo quasi fatto sparare addosso a Niccolò e passato un mese d’inferno tutt’e due pe’ vedere il nostro lavoro censurato - o peggio, rimaneggiato per far sentì una campana sola della situazione!» Si fermò, a corto di fiato. «Quello che voglio dire,» riprese poi, più calmo, «è che fuori dal Veritas, non sappiamo _ancora_ di chi fidarci. Mezza televisione nazionale m’ha fatto passà pe’ lo scemo del villaggio, se ricordi, vogliamo davvero che prendano tutto quello che abbiamo scoperto e lo buttino nel cestino? Vogliamo davvero che altra gente faccia la fine di Eleni o del suo collega, e che quelli là continuino a fare come gli pare?»

Marco si passò una mano sul volto. Pareva il più sfiancato di tutti, lì dentro. «Non è che ha torto,» si rivolse ad Ermal. «Con quello che avete trovato, nemmeno io mi fiderei a passare le vostre informazioni al telegiornale.»

«Grazie,» gli disse Fabrizio, corrucciato ma realmente grato. Uno che vedeva come stessero realmente le cose, pensò, era pure ora.

Niccolò non si era espresso da quando avevano iniziato quella riunione informale sullo stato della loro situazione. Non per timidezza, non sarebbe stato da lui, ma più che altro perché non avrebbe saputo cosa aggiungere di utile alla discussione. Così si limitava a spostare lo sguardo da un adulto all’altro, seguendo le loro argomentazioni.

Ermal, d’altra parte, era accigliato come Fabrizio - e altrettanto testardo. «Per quanto è vero quello che dici, la tua inchiesta è di una portata tale che vi farebbe rischiare anche la chiusura lampo della vostra redazione. Se ti hanno condannato al carcere su basi neanche vere, credo che sarebbero capacissimi di fare pure questo. Ma non abbiamo trovato conferma del fatto che abbiano degli infiltrati nella polizia,» disse poi. «Questo gli dà un margine; vuol dire che c’è ancora qualche cosa che non riescono a controllare, nella capitale. Se mi dai il tempo di fare la ricerca che ti dicevo, potremmo passare le nostre informazioni a una fonte nazionale _sicura_ , anche in forma anonima, in modo che la verità arrivi a tutti, e non soltanto ai vostri lettori.»

Fabrizio sbuffò sonoramente. Portò entrambe le mani dietro al collo, e ricominciò a camminare. Ermal pensò che avrebbero dovuto pagare un conto più salato per via del fossato che stava scavando coi suoi giri a vuoto.

Niccolò lo guardò penare per un po’. «Che ne dici di Bianca?» chiese d’un tratto.

Fabrizio si fermò, rivolgendogli uno sguardo tagliente. «Che ne sai tu di Bianca, mò?»

Niccolò non si lasciò intimidire da quei modi bruschi. «Beh, è la direttrice pure lei del Veritas, o sbaglio? E la condanna non l’ha toccata minimamente, e non ha nemmeno partecipato alle nostre indagini col computer. È praticamente l’ultima persona di questa stanza che potrebbero mettere in galera, visto che non ha fatto niente. Se dessi a lei le tue informazioni, forse potrebbe mettersi d’accordo con qualche giornale nazionale, fare una collaborazione insomma, senza che tagli fuori per forza il Veritas.» Guardò in volto tutti e tre gli uomini in piedi, avvertendo un certo disagio. «Ecco...io avevo pensato a questo, ascoltandovi. Ma se avete un’idea migliore dite pure, eh!...»

 

* * *

 

Bianca non seppe davvero cosa dire.

«Lo so,» disse Fabrizio, passandole accanto, «avrei dovuto avvisare.»

«Direi di sì.» La padrona di casa aspettò che entrassero anche gli altri due, prima di chiudere la porta.

Fabrizio era andato a poggiare la sua borsa a tracolla sul tavolo, e aveva iniziato a svuotarla delle sue cose. «Ti ricordi di Niccolò, Bià?» disse poi, alzando il capo.

Il ragazzo agitò una mano non appena vide Bianca voltarsi verso di lui. La donna gli sorrise gentilmente. «Sì, certo che mi ricordo. Come vanno le lezioni di chitarra?»

«Mh, bene.» Dal tenere i pugni in tasca, Niccolò passò a incrociare le braccia. «Ho suonato sabato scorso. Al-al pub.» Nonostante non fosse sotto minaccia, si era incredibilmente irrigidito.

Ed Ermal non aveva mancato di notarlo. Se ne stava ancora presso l’uscio, lo zaino in spalla. Muoveva soltanto gli occhi per guardarsi intorno, esaminando l’ambiente e analizzando la situazione.

Fabrizio mollò le sue cose, e gli si avvicinò. «Che ce fai ancora qui impalato?» Gli batté una mano su una spalla, sorridendogli incoraggiante. «Dai, vieni.» Senza aspettare una sua replica, lo condusse con sé.

Bianca si era seduta al tavolo, come Niccolò. Guardava Fabrizio e l’uomo accanto a lui con aria incuriosita. «Non mi presenti il tuo amico, Fabri?»

Fabrizio guardò di sottecchi Ermal. Improvvisamente, non sapeva come comportarsi. Gli passò per la mente persino che l’altro avrebbe preferito essere chiamato con uno pseudonimo. «Lui...è...»

«Ermal.» L’hacker porse una mano a Bianca, che la strinse. Le sorrise amichevolmente. «Ho aiutato Fabrizio col suo caso.»

«Come stavo per dirti io,» si risolse Fabrizio, e diede una pacca sulla schiena a Ermal, sbrogliandosi dal suo impaccio. Scambiò uno sguardo con lui, come a dirgli _ottima mossa_.

Ermal rispose con un’alzata di sopracciglia. _Lo so_.

«Beh, sedetevi!» disse loro Bianca, indicando le sedie vuote. «Sapete...mi inquietate un po’, con quelle facce,» ammise.

Anche Niccolò li guardava con aria stranita.

Ermal si tolse lo zaino di spalla e si sedette; Fabrizio prese il cellulare da una delle tasche dei jeans, aprì un’applicazione e lo mise al centro del tavolo. Poi si accomodò anche lui.

La voce registrata di Eleni Foureira uscì dall’altoparlante dello smartphone, e si diffuse per l’aria immobile e assolutamente silente dell’appartamento.

  


Un’ora e mezza dopo, Bianca si teneva il volto tra le mani. Si spinse i capelli indietro, sospirando profondamente. «Praticamente, avete scoperto mafia capitale 2.0...»

Fabrizio annuì, cupo. Ermal appariva invece totalmente distaccato.

Niccolò, al contrario, teneva la testa sul tavolo, tra le braccia, sguardo spaurito e totalmente perso. «Che cazzo di delirio...»

Bianca scosse il capo. «Non possiamo pubblicare quest’intervista sul Veritas, non così.»

Fabrizio si ridestò. «Perché no, scusa?»

«Perché ci taglierebbero le ali. Le persone tirate in ballo smentirebbero tutto, tutto quanto, e coi loro super-avvocati ci trascinerebbero in tribunale per un processo che durerebbe anni. E trascinerebbero anche la vostra fonte. Nel frattempo, ovviamente il giornale chiuderà, se non per iniziativa di qualche giudice, per un altro incendio doloso o irruzione notturna di vandali.» Bianca portò due dita alle tempie, iniziò a massaggiarle. «No, qui...qui dobbiamo per forza avvertire qualcuno di più importante, non possiamo farcela da soli...»

Fabrizio cacciò la faccia tra i palmi, sospirando di stanchezza. «Non ne usciamo più da ‘sta cosa...» mugolò.

Niccolò non ebbe la forza di aggiungere nulla. Neanche Ermal disse niente, chiuso nei propri pensieri.

Quando a un tratto, fu proprio lui a parlare: «Cos’è l’unica cosa che funziona con queste persone?»

Niccolò fece spallucce. Bianca alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

«Le minacce,» replicò Fabrizio seccamente. Alzò anche lui lo sguardo su Ermal, più incupito che mai. «Stai dicendo che dovremmo tipo ricattarli con le informazioni che abbiamo? Dobbiamo davvero arrivare a questo?»

«Certo che no, andrebbe contro ogni principio di etica, e pure del vostro giornale, giusto?»

Ermal, per assurdo, era estremamente tranquillo e disinvolto; non sembrava neppure lui. «Ma ragionate un attimo come farebbero loro: alle spalle hanno una rete immensa di contatti, i loro affari sono praticamente blindati, e nessuno parlerebbe mai perché vincolati dal contratto che sappiamo. Se le cose dovessero mettersi male, la rigirerebbero come hanno fatto con Fabrizio: col beneplacito del fatto che tutto quello che fanno, in pratica _non esiste_ , non secondo la burocrazia italiana almeno. L’unica cosa che potrebbe effettivamente fermarli non è un articolo shock, che si può ridurre facilmente al silenzio, ma le autorità di giustizia.»

«Che si possono comunque comprare,» osservò Niccolò, sconfortato.

Fabrizio, tuttavia, aveva assunto un’espressione meditabonda.

Ermal sperò fosse per il ragionamento che stava spiegando per gradi. «Dico solo che se vi buttaste adesso sull’inchiesta, non avreste lo stesso effetto che affidare le indagini agli organi di competenza: loro hanno _effettivamente_ il potere di incastrarli, più di quanto non farebbe un giornale locale indipendente. Con tutto il rispetto per il vostro lavoro, ma non mi pare una mossa furba; lo sarebbe stata nel caso di un singolo privato, ma con quello che abbiamo trovato...» Mosse le mani. «...non per ripetermi, ma è sul serio una cosa più grande di noi.»

«E cosa hai pensato di fare, a ‘sto punto?» gli chiese Fabrizio a quel punto.

«Quello che ti ho già detto: consegnare ciò che sappiamo alla polizia. Ma, se prima mi avessi fatto finire, ti avrei anche detto il come.»

«Credo di averlo già capito, il tuo “come”, invece. Ma questo non ci assicura che quelle cose se le terranno per sé, senza far partire un bel niente.»

«Ho pensato anche a questo.»

Bianca guardò prima l’uno, poi l’altro: era evidente anche a lei che fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Era un bene, pensò, rilassandosi finalmente: all’inizio non capiva perché Fabrizio avesse portato con sé quel suo amico, ma ora era diverso. «E allora dicci, Ermal, non lasciarci sulle spine...»

Ermal sembrò sorpreso dalla domanda. Non doveva essersi aspettato che sarebbe intervenuta anche lei.

«Ermà, ti spiace se te chiedo prima una cosa in privato?» Fabrizio si alzò dalla sedia.

Ermal lo imitò, e lo seguì nella stanza accanto.

Fabrizio lo bloccò accanto alla libreria. «Dimmi che non stai pensando di usare di nuovo i programmi tuoi. _Ti prego_ , dimmi che non stai a pensà di smanettare col computer centrale della polizia, che non vuoi inizià n’altro casino che poi ci tornerà contro pure questo!»

«A dire il vero, pensavo più a impallare il computer dell’esercito. Sto scherzando,» precisò poi Ermal, vedendo l’altro sbiancare. «In realtà credo sia meglio passare le informazioni direttamente al comando centrale. Là è difficile che riescano a infiltrare qualcuno.»

«E come faresti a passargliele? Non ti hanno già hackerato, a te?»

«Hanno attaccato il canale che la Wasp usa coi dipendenti, ma non quelli che ho usato in passato per mandare altre cose alla polizia. Manderò loro una cartella col tutto, con la clausola di permettere alla vostra redazione un’inchiesta in esclusiva sul caso, altrimenti renderò pubblica la lista di tutti gli agenti corrotti nelle forze d’ordine italiane. Questo pure se non fanno partire le indagini, è chiaro.»

«Ecco perché la cosa della minaccia...» Per quanto rassicurato dal piano dell’altro, Fabrizio era ancora in dubbio di una cosa. «Ma non potrebbero saperlo già, di questa lista dei corrotti?»

«Beh...» Ermal si guardò rapidamente intorno. «L’importante è che loro _sappiano_ che esista. No?»

Un attimo per inquadrare il suo ragionamento, e Fabrizio si scoprì a sogghignare. «Sempre detto che sei un genio, tu...» Gli scarmigliò i capelli, Ermal fece finta di scostare la sua mano, e come se non fosse successo niente rientrarono nell’altra stanza.

 

* * *

 

Non fu facile spiegare a Bianca il grande piano di Ermal, non senza rivelarle che stava parlando con l’hacker più imprendibile di tutt’Italia. Poteva anche aver accettato il lavoro di squadra, ma non lo sbandieramento della sua doppia identità a chiunque.

«Meno ne sa, più sarà protetta,» si era giustificato con Fabrizio. Un modo molto diplomatico per dirgli che per quanto si fidasse lui di Bianca, dalla sua parte l’avrebbe sempre tenuta lontano, esattamente come faceva con tutti gli altri. O quasi.

Si risolsero che ci avrebbe pensato Ermal a passare le informazioni in loro possesso - una copia del totale, chiaramente - al comando centrale, dove _per puro caso_ lavorava un suo ex-collega di security, mentre Bianca si sarebbe occupata di programmare un intero numero dedicato alla loro scoperta, Niccolò sarebbe tornato a casa sua e Fabrizio nella sua stanza d’albergo, a scrivere il suo articolo, in attesa di tempi migliori in cui mettere fuori il naso. Nella realtà, le cose andarono in maniera leggermente diversa, tranne che per Bianca, alle prese con la progettazione di quello che era probabilmente il numero più importante della storia del Veritas est Libertas.

Fabrizio sentiva di non aver mai scritto così velocemente un articolo. In cinque giorni, di cui uno di editing, la sua ultima inchiesta era già bella che pronta, con la sua firma a infiocchettarla per la stampa. Si trattava soltanto di aspettare i risultati delle indagini, su cui poi ricamarci il resto degli articoli; era tutta questione di avere pazienza e restare nascosti ancora un po’.

Fabrizio ci soffriva, inevitabilmente: non era mai stato tipo da museruole, tanto meno da gabbie. Bianca lo telefonava al cellulare - ancora quello schermato - per aggiornarlo sui progressi, e Niccolò era andato a trovarlo un paio di volte, il suo umore migliorato dalla speranza di non essere più in ipotetico pericolo di vita.

Ermal non l’aveva mai lasciato.

Gli aveva concesso di usare il suo portatile per scrivere l’articolo. «È meglio protetto del tuo, che tra l’altro non ti hanno ancora ridato.» Filava una meraviglia, tanto che a Fabrizio non pareva vero; Ermal restò proprio per assicurarsi che non glielo danneggiasse.

O, almeno, era la scusa che gli aveva propinato. La prima delle tante. Più precisamente la seconda, dopo quella in cui si incaricava di monitorare la sua protezione, non fidandosi neanche della security dell’albergo.

«Non hanno nemmeno un impianto di sorveglianza della Wasp,» aveva aggiunto poi, al che Fabrizio aveva potuto solo scrollare le spalle. «Sei tu l’esperto,» aveva replicato, dandogli sostanzialmente libertà di decidere.

Si era aspettato che facesse i bagagli al secondo giorno, ed eppure non era successo.

In quella camera avevano parlato di tutto e non avevano parlato affatto, si erano confidati su questioni importanti e scambiato cazzate, l’uno aveva dovuto sopportare l’altro infuriarsi a gran voce per la sua prigionia e tutte le difficoltà che comportava l’essere soggetti a un errore giudiziario, per poi sorbirsi le sue scuse e le sue carezze, consolandolo al riparo di quelle coperte scelte da altri.

Durante quelle notti, Fabrizio aveva scoperto a sue spese che Ermal non dormiva affatto bene. Si addormentava lasciandolo a fissare il mondo scuro oltre la finestra e così lo ritrovava quando riapriva gli occhi, due, quattro o otto ore dopo. Si svegliava di soprassalto, ansimando in maniera orribile, le mani strette alle lenzuola o artigliate intorno a un suo braccio. Quando accadeva, se ne staccava immediatamente, mormorando le sue scuse, e si voltava in fretta dall’altra parte, dove fingeva di riprendere a dormire. Le sue spalle si sarebbero rilassate solo dopo molto, moltissimo tempo, minuti ed ore in cui Fabrizio si teneva sveglio ad osservarlo, a chiedersi perché e a darsi l’unica risposta esistente per quell’insonnia, finché non lo vedeva riaddormentarsi per davvero.

Non si azzardò mai a toccarlo finché non fu lui a chiedergli di abbracciarlo, dopo un altro di quei risvegli da incubo. Talvolta lo teneva stretto fin da subito, avvertendolo rilassarsi pian piano contro di sé, infondendogli quasi per contatto il suo torpore, che inevitabilmente guidava anche lui al sonno. Si svegliava comunque di colpo, ma meno terrorizzato di prima.

La cosa peggiore di quei giorni di convivenza forzata, fu proprio che Fabrizio aveva realizzato di preoccuparsi sentitamente per Ermal, quando si ritrovò a chiedersi come avrebbe fatto a dormire sereno, una volta tornato nel suo appartamento - una volta tornato ad essere da solo.

Si scoprì ad essere intristito da quella visione. Si era persino scoperto a pensare di chiedergli di venire a stare da lui, per poi ridere dell’idiozia di quel progetto: Ermal era pur sempre Ermal, e non avrebbe mai diviso i suoi spazi personali con altri che non se stesso e i propri computer.

Cosa ancora più importante, si era reso improvvisamente conto, tornando da un’altra doccia e vedendo l’hacker ancora raggomitolato fra le coperte, in pace come non l’aveva mai visto, che in tutti quei giorni non aveva pensato una sola volta a Bianca, tranne che in occasione della riunione per l’articolo.

 

 

In tutti quei giorni non aveva neppure attaccato una sola sigaretta. Fabrizio soffiò via il fumo della sua prima dopo tanto tempo, sdraiato sul letto; aveva aperto una finestra, e in ogni caso l’allarme antincendio si trovava da tutt’altra parte. Forse, pensò pure, l’essere impegnato fino alla follia e coi propri cari in pericolo di vita era il rimedio che stava cercando da anni. Ma mancava molto poco alla sua liberazione, nonché all’abbattimento di quella piramide di fango che aveva portato alla luce, e poteva anche concedersi di rilassarsi.

Ermal gli sottrasse improvvisamente la sigaretta dalle dita. Ne trasse un tiro, poi gliela restituì.

Fabrizio gli diede un’occhiata divertita. «Non avevi detto di aver smesso di fumare?»

«Per una volta, sai che roba.» Ermal si sporse per sbuffare il fumo in direzione della finestra aperta. Ritornò su un gomito, a fissarlo con aria impertinente. «Tu non avevi detto di voler smettere?»

«L’ho detto...» Fabrizio trasse un’ultima boccata, non tanto perché ne sentiva il bisogno, quanto piuttosto per provocare l’altro in risposta. «Ma so’ giustificato. So’ stressato,» aggiunse, girandosi a spegnere la sigaretta nel portacicche sul comodino.

« _Davvero_ sei stressato?»

La voce più che eloquente di Ermal lo trattenne qualche attimo dal voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui. Fabrizio soffiò via il fumo, cercando di non strozzarsi. «C’è ancora quella condanna che mi aspetta e nessuno ancora mi crede,» gli ricordò, girandosi indietro. «E non mi piace stà rinchiuso, è più forte di me. Anche se stavolta la compagnia è ottima,» aggiunse scherzosamente, e si sporse in avanti, per baciarlo.

Ma Ermal si ritrasse, sottraendosi al bacio.

Poi gli afferrò una spalla, e gli salì a cavalcioni sul bacino, cogliendolo alla sprovvista. «Stressato un corno. Non sai quanto sono stressato io, Bizio. Quanto mi stressi _tu_.»

Nonostante tutto, Fabrizio non riuscì a trattenersi dal sogghignare. «’sto nomignolo, ricordami da ‘ndo è che esce...»

«Ti ricordo che accorci il mio nome da quando ci siamo incontrati.»

«Embè? Se ti dava fastidio me lo dicevi! No che mò fai tutto er...»

«E sta’ citt’ ‘nu poc,» gli mormorò Ermal, prima di chinarsi su di lui e catturargli le labbra con le sue.

 

 

 

«Ermal...»

«Mh?» La testa su una spalla dell’altro, Ermal si mosse appena. Alzò gli occhi su di lui, sbatté le palpebre.

Fabrizio si ritrovò improvvisamente inceppato, e non perché fosse morto dalla stanchezza o dal sonno. «No, è che...»

_Che cosa siamo, noi due?_

«...stavo pensando...»

_Che cosa stiamo facendo?_

_Dove ci porterà tutto questo?_

Ermal distese le labbra in un sorriso saputo, che Fabrizio avvertì contro la propria pelle. Sospirò, arrendendosi. «Non importa.» Sorrise anche lui, prima di lasciargli un bacio fra quei capelli che, suo malgrado, adorava.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi.

Fabrizio lo restò a guardare mentre scivolava lentamente nel sonno, senza nessun incubo o spettro del passato ad adombrargli il volto.

 

* * *

 

La maxi indagine delle forze dell’ordine ebbe i suoi frutti, primo tra tutti il portare una valanga di nuovi lettori al Veritas. Bianca aveva dovuto predisporre fin da subito una ristampa del nuovo numero: come da istruzioni, la loro redazione fu l’unica a cui il comandante incaricato concesse di seguire passo passo le loro mosse e di pubblicarne un resoconto dettagliato. La viceredattrice si era dichiarata molto sorpresa del fatto che l’amico dell’amico di Fabrizio a cui avevano affidato praticamente la loro vita fosse nientemeno che l’evasivo Lupo informatico, ma la soddisfazione per aver ristabilito il buon nome del giornale, insieme ad aver compiuto il loro dovere primario - che giustizia fosse fatta - era abbastanza da non farle venire in mente altre domande, molte delle quali scomode per Fabrizio e il suo cosiddetto amico, neanche a dirlo.

Ma un blitz del genere non poteva passare inosservato, e a poche ore della pubblicazione, la redazione del Veritas est Libertas fu bombardata da telefonate e e-mail dai principali giornali nazionali nonché dalle direzioni delle reti televisive, tutti con in comune la richiesta di collaborazione per un servizio sul fattaccio. Fabrizio, com’era da aspettarselo, delegò a Bianca l’arduo compito di scegliere a chi dare retta, svignandosela dalla fatica con la scusa che lui era ancora sotto processo.

Che evaporò insieme alla prospettiva della detenzione a Rebibbia in una settimana o poco più, per la gioia del diretto interessato e dei suoi cari. Scoperte tutte le pentole, gli agenti scoprirono anche il giro burocratico e di corruzioni che venne compiuto da quel malaugurato consiglio aziendale per silenziare il “giornalista comunista”. Da lì, come in un domino, seguì la caduta di tutti i capi d’accusa.

Fabrizio aveva mantenuto la parola data alla loro informatrice anonima, che per l’appunto restò come tale. Noemi aveva scelto le foto a sua detta migliori per creare il nuovo numero da dare in stampa, anche se finì per usarle tutte quante.

Eleni le aveva scattate di nascosto, col cellulare, usando lo stratagemma di indossare la sua vecchia uniforme da donna delle pulizie: sapeva che in quel modo sarebbe risultata del tutto invisibile, avendolo già sperimentato in passato.

La seconda promozione di un suo collega, là alla sede albanese, non le sembrò sospetta finché questi non interruppe di botto tutti i contatti con loro, dopo aver mandato solo a lei un messaggio in cui la pregava di proseguire le indagini al posto suo: aveva trovato qualcosa che non quadrava nell’azienda, e se gli fosse capitato qualcosa, avrebbe dovuto consegnare il tutto alla polizia in sua vece.

Ma Eleni, che della polizia aveva il ricordo delle sommosse durante la guerra, aveva deciso di verificare di persona la situazione.

Recatasi nell’ufficio del collega, aveva cercato e frugato nei cassetti fino a trovare, incollata sotto la scrivania, una cartella. Le bolle di carico al suo interno le parvero assolutamente normali, finché non ebbe l’idea di confrontarle coi resoconti che le portavano davanti ogni mese..

Le destinazioni - aziende che nulla avevano a che fare con idrocarburi e simili - la misero in sospetto peggio dei conti che non quadravano. Facendo qualche ricerca fuori dal suo orario di lavoro, grazie soprattutto a un caffè con un’impiegata neoassunta e abbastanza intimorita, scoprì che c’era qualcosa in ballo, sotto, e che aveva a che fare con uno strano traffico di camion provenienti da mezz’Europa e, cosa ancor più strana, messi sotto sorveglianza troppo stretta per poter trasportare solamente alimenti in scatola, lotti di abbigliamento o pezzi per elettrodomestici.

Una visita notturna in incognito - nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato di una donna delle pulizie, almeno a primo impatto - alla più vicina delle aziende estranee alla loro rete di commerci le fornì un quadro un po’ meno vago della situazione, o se non altro scattò foto di nascosto ai poveracci stipati nei container insieme ai pacchi di merce di contrabbando, e una volta al riparo anche ai cosiddetti sorveglianti dello stabile, un po’ troppo armati a suo parere per essere incaricati di dare un occhio a cosa ci fosse sul retro dell’edificio.

Aveva poi messo insieme i pezzi una volta tornata in Italia. Chiudere i ponti col suo posto di lavoro le era parsa la soluzione migliore per evitare di finire sulla lista dei nuovi soggetti da far sparire, come peraltro era successo al suo collega fresco di promozione: il motivo per cui non si faceva sentire era che l’avevano ritrovato tre settimane dopo in un canale, gonfio e livido per la permanenza in acqua e con un buco di proiettile dietro la nuca. Non molto rassicurante, a ben vedere. Approfittando della visita di condoglianze alla famiglia e di quattro chiacchiere cogli altri colleghi di lui al suo funerale, Eleni aveva ulteriormente costruito un quadro un po’ più preciso della situazione reale dietro la situazione. (Oltre ad aver scoperto, sempre da uno dei suoi colleghi, che l’ultima persona vista con lo scomparso era una delle guardie, ben presente a tutti per la cicatrice che aveva in faccia, e un discreto passato in polizia...ma dalla parte delle celle.)

Quello che aveva trovato, era una vera e propria rete di traffici malavitosi sparsi per l’Europa, principalmente dell’est, e nascosta dietro alle attività commerciali di aziende-satellite che facevano capo in Italia, e che a loro volta rispondevano alla cerchia di teste che avevano sede a Roma. Con la scusa di uno sconosciuto progetto di promozione - in realtà del tutto campato in aria, neanche il Presidente della Repubblica ne era a conoscenza - si assicuravano la continuità dell’esistenza delle loro filiali in territorio estero, e col benestare di qualche diplomatico connivente tutti i permessi necessari per far entrare nel paese, ma anche uscire, i loro commerci ovviamente illegali. Un racket che andava dal contrabbando alla droga al traffico di esseri umani, soprattutto di immigrati senza visto, e in cui erano coinvolti non soltanto i consigli dirigenziali delle aziende in lista, ma anche qualche politico di minore notorietà, con l’assicurazione dalla parte opposta di scalare più in fretta i gradini della scala sociale del Parlamento.

Una vera e propria tela di ragno, estesa ed eppure fragile, se si pensava che erano bastati una supplente di economia aziendale, un imbranato coi computer, un ex-paziente di una clinica psichiatrica e una matricola universitaria dalle aspirazioni di cantante a scoprirla, sfilacciarla e a farla crollare.

Ma Fabrizio aveva avuto un’altra idea, per il titolo da mettere in copertina.

 

 

Un’idea che fece sorridere Ermal, quando il redattore gli porse il numero fresco di stampa. Da due giorni erano ritornati entrambi alle proprie case, e l’altro l’aveva attirato su quel ponte del lungotevere con la scusa di dovergli restituire il cellulare. Insieme al quale era apparso anche quel regalo inaspettato.

« _Nella tana del lupo_ ,» lesse. « _I covi della mafia aziendale in Europa_.» Per la copertina non era stata scelta un’altra foto di quelle scattate da Eleni, ma una vignetta di Alessandro, che riassumeva in figure caricaturiali gli argomenti all’interno. «Potrei chiedervi i diritti per il nome, lo sai...»

«In qualche modo dovevi aver merito pure tu,» ribatté Fabrizio, per nulla intimidito. «Hai detto di voler restà anonimo, l’ho rispettato. E poi, dato che gli indagati facevano tutti capo a Roma, e il simbolo della città è pure la lupa...»

«Allora in questo caso c’è un errore nel sostantivo, chi cazzo è il vostro editor? Non dirmi che sei tu, perché lo sospettavo.»

«E accanna un po’, aò!» Fabrizio gli arruffò i capelli, ridacchiando. «Che vuoi che faccia, che mi metto a ritirà tutti i giornali usciti? Ormai la cosa è fatta. Er dado è tratto, come diceva il grande!...»

Ermal si passò una mano fra i ricci, ravviandoli, ma sorrideva anche lui. «Grazie del pensiero, comunque.»

Fabrizio pareva davvero soddisfatto della sua reazione. «Dovere! Così magari te lo incornici...o lo metti sotto al divano se inizia a ballà, che ne so che ci vuoi fà.»

«Di sicuro non lo faccio finire nel cestino,» replicò Ermal, trattenendo una risata nel vedere la faccia che fece l’altro. A dimostrazione di quel che aveva detto, si sfilò l’inseparabile zainetto dalle spalle e vi mise dentro il giornale.

Fabrizio ne sembrò più che soddisfatto.

Poi gli venne in mente una questione. «È, mi levi una curiosità?»

La replica arrivò stranamente non molto tempo dopo. «Spara.»

«Ma esiste sul serio quella lista di poliziotti corrotti che hai detto a me e Bianca, o te l’eri veramente inventata su due piedi?»

Ermal gli rivolse uno di quei suoi sorrisetti furbi, che gli sarebbe pure bastata come risposta. «È sorprendente cosa fa fare la coda di paglia, eh?» aggiunse lui.

Fabrizio nascose una risata dietro un colpo di tosse. «Sei terribile, tu...pure peggio di Niccolò...» La nomina del ragazzo lo rabbuiò all’improvviso.

Ermal lo notò. «Ho cancellato ogni sua traccia dal deep web, se può farti stare più tranquillo. Dovrà rifarsi un altro account, se volesse continuare con l’hacking, ma nessuno potrà mai implicarlo nelle nostre ricerche. E questa volta per davvero.»

Fabrizio gli rivolse uno sguardo stupito. «Grazie...» Non gli aveva mai chiesto di proteggere ulteriormente Niccolò, realizzò, ed eppure lui l’aveva fatto di sua sponte. E sospettava c’entrasse la sua zampa di lupo informatico anche in un’altra faccenda.

«È tornato a casa sua, a proposito?»

«Sì, ma non ci starà a lungo.» Fabrizio poggiò le mani sul parapetto, respirò un altro po’ di aria salmastra del fiume e di smog che proveniva dalla strada trafficata. «Mi è venuto a trovare stamattina: a quanto pare, l’hanno preso in un’università in Svizzera, in un istituto per futuri geni dell’informatica. Quel posto ha pure dei corsi extra su altre materie, tra cui una specialistica in musica. Ne ha parlato coi genitori, e loro sono pure d’accordo a mandarlo là, anche perché rientra nella fascia di quelli che esentano dalle tasse. Dovevi vedere con che faccia me l’ha raccontato, aveva le stelle negli occhi...»

«E non ti spiace che se ne andrà?»

Fabrizio fece spallucce. «Non è che non ci sentiremo più, voglio dì, il telefono lo so ancora usare. E poi mi ha chiesto se voglio diventare il suo agente, quand’è che lui diventerà famoso.»

Ermal si scostò due boccoli dal collo. «Mi sembra pure giusto. Sei stato tu il suo maestro, no?»

A quel punto, Fabrizio avvertì le proprie labbra curvarsi in un sorrisetto. «E chissà com’è, penso che sia stato proprio una persona che conosciamo tutt’e due a farlo ammettere in quel posto, dato che Nico non aveva mai mandato la domanda...e lì le cose si fanno tutte online, del resto...»

Ermal restò indifferente. «Maria ha pensato che fosse il modo migliore per tenerlo al sicuro, almeno per un altro po’ di tempo. Io non c’entro niente stavolta.»

Fabrizio volle dubitarne. «Grazie, comunque. So che non ti piace fare lavori extra, soprattutto per gente che non conosci, perciò ti sono davvero grato che hai aiutato a Nico. Sul serio.»

«Di niente.» Ermal si strofinò il naso. Quella sua dannata sincerità era disarmante, era troppa per lui. Non ci era più abituato da tempo, ma non per quello non gli fece piacere. «Che farai tu, adesso?» gli chiese poi, ficcandosi le mani in tasca. «Ora che non sei più sotto accusa, sei libero di tornare al tuo giornale, giusto?»

«E direi!» rispose Fabrizio; era felice che gliel’avesse chiesto. «Dopo la pubblicazione, ci hanno chiamato un botto di persone, tra telegiornali e altri quotidiani, adesso vogliono tutti un’intervista in esclusiva o una collaborazione. Abbiamo un sacco di roba a cui tenè testa per almeno sei mesi...»

Ermal lo trovò ironico. «Più o meno il tempo che ti restava prima di finire in galera.»

Fabrizio ne rise. «Già, è vero.» Si stirò le braccia, sentendole intorpidite dal freddo. «Ma, sai, penso che non mi rimetterò subito al lavoro. Co’ tutto quello che mi è successo, sono stato lontano dalla mia famiglia pure troppo...»

«Una bella vacanza, insomma.»

«Non tanto lunga, è chiaro, giusto qualche giorno che porto i miei figli fuori. In qualche modo, devo farmi perdonare di essere stato lontano così tanto...»

Ermal non disse nulla. «Mi pare giusto,» aggiunse dopo un po’, dopo quello che pareva essere stato il tempo di un ragionamento con se stesso.

«E tu?» gli chiese Fabrizio a quel punto. «Tornerai a lavorare alla Wasp, e a fare il Lupo dietro le quinte? O ti prenderai ‘na vacanza pure tu?»

Ermal fece uno strano verso, quasi di sfida. «Può darsi...»

Fabrizio lo osservò attentamente. C’era un altro tarlo che lo rodeva, una questione che aveva sempre voluto porgli, sin dal momento in cui aveva ricevuto quelle notizie sul suo passato e lo aveva messo a confronto con la persona che Ermal era nel presente. Ma non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla, non c’era mai stata l’occasione in cui non avrebbe temuto di essere indiscreto, o di ferirlo.

Ma le cose erano cambiate. «Sai, me so’ chiesto spesso una cosa...una cosa su di te.»

«Perché ho dei capelli stupendi e tu no?» gli domandò Ermal scherzosamente.

Fabrizio ridacchiò. «Anche...ma è una cosa, ecco, un po’ più...complicata. Una cosa più personale, diciamo.» Esitò. «Puoi anche non rispondermi, eh - anzi, scusami se te lo chiedo, ma non...vorrei solo capire una cosa, tutto qui. E direi che è meglio pure chiederla a te che non di nuovo al tuo capo, o faccio n’artro macello come quello di prima...»

Ermal respirò profondamente, rilassando le spalle. «Sentiamola, questa domanda personale...»

Era incredibile il pensiero che fino a qualche settimana prima, l’hacker gli avrebbe pure morso una mano o sparato a un braccio pur di non rispondere a un argomento del genere, Fabrizio stesso ne era sconvolto.

Non così tanto, però, dal non riconoscere che tra loro due si era infine instaurato un legame, tale da permettergli di chiedergli, senza troppa ritrosia o timidezza: «Perché, co’ tutto quello che sai fare col computer, con tutti i siti e i server in cui sei entrato, non hai mai cancellato elettronicamente la tua tutela statale?» Guardò Ermal attentamente negli occhi.

Il non vedervi alcun mutamento gli infuse abbastanza sollievo da spiegarsi: «Ecco, c’è ‘sta cosa che non capisco proprio. Tu non...non è che te ne vai fuori di testa all’improvviso, o piglia e t’addormenti di colpo, o c’hai qualcos’altro che allora uno può dire “non sta bene, ha bisogno d’aiuto”. Okay, c’avrai pure le tue fisse, e sai essere veramente stronzo quando ti ci metti, ma quelle so’ cose che una persona normale pure ha. Perciò...non capisco.»

L’aveva detto come una conferma della sua resa. «Perché ti consideri ancora malato, Ermal?»

L’altro, prevedibilmente, non rispose subito neppure quella volta. Prese soltanto due respiri, prima di sussurrare: «Perché, perché...»

Fabrizio non pensò che fosse uscito pazzo proprio in quel momento, per nulla.

Ermal si passò entrambe le mani in volto, prima di sollevare il suo sguardo triste su di lui. «Perché è sempre per lo stesso motivo, no? Credevo ci fossi arrivato. A quanto pare, senza un aiuto non sei questo gran giornalista che dice la gente...» Era evidente che si stesse sforzando al massimo pur di fare del sarcasmo.

Fabrizio non gli rispose per le rime. Non ribatté affatto. Lasciò a Ermal tutto il tempo che voleva.

Quegli sospirò, ancora, si voltò a guardare il fiume e poi di nuovo la strada, e solo dopo aver preso tutto il coraggio che gli serviva tornò ad affrontarlo: «Perché sono un vigliacco, Fabrizio. Perché, per quante me ne dicano la mia famiglia e il mio tutore, io _ho bisogno_ di quelle cure. Non...» Un altro respiro profondo, forse per non scoppiare a piangere. «Senza quelle visite, quei controlli, io non riesco-non riesco a crederci che non ho niente. Non, non lo so nemmeno io, se ho ancora qualcosa!» esclamò poi, sul punto paradossale di scoppiare a ridere. «Non lo so...o è il mio cervello che non riesce ad accettarlo, o ho veramente qualche cosa di rotto, io, io non lo so proprio!» Un terzo sospiro, più grave, più liberatorio. «Mi comporto come se avessi le chiavi del mondo in tasca e invece non so un cazzo neanche di me stesso. Sono da manuale, in pratica.»

Sobbalzò leggermente: Fabrizio aveva posato una mano su una sua.

«Mò non sarò un dottore, ma sei come sei. Genio, strano e tutto il resto.» Non vi era pietà nel suo sorriso. Gli strinse appena quella mano, ed Ermal non se la sentì di ritrarla. Poi sbuffò. «Lo vieni a dire giusto a me, poi...»

Ermal sulle prime non capì.

Poi la ridarella la colse all’improvviso. La soffocò con una mano, chinandosi sul parapetto. «Tutti io me li trovo...»

«Dillo a me!» esclamò Fabrizio, e tolse quella mano dalla sua per andare a scompigliargli i capelli per l’ennesima volta.

Ermal si calmò. Si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, ora con un’espressione interrogativa. «E ti basta così? Non vuoi sapere nient’altro, le mie turbe, neanche perché mi sono fatto quel tatuaggio sulla schiena?»

Questa volta fu Fabrizio a non rispondere immediatamente. «Sì, ma credo che nemmeno io potrei convincerti a dire una cosa, se non vuoi. E poi mi hai già risposto.»

«E ti basta così,» replicò Ermal.

Fabrizio annuì. E, quasi di tacita intesa, si voltarono entrambi verso il Tevere.

Restarono in silenzio a guardare la gente passare ai fianchi del canale, tra chi passeggiava e chi andava in bici, le barche che beccheggiavano sull’acqua, le auto che scorrevano lungo le due strade tagliate dal fiume e dai suoi argini.

Roma si stagliava davanti a loro, bellissima e tuttavia piena di difetti, di contraddizioni, come un essere umano in piena regola. E, come per tutti gli esseri umani, non era detto che quei difetti non si potessero correggere, un giorno o l’altro. Riguardava loro stessi, e riguardava anche ciò che avevano fatto.

La loro azione era stata una goccia nel mare, e di questo ne erano sempre stati ben consapevoli: un buon numero di colpevoli sarebbero sfuggiti comunque alle maglie della giustizia, e come per l’idra mitologica, da due teste che avevano tagliato se ne sarebbero presto riformate altre due...ma ciò non vanificava affatto i loro sforzi. Quel maledetto sistema che affliggeva non soltanto il loro paese sarebbe stato smantellato del tutto, prima o poi; la loro goccia faceva solo parte di un lungo cammino, difficoltoso non di meno, ma con una meta certa, salda a dispetto di quante persone contraddittorie lo percorrevano.

Oltre che a quelle di chi lo circondava, Fabrizio aveva pensato a lungo anche alle proprie contraddizioni, in quei due giorni in cui aveva potuto ritagliarsi dei momenti di solitudine, e riflettere sulla propria situazione. Su cosa lo avrebbe aspettato in futuro e soprattutto su cosa era cambiato, in lui.

Perché non era mutata solo un’altra faccia del loro paese, col lavoro che avevano svolto; era mutato anche lui. Non erano state solo le vicende giudiziarie a lasciargli addosso un segno. E ogni volta che ci ritornava col pensiero, si diceva che avrebbe risolto tutto una volta uscito da quel labirinto, una volta che sarebbe stato più tranquillo e avrebbe avuto effettivamente del tempo per rimettere in linea i propri pensieri, ma la verità era che anche adesso, pure senza il fiato sul collo della condanna, dei sicari o di chi altri, non aveva capito un accidente di quello che voleva, di quello che era. L’unica cosa che gli era chiara, era proprio quel cambiamento.

E lo vedeva affianco a lui, il suo cambiamento, che guardava un punto indefinito in quell’orizzonte di palazzi moderni e reliquie del passato, le mani inanellate sul parapetto e il volto indecifrabile, nonostante non stesse dicendo una sola parola, con quegli occhi che celavano e svelavano solo al suo comando, proiettati nel presente ed eppure ancora fissi sul passato anche loro.

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue, di mani. L’una nell’altra, sulla pietra di quel ponte, come essa erano rovinate dalle esperienze che aveva compiuto nel tempo, inghirlandate da inchiostro in tratti vivo, in tratti sbiadito: erano il perfetto specchio di se stesso.

Ma non gli sarebbe servito a niente farsi viaggi mentali su altro, neanche sul passettino in più che Ermal aveva compiuto verso di lui, per rimandare oltre il momento del confronto.

Glielo doveva, si disse come scusa. Era talmente blanda che non ci credeva neppure lui, e nonostante ciò in qualche modo si aggrappò a quell’idea. «Ermal...»

Chiamarlo col nome per intero non lo aiutò come sperava, ma era comunque un inizio. «Credo...credo che dovremmo anche parlare...di quello che è successo. Ma, ehm, di quello che è successo tra di noi. In albergo. In questi giorni. Siamo due persone adulte, non serve girarci intorno.»

Si sentiva un perfetto cretino, mentre parlava, non se lo nascose affatto. Era imbarazzato, e umiliato perché si sentiva a quel modo, e la sua coscienza non faceva che rimarcarglielo.

Continuava a fissarsi le mani mentre parlava, le dita che si tormentavano a vicenda, troppo codardo per alzare lo sguardo e affrontarlo a pieno viso. Dov’era tutto il suo coraggio, ora? «Non so che idea...ti sei fatto di me, ma...come mi hai visto là...» Sentiva il petto dolergli, il sudore coprirgli la fronte, e il cervello ricordargli che erano tutti segni premonitori di un infarto. Gli gridò mentalmente contro di tacere una buona volta.

Prese un respiro. «Ero spaventato pe’ quello che era successo a Niccolò, incazzato nero per quegli stronzi che sembravano sempre un passo avanti a noi...e stanco, sì, stanco di tutto quer macello. Mi sembrava d’avè raggiunto il fondo del barile. E mi dispiaceva d’aver tirato in mezzo pure a te e Niccolò. E insomma ero stanco, e confuso, e poi sei venuto tu avanti e...e ho pensato che non ce la facevo davvero più. E ho staccato tutto.»

 _Che merda di persona che sei, Fabrizio Mobrici._ Sembrava sempre più una situazione da film che detestava, quelli con lui, lei e l’amante, dove lui era ovviamente una persona detestabile. Che poi, in verità, non stava tradendo nessuno: Bianca non era più sposata e non si erano mai dichiarati fedeltà assoluta, e neanche con Ermal aveva scambiato promesse di quel tipo. Erano adulti, come aveva detto, e la parentesi in albergo era stata una parentesi, per l’appunto, come in una canzone che aveva sentito per radio una volta, un modo per sfogarsi a vicenda che avevano accettato entrambi. Si capivano, forse si piacevano pure, ma non si erano giurati amore eterno, né erano innamorati l’uno dell’altro. Potevano gestirla benissimo, _dovevano_ gestirla. In qualche maniera.

Tuttavia, se c’era una cosa che Fabrizio non aveva mai imparato a fare, era mentire a se stesso. Non era così cinico da riuscire a cancellare, senza provare niente, quanto si erano detti, ciò che aveva _sentito_ nei gesti che c’erano stati. Tutte le sensazioni che aveva provato, i pensieri che ne erano scaturiti. Non poteva dimenticarlo, né, a maggior ragione, farla passare per una parentesi di opportunismo. Senza importanza. Mentendo a se stesso.

E lui non era così. Non era neanche migliore di così, ma non era quel genere di persona. «Non so’ pentito di niente, comunque,» confessò, con la propria voce e non soltanto con quella della propria coscienza. «Non so se ho sbagliato, non voglio nemmeno saperlo. Ma so’ stato bene. Davvero. Mi...mi hai fatto stare bene. Mi _fai_ stare bene. Solo...»

Si morse un labbro, involontariamente. «Non so cosa ne pensi tu, e perciò volevo chiederti...»

Ma come si girò per guardarlo finalmente in volto, Ermal non c’era più.

 

* * *

 

Andato a cercarlo al suo appartamento, trovò la porta socchiusa. Fabrizio, già messo peggio dal non averlo trovato neanche in strada, non volle pensare pure a una vendetta di quelli che avevano appen sbattuto in prigione. Spinse la maniglia ed entrò.

Lo stanzone, eccettuata la mobilia, era vuoto. In attesa che il suo proprietario tornasse, perché era rimasto tutto come prima: la cucina che pareva essere stata rubata a un campeggio, la brandina, il pianoforte classico, il divano messo totalmente a caso in mezzo alla stanza…

Ma l’occhio allenato di Fabrizio gli fece catturare più differenze di quante ne avesse volute vedere.

Il borsone incastrato sotto la brandina era sparito.

Così anche gli spartiti sul pianoforte.

E la cornice appesa al muro in fondo.

La scrivania vuota era il segno che gli dette il colpo finale.

Fabrizio vi si avvicinò, ma vedeva già benissimo da sé che sul piano non c’era più nulla. Niente computer portatile, cavetti o accrocchi di altro genere, e neanche il bicchierone stracolmo di caffè. La scatola di metallo nero, rimasta sola, era aperta e ugualmente vuota.

Proprio come si sentiva lui in quell’istante.

Senza volerlo veramente, aprì un cassetto. Vuoto anche quello, naturalmente. Poi l’occhio gli cadde sul cestino della spazzatura di fianco al mobile.

La cornice scomparsa era finita lì.

Fabrizio la tirò fuori. Era vuota anche lei, neanche a dirlo: restava solo il vetro incrinato, ora definitivamente scheggiato.

Dando un’altra occhiata involontaria, vide che il referto della clinica era sul fondo del sacchetto. Ridotto a brandelli.

Fabrizio non ritenne necessario recuperare anche quelli.

 

 

Fu quando uscì dal portone, e si tirò più su il colletto del giubbotto - quel dannato vento aveva scelto un ottimo momento per alzarsi - che gli arrivò un messaggio sul telefono, da parte nientemeno che di Ermal.

Era una registrazione. Quasi meccanicamente, Fabrizio collegò gli auricolari, schiacciò play e si incamminò lungo il marciapiede.

« _Preferisco pensare che non ti sia stupito più di tanto, nel vedere che ero sparito. Ormai avrai capito anche che faccio così. Non sono come te, che riesci a restare fino alla fine, anche quando si tratta di confessarsi per quello che si è. Avrai capito pure che siamo molto diversi anche in questo._ »

Fabrizio pensò di fermare l’audio, quando Ermal aggiunse: « _Ma non ho intenzione di farlo ancora._ »

Quella frase lo fece fermare di botto, in mezzo ai passanti che non gli davano più di un’occhiata.

« _Ti ho inviato un’e-mail con un allegato: se lo scarichi, vedrai che è un programma. Serve ad estrarre dei dati criptati in altri formati, in poche parole rivela un file nascosto dentro a un altro file._ »

 _E perché me lo dici per telefono, invece che di persona?_ , avrebbe voluto chiedergli Fabrizio. Aveva ripreso a camminare, in corpo quel fastidio leggero che si avverte prima di un’incazzatura solenne. Era da un po’ che non lo provava, riferito alla persona di Ermal.

« _L’ho creato io, quel programma, se lo installi sul tuo computer nessuno te lo potrà mai tracciare. Quando torni a casa, passa questa registrazione attraverso il software. Questo ti rivelerà un indirizzo..._ »

_Perché? Erm, di che cazzo stai parlando?_

_Che vuoi ancora che faccia per te?!_

« _...che ti darà accesso al mio archivio cifrato. Così avrai tutte le prove per un articolo in cui mi smascheri come il Lupo._ »

Fabrizio si fermò nuovamente.

« _Avevi ragione_ ,» proseguiva intanto la voce registrata di Ermal nelle sue orecchie, mentre lui fissava qualcosa che sulla strada, tra la gente, tra i palazzi, i semafori e gli alberi in realtà non era presente. « _Quando una persona vuole portare alla luce la verità, deve anche affrontare le ripercussioni che verranno. Ho sempre usato la scusa della codardia per nascondermi dalle conseguenze, la mia condizione mentale per darmi una giustifica al fatto di agire sempre e solo da dietro un computer, e del fatto che non volessi mai legarmi a nessun altro che la mia famiglia. Sai già perché per me non è mai stato facile, neanche dopo essere uscito dalla clinica. Ma una persona si presume che guarisca, dopo un po’; che trovi il coraggio e che riparta da capo, che vada avanti. Io non sono mai riuscito ad andare avanti. Non del tutto._

« _Mi sono fermato in quella casa senza pareti, l’ho scelta come gabbia, mi ci sono rinchiuso nell’illusione che non avevo più bisogno del contatto cogli altri. Che mi sarebbero bastati per sempre mia madre e i miei fratelli, e quelle volte che Marco, il mio tutore, veniva a trovarmi. La realtà, è che non sono mai riuscito ad ammettere a nessuno, neanche a me stesso, che il mondo esterno...mi spaventava. Mi terrorizzava a morte._

« _La mia gabbia era sicura, ne avevo il controllo. Ed è ancora così. Mi sono sempre detto che sarei restato al sicuro finché avessi avuto il controllo su quello che mi circondava: la mia testa, il mio lavoro, le persone con cui parlavo. Farlo da dietro un computer era più facile. E dato che sai perché mi è successo quel che mi è successo, capirai anche perché è nato il Lupo. Perché non ho mai avuto il coraggio di espormi in prima persona._ »

Oh, Fabrizio ricordava fin troppo bene l’incontro con Maria, il racconto - seppur accuratamente editato in determinate parti - che gli fece, costretta dalle circostanze. E quanto gli avesse detto Ermal stesso, il primo giorno in quell'albergo. Dopo che si era fidato di lui.

Internato a nove anni. Per incapacità di intendere e volere. Fu un incidente, ma per la polizia l’aver fatto esplodere il loro appartamento con un fiammifero e una bombola del gas fu un atto premeditato, ipotesi rafforzata anche dalle testimonianze dei vicini - quelli sopravvissuti allo scoppio che aveva distrutto quasi del tutto la palazzina - che affermavano che le liti erano quotidiane in quella casa. I servizi sociali avevano abbreviato le pratiche, spinti anche loro dai conflitti bellici che assorbivano il paese in quel determinato momento, e quel bambino fu messo sotto tutela statale, rinchiuso in una casa di cura e sottoposto a cure farmacologiche e trattamenti psicologici di cui non aveva nessun bisogno...per quasi vent’anni. Tanto era stato il tempo in cui lo stato dell’Albania l’aveva convenientemente dimenticato in quell’inferno. Come tanti altri oltre a lui, del resto.

« _Per questo mi hai subito dato fastidio, con le tue domande e la tua voglia insopportabile di voler diventare a tutti i costi mio amico. L’unica spiegazione che riuscivo a darmi per questo tuo comportamento era che volessi studiarmi come avevo fatto io con te, capire chi ero e come funzionavo, per poi eventualmente rivoltarmi contro le mie debolezze. La stessa tattica che avevano sempre usato con me i dottori della clinica. Capisci dunque perché di te mi piacessero solo i tuoi articoli...almeno all’inizio._ »

 _E cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea, allora?_ Fabrizio disperava di potergli rivolgere quelle domande di persona, ma tutto quello che poteva fare era ascoltare fino alla fine quella lunga registrazione.

« _Non eri speciale, mi dicevo. Non sei il salvatore del mondo. Hai un matrimonio fallito alle spalle, una relazione instabile che ha portato la tua amica a separarsi da suo marito, e un passato che ti hanno rinfacciato più volte, e credo tu sappia bene il perché. Moralmente e statisticamente parlando, non sei né più né meno migliore di un passante preso a caso per il corso. Non riesci neanche a tenere a mente più cose contemporaneamente, tanto che non hai rinnovato la patente dall’anno prima ancora e il bollo della tua macchina è pure in scadenza. Sei persino ordinario, fino alla noia._ »

Fabrizio fu sul punto di registrargli un bel _vaffanculo_ e andare a farsi una birra.

« _...ma se non è essere_ umani _questo, non so cos’altro sia._

« _Sei umano, Fabrizio, umano fino al midollo. E io fuggo da un qualsiasi umano che non faccia parte della mia famiglia da una vita. Mi sei capitato tra capo e collo, e nonostante ho sperato che te ne andassi via e la tua scomparsa riportasse tutto com’era prima, poco alla volta, una parola alla volta...tu...mi hai fatto cambiare idea._ »

Un colpo veramente pesante da mandar giù, per un orgoglioso come Ermal. Fabrizio era andato a sedersi su una panchina, per poter ascoltare il resto del messaggio; poco gli importava che gli auricolari, nelle orecchie, avevano preso a scottargli.

« _Con tutta la mia convinzione di essere “rotto”, di non poter più stare nel mondo come le altre persone, il fatto che tu continuassi a ripresentarti, nonostante ti abbia dato più e più occasioni di non fidarti di me, di tirarti indietro...non sono riuscito a prevederti. Non sono riuscito a prevedere che saresti restato...che saresti_ voluto _restare, ecco. E la cosa mi spaventava, perché sono sempre stato in grado di prevedere cosa avrebbe fatto la persona di fronte a me, ma con te non sembrava funzionare del tutto. E...beh...poi non mi ha spaventato più._ »

Sospirò seccamente, come se all’improvviso si fosse stufato di parlare. « _Oh, senti, siamo due adulti, l’hai detto anche tu. Quindi diciamoci le cose come stanno. La verità è che..._ »

Il respiro gli tremò improvvisamente, Fabrizio lo percepì bene dagli auricolari.

« _La verità..._ » si ripeté Ermal, tutt’a un tratto sprovvisto della sua determinazione. « _La verità...è che..._ »

Fabrizio mise un freno alla sua agitazione.

« _...la verità è che sei il primo amico che ho da quando sono stato ricoverato_ ,» uscì a Ermal, tutto d’un fiato. « _Sei il primo che mi ha trattato come se fossi una persona, non un problema da risolvere, non un bambino da consolare. Sei il primo che è riuscito a spiazzarmi, che ha voluto andare oltre le parole che mi mettevo avanti per difendermi, e non l’ha fatto per il tornaconto che immaginava la mia paranoia. Sei il primo...di tante cose, Bizio..._ » Gli tremò una risata nella voce. « _E so che ti fa incazzare ‘sto soprannome, in fondo..._ »

Fabrizio sorrise, anche se Ermal non poteva vedere né quello, né i suoi occhi farsi lucidi, né poteva sentirlo mormorare che non era vero.

Nell’audio, Ermal tirò su col naso. « _Quello che mi hai dato, è una cosa che non potrò dimenticare mai, neanche se volessi. E...credimi...sono...sorpreso anch’io, di questo...anche se, beh...con te dovrei esserci abituato, ormai..._ » Trascinava le parole alla maniera di chi ride mentre piange, esattamente quello che stava facendo Fabrizio, seduto su una panchina di un marciapiede qualsiasi, le spalle scosse da risa silenziose e il volto tra le mani, bagnate dalle lacrime che si lasciava sfuggire. Avrebbero dovuto rinchiudere lui in una clinica psichiatrica, a vederlo in quello stato.

« _Però..._ »

Non gli piacque il tono che aveva preso all’improvviso.

« _Lo sai anche tu...nessuna persona “normale” resta a lungo amico di chi è “rotto”..._ »

_No._

« _Per cui..._ »

_Ermal…_

« _Quel, quello che troverai nel mio archivio, usalo per uno scoop d’emergenza...in caso il Veritas passi un altro momentaccio. Scoprire chi è il Lupo vi frutterà almeno quanto quest’ultima inchiesta. Io non farò niente per fermarvi. Avevo già pensato a sparire per un po’, comunque._ »

_Ermal, cosa siamo noi due?_

« _Fabrizio..._ »

_Che cosa siamo diventati?_

« _...scusami._ »

La registrazione terminò.

 

* * *

 

«...grazie, Maria. Sì, andrò dai miei per un po’. Puoi inviarmi comunque le richieste che mi arriveranno, mi porto il computer dietro.»

« _Se è un periodo di riposo che ti serve, non ho nessun problema a passare i tuoi incarichi ad altri._ »

«Sono il tuo tecnico migliore. Mi serve solo...un cambio di panorama, tutto qui.»

La voce all’altoparlante annunciò che il gate per il volo diretto a Bari era appena stato aperto. Ermal afferrò la cinghia del borsone e si alzò dalla sediolina della sala d’attesa, caricandoselo in spalla con un gesto stanco.

« _Hai avvisato il tuo dottore di questa tua partenza?_ »

«Sì, ho avvisato anche Marco,» rispose, avviandosi verso la fila formata dagli altri viaggiatori. «Ma hanno aperto il gate, devo...»

« _ERMAL!_ »

Non era stata Maria a gridare il suo nome.

Ermal si voltò di scatto.

L’aspetto distrutto di chi aveva corso per tutta Roma, Fabrizio era dietro i cordoni che delimitavano il gate, e a differenza di tutte le altre persone che andavano e venivano, aveva lo sguardo fisso solo e soltanto su di lui.

« _Ermal?_ » Questa volta, era Maria al telefono. « _Ci sei ancora?_ »

Ma Ermal si era disconnesso già da tempo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come nei capitoli scorsi, anche qui c'è una citazione al Millennium di Fincher, proprio all'inizio.
> 
> Nel paragone della parentesi viene tirata in ballo una canzone: si tratta di "Piccola stella senza cielo", di Ligabue ( _...Forse capiterà / Che ti si chiuderanno gli occhi ancora / O soltanto sarà / **Una parentesi** di una mezz'ora..._)
> 
> La frase "sei il primo di tante cose" magari può ricordare la smielata "sei tante delle mie prime cose", rivolta da un certo personaggio di Shadowhunters a un altro, ma vi giuro che non ho assolutamente pensato a quel momento in quel pezzo!

**Author's Note:**

> Il seguito della Jazz Age/MFMM!AU è già strutturato, se qualcuno tra voi si sta chiedendo se io abbia abbandonato quel progetto in favore di questo. Vi rispondo che no, un seguito alle avventure della compagnia cantante (e non) negli anni Venti ci sarà, ma volevo inerpicarmi in un'altra AU per variare un po', o scrivere sempre delle stesse cose mi farebbe venire a noia la fic e stopparla prima ancora di darle una fine, cosa che NON voglio fare.  
> Questa storia qui, d'altra parte, vi avviso già che sarà un unicum senza seguiti di sorta.


End file.
